Dragon Tail: Cove Island
by Optimus524
Summary: A week has passed since their return to Edola and things can be more happier, Valka has returned, Stormfly has been more cheerful, Toothless getting used to his new powers. However, a special event is coming to Dragon Tail, a event that marks to change the entire guild forever.
1. Best Partners

Ruby was preparing to take a bath when she heard someone knocking at her door. She wandered down and found Agatha standing there much to her confusion.

"May I come in?" she asked gloomily.

"Sure," said Ruby puzzled and open the door for her.

For some reason she wanted to take a bath with her. Ruby knew that that she was a member of the younger generation of Dragon Tail and had been there for the longest, except for Hiccup who grew up in the guild.

Agatha sighed.

"What's up?" Ruby frowned. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm okay, but I've got ask you make it a habit of bathing with other people?"

"This is my bath," Ruby reminded.

"So, how thing gone between you and your dad these days?" Agatha asked from nowhere.

This this question was a bit of a surprise. "Um… I don't know… okay I guess, but I actually haven't heard from him for while."

Agatha sighed once again.

"Just spill it already, I'll always listen if you want help."

Agatha then stood up. "All right, then, I've been seriously considering quitting the Guild."

Ruby blinked at her. "What?" she yelled.

* * *

The next morning she discussed with her weird encounter with Agatha to Adelaide in the Guildhall.

"Can you believe that," said Ruby shaking ahead. "I mean I for Agatha was in Dragon Tail for life. I tried to get to tell me why, but she wouldn't say."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Adelaide assured. "She always talks about quitting whenever this time of year rolls around."

"Say what?" Ruby said nervously. "Something bad going to happen?"

It might have felt longer, but had been less than a year since Ruby joined Dragon Tail. As such they have a lot of events and major traditions that she knew nothing of and little did she know that one of the biggest was about to be taken place soon.

"Time to go to work," said Hiccup running past the bar.

Ruby stared at him. "Hey! If you go in job take me with you!"

"Sorry Ruby, but it solo mission season," said Hiccup as he ran to the door. He then ran past Ragnar. "See ya, Rag!"

"Good luck, buddy," Ragnar called run up to the bar. "I'm back."

"That was quick," said Adelaide.

"After to be," said Ragnar and held up another request form. "I'll be taking this job. See ya!"

"Bye-bye and good luck!" Adderley called.

"He's on a solo mission too?" Ruby frowned.

"I'll be taking this one, sis," said Snotlout approaching the bar.

"Good luck out there," said Adelaide.

"Aren't you taking a job soon?" he asked.

"I will, when the stampeding stops," Adelaide smiled.

That was when the stampeding happened as every single member of Dragon Tail surrounded the bar with job request forms. Ruby just backed away looking quite scared.

"Why is everyone going crazy?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Adelaide assured.

* * *

Not far away on a different table Stormfly explain to both Merrill and Valka about her prosthetic powers.

"You can see into the future?" the two of them said in unison.

"Yes, a trait that me and my mother share," said Stormfly. "Both of us were blessed with rare gift of Clairvoyance. I wasn't aware of it until recently, but I believe I have a small degree of control over it."

"Wow," said Merrill in awe. "That's totally amazing."

"So can you tell whether Astrid is going to be my future daughter-in-law," Valka joked.

"I'm afraid I'm not able to see that far ahead," Stormfly shrugged. She then looked around. "But maybe something sooner…"

She then noticed Spitelout reading a paper. "Okay, keep an eye on Spitelout over there. I predict that any minute now Gobber will walk up to him and the will start discussing the younger folks in the guild."

The two of them then looked curiously and sure enough Gobber hobbled over to Spitelout.

"Anything good?" he asked.

"Nothing very exciting," said Spitelout looking up from his paper.

"Well, were getting to that time of year again," said Gobber taking a seat next to Spitelout.

"Yeah, it really takes me back," Spitelout smiled.

"Ya got to miss the good old days."

"We were full of spunk as well."

"Goddess a, this new crop is something else," said Gobber. He then snatched the paper from Spitelout.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

Gobber removes the paper and revealed a magazine and judging from the picture it had images of certain supermodels.

"Yeh, a dirty old man, ya know that, right?" Gobber frowned.

Spitelout just shrugged.

The three girls just laughed nervously, while they were talking about the younger generation it wasn't exactly the conversation they expected.

"Whoa," said Merrill looking at Stormfly.

"Yeah, you hit it right on the nose," said Valka. "Though you were slightly off."

"Yes, but honestly we should have all seen that one coming," said Stormfly rubbing the back of the head.

"Still, I'm super impressed," said Merrill.

"So am I," said Valka.

"Thank you," said Stormfly. "But I still have much more to learn about how to properly control it."

"Same could be said for Toothless," said Valka.

"By the way Valka, I've been meaning to ask you, did you learn _Dragon Slaying Magic_ from a dragon, like me and Hiccup."

Valka shook her head. "No. Like Alvin I had a Stormcutter lacrima embedded in me. Though unlike Alvin I did not lose control. Now I have heard that the dragons have vanished."

"Yes, me and Hiccup are trying to find a masters, but we found nothing so far."

"Dragons can't just vanish, something must have happened," said Valka grimly.

* * *

In the arena, Toothless and Cloudjumper were sparring in the battle modes. Since they had returned, Cloudjumper had said that he would teach Toothless the proper etiquette of hand-to-hand combat.

"You're getting better," said Cloudjumper as he blocked Toothless jab.

He then performed a leg sweep knocking Toothless on his back and the two of them return to their normal form. "But you've still got much to learn."

"I know," said Toothless as Cloudjumper helped him up. "Still at least now I can help Hiccup more than just helping him to fly."

"True, but that will mean squat if you don't know how to fight."

Not far away Astrid and Skullcrusher were also sparring, though they were using sword and some of their bare hands. It looked like they were quite evenly matched.

"Had enough?" Astrid asked as they backed off.

Skullcrusher then returned to normal. "It seems I can't stay in my original form for very long," he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Still find it quite impressive," said Astrid. "Your blade skills are top-notch."

"You flatter me, I think I should be the one complimenting you," said Skullcrusher.

"Still there's only a handful of people who can go toe to toe with Astrid," said Toothless.

"He's got that right, we'll be excellent partners," said Eret from the stands.

Ruby just after the bar and frowned, because while some people were taking jobs others were just sitting around and doing nothing.

"I don't understand why so many people are gung ho about going on jars while everyone else is just giving off like nothing is happening," said Ruby.

"It all makes sense to you tomorrow," said Valka smiling slightly.

* * *

The next day almost every member of Dragon Tail had gathered in the Guildhall.

"What's all the commotion about?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Beats me," said Eret.

"I think the master is going to tell us about something big happening," said Merrill.

"Can't say I'm excited," said Stormfly.

"Come on, the suspense is killing us," Tuffnut said fidgeting.

"I know, he should get it over and done with," said Ruffnut.

"Once going on Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Everything will become clear in a moment," said Hiccup.

"The tension here is huge," said Snotlout.

"At putting it mildly," said Ragnar.

Agatha was the only one not excited.

"I'm dying to know what's going on," said Ruby.

"I know what you mean," said Heather.

Then the curtains on the stage rose up and everyone cheered as Stoick, Gildarts, Valka and Astrid came into view.

Stoick cleared his throat and everyone stopped cheering. "In accordance with the Dragon Tail time-honoured tradition, I will now announce this year's entrance to the S-Class Viking promotion trials."

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs.

"This is why everyone's been acting crazy lately," said Ruby.

"Please be quiet everyone," said Astrid.

"Shut up and let the Master finish talking," said Gildarts.

"The trial this year will take place on Cove Island, our guilds sacred ground," Stoick announced.

Ruby leaned over towards Speedfist and Wartihog. "Do you guys know what he's gonna make them do?"

"While it's something different every year," said Wartihog.

"It's basically a series of tough tests," said Speedfist.

"But if you're able to pull it off you'll make you an S-Class Viking," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, and we're so can make it this year," said Ruffnut.

"The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts," Stoick continued. "These are what I considered when making my selection and I have chosen nine participants. Hiccup Haddock!"

"Yes, dad," said Hiccup.

"You can do this, buddy," said Toothless.

"Ragnar Keatson!"

"It's finally my time to move up," said Ragnar.

"Heather Valha!"

"Really, me? The master chose me?" Heather said stunned.

"Snotlout and Adelaide Jorgenson!"

"Looks like it's you and me sis," said Snotlout.

"I won't be holding back," Adelaide warned.

"Make your old man proud!" Spitelout yelled.

"Agatha Berdis!"

Agatha just remain quiet.

"Fenris Clearwater!"

"So I'll be walking in Alvin's footsteps," said Fenris.

"Fishlegs Ingerman!"

"I can't believe he chose me," said Fishlegs stunned.

"Show them what you've got!" Helga and Ingrid yelled.

"And Garon Truearrow!"

Their eyes turned to a black haired elf with huge scars on the left side of his face.

"Garon!"

"He almost made S-Class last time!"

"We didn't get picked," Ruffnut groaned.

"So unfair," muttered Tuffnut.

"So Stoick chose Hiccup, I suppose that is in a surprise," said Wartihog.

"Don't forget about Ragnar," said Speedfist.

"I'm so proud of those kids," Spitelout cried.

"Pull yourself together, man," said Gobber.

"I get it now," said Ruby. "Everyone wanted Stoick to pick them for the trials so they sweat their butts off to impress him."

"I know you can do it you guys!" Merrill yelled.

Ruby however noticed that, Agatha wasn't enjoying herself like the others. She began to wonder if this was the reason why she mentioned she was quitting the Guild.

"Although nine writings have been selected only three will emerge victorious, due to the decrease of S-Class Viking's," said Stoick. "The trial will begin in one week time so you better step up your preparations."

"Only three again selected?" said Iosa, the barmaid.

"I'm putting my money on Fenris this year."

"I've got a go with Garon."

"Hiccup and Ragnar no slouches."

"Hang on, how come he picked Heather and not me?" said Eret confused.

"You seem to have a shady reputation in the guild for some reason," said Skullcrusher. "I get the feeling they don't trust you very much."

"That's crazy, they can trust me just fine," Eret snapped. "I just can't tell them what I'm really doing around here."

"You can take it up with Astrid," Skullcrusher suggested.

"Sorry, but you're not ready yet," Astrid smirked.

"That figures," Eret muttered.

Stormfly shook her head while the rest of them Guild went crazy. "And as usual everybody loses control."

Her eyes then widened.

Merrill looked at her concernedly. "Hey, is there something wrong, Stormfly?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Stormfly assured.

It was strange, she had just had a vision of a tree falling, Agatha crying, Hiccup looking frightened and a hand lane down on the ground. She then saw silhouette of a large muscular man with a scarred face and a metal arm and everything around him was dying. She had no idea who it was, but whoever it was had frightened her to the bone.

Ruby didn't know it then that while she were hadn't been chosen as a participate, she would still play a role in something else unexpected would take place.

"For the benefit of our newcomers let's go over the roles of the challenge shall we," said Stoick.

"The nine participants will each choose a partner, this person will also be allowed to train with them during the week leading up to the event," said Valka.

"A partner?" Ruby blinked.

"Yeah, ultimately it's a battle between two-person teams," Wartihog explained.

"A big part of it is putting their friendship to the test as well," Speedfist added.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner," said Astrid. "Number one: they must be a member of Dragon Tail. And number two: your choice cannot be an S-Class Viking."

"But that only rules out a handful of people," said Skullcrusher. "Neither Astrid, Valka or Gildarts can be chosen."

"Get a team of those guys would be pretty hard to beat," said Merrill.

"We'll reveal all the particulars details of the trial once we arrived on Cove Island, but know you have to go past Astrid to claim victory," said Stoick.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I'll also be weeding out the rest of you right beside her," said Valka.

This frightened everyone even more.

"So the only way someone can become an S-Class Viking is to defeat Astrid and Valka," Ruby gasped.

"But the rumour has it they have been ordered to hold back a little bit," said Wartihog.

"I still don't envy anyone that has to take them on," said Speedfist.

"Quit your bellyaching," said Gildarts. "The three of us had to go through this trial. It's only fair that you do to."

"No way, he said the 'three of us'," Snotlout gaped.

"Oh boy," said Toothless.

"It looks like this things have got a lot harder," said Hiccup.

"No kidding," said Ragnar.

"The nine participants I named earlier and their chosen partners are asked to meet at the docks one week from today," said Stoick. He then looked down at them all with a firmed look. "So get to work."

* * *

An hour later they were all sitting at a table having lunch and discussing the trial.

"Man, this at the bar crazy high this year," said Ragnar.

"I'm kinda surprised that none of you have ever been chosen," said Ruby.

"Well, considering that I've been on a journey for five years and at Heather has only recently joined it's really not surprising," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, good point," said Ruby.

"This isn't gonna be easy," said Snotlout.

"It certainly sounds tough to me," said Merrill.

Ruby looked over her shoulder and saw that Fenris was talking to Dogsbreath.

"I'll be counting on you," he said.

"Don't worry, I got your back or buddy," Dogsbreath assured. "We need an S-Class in our ranks now that Alvin isn't around. He's got big shoes to fill, but I can't think of anyone better. Besides, we've got showed on the _Thunder Legion_ still got it."

"Looks like Fenris' partner is going to be Dogsbreath," Ruby noted. "I think I'll be a pretty tough team to beat."

"Jeez, way to be encouraging, Ruby," said Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of partners," said Ruby looking at the others. "Do you guys know who you're gonna choose yet?"

"I've already chosen and that's going to be Toothless," Hiccup smiled.

"Hey, not so fast there, if this thing ends up to be some sort of race having a partner that can fly is an unfair advantage," Snotlout snorted.

"Stoick didn't set a rule against it," Ragnar reminded. He then looked at Hiccup. "Are you sure? Toothless has only gained his new powers only recently."

"I'm a quick study," said Toothless.

"And who is your partner going to be?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Like you I've got my partner down," Ragnar smiled.

"Really? How?" Ruby asked.

"Long time no see guys," said a smooth voice.

They turned and saw Leo approaching them.

"You're using one of my spirits!" Ruby yelled furiously.

"Seriously?" Snotlout blinked.

"We work this whole thing out a year ago," Ragnar explained.

"Please don't take this too hard, Ruby, but I'm going to have to put a hold on our contract while I team up with Ragnar," Leo smiled. "Just in case you're wondering, I use my own power to get past through the gate. So don't worry about running out of magic, because of me."

"Okay, but I kinda wished you run this by me first," Ruby muttered.

"Hang on, Leo, are you still a full-fledged member of the Guild?" Snotlout demanded.

Leo removed his shirt and show them the green Dragon Tail emblem on his back. "See, I'm still a proud Dragon Tail Viking and as such it's my duty to help Ragnar reaches full potential and make it to S-Class."

"I appreciate the help, buddy," said Ragnar.

"I've got your back," Leo smiled.

"I do remember them being each other's BFFs before today," Ruby muttered.

"Well, he can hardly choose me," Hiccup shrugged.

"So you can pick Heather?" Merrill asked.

"I—I don't know," Heather admitted.

"You can be my partner," said a voice.

They turned and found Ruffnut standing behind them.

"Ruff? You sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Listen, my brothers already Adelaide's partner and there's no way I'm going to miss out on this," said Ruffnut placing a hand on her hips.

"I suppose I can do worse," said Heather.

"Wait? Who's gonna be my partner?" Snotlout demanded.

"Thought the way she was giving you an intense stare that you already had one," Ruffnut blinked gesturing towards the bar.

Everyone looked over towards the bar and saw Rubbella looking at them with a very intense stare.

"Apparently she's upset that Fenris teamed up with Dogsbreath instead of her," Ruffnut explained.

"She's looking right at me," said Snotlout as he felt a jolt of fear passed through his spine.

"Her intense stare is more like petrifying," said Snotlout, he hadn't forgotten that Rubbella had turned into stone during Alvin's little coup.

Hiccup then stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to start training."

They watched as Hiccup left the Guildhall with Toothless following close behind.

"I think he's got the right idea, come on Leo, we've got some training to do," said Ragnar.

Ruby watched as one by one they took their partners and left.

"This is certainly going to be interesting and a little terrifying," said Ruby.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were already training with one another in the mountains. Toothless was in his battle form and was sparring with Hiccup.

"I hope you're ready for this, bud," said Hiccup as he swung his fist.

"I was born ready and there's no way I'm gonna let you down," said Toothless blocking the fist.

Unknown to them Gildarts was watching their training from a far and he just smiled.

"I guess I better head over to Cove Island," he said. "I'll see you there Hiccup."

"There's no way we're going to lose," said Hiccup as he performed a spin kick.

"Got that right," said Toothless and blocked the kick with his leg.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Guildhall, Fishlegs was still trying to decide his partner. Helga and Ingrid kept on arguing that it should be one of them.

"It should be me," said Helga.

"No it should be me," Ingrid argued.

"If he want to make it to S-Class use a pick me instead of those two," Eret advised.

Helga and Ingrid turned and stared at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Fishlegs asked looking up.

"You think I'm gonna miss this?"

"I guess I need all the help I can get."

"There is best we start training now," said Eret.

* * *

Hiccup was looking down at Berk from his house. His house had a great view of Berk and at night it was most beautiful site.

"Food ready," said Toothless walking over him. "Are you ready to eat?"

He stopped when he found Hiccup staring down at Berk. "Is there something wrong, Hiccup?"

"I'm finally getting my big chance and I will be an S-Class Viking, like my parents before me," said Hiccup firmly.

"And I'll be helping you all the way," said Toothless.

It was later night and Merrill and Stormfly were making their way back to the girls' dormitory. It was also snowing, unsurprising since it was the beginning of winter.

"How come you've been so quiet today?" Merrill asked. "I wish you could tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not sure," Stormfly admitted. "I keep having these strange visions of something going wrong in the trial." She then looked up at Merrill with a firmed look. "I don't want you to take part in it, do you understand?"

"Don't worry, I don't think anyone is going to pick me as their partner."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sea Maiden," said a voice behind them.

They turned and found Garon Truearrow standing behind them.

"Oh, it's you," said Merrill remembering him from the Guildhall. "Who are you again?"

"My name is Garon Truearrow," said Garon. "I was Mystogan's pupil."

* * *

Ruby was making her way back to her flat and just stared at the snow that was falling.

"Wow, I never thought it snowed in Berk," said Ruby in awe.

She then turned round the corner and just stared, because Lane in the ground covered in snow was Agatha with tons of whiskey bottles around her.

"What are you doing passed out in the alley way!" she yelled.

Minutes later, Ruby dragged Agatha back to her flat and was now wrapped in a warm blanket.

"I owe you one," said Agatha. "If you hadn't noticed me I would have frozen my butt off out there tonight."

"No joke," said Ruby. "Now, you want to tell me why attacking such like a lunatic lately?"

"You mean Adelaide hasn't told you about it," Agatha blinked. "I get a bit crazy around S-Class trial time. It happens every year."

Ruby looked up. "Does this have anything to do with you saying you want to quit the Guild?"

"This will be my fifth trial," Adelaide admitted. "That means I've tried four times, but I've never been able to go all the way, because I suck."

"Don't be silly. Is that all?" said Ruby smoothly. "Just because you haven't made it yet doesn't mean you can't."

"I'm the only person who's failed four times, that's why this will be my last one. If I don't pass it this time I'm going to leave Dragon Tail."

"Hey, now. There are plenty of Guild members who aren't S-Class."

"Well, I don't wanna be one of those losers!" Agatha snapped.

Ruby was slightly taken aback and Agatha calmed herself. "I have to be an S-Class Viking or I'll never be able to look at him in the eye."

Ruby frowned and Agatha whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen. It became apparently clear why she was so focused on becoming S-Class and why she wanted to quit the Guild.

"Do you understand? That's why… if I don't make it this time I'm quitting Dragon Tail for good," said Agatha with tears in her eyes. "My mind is made up."

Ruby just stared at her open-mouthed. She then looked down at the floor and then looked back at Agatha determinedly. "Agatha, will you please let me be your partner! Dragon Tail just wouldn't be the same without you!" she yelled. "I promise I can help you become an S-Class Viking!"

The two girls looked at one another with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you," said Agatha.

* * *

One week later, all the contestants and their partners had gathered at the docks where ship stood waiting for them. With the heart racing and their dreams on the line they began the S-Class Viking Promotion Trial. None of them knew who would advance, none of them would give up their dreams.


	2. Who's the Lucky One?

The S-Class participants relaxing on the deck of the ship they were travelling on. They were that moment trying to keep cool, because the heat was incredible.

"Why is it so hard?" Ruby groaned. "Wasn't it snowing the other day? It feels like my skin going out of."

"She is kidding about the heat," Ruffnut groaned.

"No kidding, it's freaking boiling here," said Agatha trying the course of down with a fan.

"At least you guys don't have fur," Toothless groaned.

"My kingdom for an ice cream cone," said Ruby.

"We get it, its heart," Eret grumbled. "Just talk about something else."

"Still wish there was some sort of breeze," said Adelaide.

"I think the only one to unaffected about the heat are Hiccup and Ragnar," said Heather pointing.

Ragnar was relaxing in the sun while Hiccup was looking out to sea.

"What can I say I was told by Fire Dragon," Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't suppose you know anything about Cove Island?" Leo asked.

"Not much," Hiccup admitted.

"Then tell us what you do know," said Tuffnut.

"Sorry, that'll ruin the surprise," said Hiccup. He then looked out towards the sea. "Besides, it doesn't look like you have to wait long. We're hear."

Ragnar looked up. "Whoa, it's weird looking."

He wasn't wrong, the entire island was a pile of locks that resembled some sort of cove, which was no doubt how it got its name. In the centre of it was a huge tree, but other topic look like another piece of the island sticking out of it.

"That's the ugliest island I've ever seen," said Ruby.

"I think it looked cool," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, I want one!" said Tuffnut.

"Think about how much trouble we can cause with one," Ruffnut smiled.

"It's not like you can put in your pocket," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"An island on top of an island?" Fishlegs blinked.

"It's amazing," said Merrill as she felt the magic power exiting from the island. "So much magic power. I can feel it from all the way over here."

"Most impressive," said Garon.

"Now you glad I kept it a surprise," said Hiccup.

Stoick then showed up on the bridge. "There is a legend about this place. That the first Dragon Slayer was born here."

"Is the legend true?" Ruby asked.

"Nobody knows, but it is of great importance to our guild," said Stoick. "The resting place of our first master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First."

"Hang on, wasn't he an elf," said Ragnar confused. "If he was you and Hiccup's ancestor how come you're human?"

"True, but he fell in love with a human woman and elves can only produce elven children from other elves," said Stoick. "Anyway, back to the task in hand. I have to reveal the first round of your trial."

"There's more than one round?" Merrill blinked.

"If any of the Master's events were ever simple he would have quit a long time ago," said Garon.

"Please direct your attention to the smoke coming from the shore," said Stoick gesturing over to the distance and they saw a column of smoke emanating near the shore. "Your first task is to head to its source. Once there you choose one of the nine routes leading into the island. Each is for single team only, so don't doddle and pick one. After you've made your choice you have to conquer these obstacles."

He then snapped his fingers and a score of parchment appeared. They looked at it and saw nine different pathways, four of them linked with each other while three had a picture of either Astrid, Valka or Gildarts. Only a total of six routes lead to what looked like the exit.

"Teams that make it through these tests in one piece will advance to the second round," Stoick continued.

"I expected as much," said Hiccup.

"Some of those routes leading to S-Classers, tensed combat, no joke," said Ragnar.

"It would also seem that six of the routes link with one another," Leo noted.

"Combat routes are self-explanatory," said Stoick. "Two teams clash, but only one moves on. Use every power in your disposal. Intense combat routes are the hardest, by yourself on these and you have to deal with one of Dragon Tail's elite. So you'll need a whole lot of luck."

"He isn't joking," said Hiccup.

"Let's count on good luck," said Ruby looking at Agatha.

"Even as a gambler, I think that stretch she blows," said Agatha. "One third chance of fighting a S-Class Viking and as for the combat routes, we will know who our opponent is until we get there, we may end up fighting someone tough like Hiccup or Ragnar."

"If I've done the maths correctly, only a maximum of six teams will make it to the next round," said Rubbella.

"This sucks, if we pick the roots with S-Classers we'll be panelled," said Snotlout.

"You're a wimp," Rubbella muttered.

"The first round might be the end of us," said Fishlegs.

"With that sort of attitude it will be," said Eret.

"All right, you ready?" said Stoick. "Your trial starts now!"

"What?" Ragnar blinked.

"Hold on, it starts before we get on the island?" said Leo.

"You know what that means, bud," said Hiccup looking down at Toothless. "Time to jet."

Toothless nodded.

The two of them then jumped into the air, Toothless then grabbed Hiccup's shirt and summoned his wings. The two of them then flew up into the air.

"Looks like the first big as ours," said Hiccup.

"Catch you later," Toothless called.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ragnar yelled.

"That's cheating!" Snotlout yelled.

However, before they could leave, the two of them slammed right into a barrier away with ancient runes on it.

"An enchantment?" said Agatha.

They then noticed ancient writing all over the side of the ship and in the distance they saw Fenris, who created a pair of dark wings on his back, and Dogsbreath, who was floating on his dolls, heading towards the island.

"It is in permanent!" Fenris called. "Five more minutes, but won't kill you."

"That's cheating!" Ragnar yelled.

"I don't understand why you just keep them trapped here all day," said Dogsbreath.

"It wouldn't be much of a trial then," Fenris pointed out.

"Stoick, do something! This is gonna be against the rules!" Ragnar yelled.

"It not a race calm down," said Stoick.

"If it gets to the island first we're all screwed," said Ragnar. "He could cover the whole place with enchantments."

"Hang on, couldn't Fishlegs get us out?" Fishlegs asked.

Fishlegs was already setting to work on the enchantment. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"Nice!" Ruby and Agatha cheered.

"Sorry, but we rewrote it for me and Eret," said Fishlegs as both he and Eret jumped over the side.

"We should have seen that one coming," said Hiccup.

"I thought we were friends!" Ruby yelled.

"Not today," said Fishlegs as he and Eret swam to the shore.

However, Rubbella had also rewritten the enchantment for her and Snotlout.

"Now are you glad you teamed up with someone who knows Fenris so well's snot for brains," she smirked.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Snotlout smiling.

"Rewriting is something as this is child's play," said Rubbella. "Some of my towers could handle the toughest enchantment with ease. Let's go!"

"Prepare to dive!" Snotlout yelled as they jumped overboard.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," said Hiccup.

"How much longer we stuck here?" Adelaide asked.

"Another four minutes at least," said Heather.

"Remind me to have Fishlegs around next I piss off Fenris," said Agatha.

* * *

They had to wait until the enchantment faded.

"Once you hit the water go all out!" said Agatha as she and Ruby ran to the side of the ship.

"Okay," said Ruby.

"Guess we're playing catch up," said Ragnar.

"Not the funnest game in the world," said Leo.

"Let's do this," said Hiccup.

"You got it!" Toothless cried.

Then they flew off towards the island.

"Time for a little _Ice-Make: Floor!_ " Ragnar yelled as he created a frozen pathway from the boat to the shore.

He and Leo then began skating across it.

"Whoa, well that's one way to get across," said Ruby.

"Let's get going," said Adelaide and grabbed Tuffnut.

She then took the form of her Wrath Demon and they flew over towards the island.

Heather was swimming furiously across the water.

"I'm very fast at sea, are you sure you can keep up?" Heather asked looking up at Ruffnut, who had become a cloud of gas.

"Of course," she said.

"Never thought I envy a pile of gas," said Agatha staring at them.

Ruby then realised that they were far behind.

"What are we gawking for?" she said looking at Agatha. "If we don't get a move on right now we're going to be the last ones that."

"Don't be silly, Merrill and Garon haven't even left yet," Agatha pointed out.

However, when the two of them looked back onto the ship they found that the two of them had vanished.

"What the—" Ruby gaped.

"When did they leave?" said Agatha.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"If we don't get there a SAP we're going to end up fighting Astrid or worse," said Agatha as they swam furiously towards the island.

"We're dead," Ruby groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless had reached the rondevu point. Once they landed they felt the power of the islands coursing through their bodies.

"You feel that Hiccup?" Toothless asked as he dropped him. "There's so much magic energy here it's kind of freaking me out."

"I know," said Hiccup.

Then they noticed nine different than caves, each with a letter initial. Four of them, however, were blocked off, indicating that they were already used by participants.

"Looks like we're way behind," said Hiccup, he knew three would have only been taken, but he had no idea how someone beat to the fourth one.

"Nearly half of the roots have already been taken," said Toothless. He then looked at Hiccup. "So, which one should we take? You choose?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure which one we should take," said Hiccup. "Either way we're gonna need an extraordinary bit of luck." He then looked at the tunnels and then pointed at the one with the letter E on it. "Let's go with this one."

They ran into the passageway and a magical barrier appeared right behind it.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ruby and Agatha made it and found that every passageway was blocked off, except for one.

"Looks like were dead last," said Agatha. "I can't believe even Merrill and Garon got here before we did."

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Ruby. "Like they say the best is always saved for last." She then winked. "That's us. We've got good looks and good luck. What you say we get you to that S-Class rank?"

Agatha nodded. "Nice to know that one of us can stay chipper."

They then walk through the last of the passageways which was marked C. As they walk through the passageway they found the entire place lit up by strange glowing insects.

"I didn't expect the cave to be so well lit," said Ruby.

"Probably all the spirit flies," Agatha guessed. "Since the island stays warm all year they multiply like rabbits."

"Ah, I was just starting to relax," a voice groaned.

"Who's there?" Agatha yelled.

"If someone else is here then that means…" Ruby gulped. "That our luck sucks."

It's only did, because they were facing against Fenris and Dogsbreath.

"Look babies," said Dogsbreath. "It Agatha and a loudmouth redhead."

"The name is Ruby, jerk!" Ruby snapped.

"Sorry, it appears you won't be making it past this round," said Fenris.

The annoying thing was, he was probably right. The two of them had already faced them before during the Battle of Dragon Tail and it hadn't and well. The problem was that Fenris had annihilated Agatha and Ruby was only saved from Dogsbreath, because the intervention of Leo, who she couldn't call forth to help.

"Ruby? On a skilled one to ten how screwed are we?" Agatha asked.

"Eleven give or take a hundred," said Ruby fiercely.

Dogsbreath then gestured towards a gate that was closed. "The gate will only open when one team wins," he explained. "I'm sure it ain't going to be you two bimbos."

"Forgive me, Agatha," said Fenris. "I can't allow you to pass this round, not now. If I am to follow in Alvin's path then I must win here."

Agatha was slightly nervous, but regained her composure. "Back off, I swear I'm not going to let the S-Class slip through my fingers a fifth time. It's all a nothing for me."

"Then let us begin," said Fenris.

"Save your energy," said Dogsbreath. "I'll take them both for myself."

"Very well, I'll leave it to you," said Fenris.

"You really think you can take both of us on?" Agatha snapped.

"Sure I can," Dogsbreath smirked.

He then sent his dolls straight at them, but they were able to dodge them gracefully.

"I like how you're dancing for me," Dogsbreath smirked. "Oh yeah, I could watch this all day long."

"You pig!" Agatha yelled and tossed three cards, however they dodged them.

"That's strike two. Get them babies!"

He then sent them flying towards them once again and Ruby quickly grabbed Aries key.

" _Open! Gate of the Ram!_ " she yelled.

Aries then appeared. "What would you like me to do?" she asked nervously.

"Anything! I don't care!" Ruby yelled as she dodged the dolls that flew at her.

"Anything? Okay? _Wool Wall!_ "

She then created a wall made of wool that caught the dolls and Dogsbreath.

"You've got a beat killing me," said Dogsbreath furiously. "A ram check that fires wool!"

Then Ruby appeared out of nowhere and kicked and right across the face and knocked him flat onto the ground.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby cheered. "My strategy worked. I remember him he's really weak without his babies. These bimbos really kicks your butt, pal."

"If it's okay, Miss Ruby, I really like to go home now," said Aries. "I'll see you next time."

She then vanished.

"Don't forget you still got me to content with," said Fenris he then pulled out his sword.

"Oh no, here we go," Ruby panicked.

" _Dark Écriture: Wing!_ " he yelled as a pair of dark wings appeared on his back.

He then flew up into the end Agatha tried to hit him with several other cards, but he sliced them to pieces with his sword. He nearly got her, but fortunately she was able to dodge it, though she did onwards lose her footing.

"Agatha!" Ruby cried.

"Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than a little script to take me down," she said. She then pulled out a card with a picture of a fountain on it. "Here goes nothing. _Grand Fountain!_ "

She then slammed the card down onto the ground and at once erupted. What a shot out from it and headed straight towards Fenris, but he sliced it with his sword.

"It's no use!" he yelled.

"Not again," Agatha groaned.

"Water, huh?" said Ruby smiling.

Agatha turned and realise what she was up to. "No, it won't work with this! Its volatile magic made for attacking. If you touch it could kill you."

"You got a better idea?" Ruby asked pulling out Aquarius' key. They all watched as she placed the key with in the water. " _Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!_ "

Aquarius appeared from the water and she didn't look she was in a good mood.

"Take him out quick!" she yelled.

Aquarius tinned follow that order to the letter. Instead of attacking Fenris, she slammed her urn into her and Agatha.

"That hurt!" Ruby moaned. She then glared Aquarius. "Do you have sponge for brains? Look, he is the enemy!"

"You looking to get battered and deep-fried!" Agatha growled.

Ruby looked between Agatha and Aquarius and knew instantly that this was an argument she didn't want to get into. "I'm staying out of this," she said.

"Can you not tell the difference between friends and enemies?" Agatha roared.

"Every woman alive is my enemy!" Aquarius glared. "Idiot! Do you think your heart stop just because you let your jubilees out to jiggle? Wow, I didn't know girls were so desperate these days, poor thing. You'll never land and that way."

"I bet you settled on the first ugliest merman that show you his trident. It must be worth when you're twenty leagues up your stank."

"Rummy wench."

"Fishy sea beast."

Ruby was utterly terrified tween the argument between the two girls.

"I love to chat more, but I have to meet my…" She then looked over to Ruby. "Boyfriend."

"Would you quit bragging about it?" Ruby snapped. She then vanished. "Why'd I even use her?"

Fenris just stood there. "Not that this hasn't been amusing, but if you're done."

"Forgot about him," said Agatha.

"I'm all out of ideas," said Ruby.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," said Agatha. She then tossed several cards in front of Fenris. " _Iron Prison!_ "

Suddenly iron bars appeared around Fenris trapping him in place.

"Impressive, but your cage has a weak spot," said Fenris as he drew his sword. He then sliced right through rock that produced the only opening within the prison.

However, the moment he was out of it he found himself surrounded by several different cards. It became clear that he had freed from one trap and ended up in another.

"He fell for it," said Agatha.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh, dear," he said looking at the cards.

" _Summon Lightning!_ " Agatha yelled.

Fenris was electrocuted by a massive surge of electricity emanating from the cards. He then toppled over and was knocked out cold.

"Whoa, we beat him," said Agatha stunned.

"Hey, look, the gate leading to the next round is wide open," said Ruby pointing.

She was correct the gate, that had been closed, was now open.

"You know what this means?"

They then high-fived each other. "That we will rock."

"S-Class rank, here I come. Let's go!"

Then the two girls ran down the passageway that led to the next trial.

Ten minutes later, Fenris and Dogsbreath got up.

"You sure this was for the best?" Dogsbreath asked. "You lost S-Class."

"I'm sure," Fenris assured. "If it had been anyone else, I would have given the fight my all. But I feel I owe those two a debt of sorts and giving and this victory seemed a fair way to pay it off."

"Whatever," Dogsbreath shrugged. "We put on a killer show, but to be honest I think you got the better end of the deal."

"Perhaps."

"I am surprised. I mean weren't you dead set to set upon Alvin's footsteps?"

"I'd like to, but that's not what's most important to me." He then turned and looked at Dogsbreath. "Being in Dragon Tail is all that matters. Besides, I have no doubt that Alvin will return one day."

"I can't believe it," said Dogsbreath shaking his head. "Those girls hit the jackpot. What are the odds that they would run into us? I guess they're pretty lucky after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless was still walking down their passageway.

"We have to be going close by now," said Hiccup.

"We are, look ahead, the battle ahead opened up," said Toothless.

When they walked inside they could see somebody standing there.

"There is definitely somebody here," said Hiccup.

"But who is it?"

The lights from the spirit flies and to that question and it was the last person they wanted to face. It was Gildarts.

"Oh, no," Hiccup groaned.

"Sorry, dead-end," said Gildarts. "Luck is just not on your side."

"So much for S-Class," Toothless groaned.

"I should warn you," said Gildarts taking a few steps forward. "I've never been good at holding back in a fight. So, this will be quick."

However, instead of backing down, Hiccup's body went ablaze.

"Hiccup?" Toothless blinked.

"I'm not going to back down to anyone," said Hiccup.

Gildarts just smiled.


	3. Hiccup Versus Gildarts

Heather and Ruffnut had taken route D, but discovered that luck was not on their side. They were blown away by a powerful attack.

"So strong," said Heather. "Has she always been this powerful?"

"Pretty much," said Ruffnut.

The steam covered her body, but they could still make out silhouette. Astrid was standing there in green armour with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Astrid's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and had some thin chains hanging from it over Astrid's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain was visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. A piece of large metal was covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armour came with a battle-axe which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard.

"You're going have to do better than that, Heather," she said. "You never become an S-Class Viking at this rate."

"Her Scauldron Armour," said Ruffnut. "Your tags aren't going have any effect on her now."

Heather however did not back down and looked at Astrid firmly. "I can do this," she said. She then transformed into water. "I will beat you."

She then charged at Astrid, who sliced the water with her axe. Heather then reformed right in front of her.

" _Water Slicer!_ " she yelled.

She then fired waves of water straight at Astrid but she simply blocked it with the blade axe and the attack bounced off the boulders around them slicing them to pieces.

"She deflected my attack like it was nothing," Heather stared.

Ruffnut had transformed into a cloud of gas and hovered right above Astrid. She then created a fist made up your gas and slammed it down on top of Astrid.

"I've got you now Astrid!" she yelled.

However, Astrid placed blade of her axe into the ground and used the momentum to kick Ruffnut so hard but she slammed right into the wall.

"That's not gonna stop me," she said and placed her hands together and sent a wave of gas straight at Astrid. " _Gas Force!_ "

Astrid simply jumped over her and the moment the gas collided with the wall it exploded.

"You've improved a lot, I'm quite impressed," Astrid admitted. "But you can still use some work on your timing."

"I'll show you timing," Ruffnut snarled.

This gave Heather an idea, Astrid was vulnerable when she counters Ruffnut's attacks. If she attacked at the right moment, she should be able to take her down. It was her only hope.

"Let's see how you like this!" Ruffnut yelled and created a fist of gas. " _Gas Fist!_ "

However, Astrid dodged the attack once again.

" _Water Whip!_ " Heather yelled creating a water like whip and sending it straight at Astrid. "I told you I could beat you!"

However, her victory was short lived, because Astrid easily countered it with a single swipe of her axe. She then kicked the two girls so hard that they collide in the boulders around them.

Heather and Ruffnut were barely able to stand. Heather couldn't believe her power and realise that this was the power of an S-Class Viking.

"That hurt," Ruffnut groaned clutching her chest.

"I'm disappointed in you Heather," said Astrid looking down at Heather. "You've got to be more creative. Attack the opponent while they're fighting your teammate is the most obvious two on one strategy you could have chosen. Not only that, as you witnessed, it's an attempt that easily thwarted. I expected much more.

"When we first met at the Tower of Valhalla you were full of determination and spirit, there was a fire in your eyes. Where is that fire now? Tell me!"

She then waved her Axe and sent a powerful shockwave that knocked Heather and Ruffnut off their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Agatha were taking a break after successfully clearing the first round. They were relaxing near a river close to waterfall.

"This is exactly what I needed," said Ruby as she floated in the water. "Feels great."

"I've never seen anyone get so overheated easily," said Agatha.

Ruby shrugged. "It's not like I can help it when it's so freaking hot out here."

Agatha sighed. "We should get going."

"Can we say little longer?" Ruby begged. "We're not in a rush or anything."

"What's with this laid-back attitude?" Agatha frowned.

"I do know what you're talking about."

"I'm worried that you're becoming too overconfident."

"Don't be ridiculous I'm just being hotheaded, because I don't wanna get out right now." She then got up and looked at Agatha. "Come on, Agatha. We're drenched in sweat and this is our chance to wash it away."

Agatha shook her head. "Give me a break."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Rubbella had reached their challenge on route A.

"Great, were so screwed," Snotlout groaned.

"Of all the people to run into," Rubbella muttered.

Sitting cross-legged and with her eyes shut on the beach was Valka. She then got up onto her feet with a firm grasp on a staff.

"I won't be holding back just because you're my nephew," she said.

"Hello, I'm here!" Rubbella yelled indignantly. "You have to fight me too you know."

* * *

Meanwhile on route E, both Hiccup and Toothless were prepared to fight Gildarts.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, but I don't like our chances," said Toothless as he took on the form of his battle mode.

"Let's just try and be optimistic," said Hiccup. He then looked at Gildarts. "You ready?"

"Interest to see how much you've improved," said Gildarts.

Hiccup took this as a sign to attack and swung a blazing fest right at Gildarts. He simply raised his hand and the moment their hand made contact with a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared Gildarts had been completely unfazed, in fact it didn't even look like he acknowledged the attack. Next second, Gildarts blast him with an assert power of magic power and when the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to him?" Toothless stared.

"I'm right here!" Hiccup yelled.

They looked up and saw Hiccup right above Gildarts, his body went ablaze as he kneed Gildarts right on top of his head. However, in a last-second, Gildarts shattered the ground beneath him creating a small crater and softening Hiccup's attack.

"He shattered the ground a cushion the blow," said Toothless.

"It's not over yet," said Hiccup as he drew Inferno and set it ablaze.

He then began swinging his blade at Gildarts, but he was able to block each and every attack with one arm. He then dealt several powerful punches writing Hiccup's face knocking him down to the ground.

"So much power," Toothless stared.

Hiccup pulled himself up and tried to attack him with a flamed kick, but Gildarts caught it.

Toothless could tell that Hiccup was fighting seriously, but he was no match for Gildarts. He watched as Gildarts tossed into the other side of the cavern. Hiccup held his ground and looked down at Gildarts from the top of the crater and Toothless could see that he was still smiling.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Hiccup roared.

His breath attack launched straight towards Gildarts, but he just stood there unafraid.

"Yeah, you have gotten stronger," said Gildarts. "I'm proud of you Hiccup, but that is to be expected giving your lineage."

Gildarts raised his hand towards the flames and used his Shattering Spell the slice the flames apart. The spell was heading straight for Hiccup, before it could land Toothless managed to kick Gildarts' arm out of the way and it shot past Hiccup by inches.

"Excellent teamwork," he said as he blocked Toothless jab. He then punched Toothless so hard in the chest that you were sent flying and reverted back to his normal form. "However, you still have a lot to learn."

* * *

He couldn't help but remember from five years ago, Snotlout has stupidly challenged Gildarts to fight and ended up on the floor with a badly bruised head.

"You should cool it, Snotlout," said Gildarts.

"I regard it," he groaned.

"You would have thought that he would have learned by now," said Hiccup reading a book.

"That bonehead brother of mine will never learn," said Adelaide crossing her arms.

"Personally I think it runs in the family," said Astrid.

Hiccup could see where this was going and ploughed his head into his book not wanting to get involved.

"What was that?" Adelaide snapped.

"You heard me you simpleminded dimwit," Astrid glared.

"Trying to act as if you're so much better than me, I'm gonna knock your teeth in got it," Adelaide snarled.

"There they go again," said Ragnar shaking his head. He looked at Hiccup. "Shouldn't you try and stop them?"

"There's no way I'm getting called into that," said Hiccup.

"Probably wise."

"Maybe one day you and Gildarts will fight," said Agatha quietly, looking at her cards.

"I find that hard to believe, I can barely produce a fireball," said Hiccup in dismay.

Gildarts chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get stronger in no time and when the time does we have defied I won't be holding back or lose."

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was charging straight at Gildarts with both his hands ablaze.

" _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!_ _Crimson Lotus: Plasma Greatsword!_ " Hiccup roared.

Hiccup swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of pure purple flames that slammed right into Gildarts.

"Did he get him?" said Toothless as he held his ground.

When the smoke dispelled Hiccup was panting deeply and Gildarts had been pushed back his cape was in tatters.

"That's crazy," said Toothless stunned. "You attack him at full power and he didn't even flinch. Looks like it in phase him at all."

"Actually it did," said Hiccup. "Gildarts tried to stay firm, but my attack moved on back a few feet."

Toothless looked down and saw that he was right and remembered that during all of their attacks he had not made a single step. Of course, this was bad news for Hiccup, because Hiccup had used a lot of the magic power in that attack was very able to stand.

"Very impressive work, Hiccup," Gildarts smiled. "This gave me a good feel for your skill level, you may not have defeated me in battle, but as you examiner I say you have passed the physical evaluation."

"Beg pardon?" Hiccup blinked.

"I still have one more thing to test and that is your resolve," said Gildarts. Then suddenly the ground began to shake and a powerful aura surrounded Gildarts body. "However, I do not know if you want to continue what I finally unleashed my full power."

Hiccup looked up.

"This sort of pressure building up in here," said Toothless.

"In order to walk the path of magic and eventually reach its peak, there is still one thing you still lack!" Gildarts said in a booming voice. Suddenly rocks began to float around Gildarts as an incredible amount of magic power covered his body. "Let me show you!"

Hiccup just looked at him terrified as is magic power increased. It was so powerful the entire island shook.

"Whoa, what is that?" said Ruby as she and Agatha dried themselves.

"Its magic power," said Agatha. "An incredible amount."

Hiccup was actually trembling in fear the magic power that Gildarts was emanating was covering his entire body making it so that he could only see his silhouette and two burning red eyes.

Hiccup tried to gather all the coverage he had and to attack Gildarts, but one look from his eyes turned his knees to jelly. In his entire life he had never been as scared as he was now at was unable to find the coverage within his heart.

He then fell to his hands and knees.

Gildarts magic power then dispelled, but Hiccup was still quivering in fright.

"I—I accept defeat," he said shaking uncontrollably.

"Hiccup," said Toothless tearfully.

Gildarts smiled. "A wise choice," he said. "I applaud anyone that who has the courage to stand up and face their enemies. However, the Vikings that are the most courageous are those exceptional few who know when to stand down.

"Remember, Hiccup, there was nothing wrong with feeling fear. After all, how else would we come to know our own weaknesses? You need to know them in order to become a stronger and gentler person. A necessity for those who want to be S-Class. Now that I've shared this knowledge with you… you pass, kid."

Hiccup looked up confused. "But… I didn't beat you?"

"The point of this trial was to test your ability and for us to evaluate your skill and you get top marks. You've made it through the first round, but this is just the beginning. You know how your father can be and I'm sure this is nothing compared to what he's got in store for you."

Hiccup just remained silent unable to take in everything that had just happened.

"Have confidence in yourself, I know you can do it. Now that we finished up your test allow me to tell you something as a friend. Possessing powerful magic isn't the be all end all. One thing I can truly appreciate is your determination, your burning desire to become stronger. I say that, because I have it to. Like you I want to be the strongest I can become."

He then looked down at Hiccup. "You've come a long way from that shy and uncertain young boy five years ago. Now, go and become an S-Class Viking, you hear me."

Hiccup was crying, but he wasn't sure why.


	4. Garon

On the outskirts of Cove Island, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were flying towards the island itself.

"Cove Island is just up ahead," said Stormfly looking down at the map in her paws.

"Do you think Master Stoick will be angry with us for following them here?" Skullcrusher asked.

"It's not like were taking part in the trials," Cloudjumper pointed out.

"I doubt he would be angry, we're just taking a look around," Stormfly shrugged.

"I assume we're here because you're worried about Merrill?" Skullcrusher guessed.

Stormfly practically tore up the map in rage. "She knew I was firmly against the idea, but she went and did it anyway!"

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper looked at one another and shrugged.

"A week passed, but I remember it like it was yesterday," said Stormfly.

* * *

A week ago, Garon had asked Merrill to be his partner and told her that he used to be Mystogan's pupil.

She just stared at him. "Seriously? I had no idea," she said.

"I'm surprised Mystogan never mentioned me, because he told me all about you. Listen, I know we've just met but I need your help. With you by my side I know I will become an S-Class Viking. So, will you do it?"

"Me?" Merrill blinked. "But… Garon, I'm not that strong."

"The answer is obviously no!" Stormfly said firmly. She then turned and looked at Merrill. "I will not allow you to join up with this cretin."

"He doesn't seem like a bad person."

"How do you figure?" Stormfly snapped.

"I don't know," Merrill shrugged. "I just feel like I should help him for Mystogan's sake. He did so much for me and I have to repay him."

"But you've done more than enough, child. You helped save Edoals."

"Only because the others were there with me. I couldn't have done on my own. I feel like I owe him so much more."

"No," said Stormfly shaking ahead furiously. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

Back in the present, Stormfly had just finished telling Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper how Garon became Merrill's partner.

"So… in the end she ignored me claiming that she needed to help Garon in order to repay her debt to Mystogan," Stormfly finished.

"And that's the reason the two of you didn't speak to each other for entire week?" Skullcrusher asked.

"She's more stubborn than she looks, Skullcrusher."

"Must be a trait Dragon Slayer share," Cloudjumper joked.

"Same could be said for Stormfly and Toothless," said Skullcrusher.

"In all honesty I couldn't care less about her teaming up with creep Garon. It's a trial itself that has me on edge. I've got a real bad feeling about it."

"Do you think it's your Clairvoyance?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I'm not sure. It's all disjointed that it's hard for me to say."

Skullcrusher crossed his paws. "Personally, I think keep an eye on this Garon fellow."

"Any reason why?" Cloudjumper asked.

"Well, he said he was Mystogan's pupil, but that doesn't sit well with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Garon and Merrill were facing their opponents that turned out to be Ragnar and Leo.

"You two… I want to know," said Garon looking at the two of them. "Do your skills warrant such cockiness?"

Leo prepared himself.

"Be careful here they come," said Merrill.

Leo charge at him with his fist glowing and Garon block the punch with his forearm. He then jumped the blinding speed to dodge Leo's kick and landed on a boulder.

"I don't give a damn about Garon, but I feel bad kicking your butt Merrill," said Leo.

"I ain't going easy on you, kid," said Ragnar and placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Hammer!_ "

He then fired an ice hammer straight at Garon, but somehow he appeared right behind him.

"Sneak attack, huh," he said blocking Garon's kick just in time and then punched him in the chest.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill roared and fired her breath attack.

"Oh, Regulus give me your strength!" Leo yelled as he created a golden Magic Circle.

He then fired a beam of golden light straight at Merrill's breath attack, but it was clear that they were evenly matched.

"I had no clue you were this powerful," said Leo.

"I've got your back," said Ragnar placing his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Floor!_ "

Ice then appeared on the ground beneath Merrill's feet causing her to slip and tumble forwards.

Garon then appeared out of nowhere and swept Ragnar of his feet. Garon prepared to attack again, but Leo appeared right over him with a glowing fist, but somehow he managed to dodge it and ended up smashing right through a boulder.

Garon appeared behind Leo, but he increased the light in his fist blinding him and Ragnar had created an ice cannon and fired it at him. The attack hit him with such force that it knocked him out cold.

Merrill managed to get onto her feet.

"But just leave you, Merrill," said Ragnar. "I told you I wasn't going easy on you."

He then aimed his cannon at her and fired and just like Garon the force of the blast knocked her out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Rubbella were facing off against Valka.

"You can't fight, if you can't move," said Rubbella removing her glasses.

"Nice try, but that spell is completely useless if I don't look into your eyes," said Valka closing her eyes.

"Good thing about the only spell I've got up my sleeve," said Rubella taking to the air. " _Fairy Machine-Gun! Leprechaun!_ "

She then fired hundreds of bolts of light straight at Valka, but she simply swatted them away with a staff and then a powerful slasher win straight at her. It hiccup with such force that she slammed into one of the rocks on the beach.

"No! Rubbella!" Snotlout yelled.

He then charged that her transforming into his _Beast Soul_. " _Full-Body Takeover! Beast Soul!_ "

He then raised his fist and swung it at Valka, but she simply caught it with her bare hand. She then jumped and kicked him in the face and sent him flying into a rock.

"It's over now," said Valka taking a deep breath.

"No! Wait!" Rubbella yelled placing herself between her and Snotlout.

"You think you're gonna stop me?" Valka asked as she inhaled. "I'll blow you both away."

"Before you do this something you should know."

Valka raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Adelaide's teams were facing each other.

"So where facing you," said Eret.

"It would seem so," said Adelaide and took her _Wraith Soul_.

"Out of all the people defeated had to be them," Fishlegs groaned.

"Winning out already, Chickenlegs," Tuffnut smirked.

"Don't back down now, we haven't even thought yet," said Eret.

"Then let's do this," said Adelaide and fired an orb of dark magic at them.

Eret blocked it with his Iron Club. " _Iron Dragon's Club!_ " he roared and stretched it towards Adelaide.

She simply flew into the air and fired two more dark orbs at them and Tuffnut are created a massive explosion heading straight towards them.

" _Solid Script! Guard!_ " Fishlegs yelled.

The word guard then right in front of them blocking the attacks and Eret jumped into the air and took in a deep breath.

" _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ " he roared firing his breath attack.

Adelaide outstretched arms to block it protecting both her and Tuffnut. However, before they could counter-attack Eret launch never iron club at them and this time it slammed Adelaide in the chest knocking her into the cliff wall.

" _Fierce Explosion!_ " Tuffnut yelled.

A massive explosion of flames headed straight towards Eret.

" _Solid Script! Water!_ " Fishlegs yelled.

The word water then slammed into the flames extinguishing it and Eret jumped out of the steam with his fist made of iron.

" _Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!_ " he yelled slamming his fist right into Tuffnut.

Tuffnut was sent flying straight into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Told you shouldn't have underestimate yourself," said Eret looking at Fishlegs.

"I think just lucky," Fishlegs shrugged.

They left Adelaide and Tuffnut behind of the two of them groaned.

"How could we have got beaten by Fishlegs," Tuffnut groaned.

"I'm asking myself the same thing myself," said Adelaide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garon had finally recovered from Ragnar and Leo's combined attacks.

"You okay?" Merrill asked.

"They've got every right to be cocky," Garon groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "They could be the best fighters in the entire Guild."

"Those two don't mess around," Merrill agreed.

"I'll show them," he said getting to his feet. "I am determined to follow in my master's footsteps. I won't let them beat me." He then looked into the cave. "Come out and face me right now you cowards!"

However, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Are they here?" he blinked.

"No… uh, I hate to break it to you, but we lost to them," said Merrill.

"You have to be kidding me," Garon groaned.

"I really wish I was, but no they beat us and moved on while you were passed out."

"How can I fail this year too?"

"It's my fault, you should never have teamed up with me," Merrill cried. "I try my best, but I wasn't good enough."

"Don't cry," said Garon. "It's not your fault. Try and not be so hard on yourself okay."

Merrill nodded tearfully.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the passageway was Ragnar and Leo.

"Looks like we've made it through to the first round," Ragnar cheered.

"I took the tough guys like Hiccup, Agatha and Fenris were knocked out this round," said Leo. "With them gone it will be a walk in a park. Oh, wait… Agatha is a major contender too."

"Don't be stupid, man," said Ragnar. "You know as well as I do that there is no easy way to become S-Class Viking."

"Yeah, I know, I know," said Leo. "But the way this has been sorted out is that three people will definitely pass this round and the rank of S-Class is as good as yours."

"I have a feeling that it's not could be as easy as that," said Ragnar.

"We did make beating Garon look pretty easy," L eo pointed out.

Ragnar frowned. "No kidding. I don't remember him being so weak. He was at a disadvantage because of Merrill, but I feel like he used to be stronger than that."

"Probably because you've gotten stronger," Leo shrugged.

"Weird, this is a first," Ragnar frowned. "I can't remember if I fought him before and I'm the type that never forgets a fight."

"Sure this isn't a case of selective memory?" Leo asked. "Why'd you kick your butt and now you don't want to remember."

Ragnar trying to remember. "Let's see… Garon got pretty far last year S-Class trial didn't he?

"He did, as far as I know," said Leo.

"I thought so. Hey, you member who is partner was last time?"

Leo frowned. "That's weird, I keep drawing a blank."

"Hey, me too and my memory is not that bad."

"Mine is not either."

"I can only picture a few things about Garon and they're all hazy."

"It's like I keep looking back, but then I hit some kind of block. I can't seem to remember anything before it."

The two of them frowned.

* * *

"Ragnar! Leo!" Ruby's voice called as they exited the passageway. "I knew you guys wouldn't have no problem making it past the first round."

"Nice work," Adelaide smiled. "Congratulations."

"About time you showed up," said Eret crossing his arms.

"Wow, we we're the only ones to clear the first round?" said Ragnar surprised.

"Where's Hiccup?" Leo asked noticing Toothless.

"He's sitting right over there," said Toothless pointing to a rock where Hiccup was sitting at.

He just sat there in silence as if he was contemplating something.

"He seems kinda down?" Ragnar noted.

"What happened to him?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story," said Toothless.

Stoick then walked up to them. "All right, I believe that all of our winners are here now."

"Oh, yeah," Ruby smirked.

"Well, in that case these are the results thus far," said Stoick. "Agatha and Ruby defeated Fenris and Dogsbreath in combat. Nicely done ladies."

"They defeated Fenris?" Ragnar gasped.

"Hiccup and Toothless surmounted the obstacle known as Gildarts. Good job, lads."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Fishlegs and Eret took down Adelaide and Tuffnut."

"What?!"

"Ragnar and Leo defeated Garon and Merrill in combat. Way to go boys."

"Heather didn't even make it to the first round?" said Ragnar surprised.

"Unfortunately luck was not on Heather and Ruffnut's side," said Stoick grimly. "Their route led them to she who knows no mercy."

"Ah," Ragnar nodded.

* * *

Both Heather and Ruffnut when coupled heaps on the floor while Astrid stood there unscathed.

"Want another go at me?" she asked resting her battle-axe on her shoulder.

"No! We surrender!" they both murmured.

* * *

"That sucks," said Ragnar.

"Snotlout and Rubella aren't here what you think happened to the?" Ruby asked.

"Well by process of elimination the only other route…" said Agatha.

The two of them gulped. "Valka."

"Gobber once said that she was able to annihilate a small army with just a flick of her staff," said Fishlegs.

"Sounds as if they had no chance of winning," said Eret.

"Don't count about just yet," said Snotlout's voice.

They all turned and found Snotlout, with his arm over Rubbella's shoulder limping towards them.

"Didn't think you could beat me aunt, did you?" said Snotlout smugly.

"Guess who's moving onto round two," Rubbella smirked.

"My word?" Stoick gasped.

"How the heck did you beat Valka?" Toothless asked.

Snotlout and Rubbella gave uncomfortable looks.

"I don't fancy bragging about my victories," said Snotlout.

"Since when?" Ragnar gaped.

"Let's just say we took full advantage of taking her off-guard," said Rubbella.

Ruby had no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

Valka was just lying on the beach with a large bruise across her face.

"I must be getting old," she murmured. "Or how could I have fallen for the easiest trick in the book?"

* * *

Stoick cough to bring their attention back.

"Back to the trial," he said. "As it stands there are five teams left, Hiccup and Toothless, Ragnar and Leo, Fishlegs and Eret, Agatha and Ruby and Snotlout and Rubella. Congratulations on passing the first trial!"

He then looked at them all. "Now that everyone is here let's move on to the second round."

Toothless walked over to Hiccup, who was still in a slump. "Hiccup, I hate to see you down like this," he said.

"I'm fine, bud, just thinking," said Hiccup.

"About what?" Toothless asked.

He was still thinking about the words that Gildarts had said to him after their battle.

"I'll do my best, you'll see," he said as he picked himself up. "I got to get this thing started what?"

"Then allow me to give you the instructions the second part of the trial which starts now," said Stoick. "To pass the next round you must search the island for the grave of Dragon Tail's founder, Hiccup the Dragon Slayer."

"I forgot he this was his resting place," said Ruby.

"And we've got to find where that is," said Agatha.

"You have six hours to find it or you'll fail, no excuses," said Stoick. "Is that challenging enough?" When no one objected began to walk away. "Very well, I'll be waiting for you at Hiccup's grave."

"Time to head out," said Hiccup.

"I'm right behind you," said Toothless flying after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merrill was still crying her eyes out.

"If you keep that you'll run out of tears," Garon joked.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop," she said.

"Listen, Merrill… let me ask you something," said Garon hoping to get her mind off the trial. "Stoick said something about this island being Dragon Tail's sacred ground. Do you know why?"

"Yeah, well, I think so because this is where the Guild's first master is buried."

"Yeah," Garon nodded. "Although that can't be the only reason. Cove Island is protected by a powerful force field that hides it from outsiders. Apparently it's impossible to find no matter what kind of magic you use. Hiccup was special, but I don't think go to such lengths to hide his grave. Supposedly there is a major secret regarding the Dragon Tail guild, it's hidden someone that island."

"Do you know what the secret is?" Merrill asked.

"No, I have no idea," said Garon standing up and brushing himself down. "So, what you say? You want to go and do some exploring?"

Merrill just smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper had arrived on the island and were walking along the beach.

"The Prince… I mean Mystogan felt it was best to avoid contact with people whenever he visited this world," said Skullcrusher.

"Toothless told me that he would put everyone to sleep when he dropped by the Guild," said Stormfly. "I assume he was trying to prevent them from seeing his face."

"And that's why I find it hard to believe that he would have a pupil here," said Skullcrusher.

"I see what you're getting at is a bit odd," Cloudjumper nodded.

"What are you two trying to say?" Stormfly frowned.

"While it's nothing more than baseless speculation I have a theory," said Skullcrusher. He then stopped and turned to face them. "I know it might sound crazy, but not sure Garon is a member of Dragon Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Agatha were starting to see why this island was inhabitable. Though being chased down by a large creature with razor sharp teeth.

"Please don't to eat me!" Ruby cried.

"Pick up the pace Ruby!" Agatha yelled.

The large creature almost to the buyout of Ruby, but she managed to find an extra burst of speed and avoid its mouth. They tried running through the trees, but it not them aside as if they were a pile of twigs.

"I'm too young to die!" Ruby cried.

* * *

Fishlegs and Eret were also hiding from a large creature that looked extremely hungry.

"I'm starting to hate this island," said Eret.

"I'm starting to think I'm gonna die here," said Fishlegs quivering.

* * *

Ragnar and Leo were also running away from the creatures that inhabited the island, except these ones could fly.

"This island is nothing but a tropical paradise on my way to being S-Class," said Ragnar.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Leo.

* * *

Snotlout and Rubbella were running away from a creature that resembles a large pig.

"Let's get out of here!" Snotlout yelled.

"What you think we're trying to do!" Rubbella yelled.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless, however, were avoiding the large creatures by flying around the island.

"Judging from all the chaos down there I think your ideal fire on the island was wise," said Toothless.

"I think can have a hard time trying to find my ancestor's grave," said Hiccup. "I doubt in even give us any hints or clues on how to find it."

"It does seem a daunting task," Toothless agreed. "Suppose you know anything about your ancestor?"

"Only as much as everyone else in the guild," said Hiccup.

"Well, should we look along the shore for grave marker?" Toothless asked.

"If he was human, then yes, but he was an elf remember," said Hiccup and Toothless and confused. "Humans burn their dead, dwarfs bury them underground and elves bury them in a forest and plant a tree over them."

"Oh, but which tree there's hundreds of them?" Toothless asked.

"I don't know, but we should start by looking at the top and work away down," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dragon Tail make shift base, Adelaide was cooking supper as Valka told them how she was defeated by Snotlout and Rubbella.

"No way," said Astrid stunned. "Snotlout and Rubbella said they were getting married?"

"Yep," said Valka rubbing her cheek. "They totally took me off-guard and that gave them an opening to attack. I must be getting older than falling for those old tricks."

"They really getting married?" Ruffnut asked.

"Who knew Snotlout could get himself a girlfriend," said Tuffnut. "Look how many times he tried woo Astrid."

"I wish to forget that," Astrid moaned.

"They aren't getting married," Heather reminded.

"There again, I can't imagine the two of them falling in love with anyone else," said Adelaide. "They both share one thing. Their ego."

"She's got a point," Ruffnut nodded.

"How about we change the subject," said Heather. "Whatever happened Fenris and Dogsbreath?"

"Apparently the two of them and Gildarts went back home," said Astrid.

"Talk about inpatient," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, they could have stayed and watched the rest of the trial," Tuffnut agreed.

"I'm more concerned about Garon and Merrill where are they," said Astrid.

"They should have been here by now," said Valka.

"They probably all just forgot that we were supposed to meet up here," said Adelaide.

"They could be exploring the island," said Heather.

"Who is this Garon anyway? I don't know that much about him, because I never met his counterpart in Edoals?" Valka asked. "When did he join Dragon Tail?"

"I don't remember," Adelaide frowned.

"I feel like he's been here as long as I have," said Astrid.

"He certainly does make a big impression," Valka noted.

"We should at least go and find them, who knows what sort of dangers that are on this island," said Heather.

"Certainly beat waiting around until the trial ends," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded.

"Then it decided me, Heather and the twins will go look for them," said Astrid.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Snotlout and Rubbella were still running away from the huge pig-like creature.

"Why aren't we fighting the thing?" Snotlout yelled.

"You wanna fight it be my guest!" Rubbella yelled.

Snotlout then noticed one of the beasts' hoof was heading straight towards Rubbellla. "Look out!" he yelled.

He grabbed Rubbella and they began rolling down the hill and into an underground tunnel. They soon emerge in a clearing with Snotlout's arm still around Rubbella.

"Ow, that hurt!" Snotlout groaned.

Rubbella then pushed Snotlout away. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "Don't you dare start thinking that I'm interested in you just because what I said to Valka! I was only trying to follow her off her game! Not expressing any real desire to hook up with you muttonhead!

"Sorrrryyy, I was only trying to save your life," Snotlout said crossing his arms. "Still I can't believe a girl like you came up with such a naughty trick."

"You make it sound so dirty," Rubbella glared.

They then heard movement and saw a large muscular figure with a heavily scarred face and black dreadlocks are emerging out of the words.

"This is a surprise," he said in a booming voice. "I did not expect to fight people here in such a desolate place. I was under the impression that this island was uninhabited."

"Well, you were wrong, pal," said Snotlout angrily.

"You're trespassing, only members of our guild are allowed here," said Rubbella.

"Trespassing am I? I had no idea this island was controlled by a guild," said the man.

"Well it is!" Snotlout yelled as he was about to take a step forward.

"I would advise you not to do that, if you want to live," said the man.

Snotlout glared at him. "Is that sounds somewhat of a challenge?"

"By all means try and fight me, but you soon realise your mistake."

"He certainly fall of it," said Rubbella.

"Andy shouldn't be here," said Snotlout.

"It's clear that you need a taste of my power and I have to admit I'm curious to see how much I have, this will be the perfect test."

Suddenly a dark aura appeared around him and leaves that floated next to him turned to dust. He then sent a shockwave straight at them and everything it touched wilted and died.

Snotlout and Rubbella were frozen in place and found themselves unable to move.

"Get down!" a voice yelled.

Next second, Hiccup slammed into them and pushed them down into the ground as the wave went over their heads.

Afterwards, Hiccup looked up to the stranger, who looked quite surprised in seeing him.

"You," he said in a slight growl. "Hiccup."


	5. Black Tyrant

Hiccup was still staring at the stranger with both his hands on top of Snotlout and Rubbella's heads.

"I'm glad you showed up when you did, Hiccup," said Rubbella.

"Me too, but can you give us a heads up next time?" Snotlout grumbled.

"I did say get down," Hiccup reminded as he got to his feet.

"Hiccup, why do you leave? I thought we were heading to the top," said Toothless as he flew over to them.

"Because I found an intruder," said Hiccup.

Toothless the notice of the dead trees around them. "How did all the trees die?"

"Not just the trees, everything is withered," said Rubbella looking around them.

"Except us," said Snotlout.

"You would have, if it wasn't for your friend here," said the stranger with a slight smirk on his face as he looked at Hiccup.

"Are you saying this guy did all this damage?" said Toothless.

"He is no ordinary Viking," said Rubbella.

"What's with the metal arm?" Snotlout frowned.

"I don't know who you are, but this island is off-limits to anyone who is not in the Dragon Tail guild," said Hiccup.

"You look like him, but your human clearly you one of his descendants," said the stranger looking at him curiously. "The universe has a funny sense of humour it would seem, to think that we would cross pass again in another life."

Hiccup drew _Inferno_ and set it ablaze, then in a blink of an eye he charged at the stranger and slammed the blade down. However, the stranger lifted his metal arm and used it to block his attack.

"Who are you?" said Hiccup looking in the stranger's eyes.

"You're still not strong enough," he smirked.

Hiccup pushed down on the blade. "I demand you tell me who you are! I won't ask again!"

The stranger laughed. "You really want to know who I am? The Black Tyrant. The Dragon Slave. The Bringer of Death. I am Drago Bludvist!"

At once or their eyes widened and suddenly a dark aura surrounded Drago.

"What the heck!" Toothless gasped.

"It's the same black way we saw earlier," said Snotlout.

"It instantly drains the life also anything it touches!" Rubbella yelled.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Hiccup turned to the others quickly. "Get out of here right now!" he yelled.

Hiccup quickly pulled away from Drago and ran for cover just as Drago unleashed the death wave. Unfortunately, he didn't get but are nothing was caught it.

"No!" Toothless yelled.

Snotlout grabbed him before he could fly off towards Hiccup. "Don't be stupid! You get back then you get yourself killed!"

They jumped clear just as the death wave dispelled in the trees around them turned to dust. When the smoke cleared Drago was gone and Hiccup pulled himself to his feet.

"That was close," he said.

"You're alive," said Toothless with relief.

"Where did he go?" Hiccup asked.

"He's gone," said Rubbella.

"You sound disappointed," said Snotlout.

Toothless the notice something. "Hiccup, what happened to your sword? It turned black!"

Hiccup looked down and saw that the blade was now dark certificate usual grey.

" _Inferno_ must've absorbed the spell in must be the reason how come I'm alive," said Hiccup.

Toothless remembered that Hiccup had mentioned that the metal that _Inferno_ was made from was given to him by Igneel. In must've absorbed the magic from Drago's attack and that the reason why change colour.

* * *

Elsewhere, Drago was wandering through the island.

"It would seem as if all the pieces are slowly coming into place," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the cliffs, Garon and Merrill had stopped so that Merrill could look at some flowers that she had never seen before. Garon then sent something immensely powerful and frightening in the air.

The magic power could only belong to one person, he had to be somewhere on the island. He smiled evilly at the thought of finding him.

He was the only one who sent this strange power, Stoick, who was sitting next to the grave marker of Hiccup the First also sensed it.

Also, in the skies above the island a new dark and mysterious threat was descending upon Cove Island. An airship belonging to the dark Guilds known as _Grimoire Heart_. A member of the sinister and overwhelming powerful _Balam Alliance_.

Among its ranks was an ambitious and beautiful Viking who was once Jellal's confidant. She is the manipulative and ruthless Ultear the Radiant.

She was looking at Cove Island through her crystal ball. "We finally found our quarry," she said. "And he appears to be in a state of rest." She then turned to a figure sitting on a throne. "I believe the time is upon us. Master Hel."

Hel was an old woman with long silver hair with an eye patch over one of her eyes and she smiled evilly. "I finally will meet the man that showed the true potential of the Black Arts, his hoard of demons created chaos and death tolls without equal. Catastrophe is his daily bread, in all the history of the magic world he is the true champion of wickedness. The Black Tyrant, Drago Bludvist.

"The day is upon us, the abyss of sorcery is within our grasp. It's time to get to work, Cove Island will run red of the blood of Dragon Tail."

* * *

"Could that have really been Drago Bludvist?" Snotlout asked. "The same guy that nearly enslave the world."

"It can't be, he lived eight hundred years ago," said Rubbella. "The history books so that he died during the end of the Dragon Wars."

"That's what the history books tell us, but not everything in them is true," said Hiccup still looking down at _Inferno_.

"So what are we going to do about the trial?" Toothless asked.

"Hmm, with Scarface running amok in the words I think it should be put on the backburner," said Rubbella.

"You're probably right," said Toothless.

"Unfortunately none of us have any enemy attack flares," said Hiccup. "We have to get to base camp and inform Astrid of this dilemma."

"Blacking down our way?" Snotlout smirked.

"Right now been S-Class isn't important, we have to warn everyone about Drago or you one everyone on the island to die?"

"He's right, as I have the feeling he was holding back," said Toothless.

"You could have fooled me," said Rubbella.

"We should split up, hundred percent sure where base camp is," said Hiccup and left with Toothless.

"Right, let's go Rubbella!" Snotlout yelled.

"If you think I need a shirtless Bozo telling me what to do I'll let you know!" Rubbella yelled.

* * *

Garon was looking down at the cliffs, unsure what to do. Should he return and report now. He shook his head, it was best to wait until he had a little more infinitive information first.

* * *

Up in the air, in _Grimoire Heart_ airship, the entire dark guild was aboard and waiting for orders.

"This is momentous day indeed," said Hel. "If all goes as planned we will see the return of Drago Bludvist. The ambitions of _Grimoire Heart_ will no longer be a fantasy. Now that we have gathered all the necessary keys, we shall awaken to that that sleeps within Drago."

"Master, you're overlooking the opposition," said Ultear raising her crystal ball and showing an image of the Dragon Tail Guildhall. "Our plans can still come clashing down around us if Dragon Tail decides to intervene. They defeated one of the _Balam Alliance's_ most powerful Guilds, the _Oración Seis_. The strongest among them are currently gathered on Cove Island awakening Drago won't be a simple task."

"Another role the wimpy talk," said the blond haired man dismissively. "That sad bunch of weaklings should be called a guild." He then raised one of his fingers. "I've got more power in this finger." He then brought his hands together and dark flames appeared around him. "When I'm done with them they'll be asked beneath my boots."

Ultear frowned. "Beware of overconfidence Zancrow."

Then a tall humanoid goat, wearing sunglasses, looked down at Zancrow. "Never underestimate one's opponent. Even so I have faith that we will win this battle."

"I couldn't agree more, Caprico," said a tall handsome dark skinned elf with silver hair and sunglasses.

A dumb looking orc nodded in agreement. "I—uh—well… yeah," he said.

"At last we will unleash our ultimate desires," said the dark skinned elf. "Are war drums beat against their cages and cry for violence. We shall dance the words of death through their rhythm."

" _Jiak feel avhe ukame waausan_ ," said the orc.

"No on understand you dummy," said Zancrow. "You should try speaking English."

"Muk's statement deciphers as follows," said a young blonde haired elf with a firm expression. "'I feel the same way.' Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's it," said Muk.

"Zathralan's previous statements decipher. 'Desire' means wants, 'war drums' refer to hearts," said the blond elf.

"Orara, will you be joining us?" Ultear asked.

"In battle?" she asked. "Yes."

Hel stood up from a throne. "I am delighted, no one will be able to withstand our might. Not even Dragon Tail. There strongest Vikings will soon know the power of true darkness, the eminence that lurks within the abyss. For we are _Grimoire Heart_. We've walked the path of demons and will force this world into the darkness. Tonight these demons will pave Cove Island in blood of dragons."

A dark aura then surrounded her. "I will look forward to the agony upon Stoick's face. Our showdown against the Dragon tail guild starts now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Agatha were still trying to locate the grave site. The two of them had escaped the creature that had chased them, though with extreme difficulty.

"If I were the Guild's founder where would I be buried?" Ruby pondered.

"Anything coming to you?" Agatha asked.

"Not at all," Ruby groaned. "I mean how we supposed to find this thing without any clues. I mean I know that elves bury their dead in forests and plant a tree over them, but there's like a thousand of them here. My brain is going on strike here."

"I'm not convinced we haven't been given clues," said Agatha.

Ruby stared at her.

"The Master maybe a statist with his tests, but in the four times I've been through this trial there's never been a task that's been impossible. You get me? I have a feeling that he may have subtly given us all the clues we need to find this thing."

Ruby pondered on that.

"There again I could be giving him way too much credit. What do you think?"

"It does make sense," Ruby admitted. "First round tested strength, this one must test intellect. So…" She crossed her arms. "Maybe it's a riddle? What if Master told us how to find it when he was explaining the rules of the second round?"

Agatha frowned. "I don't follow you."

"Uh—you know like—like the word grave, we assume it that it refers to a physical hole in the ground or headstone, but it can also be used as imagery to suggest the end of someone's life."

"Yeah, that's true," Agatha nodded.

Ruby crossed her arms as she tried to think. "Is it a keyword or part of a phrase?"

Agatha turned one of the bushes and tossed one of the cards that it, but there was nothing there.

"You think you can speed up the brainstorming a bit?" Agatha asked. "This place is making me paranoid."

In truth there was someone there, Ragnar and Leo, who had his mouth over Ragnar who was trying to not scream for the card's sharp edge had stuck into his arm.

Ruby's eyes then widened and she stood up. "It's so simple! I just figured out whether grave is hidden!"

"For real?" Agatha gasped.

Ragnar and Leo pop their heads out of the bush and watches the girls wandered off down the path.

"Follow me!"

"You go girl!" Agatha cheered.

"I told you she get it," Leo smiled.

"It's good luck we ran into them," said Ragnar.

"Let's hurry," said Ruby as they ran down the path. "If I figured it out I guarantee that Hiccup and Fishlegs are on their way there."

"Now we just follow them and clear the round," said Leo as they got up.

"Hate to do this to you Ruby, but this whole trial is about using what you got and I will be showing my S-Class potential if I didn't use you," said Ragnar.

"Sounds like a relationship to me," said Leo.

"Another philosophy they're getting away," said Ragnar as they began to chase them down.

"Right behind you."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Heather were still on the search for Garon and Merrill.

"I forgot how big this island is," said Astrid. "It may take us all day but I'm sure we'll find Merrill and Garon eventually."

"It was a good thing us and the twins split up," said Heather.

They walked in silence for a little while and then Astrid looked at Heather uneasily.

"Listen, Heather, you're not afraid of me you?" she asked. She then turned and looked at her much to her confusion. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Heather blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She then remembered their battle in the trial.

"I admit that I could have exercised more restraint on our battle, but it's my duty to make sure that you understand what it takes to be S-Class. It's a difficult path, hard and gruelling with dangers beyond compare. I barely survived the trial when I was chosen, all my years of training were put to the ultimate test. People just don't seem to understand the challenge of being S-Class doesn't stop you when you achieve the rank…"

"I think I get it," said Heather sweating slightly. "You don't need to apologise you only doing your job in the trials. Anyway we should carry on with our search or as the twins will beat us to it."

Astrid nodded. "Good point, I don't think I'll live with myself if those two idiots find them first."

* * *

Fishlegs and Eret managed to give their creature the slip and were wandering through the island trying to locate the grave.

"Do you have any idea where this grave can be?" Eret asked.

"I do find it odd that Stoick didn't give us any clues," said Fishlegs pondering. "Then again he might have given us everything we need…"

Eret rest of his hand pointed to a nearby bush that was moving and placed a thing on his lips. Fishlegs instantly covered his mouth and began to quiver in fright.

Eret slowly made his way over to the bush and stuck his hands into it. He looked into it and groaned. "False alarm," he muttered.

He then pulled out Ruffnut and Tuffnut from behind the bush.

"Ruff, Tuff?" Fishlegs blinked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Where helping Astrid and Heather locate Garon and Merrill," said Ruffnut.

"Okay, but why would you behind the bush?" Fishlegs.

"Ask her?" said Tuffnut pointing to his sister.

Ruffnut didn't say anything, but the look she was giving Eret told Fishlegs everything.

"Seriously," Fishlegs groaned.

"Sorry?" Eret blinked.

"Never mind," said Fishlegs shaking his head.

"You two aren't even candidate of the trial, you should be wandering around on your own," said Eret putting them down.

"Hey, we can look after ourselves," said Ruffnut indignantly.

"Yeah, we don't need you," said Tuffnut.

The twins then ran off deeper into the forest and Fishlegs shook his head.

"You have such a way with words," he said.

"I'm not exactly a people person," said Eret.

"You could have fooled me."

* * *

The twins kept on wondering down into the forest and suddenly two figures emerged. A dark haired man in armour with a sword strapped to his waist and a red headed man, shirtless and holding a rifle.

Tuffnut barely had enough time to push assist out of the way as the swordsman drew his sword and nearly sliced her head off.

"Who are these guys?" Ruffnut yelled.

Then the man with a rifle grabbed the two of them with his muscular arms and pinned them into the ground.

"First catch of the day," said the swordsman.

He raised his sword prepared a slice the two of them in half, but then out of nowhere came Eret blocking the sword with his iron club and the man with a rifle was knocked aside by a word that said 'push' releasing the twins.

"That was too close," said Eret

"Who are these guys?" Fishlegs asked. He then recognised the emblem on the swordsman's armour and the rifleman's neck. It was the emblem that signified _Grimoire Heart_. "I know that emblem, their former _Grimoire Heart_."

"Hang on, why would someone a Dark Guild be here," said Ruffnut.

"They certainly don't look friendly," said Tuffnut.

"Of course, not they're from a Dark Guild," Eret pointed out.

"I'm guessing they sneaked onto the island to cause trouble," said Fishlegs.

"Looks like we got to do some fighting," said Eret. "Are you guys ready?"

"Sure am," said Ruffnut.

"Right behind you," said Tuffnut.

"Hang on, they're from the most powerful Dark Guild there is," said Fishlegs pointed out. "It's the head of the evil _Balam Alliance_. We're not even allowed to fight and without approval from the council."

The swordsman laughed. "That's the problem of being an official Guild. What's the point of joining if you're going to be restricted by rules?"

"That's no way to fight a war if you ask me," said the rifleman.

"Are you two done talking?" said Eret.

"Who are you guys?" Ruffnut demanded.

"What are you doing on Cove Island?" Tuffnut added.

"We are a couple of passionate hunters looking for the ultimate prey," said the swordsman. "I am Razor."

"And I'm his partner Hunter," said the rifleman.

"What is ultimate prey you're looking for?" Eret asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," said Razor as he lifted his sword. Then with a single wave the word 'roar' appeared in thin air.

It was so loud that they have to cover their ears.

"He's killing my ears!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Are prey is every member of Dragon Tail!" Razor roared.

Hunter laughed.


	6. Iron Soul

Astrid and Heather were still searching for Garon and Merrill, unaware of the events that were transpiring.

"I was wondering about something," said Heather. "Do you happen to know what kind of magic Garon users?"

"Ah, yes, you're still somewhat new to the Guild," Astrid nodded. She then frowned. "You know, honestly I'm not sure."

"I find that rather peculiar."

Astrid nodded. "Yes well…"

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were running through the island also trying to locate Merrill and Garon.

"Wait… are you implying that this Garon fellow might not actually be a member of the Dragon Tail guild?" Stormfly asked.

"All I can say is that the first time I met him I got a strange feeling," said Skullcrusher. "I try and think what I do and do not know about him. What I do know is that him is crystal clear."

Stormfly frowned. "What? That is make any sense… what are you getting at?"

"Come on, Stormfly your smart figure that out," said Cloudjumper. "We've barely spoken to him, but there are things we know about him with complete certainty. It's like I can see them."

"Indeed, like his name is Garon Truearrow. He is the Midgard pupil of my Prince, who you call Mystogan. He competed in last year's S-Class trial, but he did not pass. And that's all."

"We feel as if we should know more about him, but it's all just a haze," said Cloudjumper.

Stormfly looked at them fearfully. "I explicitly told Merrill by no means to associate with that man."

"Well, we can't change that now, but hopefully our fears are unfounded," said Skullcrusher.

* * *

Merrill was sitting at the edge of the cliff looking at a bunch of flowers.

"I've never seen like flowers like these before," said Merrill as she picked a few. "They're so pretty you see."

"I know, I've never seen flowers like these before either," said Garon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were still searching for base camp.

"Are you sure where heading the right way?" Toothless asked.

"Positive, I just hope the others haven't met up with him," said Hiccup.

"I know what you mean," Toothless nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eret, Fishlegs and the twins were facing down Razor and Hunter. Unfortunately, they could hear each other thanks to the Spell razor performed.

"That so loud! It's killing my ears!" Ruffnut cried.

"What? I can't hear you, the attacks is too loud!" Tuffnut yelled.

"He's using magic writing, just like what you do, Legs!" said Eret.

"I can't hear you!" Fishlegs yelled. "But I'm positive it is in the same kind of magic use!"

He looked up and saw Hunter aiming his rifle at them.

"Guys! He's coming right for us!"

He then realised that none of them could hear him. He then tackled the three of them to the ground just as Hunter pulled the trigger and the bullet flew over their heads.

Hunter then reloaded a cartridge and aimed a rifle at them. " _Bullet Buster!_ " he yelled.

He then end the rifle above their heads and pulled the trigger. At once a two dozen magic bullets flew into the air and slammed into them.

Eret was completely knocked off his feet and looked up just in time to see Razor raising his sword at him. He quickly dodged and cursed, he was unable to hear him coming back to all the noise around them.

Tuffnut tried to blast Razor with an explosion, but he was kicked in the chest by Razor and before Fishlegs and Ruffnut could assist they were knocked aside by Hunter.

" _Solid Script! Silence!_ " he yelled.

The word 'Silence' appeared in thin air and he flew it straight towards the word 'Roar' that Razor had conjured up. The moment it slammed into it the noise stopped much to the relief of everyone.

"He turned down the volume on you," Eret smirked.

"How dare that fatty brat an erase what I had written," Razor snarled.

Eret then slammed his iron club right into Razor and Tuffnut followed that with an explosion that knocked Razor backwards.

Hunter raised his rifle and fired more magic bullets.

" _Solid Script! Fire!_ " Fishlegs yelled, conjuring up the word 'fire'.

He then fired it straight towards Hunter's magic bullets and they were turned to dust. Ruffnut then jumped and slammed a fist of gas right into him.

Meanwhile Razor managed to held his ground and glared at Eret and Tuffnut. "You shall pay! _Slice!_ "

He then sliced his sword at them creating the word 'Slice'. It was so powerful that he sliced through the nearby trees as it headed straight towards the two of them. They managed to dodge it, but barely.

" _Slice!_ " He conjures up the word 'Slice' a second time and headed straight towards them a second time.

Eret quickly placed himself in front of Tuffnut and used his body to shield him. The strategy managed to protect Tuffnut and he covered himself in iron skills to protect himself, but it still winded him.

"He was able to do that to you," Tuffnut gasped.

"This guy is intense," said Eret.

Meanwhile Hunter had recovered and aimed his rifle again at Fishlegs and Ruffnut and fired even more bullets.

" _Fire!_ " Fishlegs yelled and sent the word 'Fire' at the bullets once more. However, he soon realised there was too many of them as his spell only destroyed a small handful of them.

Ruffnut quickly created a gas shield around them, but it wasn't strong enough to protect them from all the bullets and the two of them were knocked backwards.

"Fishlegs!" Eret yelled.

"Sis!" Tuffnut yelled.

Eret quickly protected him as Razor conjured up more slice spells, but his iron scales were failing him.

He then thrusted his sword forwards. " _Pierce!_ "

The word 'Pierce' grazed Eret's right hip and Tuffnut's as well. It would have gone right through their chests if they had moved in time, but it was still a serious enough injury for them to topple over.

"Now my dark sword technique," said Razor as a dark aura covered his body.

"This is in good," said Fishlegs wincing.

"Gives you that impression?" Ruffnut asked.

" _Devastation!_ " he roared.

Eret managed to push Tuffnut out of the way just as Razor ran right past him. When he returned the sword to its sheath Eret roared in pain as his scales began to fade away as he toppled over to the ground.

"Eret!" Ruffnut cried.

"If the rest of the Guild are as weak as these two we very well may dispose of them before the main force arrives," said Razor to Hunter.

"Let's take them all down," said Hunter.

Eret managed to push himself up, barely. "There's more of you scumbags?"

"This one still has the will to fight," said Hunter.

Razor laughed. "We're mainly the reconnaissance team. The rest of _Grimoire Heart_ will be arriving shortly."

"What?" Fishlegs gasped whimpering likely. "The rest of the Guild?"

"Fishlegs. Ruffnut. Tuffnut. Run," said Eret. The three of them stared at him. "This isn't gonna be some simple little fight. It'll be worse than we can imagine."

"We can't just leave you!" Ruffnut cried.

"Get out of here!" Eret ordered. "You have to tell the others what's going on. I'll be okay. I can handle these guys so move it!"

Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodded and they had to drag Ruffnut away.

"You're not going anywhere," said Razor drawing his sword.

However, before he could do anything Eret slammed him with his iron club.

"Are you all right?" Ruffnut yelled.

"What did I just tell you? Get moving!" Eret roared.

Suddenly appearing out of the sky was the word 'Iron' and it landed right in front of Eret.

"That's iron," Eret gasped.

Fishlegs had conjured it up so that he could re-energise. Eret wasn't look a gift horse in the mouth and began to eat the iron until nothing was left.

"How unfortunate," said Razor rubbing his chest. "We let those weaklings escape."

"It will hardly make a difference, we can take this one down and then take then down," said Hunter.

Eret then slammed his fist in the ground making the ground shake. The two of them looked up and Eret was back on his feet.

"You think you want to go to war with Dragon Tail, do you?" said Eret glaring at the two of them.

Razor stared at him surprised he still have the strength to stand.

"I did to…" said Eret closing his eyes. "Way back when." He then remembered his fight with Hiccup and the defeat he suffered. He opened his eyes and gave them a fixed stare that terrified them to the bone "Are you ready? You're about to find out just how bad you screwed up."

* * *

Fishlegs and the twins were still running through the forest trying to find anyone that could help them. They had to let them know that _Grimoire Heart_ was after something on the island.

Fishlegs then tripped on a tree loot and slammed into the twins and the three of them began to roll down the hill. They soon landed at the bottom of the hill battered and bruised and barely able to stand.

"Hold on, Eret," said Ruffnut before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Up on top of the hill Eret was taking a deep breath.

" _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ " he roared.

He fired his breath attack at Razor, who quickly drew his sword and the word 'Defence' appeared. " _Defence!_ "

Eret turned and saw Hunter aiming his rifle in firing about a hundred magic bullets into the air.

"What in the—?" he said.

"Look above your head you fool," said Razor.

Eret looked up and saw magic bullet heading straight towards him there were so spread-out that it was impossible to dodge them.

" _Heavy Bullet Rain!_ " Hunter yelled.

Eret braced himself in the bullets bombarded him. They had not the wind out of him, but he was still standing. He then turned and saw several black emerging from the spoke, each one with the word 'Slice'.

Eret uses iron club to block the attacks. "Keep dreaming body, that dull little pocket knife ain't cutting through my steel!"

He then slammed his club right into Razor, who barely had time to block it with his sword. If you was so much force that he was actually pushed backwards.

Hunter took aim at Eret while his back was turned.

"I don't think so!" Eret roared.

Then before Hunter could pull the trigger, Eret slammed his iron club right into Hunter's stomach. If you with so much force that he was knocked out cold.

" _Pierce!_ " Razor yelled.

Eret looked behind him and saw Razor charging towards him with his sword pointed straight at him.

"I'll run you right through!" he snarled. Eret however blocked it with his iron club in the sword pierced right through it. "What?"

Eret groaned in pain as the blade sank into his iron club. He then smiled at Razor.

"Losing ain't an option for me," he said.

Razor try to free his sword, but it was wedged in. "Dammit."

"It's not going to happen!" Eret roared.

* * *

"Ruffnut!" cried Astrid's voice. "Wake up."

Ruffnut opened her eyes and saw Astrid and Heather looking down at her.

"How did the three of you get those awful injuries?" Heather asked.

Ruffnut turned and saw that both her brother and Fishlegs were still out cold.

"Thank Thor," said Ruffnut in relief.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked.

"We're in real trouble," said Ruffnut placing a hand on Astrid shoulder. "And he needs help."

* * *

Up on top of the hill, Eret and razor were still struggling over the dominance. Eret's club was beginning to crack and every single crack said a jolt of pain right through his body.

Razor could tell smiled evenly each of the sword even deeper and Eret roared in pain as more cracks appeared in his club.

As the pain ran through his body he couldn't help but think that these guys were just as thick as he was. Before he was in Dragon Tail, he had been a member of _Phantom Lord_ and they declared war on Dragon Tail. They have succeeded in destroying the Guildhall and managed to take ruby prisoner, but they had been ultimately defeated by the hands of Dragon Tail and as a result they were disbanded.

* * *

After the guild was disbanded all its members parted ways and scattered to the winds. Eret, who was now wearing rags, had taken up residence in a rundown house and eating scrap for meal.

"Hey there," said a voice.

Eret turned and stared, because standing right in front of him was none other than Stoick the Vast. "You're Master Stoick."

He then turned his back on him. "So, have you come to gloat?"

"I think you got me mixed up with my younger brother," said Stoick as he climbed on top of the scrap. "You have a funny way of saying hello, young man. Not big manners are you?"

Stoick took a deep breath, he had expected to receive the cold shoulder. "Your friend Heather is the newest member of our guild."

Eret turned and looked at Stoick as if he was crazy. "You kidding me?"

"I really kid, boy," said Stoick. "Anyway, she was very concerned about your well-being after all that happened."

"She's not rain for brains," said Eret tossing the bit of scrappy he had been eating at the wall. "What is she thinking?"

Stoick gave a curious look. "Have you been thinking what your next move is?"

"My next move?" said Eret. He shrugged. "I don't know just yet. Keeping my options open I guess."

Stoick sighed. "I have another question for you."

"So… shot."

"When you reflect what would you say were your own reasons for going to war with Dragon Tail?" Eret turned his head to look at him with the corner of his eye. "What being part of _Phantom Lord_ mean to you? For that matter what did the idea of the Guild mean to you? What do you want to do with the powers you possess?"

"You sure have a lot of questions," Eret grunted.

"They're all the same," said Stoick. "What kind of man do you tell yourself you are? And is that man the same person who lives inside your heart?" He then raised an eyebrow at Eret. "If Mildew asked of you would you take a life for him? Is his power absolute? Is his every wish your command?" He then closed his eyes. "If that's the case then you're nothing more than his puppet. But I do not get that impression from you Eret. You're not mindless."

"Would you quit flapping your gums and get lost already," Eret snapped.

"There's no reason to give up and plunge into the darkness. Come with us, join the Dragon Tail guild."

Eret turned and stared at him. "Are you crazy? Why the heck would I ever want to do that?"

"There is great value in the time spent in one's own company, but a lifetime of total isolation is afraid no one should endure."

Eret turned his back on him. "You know I'm the one who trashed your Guildhall."

"Oh, I know. We'll rebuild it."

"And I was also the one, who hurt your free little friends."

"I know." Eret could feel Stoick's eyes drilling into the back of his skull and it frightened him to the bone. "Your despicable act is one I will never completely forgive." He then relaxed. "But for me… letting a young man fall into darkness when I know I could have done something to prevent it is even more unforgivable."

Eret wasn't sure on what to say or do, his mind was conflicted.

Stoick then held out his hand. "I cannot guarantee total salvation. I can merely pointing down a path out of the shadows. Will you choose to walk that path? Or to forego it and remain where you are?"

Eret took his hand and said, "I will."

* * *

Back in the present, Eret's iron club shattered and it revealed Eret's arm was covered in iron scales and was grasping on Razor's sword with a firm grip, much to his horror.

"I will not be defeated," said Eret as he drew Razor closer to him. "Not going to happen! I'll never lose to scum like you! Because… I'm Dragon Tail Viking!"

He then snapped the sword into and razor just stared at the broken handle in his hand that had once been his blade. "No! Not my sword! My soul in that blade!" he cried.

Eret then began to eat the blade and felt the magic flowing through his body. " _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!_ " he roared and clapped his two hands together above his head. Suddenly his hands change into a gigantic sword that could be seen for miles. " _Pride Demon: Iron Greatsword!_ "

Razor try to run, but it was a futile contempt. Eret slammed the large sword right on top of him and it says a massive shock wave across the forest.

Razor fell to the ground his armoured shattered and seconds later he fell to, utterly exhausted.

* * *

Moments later, Fishlegs and the twins returned with Astrid and Heather.

"Eret!" Ruffnut cried.

Astrid looked around at the devastation. "What is this?"

"There he is!" Heather gasped.

"Looks like you took care of these two," said Tuffnut.

"That would certainly explain a small earthquake we just had," said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut ran over to Eret. "Eret! Please tell me you're okay!"

"Told you I could handle those chumps by myself, didn't I?" Eret wheezed.

"Yeah, you did," Ruffnut cried.

Razor then laughed and everyone turned towards him. "You fools don't stand a chance. Our main fighting forces right on our heels. Vikings whose powers far exceed my own. They are known as the _Seven Kin of Purgatorial_."

"Seven kin are coming?" said Heather.

"We must for the trial will hold," said Astrid as he summoned up a flare. "Right now prepare for battle! Condition red! We shall intercept them at once!"

She then fired a flare up into the air and everyone saw it shining up in the sky.

* * *

Stoick saw the red flare and his eyes widened. "What? An enemy attack?" He then clenched his fists. "Who dares invade our sacred ground?"

* * *

"A red flare? But why?" said Ruby.

Not far away, hiding behind a ruined wall, were Ragnar and Leo.

"You know what that means?" Leo asked.

"Enemy sighted," said Ragnar grimly.

* * *

"But what about the S-Class Trial?" Snotlout asked.

"Obviously it will have to be put on hold for now," said Rubbella.

* * *

"A red flare?" Hiccup blinked. "That signifies an enemy is inbound."

"Then it has nothing to do with Drago?" Toothless asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't think it's a coincidence," said Hiccup crossing his arms. "Think about it the most evil man turns out to be on our sacred ground and next second where attacked. I have a feeling that he somehow is at the root of it."

* * *

Agatha just looked at the red flare in anger.

"Why does this have to happen now?" she yelled. "I swore that this would be the last trial. I'm serious if I don't make it this year I'm leaving the Guild forever. I won't give up! I'm going to see this thing through to the very end!"

"Agatha?" said Ruby.

"Would you take it down a notch," said Ragnar's voice.

They turned and saw Ragnar and Leo approaching them.

"Everyone feels the same way you do," said Leo.

"Where did you come from?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Agatha raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"We've kind of been following—" Leo began, before Ragnar covered his mouth.

"It's just a coincidence, okay," he said. "But that's not what's important right now. If we're really under attack. Then we've got a focus on that."

Leo removed his hand and looked at the two girls. "Let's head over to the emergency rondevu. We need to find out what's happening first."

Ruby sighed. "As if the trial wasn't hard enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid change her casual clothing to her normal one.

"So, now what? What do you think we should do?" Heather asked.

"First thing we need to do is locate Garon and Merrill," said Astrid. "I'm afraid they may be lost and unable to find our base camp."

"Me and the twins will take Eret and meet you there in a bit," said Fishlegs as he and Tuffnut each took one of Eret's arms.

"Yes, thank you," said Astrid.

"You don't know the push yourself on my account," said Eret.

"Well, I don't see you getting there on your own you big lug," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," Eret grumbled.

Astrid then approached Razor. "You there! Speak!" Astrid demanded. "Tell me why you came to this place!"

"Revealing that won't do me no good at all," said Razor.

Astrid then grabbed his throat and slammed into a tree. "We seek him… the legendary Black Tyrant known as Drago Bludvist."

Astrid and Heather's eyes widened in horror.

"He is here on this very island," Razor finished.

"But that's impossible," said Astrid.

"How can that be true? Only elves are immortal and he existed eight hundred years ago," said Heather.

"You fool, Drago has been long since dead," said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief. "That's who Jellal was trying to revive."

"No, he never died," Razor smirked. "Lord Drago has been living for over eight hundred years. According to Master Hel, he was sealed away on this island four hundred years ago by your first master."

"I find this whole story extremely difficult to believe," said Heather.

Razor ignored her. "Once we break the seal that weakens his power, the entire world will be cloaked in darkness."

"This story is getting more far-fetched by the minute," said Astrid. "Don't you know this island is our sacred ground? There's no way we would let it be defiled by the forces of evil you a line."

Razor laughed. "Believe what you will, but Master Hel and the _Seven Kin Purgatorial_ will be arriving on the shores very soon and it would be wise of you not to take them lightly.

"The Time Mistress Ultear. Zathralan the Conjurer. My superior, Caprico the Slaver. The Orc shaman, Muk. Zancrow the Destroyer. Orara the Battle Tactician. And… there's one more member I haven't mentioned who is already here."

Razor laughed.

"This one here now?" Astrid said horrified.

* * *

Up in the cliffs, Garon and Merrill had noticed the red flare.

"Hey, what is that?" Merrill asked. "You know what the red signal up is supposed to mean?"

Garon rub the back of his neck. "Uh… I don't."

"It's okay if you forgot."

Garon just stood there, he needed to act before the main force arrived.

"Merrill!" Stormfly's voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper floating above them.

"What are you doing here?" Merrill frowned.

"Never mind that! Just get away from him!" Stormfly yelled.

They landed and glared at Garon.

"All right, why don't you cut the act and tell us who you really are!" Stormfly demanded.

"Huh? What the heck do you mean by that?" Garon asked. "I'm Mystogan's pupil remember—"

Skullcrusher then change into his Battle mode and slammed his fist into his away from Garon's head. It cracked the stone boulder that he was pinned to and stared up in the glaring eyes of Skullcrusher.

"I find it hard to believe that my Prince would take on a pupil in this world," he said sternly. "Now, you were smart enough to use someone who doesn't live here anymore to back up your story. But are you gonna be smart enough to tell us the truth? Who are you?"


	7. Stoick's Charges

Astrid and Heather were running through the forest has fast as their legs could carry them.

"Unbelievable," said Astrid. "I never imagined Drago Bludvist would still be alive."

"As much as that terrifies me, I'm more concerned that _Grimoire Heart_ fighting forces is on their way," said Heather.

"I believe they're called the _Seven Kin of Purgatory_ , right?"

"Yes, and apparently one of them is already lurking around the island."

"Come on, Heather. Let's hurry we need to find Merrill and Garon and regroup ever As soon as possible."

* * *

Upon the cliff, Skullcrusher was still staring down at Garon.

"Stop it," said Merrill. "What's gotten into the three of you?"

"Stay back and keep quiet, child," said Stormfly.

"Our very lives may depend on this," said Cloudjumper.

"Tell me who you really are," Skullcrusher demanded.

"What you mean?" Garon asked.

"It's my belief the magic you wield allows you to manipulate people's memories. If I'm correct, you been using that magic to masquerade as a member of Dragon Tail since before the trial. Too many things don't add up, including your story about being Mystogan's pupil.

"From what I've seen no one has any real connection with you and just now you no idea what the Guild emergency flare signified. There's no talking your way out of that."

Garon looked at him and next second he vanished making Skullcrusher's eyes widen.

"He disappeared," Stormfly gasped.

"And I have a pretty good idea where he is going to appear," said Cloudjumper chasing to his battle mode.

Skullcrusher realised what he meant. Garon had just used some sort of teleportation magic and he turned his eyes upon Merrill and saw Garon appear right in front of her.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper made their move just as Garon wrapped his arms around her.

"Merrill! No!" Merrill cried.

The three of them charge straight towards Garon, but then he said, "Get down NOW!"

Next second there was a huge explosion which caused Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper to be tossed up into the air. Skullcrusher grabbed Stormfly and he and Cloudjumper summoned their wings.

They looked down on the ground and saw the explosion where they had just been and on the opposite cliff appeared Merrill and Garon. It was clear that Garon had pulled her to safety, but why?

"What's going on here?" Skullcrusher asked as they flew down.

Before they got an answer another explosion happened cutting mine across them. Fortunately, Garon pulled Merrill to safety just in time. They all turned towards where the explosion happened, but all they saw was a tree.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Garon demanded.

Then suddenly something began to spite out of the tree, right through its bark. It looks like the face of a man.

"Impressive," it said. "Your senses are quite sharp."

"The tree attackers?" Stormfly blinked.

"Out! Come and face us!" Skullcrusher demanded.

"I'm from _Grimoire Heart_ , name's Agnar," said the tree. "I am one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

" _Grimoire Heart?_ " Merrill gasped.

"A Dark Guild," said Merrill.

"So that's what the flare was," said Garon. "Someone must run into more of these freaks."

Suddenly a torso and a pair of arms emerged from the tree. "A bit late to worry about your friends," he said.

"How dare you," Skullcrusher snarled.

"What is going on here?" Cloudjumper demanded.

"I thought if I was going to find any dirt on the Dragon Tail guild the most logical place would be to start here, it's sacred burial ground," said Garon. Everyone turned their eyes upon him. "But to find Drago Bludvist and _Grimoire Heart_ as well… talk about hitting the jackpot. Must be my lucky day."

Merrill frowned on the name 'Drago Bludvist'.

"Just who are you?" Stormfly demanded.

Garon just smiled. "Come on, isn't it obvious? I work for the Viking Council. I infiltrated your ranks together Intel to bring you down once and for all."

"You're a spy?"

"But… Garon," said Merrill.

"Very interesting," said Agnar.

"But I've caught a much bigger fish now," said Garon and began to laugh. "To think the ever elusive _Grimoire Heart w_ ould just fall into my lap out of nowhere. If I take them out of my career is as good as made. I even have the Councils Custody Enforcement Unit battleships on standby. Once the Dark Guild makes landfall it'll be game over for them."

They then noticed sailing towards him were about five battleships bearing the Viking Councils emblem on their sails.

"This is a crackdown," Garon continued. "Today the demons heart stop beating for good."

"Those battleships?" said Agnar dismissively. Then a site smile appeared on his face. "They look so fragile from up here."

Seconds later the ships blew up much the shock of everyone.

"All those people," Merrill gaped.

They saw the burning wreckage in the water in the smoke that emanated from them.

"The ships?" Garon gasped.

"But how?" said Skullcrusher.

Agnar then poured the rest of his body out of the tree, he was a muscular, dark skinned, black haired man. He wore a very stern expression as if he had seen death in the eye without blinking.

"If you are done talking," he said. "I like to get to work to destroy everyone here… right now."

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper place themselves between the others and Agnar.

"Everyone stand back," said Skullcrusher.

"We'll handle this," said Cloudjumper.

At the graveside Stoick, he was contemplating with the appearance of the flare and the incoming enemies.

"A red flare," he said. "The signal of an enemy raid. I never thought it would happen here. And on my watch no less."

He then turned and looked at the grave. "Hiccup, my ancestor, did you ever find yourself in this situation? Because I wonder how you would have handled it. I bet you're so angry with me that you're spinning in your grave right now.

"I've let the enemy to tread upon our Guilds' sacred ground. I assume all responsibility and I will pay the price less assured of that. However, I ask this of you… come them safe."

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Hiccup and Toothless her the explosions.

"An explosion," said Hiccup. "It seems like trouble has found us."

"Yeah," Toothless nodded. "Do you think the enemy is already here?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Hiccup.

"Right," Toothless nodded.

They then ran over towards the explosions hoping that they can get there in time.

* * *

Meanwhile on the cliff, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper was still facing down Agnar.

Merrill still could not believe what she had just witnessed. "No," she said in a whimpering voice. "How could you do that?"

"Though ships were full of innocent people," said Stormfly.

"How could one man have so much power, it's impossible," said Garon.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper looked at one another and nodded. Then they charge straight towards Agnar and raised their fists at him.

"Skullcrusher! Cloudjumper!" Stormfly cried.

" _Bleve!_ " said Agnar.

Agnar extends his hand forward, and Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were engulfed in an explosion. However, they endured and together they slam their fists right into Agnar, but it didn't faze him.

Seconds later small fireworks exploded in front of the two Exceeds and the others were knocked aside by the shockwave. When the smoke dispelled Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were still standing.

"If only I had a sword," said Skullcrusher.

"We have the make do with what we've got," said Cloudjumper.

"Don't worry," said Merrill getting to her feet. "You not in this alone." She then extended her arms. " _Fast currents that run through the sea_ …"

A blue Magic Circle than appeared beneath Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper and instantly they felt their bodies growing lighter.

" _VENIER!_ "

"My body suddenly feels lighter," said Skullcrusher.

"This is the power of her _Support Magic_ ," said Cloudjumper.

" _I call upon thee, O strengthen the arm to cleave the seas!_ " Merrill chanted magic began to cast another spell.

Now Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper felt their strength increasing.

"Amazing, so this is the power of _Support Magic_ holds," said Skullcrusher.

"Let's put it to good use," said Cloudjumper.

" _ARMS!_ " Merrill cried.

The two Exceeds then summon their wings and charge straight towards Agnar, who outstripped his hand and created more explosions.

"In this state dodging these explosion spells is child's play," said Skullcrusher as they dodged the explosions.

"We may have a chance now," said Cloudjumper.

Merrill turned and looked at Garon. "Listen up, Garon. I think I know how to take this guy down, but I need your help to do it."

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper began to engage Agnar, but he easily blocked their attacks.

Garon looked at Merrill with a firmed look. "No," he said. "Weren't you listening before? I'm not your ally, I'm with the Council."

"Do you think who you work for matters to me?" Merrill asked. "All I care about is protecting Dragon Tail. Please, help me do that."

"I only came to this island so I can destroy Dragon Tail and further my career," Garon reminded.

"And you'll fail!" Merrill yelled with a determined look. "There's no one in existence that can take us down."

Garon looked into her eyes and saw an unwavering look within them.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were still engaging Agnar, but he was able to block the attacks and they were barely able to avoid his explosions.

"Skullcrusher! Cloudjumper! Go up!" Stormfly yelled.

The two Exceeds did what they were told and Agnar looked at them with an unimpressed look.

"It doesn't matter where you run my explosions always hit their mark," he said as he extended his hand.

" _Direct Line!_ " said Garon.

He and Merrill vanished and reappeared right behind Agnar. Merrill had only one shot in this she was determined to make it count as he took in a deep breath. Garon didn't like it, but eliminating Agnar was a much major priority than try to get dirt on Dragon Tail.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper smiled as he realised what they were planning. Merrill was prepared to fire her breath attack.

"You pathetic fools," said Agnar. He then extends both arms out to his sides. " _Tower Burst!_ "

Them for they realise what hit them enormous tower of explosive flame of erupted around him in engulfing them all. It was so large that Hiccup could see from his position.

"What's that?" he said.

"It's a tower of fire," said Toothless as they rushed towards it. "There's no one in Dragon Tail that can use magic like that, except for maybe you and the twins."

"It's not the twins, I've seen the explosions first-hand and it's nothing like that," said Hiccup. "We know the enemy is."

On the cliff the smoke dispelled and Agnar looked down at the crumpled bodies of those that tried to defeat him. Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper return to the normal form and Merrill and Stormfly were out cold.

"This guild," Agnar said distastefully. "Our cats and children it's only defence?"

Garon was still conscious, barely, he couldn't believe the power that Agnar held and wondered Kin of Purgatory were just as powerful. If so then Dragon Tail didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo running through ancient ruins to get back to the camp.

"Come on, where the heck is this stupid meeting place?" Ruby complained.

"It's back at the base camp," said Ragnar. "Did anyone tell you?"

"We'll get there quicker if we pass through these ruins just keep running," said Leo.

"How did a search for grave turn into something like this?" Ruby asked.

"I don't get it," said Agatha. "Can you think of any reason why they'd attack now?"

"No," said Ruby shaking her ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and the twins were still carrying Eret back to base camp.

"Don't give up on the now," said Ruffnut looking at Eret.

"We have to find the others before the island is overrun," said Fishlegs

"We'll be a lot faster if we weren't carrying this lug," said Tuffnut gesturing to Eret. Fishlegs and Ruffnut stared at him. "Just saying."

"Anyway, were at a major disadvantage," said Fishlegs continued. "They attacked while we were still split up. I don't even want to think about what might happen."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air _Grimoire Heart's_ airship was approaching Cove Island. Ultear had changed her outfit into something more appropriate for battle.

"Nice outfit," said Zancrow licking his lips. "It gets me fired up and ready to cut loose.

"Zancrow, you should be taking this battle seriously," said Caprico.

"Tonight, the souls of our foes will die in the city of wow," said Zanthranlan.

Muk gestured with his fingers dumbly. "Poetry—and stuff… I'm also ready to fight and—uh— filled with—uh—"

Orara interrupted by pointing out of the window. "Ur, look!"

Ultear glared at her. "Never refer to me by that name!" she glared.

"Uh—please forgive me," said Orara backing away slightly.

"Ah, come on, don't be so nervous all the time," said Zancrow. He then leaned down and said so quietly so that only she could hear him, "So what's up?"

"It's in view now," said Orara.

The all turned and saw that she was quite correct, coming into view was Cove Island.

"The Dragon Island."

Then suddenly they saw something that can only be described as the giant appearing out of nowhere. It kept on growing and growing until it reached the base of the giant tree that grew in the centre of the island.

"What in the hell is that?" Zancrow asked.

"A giant?" said Ultear.

"Uh—wow," said Muk.

"That sucks," said Zancrow.

"Who is that?" Orara asked.

Hel just smiled from her throne. "Stoick the Vast," she said plainly.

"Be gone," said Stoick in an echo like deep voice.

* * *

Thirty years ago, a twenty-year-old Stoick was sitting with a much younger Gobber and Valka and the three of them was staring at a woman in her fifties with black hair that was starting to grey. In a hand she was holding staff which had the emblem of Dragon Tail on it.

"Hang on, I must of missed heard you, because you just said that I'm Dragon Tail's next master," said Stoick in bewilderment.

"That's correct," said the woman.

"Isn't this a bit sudden," said Valka.

"Yeah, I'm not questioning Stoick's abilities, but this is quite sudden," said Gobber.

"Their right, I can't," said Stoick.

"You can and you will, Boy," said the woman.

"Who are you calling 'Boy'," Stoick glared. "I'm twenty years old."

"I realise you have doubts at the moment, but you have the ability to love and trust your fellow man. I'm certain that you will lead Dragon Tail to greatness. Just as, our first master, your ancestor, pass this heavy mantle onto my shoulders I now pass Dragon Tail's spirit onto you. Please, handle it with care."

* * *

Stoick was now staring at the airship in present day with a firmed expression upon his face.

"Turn back or suffer the laugh of Dragon Tail," he warned.

Hel just smiled.

When they didn't move Stoick raised his fist and slammed it right into the airship smashing right through the hull.

Everyone inside were not in different directions by the impact.

"Heavy damage sustained," said one of the goons.

"He punched through three layers of reinforced armour."

"Game over, man!"

Stoick raises other fist prepare to strike.

"Evasive manoeuvres," said Hel. They managed to dodge, barely. "Prepare defy the Focus Magic Cannon, Odin!"

A large canon appeared on the ship and aimed straight at Stoick. It began to tart with pure magic power, enough to wipe out an entire city.

However, Stoick raised his left forearm just as it fired and used it to block the blast. When it stopped all he had suffered were a few minor burns on his arm and then he kicked the airship with all his might.

"The ship!"

"He's telling us apart!"

"Can we do anything?"

"Now Ultear!" Hel commanded.

"Sir," said Ultear standing up. " _Arc of Time! Restore!_ "

Then suddenly the airship began to repair itself, it looks brand-new there wasn't a single scratch on it.

Hel then turned to Caprico. "Caprico! Get all of our forces onto the island!"

"What about you Sir?" Caprico asked.

"I'll main here and deal with Stoick myself," said Hel.

"As you wish," said Caprico.

He then slammed his hands together and all their armed soldiers vanished into thin air. Next second he strapped himself to a jet pack and flew out of the airship, flew past Stoick and headed straight to the island.

"Run if you like, but there was no escape," said Stoick.

Stoick then brought his hands together and orb of golden flames appeared in the sound of a bell echoed across the surrounding area.

"I'm going to give you into the count of three to get out of my sight," said Stoick. "Otherwise you and your combat will see the sign of oblivion."

"The ultimate magic spell that vanquish is everyone that the caster deems to be a foe," said Hel getting to her feet.

"One!" Stoick roared.

"Let's say your Dragon Law in action," Hel smiled.

"Two!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cliffs, Hiccup had arrived to see the devastation.

"What the heck happened here," said Hiccup as he cradled Merrill in his arms. "Merrill! Please say something! Come on… Merrill!"

"Skullcrusher! Cloudjumper! Stormfly!" Toothless cried. "I think they took the full force of that spell we saw." He then ran up to Stormfly. "Please, be okay."

"Who could have done this?" said Hiccup.

He then saw Garon laying on the ground next to them. He then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Was it you?" he demanded as he shook Garon. "Answer me!"

Garon regained consciousness and realised when he saw Hiccup's angry face that the memory manipulation spell had worn off.

"Don't… Garon is a member of the Viking Council, Hiccup," said Merrill weakly.

"What?" said Hiccup looking at Merrill stunned and released his grip on Garon. "Was it the Viking Council that attacked us?"

"No," said Stormfly as Toothless helped her up. "The enemy is _Grimoire Heart_. A Dark Guild."

"From the _Balam Alliance_?" Hiccup said stunned.

"You mean they're on the island? How are we supposed to fend of the entire guild on our own? What are we going to do?" Toothless panicked.

"I don't know," said Hiccup.

"You can start by calming down," said Cloudjumper.

Skullcrusher picked himself up and looked up. "What's that? Up there?" he asked.

They looked up and saw Caprico flying overhead. Then saw orange orbs falling straight towards them and they flew towards all over the island.

* * *

Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo were the first ones to discover that the orbs were full of _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers.

"It's raining mashed men," said Leo.

"I'd say hallelujah, but they don't look friendly," Ruby quivered.

"Crap," said Agatha.

"This is crazy," said Ragnar. "There's tons of them, all those orbs are enemy soldiers."

They soon found themselves surrounded by the _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers.

* * *

It wasn't just them, they will also surrounding the base camp which was being guarded by Valka and Adelaide.

Fishlegs and the twins had to keep low to allow the soldiers to run past them. They didn't dare risk attacking with Eret as injured as he was. As they ran past they knew that they were too late to warm the others.

* * *

Snotlout and Rubbella also found themselves with the same problem.

"I'll take all of you on," said Snotlout raising his fists.

"Don't know what's more annoying," said Rubbella. "You all the goon squad."

* * *

Astrid and Heather were in a swamp and they too were surrounded by _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers.

"How do they overrun us so quickly?" said Astrid holding her battle-axe firmly in her hand.

"Not sure, but I'm afraid more coming," said Heather.

* * *

On the cliffs, Hiccup and Toothless, who took on his battle form, were now facing _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers which were surrounding them.

* * *

Agnar saw Caprico flying overhead and he knew the invasion had begun.

"Well, well, the rowdy ones will finally be joining me in battle," he said.

The remaining Kin of Purgatory were now landing on different parts of the island and they all had one mission that was to find Drago Bludvist.

* * *

Drago himself was sitting at the base of a tree with a slight smirk on his face.

"So it's begun," he said.

* * *

On the shore, Stoick was still casting his Dragon Law spell and still _Grimoire Heart_ had refused to move an inch.

"And that's three! Time is up!" said Stoick.

He then slammed his hand together and was prepared to cast the spell. " _Dragon Law!_ "

However, Hel had appeared on top of the airship with a firmed look upon Stoick.

"Don't be so hasty," she said.

Stoick then noticed that she was casting a similar spell as his, but instead of gold the flames were the deepest darkness he had ever seen.

" _Grimoire Law!_ " said Hel.

Stoick stared at her.

"These spells serve their intended purpose," said Hel smugly. "Lesser men would be deterred by them, but unless one of us backs down from this duel the destruction that follows will leave a scar in this world of cataclysmic proportions."

Stoick was so shocked when his eyes fell upon her that he broke is concentrating his spell dispersed.

"What? Impossible!" he said. "No! It can't be!"

He recognised at once, despite the grey hairs, he recognised her as his mental and master. She was the one that passed the mantle of Master onto him thirty years ago. She had left saying that she was going on a great journey. It was Master Runa the Reasonable.

"Hello, Boy, you're looking well," she said curtly.

"It is you," he gasped. "Master Runa."


	8. Lost Magic

Thirty years ago, Stoick was having a heated argument with his brother, Spitelout.

"You stay away from her!" Stoick roared.

"No! You stay away from her!" Spitelout snarled.

"I might hear guys," Valka grumbled.

"Ah, let them vent their anger," said Gobber. "It'll make them easier to control."

"Despite the fact the two of them could wreck the entire Guildhall," said Valka raising an eyebrow.

"She's got a point," said Alvin bitterly.

"That's enough," said a new voice.

They turned and found Master Runa had entered.

"Master, I do realise you are back," said Stoick.

Runa sighed. "Do you two revel in making trouble whenever fight over a girl?"

* * *

Later that evening, Runa took Stoick in order to watch the sunset.

"So we were fighting over Valka, I know she is in the trophy, but we were just venting some anger," said Stoick.

"I'm more concerned about those ruffians you beat up on your last job," said Runa.

"Hey, they were insulting our guild," said Stoick defensively.

"There is nothing wrong in feeling the need to defend something you hold so dear," said Runa. "But violence ultimately begets more violence."

"Was I just supposed to let them get away with it?" Stoick grumbled.

"Harmony is key, forgiveness can be a powerful thing… just like violence. Whether you forgive or seek revenge it up to you, but know the consequences."

"You ever get tired saying that?"

Runa chuckled slightly. "I'll keep saying it until it sinks into your thick skull, Boy."

Stoick groaned. "Seriously… stop calling me 'Boy'."

* * *

Back in the present, Stoick just stared at Runa in total confusion. Hel had also stopped performing her spell and just stood there in silence.

"Master…" he said in disbelief. "It's really you. Why? Is this some sick joke?"

Hel said nothing and raise a single hand and a dark Magic Circle appeared in front of her. Next second two chains shot out from it and grasped Stoick's shoulder. They slandered him with such force that he toppled over and Hel, who was surprisingly quite strong, throw him into the cliffs.

She then threw him across the island and he landed in the forest and he reverted back to normal size. Hel jumped off the airship and the two of them landed in a clearing. Stoick slammed his hand into the ground and summoned his Viking Lord garments.

He then glared at her as she landed in front of him. "I see you've traded in your ideals for darker robe," he snarled.

"After all these years, you still view the world in black and white," said Hel crossing her arms. "I had heard becoming guild master would broaden that narrow view of yours."

"Forgive me if I don't give a damn," said Stoick. "I may have a narrowed field of vision, but I see my enemies clearly."

Hel laughed. "At least you learn to talk the talk while I've been away, Boy."

"I always hated that name nickname," Stoick growled. "In fact I wanted the deck you every time you used it." He then clenched his fists. "But I have no desire to fight you now… leave before we do something drastic."

"Though it pains me to do so my path is all but two clear at this point," said Hel. "It would seem as if fate has chosen me as the instrument of Dragon Tail's destruction."

"But first you have to go through me," said Stoick as a bright light aura covered his body.

"If you wish to flow your life away, Boy, so be it," said Hel as her body glowed with a dark aura.

The two masters just stood there staring at each other's eyes and their aura dispelled.

At once the two of them began to move their hands in as they each began to cast their own spell. Sparks shot out in all direction and clash with one another.

" _Purge the darkness, oh Rain of Light!_ " Stoick chanted and fired multiple rays of light.

"That won't be enough, Stoick," said Hel as she outstretched hand. " _Sorrow the light, through shadow and eternal darkness!_ "

She then absorbed his attack and then fired right back at Stoick, much to his shock.

Stoick dodged the attack. "In that case."

He moved his hands once again and Hel did the same. Each them had created their own Magic Circle, but Hel was far more powerful much to Stoick's horror.

"What?" he gasped. "She can an _Amaterasu Formula Twenty-eight Circle_ as if it were nothing."

"Understand what you're up against now?" said Hel.

She then unleashed a powerful spherical shockwave that covered Stoick. Fortunately, he was able to shield himself with his own spell.

Hel then fired two more magic chains that plant themselves on Stoick's shoulders. She then sent him straight towards the large trees in the vicinity and sent him crashing down into the ground.

"I live and breathe the _Dark Arts_ , your defeat is certain," said Hel.

Stoick have fallen to one knee and was badly injured. He looked around and saw that he was now trapped within a never _Dark Magic Circle_ , but this one looks far more powerful than the previous one.

"What is this?" Stoick demanded.

Hel denounce and just simply smiled.

" _Maximum Defence Magic Circle_ …" Stoick roared as a _Light Magic Circle_ appeared beneath his feet. " _Three Pillar Gods!_ "

Three large ferrous then shone out from the ground.

Hel, however, was not concerned in the slightest. " _Amaterasu Formula One Hundred!_ "

There was a massive explosion and a giant orb of dark light covered the entire forest. It was so large that it could have been seen for miles.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the cliffs, Hiccup and Toothless were busy fighting the _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers that had surrounded them. They had just heard the attack from the other side of the island.

"I didn't like the sound of that," said Hiccup.

"Me neither, I hope one of our guys cast that thing," said Toothless.

"I'm tired of these jokers," said Hiccup.

"There's so many of them," said Toothless. "What you think they want?"

Hiccup didn't answer, he had a good idea what they were after or should who they were after. It can been a coincidence that they found Drago Bludvist and _Grimoire Heart_ attack on the same day.

"It doesn't matter right now," said Hiccup. "We just have to take care of these guys and we can worry about the rest later."

Merrill remembered that Garon mentioned something about Drago Bludvist before when they were facing Agnar. She also took notice the look in Hiccup's eyes, she been training under him for so long that she knew when he knew something.

* * *

Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo were fighting the _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers at the ruins and Agatha in particular was quite furious.

"You're getting in my way!" she yelled as he held up two cards. " _Wind Blade!_ "

And once a hand for soldiers were blown away by a powerful gust of wind.

"Boy, she's pissed," said Leo. "She destroyed those guys."

"Too bad," said Ragnar. "It's their fault, they shouldn't be trespassing on sacred ground." He then knocked back several soldiers with a nice hammer. "You hear that? Hope you're ready for more!"

Three soldiers jumped at Agatha, but they were knocked aside by Ruby's _Fleuve d'étoiles_.

"Agatha, stay focused would ya," said Ruby.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Agatha apologetically. "Thanks Ruby."

Soon the four of them were fighting back to back as the soldiers began to surround them.

"Come on," Ragnar groaned. "There's no end to them. They're crawling out of the ground too?"

"There may be a lot, but pretty weak over all," said Leo.

"That doesn't help with the attacks never stop coming," Ruby pointed out.

"She's right," said Agatha. "We can't keep this up indefinitely. With these numbers they would eventually wear us out. Once we have exhausted our magic power they can pick us off with ease."

"If I summon Taurus or Sagittarius we might even the odds," said Ruby reaching for her keys.

"It's too much of a gamble," said Leo. "If they have more reinforcements you'd just be wasting power."

"Now I'm mad," said Ragnar placing his hands together. "And if they think they can take us with a bunch of mask wearing clowns their dead wrong."

* * *

In the swamp, Astrid and Heather were battling the soldiers as well. Astrid easily pushed three soldiers aside when they try to attack.

" _Water Lock!_ " Heather yelled trapping several soldiers in water orbs.

They soon found themselves back to back.

"Not good," said Astrid. "The numbers don't seem to be decreasing at all do they?"

"That explosion, you have any idea what caused it?" Heather asked. "It gave of tremendous magic power."

"I know," said Astrid. "We can worry about that once we've dealt with the problem at hand."

"Right," Heather nodded.

* * *

The soldiers were also attacking the camp which Valka and Adelaide were defending. Valka easily knocked several soldiers aside with her staff.

"You are foolish attacking us," said Adelaide turning into have Wraith Form.

She then began punching the soldiers aside.

"How you're holding up Adelaide?" Valka asked as they stood back to back.

"I'm fine," said Adelaide. "Do you think the others run into the same problem?"

"We don't have time to worry about that, just keep defending the camp," said Valka.

"Right," said Adelaide.

* * *

In the forest, Snotlout and Rubbella were also fighting a group of soldiers. Snotlout had grabbed one of the soldiers and tossed him straight into a small squad knocking them all aside.

"Rubbella! Time to do your thing!" Snotlout yelled.

Rubbella removed her glasses. "I'll say this again, when I need a big oaf to order me around you'll be the first to know," he said angrily.

She then turned her eyes into the soldiers and at once they slowly began to turn to stone.

"What the?"

"I can't move!"

"Don't look into her eyes! You she using _Petrifaction Magic_!"

Snotlout looked to the new stone statues around them. "Well, normally I would resort to some cheap tricks, but if it gets the job done I guess it's all right."

Rubbella glared at Snotlout. "What do you mean by cheap!"

* * *

Deep within the forest, Drago was sitting down at the base of a tree and he could feel the conflict within the air.

He then looked up into the sky. "So… you're great master plan is being put into action right now. Here I thought you were always against conflict, but I suppose you knew it was the only way for your pawns to stop me. Even now you still search for a way to exist without conflict and you put your faith in these pawns of yours. Let us see if conflict can come to an end or will it be death that rules over us."

* * *

Back in the clearing, both Hel and Stoick had disappeared from view that the smoke around them. As the smoke dispelled Stoick was still standing, though he had taken major damage and was utterly exhausted.

Hel then approached him looking slightly impressed. "I suspected no less from my successor," she said. "It's no surprise you've held the Guild together for thirty years."

Stoick then fell to his knees and Hel looked down at him. "It would seem as if you've reached your limits, Boy. Three decades has passed since we parted ways, does fate intend to bring us full circle on this lonely and venerated ground?"

"I don't understand," said Stoick as he looked into her eye. "You were an amazing guild master, Master Runa. You always spoke of harmony and did your best leaders upon a path of righteousness." He then closed his eyes. "Did you change your mind? Or was it all a lie?"

Hel didn't answer and simply raised her hand. Next second massive force was pushing Stoick right into the ground.

"Long ago, magic was born from the depths of darkness and those who utilised its power were met with fear and prejudice. Eventually magic became common place, so much so that we integrated it into our culture. But as I delved deeper to the source of magic I found it always led back to Drago Bludvist. At last I saw the truth. I had found the _Personification of Magic_."

She then walked away without showing any emotion. "Sleep, Boy. _Dragon Tail_ shall rest here with Hiccup."

Stoick wouldn't allowed it and with the last of his strength he got up and charged at Hel. However she raised her hand and extended her index and middle finger like she was holding a gun and fired a beam straight through Stoick's chest.

He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, but even as he felt he knew it was not over. Not yet in any rate. He would have to trust the safety of Dragon Tail to his successor and hope he was ready for the amount of leading a guild.

* * *

At the cliffs, Hiccup felt something chilling, it was someone had put out his pyre. However, he could not be focused on that since there was still surrounded by soldiers.

Together he and Toothless managed to knock the soldiers aside. It was quite fortunate that they were quite weak, but they had a fight and protect Merrill and the others at the same time.

Skullcrusher have returned to his battle form, but only long enough to knock aside a few soldiers before he reverted back to normal.

"Skullcrusher!" Merrill and Stormfly yelled.

"You're pushing yourself," said Cloudjumper.

"He's right, you shouldn't overdo it just save your strength," said Stormfly.

"Damn, if I had more magic power I could help Hiccup and Toothless fight them off," said Skullcrusher.

"I want to help them out as much as you do, but where no fit state to help," said Cloudjumper.

"You have to sit this one out," said Stormfly. "Merrill can heal you, but she can't restore your power. Let them handle this."

"When a crisis and we're stuck on the side-lines," Skullcrusher muttered furiously. "Utterly disgraceful."

"We're fortunate that were live," Cloudjumper reminded.

Merrill then noticed that Garon was nowhere to be seen. "Did you see where Garon ran off to?" she asked.

"Forget him, worry about yourself, Child," said Stormfly.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," said Cloudjumper.

"Their right, you should hurry and use your magic to heal those wounds," said Skullcrusher.

"That's not how it works," said Stormfly.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Skullcrusher groaned.

Toothless flew overhead as he tossed another soldier over his shoulders. "You guys should hide!" he yelled.

"But… Toothless…" said Merrill.

"Don't worry me and Hiccup can take care of these guys," Toothless assured.

"Very well, can't be helped so we'll leave it to you," said Stormfly. "Best of luck!"

"You're serious?" Merrill stared.

"In our current condition we're liability and would only be a burden on the battlefield," said Skullcrusher reluctantly.

"We'd only get in the way," Cloudjumper agreed.

"Don't worry, we can handle things here," said Toothless as he kicked another soldier. He then ducked the swing from a second one in and punched him in the face. "You guy need to get to safety."

Hiccup had drew out _Inferno_ , which was still black, and was using it to knock the soldiers aside.

"You made the mistake of coming here," said Hiccup looking down at the soldiers. "This island is our sacred ground under our protection, trespassers that come here to do bodily harm will find themselves facing the wrath of Dragon Tail."

"This guy is insanely powerful."

"How we got a beat him?"

Then one of the soldiers appeared right behind Hiccup. "And you'll face the wrath of _Grimoire Heart_! _Fire Bullet!_ "

Hiccup turned his head and saw a massive fireball heading towards him. Naturally, this did not concern him one bit.

The fireball slammed into him and he was hidden from view from the soldiers for all tense and purposes they believe that he was burnt to ashes.

The soldier smirked. "My _Fire Bullets_ are hot enough to melt solid rock. I don't care if he could use _Fire Magic_ he couldn't have—" He stopped and stared in horror as Hiccup began to swallow the flames. "What the hell!"

"What is this guy?"

"He's eating fire?"

"Impossible!"

"Wait, is he—the one everyone talks about?"

Hiccup finished eating the flames and now look down at the soldiers with his arms crossed. "I gave you a chance and now I'm gonna take you down."

"The Dragon Slayer! Hiccup the Night Fury!"

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ " Hiccup roared as he not them aside with _Inferno_.

The remaining soldiers just stared at him in fear.

"He's too much for us!"

"Yeah, we should get out of here!"

"No matter what we thought this monster we can't even touch him!"

Hiccup glared at them. "Who are you calling a monster?"

The soldiers backed away in fear.

"Enough already!" a voice snapped. Everyone looked up and saw Zancrow standing on a cliff ledge and he was looking down at the soldiers in disgust. "I can't watch anymore."

"It's Zancrow."

Hiccup looked up at him and he knew instantly that he was gonna be a different story than the soldiers.

"Leave him to me," said Zancrow. "I was hoping to gets exercise on this trip. I'll pound this runs into the dirt while you go looking for Drago." He then looked at Hiccup. "Judging from what I've seen so far it shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"So they are after Drago," Hiccup whispered.

"So that is truly their goal?" said Merrill.

"And we're just caught in the middle," said Skullcrusher distastefully.

"I have been so complicated?" said Stormfly shaking his head.

"If things ever simple then I would be worried," said Cloudjumper.

The soldiers began to walk towards the forest.

"Thanks a lot Zancrow!"

"We owe you one!"

The soldiers then began to mutter amongst themselves.

"I didn't think they had anyone that strong."

"He definitely lives up to his rep."

Zancrow truly had a good sense of hearing, because then he said, in a very angry voice, "Hold it right there!"

The soldiers quickly turned on him in fear.

"He's strong? This Dragon Tail pansy scares you!" he snarled.

The soldiers looked at one another awkwardly.

"Uh, well…"

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"Please forgive us."

Zancrow had a mad look in his eye that indicated that he was not very forgiving. "There is no guild in this what I can come close to the strength of _Grimoire Heart_." Black flames began to cover his body. "Understand!"

"Black flames?" Hiccup blinked.

"If you think he's stronger than us than you don't belong here!" Zancrow roared.

"Do you feel that power?" Stormfly asked.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Toothless as he reverted back to his normal form.

"And as of now you're all out of the Guild!"

They stared in horror as black flames began to cover the soldiers and seconds later they turn to ash.

"No way, he just killed his own man," said Skullcrusher stared.

"Just because they said that Hiccup was strong," said Cloudjumper appalled.

Zancrow laughed maniacally as if seen them in agony gave him pleasure.

Hiccup stared at him in disgust. "I know you're from a Dark Guild, but turning on your allies! That's low even for you!"

"Bah, like I need their sort of help," said Zancrow dismissively. "It's not your business anyway and if I were as weak as you are be careful who I run my mouth to!"

"And I thought my Snotlout had the big ego," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Then a dark black Magic Circle appeared in front of him and black flames shot out of it heading straight towards Hiccup.

"You guys don't learn," said Hiccup. "I'm immune to fire!"

"Hiccup!" Merrill cried. "Stay back! Those flames are bad news don't let them touch you!"

It was too late, the black flames collided into Hiccup. He tried to eat the flames, but he found that he could not and they were burning into his skin.

"Why can't I eat it?" he yelled choking. He then glared up at Zancrow. "What is this? You tricked me!"

"That's what you get for being so cocky," Zancrow smirked. He then created an orb of fire within his hand. "Now it's time for the main course!"

He fired the orb of fire straight at Hiccup and at once the flames expanded.

Merrill and the others could feel the force and heat of the flames from where they were.

"No! Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"I thought a Fire Dragon Slayer could eat any flaming existence," said Stormfly.

When the flames dispelled, Hiccup was still standing, but it looked as if the wind had been taken out of him.

Zancrow jumped down from the ledge and laughed. "Serves you right for trying to eat above your stature you'll only Dragon Hunter. You like my divine flames?"

Hiccup looked up. "What you mean 'divine flames'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Zancrow smirked. "My magic is way out of your league. You're up against the _God Slayer_. Makepeace with your own fast."

"A _God Slayer_?" said Merrill stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile the ruins, Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo were beginning to warn out through the constant battle the soldiers surrounding them.

"Not good," said Ragnar. "I'm almost completely out of power."

"Same here," said Leo. "But I think we put most of them down."

"All right, let's take out the rest of them and go looking for the others," said Agatha.

"The what if they're fighting these guys too?" Ruby asked. "We won't be able to help."

Ragnar looked grim. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but right now we've—"

Leo held out a hand. "Wait…" His eyes widened as if he sense something familiar. "I sense something."

Next second the soldiers vanished into thin air.

"Are they turning invisible on us?" Ragnar gasped.

"Maybe they were just supposed to distract us?" Agatha suggested. She then looked up at the tallest of the ruins. "And they succeeded."

"Or they all left," said Leo looking up at the ruins as well. "Because of him."

Their standing on the tallest of the ruins was Caprico. He was looking down at them with his arms crossed.

"They're incapable of defeating you so there's no need for them to continue fighting," he said plainly. "But your fight is far from over. Prepare for battle."

"That's—" Ruby stared.

"A goat wearing a suit?" Agatha finished.

Ragnar looked at Leo and saw the troubled look on his face. "You all right?"

"Yeah," said Leo, but he was clearly lying. "But keep your guard up this guy is on a whole another level than his funky's. We're in for one heck of a fight."

* * *

In the swamps Astrid and Heather had finished defeating the soldiers that were attacking them were running through the swamp in order to find the others.

"Hopefully that was the worst of them," said Heather.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Astrid.

Heather nodded. "Right."

Astrid then came to a sudden stop and turned quickly. "Who goes there?"

Heather turned and found that she was staring at Orara, who just looked at them with a firmed expression.

"I have encountered enemy during the mission," she said in an emotionless voice. "I will destroy them immediately. Ending their lives is now my highest priority. Commencing combat operations."

Heather was slightly taken aback. "A child?"

"Don't let your guard down," said Astrid. "There's something strange about this girl."

* * *

Snotlout and Rubbella had wandered into another set of ruins and found themselves facing Zathralan.

"Is that a bad guy? Or a flower arrangement?" Snotlout blinked.

"Whatever it is it took a bath and cologne," said Rubbella.

Zathralan sighed. "Ah, in a desolate forest on a lonely island the demons and dragons danced a tangle of death."

Snotlout and Rubbella looked at each other and complete bewilderment.

"I ain't dancing," said Snotlout.

"Many stones and moss serves as a ballroom for our soiree," Zathralan continued.

"Can I punch him now?" Snotlout asked.

"If it'll shut him up, be my guest," said Rubbella.

* * *

In the base camp, Valka and Adelaide had defeated the soldiers, but they sense something close by and turned.

"Whoever you are, come out," Valka demanded.

"Ridiculous," a voice groaned in disappointment. Agnar then began to come out of the trunk of the tree. "First cats and children and now old and young lady."

"Watch who you're calling old lady," Valka warned pointing her staff at him. "Adelaide stay behind me. This guy is trouble."

"Come on, auntie, I can help you," said Adelaide.

* * *

Also in the forest, Ultear was beginning her hunt for Drago.

"My Lord, I will be with you soon," she said.

* * *

Hel had reached the shore where the airship stood waiting and she had placed a flag with her guild emblem on it. It resembled a heart, but it had jagged edges as if it was evil.

"Stoick's brats don't stand a chance against the _Seven Kin of Purgatory_ ," she said to herself. "I spent years crafting them into warriors of unparalleled power. Each one of them is a master of an art that was born from the swords of old magic. Forbidden Lost Magic. Dragon Tail's finest will crumble like dead leaves under the Kin overwhelming might."

* * *

At the cliffs, both Hiccup and Zancrow were covered by the individual flames.

Zancrow laughed. "Bring it on runt. Let's see if I can scrounge a meal out of those pathetic flames."

"I'm looking forward to see you choke on them," Hiccup glared.

The two of them got ready for battle and it was unclear which one would succeed, but to Merrill and the others it looked like a battle to the death.


	9. Fire Dragon versus Fire God

Hel was standing on the beach looking at her airship.

"I wasn't expecting to reunite with my old pupil, Stoick," she said. "While it's unfortunate, if we want to be victorious we have no choice but to annihilate the Dragon Tail guild. For once they are out of the way we can pursue our true adaptive. Finding Drago Bludvist. Gods speed _Seven Kin_ _of Purgatory_ , I await your good news.

"Stoick you've done an excellent job of leading the Guild for the last thirty years. However, I'm afraid your time is up, my student. Your reign as Dragon Tail's master ends todays. History is coming to a close for both you and your Guild."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins, Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo watched as Caprico landed in front of them.

"I hope you fools are prepared to do battle with me," he said.

"There's something weird about this guy, but I can't quite put my finger on it," said Ragnar.

"I can tell you what we do about him, he's a goat," Agatha pointed out.

"Stay back Ruby I'll protect you," Leo assured.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm one of the _Seven Kin_ , Caprico," said Caprico as a dark aura covered his body.

"The seven-what-now?" Ruby blinked. "What the heck does that mean?"

" _Grimoire Heart_ as six more Vikings that are just as strong as this guy," said Agatha.

"Caprico?" Leo frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the cliffs, Hiccup and Zancrow were trading fire fists, but Zancrow had the upper hand and knocked Hiccup backwards.

"You left yourself wide open, dummy," Zancrow said maniacally.

Hiccup managed to help his ground and the two Vikings looked at one another.

"I was expecting more power from a Dragon Hunter like you," Zancrow snarled. "You're not holding back only are you?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, I like to keep my opponents guessing," said Hiccup as he drew _Inferno_ and set it ablaze.

"Careful, Hiccup," said Merrill.

"He'll be fine, because the enemy doesn't stand the chance against him when he's all serious like this," Toothless assured.

"But his attacks haven't had any effect," Stormfly reminded. "Who is that fiend?"

"He just referred himself at the _God Slayer_ , but I'm not sure if that really his power or trying to talk tough," said Skullcrusher.

"I think it's probably the latter," said Cloudjumper.

Zancrow laughed. "Let me introduce myself I'm one of _Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin_ and the guy who's gonna kick your ass. I'm known as the _God Slayer_ , names Zancrow."

"Well, I known as the _Dragon Slayer_ , I'm Hiccup of Dragon Tail," said Hiccup.

Zancrow laughed. "I know who you are, Dragon Breath. You're famous within the _Balam Alliance_ , because you're the son of two very powerful Vikings."

"Figures," Hiccup muttered.

" _The Balam Alliance_?" Skullcrusher frowned as he and Cloudjumper looked at Toothless and Stormfly. "Care to explain?"

"Base they're a bunch of Dark Guilds that aligned with each other in order to wreak havoc over the continent," Toothless explained.

Stormfly nodded. "Yes, _Grimoire Heart_ , _Oración Seis_ and _Helheim_ joined forces in a coalition of Dark Guilds."

"Our coalition of Light Guilds was able to defeat the _Oración Seis_ , but I don't know about beating _Grimoire Heart_ ," said Merrill. "I mean are the strongest member of the _Balam Alliance_. We don't stand a chance."

"You annihilated Lullaby, you stopped us from bringing back Deliora and then you and your friends really screwed up our plans when you wiped out the R-System and Nirvana," said Zancrow. "You took down Jellal as well as Master Zero. If you think that makes you hot stuff let me tell you those guys are nothing compared to me."

"I can take you," said Hiccup.

"You're just a lonely Dragon Hunter," Zancrow said dismissively. "Don't be so cocky."

"I think you're the cocky one by calling yourself a God Slayer," said Hiccup as he swung _Inferno_ at him. Zancrow began blocking his attack with his black flames. "Do you truly expect me to believe that you are trained by a god?"

The two of them clashed and then they backed away from one another.

"I guess if you call Master Hel a god then yeah, because she's the one that trained me in using this are some Lost Magic," said Zancrow.

"Your master is no god, she's just a regular old mortal," said Hiccup. "Unlike you everything I learned about Dragon Slayer Magic I learned from an actual dragon."

"You really think I give a crap?" said Zancrow as he grabbed a nearby lizard. "Dragons are just flying lizards, what to ask this little guy if he's got magic?"

Hiccup glared at him. "I will not have you disrespecting my Master, Igneel."

"Yeah, you tell them!" Merrill yelled. "Grandeeney isn't a lizard either you big Meany!"

"Don't encourage him, Merrill," said Stormfly.

"I'd shut up and sit pretty if I were you," said Zancrow as a dark aura covered his body. "I've got my hands full with pegged leg, but as soon as I'm going to be through with him you're next."

"He's not messing around," said Toothless.

"I won't let you lay a finger on this child," said Stormfly firmly.

"I won't allow you harm my student," said Hiccup as he charged once again with his sword ablaze.

However, Zancrow pushed him back with relatively ease, but he managed to recover.

"You better get out of the way here guys," said Hiccup as flames covered his body.

"Bringing out the big guns, huh," said Zancrow.

" _With the power of the dragon blackest night… give me strength to defeat thy enemy_ ," Hiccup chanted as he created a ball of plasma.

" _I ask you to scorch all from the far west to the far east… oh, Breath of God!_ " Zancrow chanted as he created a ball of black fire.

" _Fire Dragon's…!_ "

Merrill grabbed the Exceeds and started to run.

" _Fire God's_ … _!_ "

" _Plasma Blast!_ "

" _Surt!_ "

There two orbs fired at one another and collided created a massive explosion. Both Hiccup and Zancrow were putting as much magic as they could into their attacks and it looked as if they were evenly matched.

Merrill and the Exceeds took to the air just in time, but they could feel the power emanating from the two Slayers' attacks.

"What power," said Skullcrusher.

"And such tremendous heat," said Stormfly.

"The power of a dragon and God are colliding," said Merrill.

Hiccup tried his best to hold back Zancrow's attack, but it was too much for him.

"Oh, no you don't," he said as he tried to keep the pressure on.

It was no good and Hiccup's plasma orb was destroyed in the black flames slammed into him and knocking him to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Merrill cried.

"No way," said Stormfly.

"That guy overpowered him," said Toothless stunned.

"How is that even possible?" said Cloudjumper.

"Enough with the play-by-play," said Zancrow and turned his black flames onto the five of them. "Get lost cats!"

They were caught in the flames were blown backwards and Hiccup with the just in time to see them being blasted away.

Zancrow laughed. "Uh-oh, it wasn't just cats," he said maniacally as he looked down at the crumpled bodies. "That puny little brat is a Dragon Hunter too. Oh, well, that'll teach you not to mess with me."

"Merrill? Are you all right?" Stormfly asked weakly.

Skullcrusher can't believe what he was seeing, this barbarian was outclassing Hiccup, who was a strong as Eret. He had never seen anything like it, this was clearly the power of Lost Magic.

Hiccup managed to pull himself back onto his feet. "I warned you," said he said as he began to take a deep breath. " _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ "

Hiccup fired his breath attack directly at Zancrow, putting as much magic power into it as possible.

"Nice try, pal," said Zancrow, who just stood there unafraid. "But don't you know it was the divine that granted the mortals the knowledge of fire? It wasn't created by humans, elves, dwarfs or even dragons, it was the gods."

The flames then slammed into him and at first it looked as if it has worked, but then to Hiccup's horror Zancrow was swallowing the flames, in exactly the same method as he.

"This is bad," said Hiccup. He was a massive disadvantage, because while Zancrow could eat his flames, he was unable to eat his.

"He ate of Hiccup's flames," said Merrill in horror. "Did you see that Stormfly."

"That some tasty fire you got there," said Zancrow as he patted his stomach. "Nothing what I like more than the flavour of violent and never ending flames. Even though you may have enough power to slay a dragon, you could never slay a god."

He then stood up firmly. "Prepare to witness the power of _Grimoire Heart's_ magic," said Zancrow and began to taking a deep breath. " _Fire God's Bellow!_ "

He then fired a similar breath attack like Hiccup only it was black flames and the moment it slammed into Hiccup it created a massive explosion.

Merrill and the Exceeds were caught in the blast and they along with Hiccup were blasted off the cliff.

Toothless, weakly, saw Hiccup heading towards the forest below the cliffs. "Hiccup!" he yelled.

Zancrow looked over the cliff and saw them falling straight towards the forest. "Well, it looks like those to Dragon Hunters hit rock bottom."

He then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo were fighting Caprico, before some reason their attacks didn't seem to hit him at all. The four of them were completely exhausted, especially since they used quite a lot of power on the soldiers earlier.

"I don't understand," Ruby panted. "What's going on?"

"How come we haven't been able to land a single hit on this goat freak?" said Agatha.

"Come on, Leo," said Ragnar as he charged.

"Gotta," Leo nodded.

The two of them swung a kick at him, but Caprico simply blocked it and then kicked the two of them with his hooves.

Ruby can understand it, even if he was powerful they should be able to lease land one hit. Something was off, but you can place a finger on it. She could sense a strange presents on the guy, but it was unfamiliar.

"This guy is strong," said Ragnar picking himself up. "He's able to fend of all four of us. Who is he?"

"I've had enough," said Agatha as she held out a few cards. "I'm not about a waste my time getting all worked up on a stupid goat!"

She then tossed her cards and they shot lightning at Caprico, but the lightning shot in all different directions completely missing him.

"What that—how did I miss him again?" Agatha stared.

"What a secret? It's not like you using some sort of magic to dodge us," Ruby frowned. "From what I can tell he doesn't seem to be reading our moves like Cobra?"

"I can't explain it, but I got this feeling," said Ragnar. "I just know that our attacks aren't going to hit him. I keep thinking what the use of fighting if you can't win? We're screwed."

"Very perspective of you," said Caprico. "You are powerless in battle, no matter how many times you try to attack you'll never be able to hit me. You might as well give up. There's nothing you can do, but revere and worship me."

"There it is again," said Ruby as she felt some sort of presence around him. "I keep feeling the strange pressure."

"Man, I wish I knew what was going on," said Ragnar. "Where's the sense of hopelessness coming from?"

Leo looked at Caprico, he knew who he was, but didn't make much sense. Whatever the case it was bad, especially for Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had landed in the forest below the cliffs, but it had not been a gentle landing. He was seen spots his head felt like someone had been dancing on top of it.

"Ah, man," he groaned rubbing his head as he wandered through the forest. "That guy was a lot more powerful than I thought. It's been a long time since by actually felt hot to me."

He then came to a sudden stop as he smelt the air and recognise the scent almost immediately. "I know that smell," he said his eyes widening.

He began running towards the direction of the set and found himself in a small clearing where he found his father laying on the ground.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled kneeling down to him. "Please, be okay."

Stoick stirred and opened his eyes and found Hiccup looking over him. "Son? It's you."

"What happened to you?" Hiccup asked. He noticed the severe injuries on his body. "Looks like you've taken a real beating. I don't like moving you, but I need to get you to Merrill. Of course, it is a lot easier said than done, because I have no idea where we are right now."

He then felt his father grasping his hand and he looked down at him. "Hiccup," he said weakly.

"Who attacked you?" Hiccup asked.

"Son, listen," Stoick groaned. "The chances of us… defeating _Grimoire Heart_ … are nil."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "I know they're powerful, but surely that's an overstatement. Dad, I know you, and you've never back down."

"You're injured yourself, son," Stoick pointed out. "Who do that to you?"

"A member of the _Seven Kin_ and I won't lie, he is strong," Hiccup admitted. "I know if we stick together we can defeat whatever comes at us."

"I beg you, son," said Stoick grasping his hand more firmly. "Find the others… and leave while you can."

"Dad, surely you can't mean that," said Hiccup shaking his head in disbelief. "We're not even through the S-Class Trial and as our guild master you're supposed to support us not tell us we can't win."

Stoick nodded. "While that's true… there are times when the best thing to do is retreat."

Hiccup remembered his battle with Zancrow and began shaking. "Dad…"

Then suddenly something landed in the clearing and Hiccup saw trail of black flames. He knew instantly that it was Zancrow, no doubt he wasn't we finish with him until he was dead.

He could hear his maniacal laughter. "Well, well, well it looks like Master Hel did a number on you hey Stoick."

"So… that's who done this," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"Let it go… son," said Stoick. "Remember what I just told you."

"I ain't backing down," said Hiccup.

Stoick then notice something he thought he would never have seen. Hiccup was sweating and shaking, he was afraid.

This didn't do unnoticed by Zancrow either. "Ya having a hard time Dragon Hunter?" he snarled. "Looks like you're freaking out, because the sweat trickling down from every pore."

Hiccup just stood there and remembered his fight with Gildarts, when he collapsed with fear. He then remembered his words of advice.

"This feeling…" he said. "This is fear…"

"Hiccup," said Stoick weakly.

Zancrow laughed. "Yep, you get it," he smiled evilly. "I can't say I blame ya. It's got to be terrifying for a runs like you to face my ultimate power. If I were you I would stand there trembling in fear too."

Hiccup just kept on shaking and Stoick looked to his son. "You've done enough, get out of here."

Zancrow kept on laughing.

However, flames then began to cover Hiccup's body. "He's right…" he said and clenched his fist. "This is fear I'm feeling, but it's not the same kind of fear Gildarts talked about."

"Huh?" said Zancrow.

Hiccup then looked at Zancrow with a determined look. "You misunderstand… I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid that your master will hurt someone else I care about. You're going to pay, I won't let you guys get away with this. I'll take down Master Hel and I'll do it with my own two hands!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at base camp, Valka and Adelaide were facing Agnar, who looked extremely disappointed.

"Unfortunately, it would appear that I got the short end of the stick when it comes to opponents," he said bitterly.

"'The short end of the stick'?" said Valka.

"What are you talking about?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, I don't mean to offend you, but after being forced to attack cats and children I'd hope to face a more challenging opponent than a young and old lady."

"I'm not that old," Valka glared.

"If he thought cats and children then that means he's been fighting Hiccup and Merrill's teams," said Adelaide.

"I don't see who I thought makes any difference to you," said Agnar. He then raised a hand. "All you need to know is I defeated them and I'll do the same here."

Valka and Adelaide saw sparks of light and jumped away in time just as there was a massive explosion.

"His magic is so strong," said Adelaide.

"Adelaide, you're not hurt are you?" Valka called.

"No, I'm okay," Adelaide assured.

Valka looked to Agnar. "This warrior, he's powerful."

"Yeah, no kidding, but I know we can beat him."

" _Takeover! Demon Soul Wraith!_ " Adelaide roared as she took the form of her Wraith Soul.

She then swung her fist straight at Agnar, who blocked it and his expression changed. " _Takeover Magic_ ," he smiled. "It seems I underestimated you, you're the one they call the Demon, aren't you?"

"So what if I am," said Adelaide as she kicked him in the chest.

Valka looked at her with an impressive look, Spitelout had truly taught her well when using her _Takeover Magic_.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," said Adelaide flying into the air. "Looks may be deceiving."

" _Bleve!_ " Agnar yelled extending his hands.

Next second Adelaide disappeared from view, but then spinning out of the smoke she appeared. She then flew down and began swinging her fists that Agnar, but he dodged them and then blasted her with another explosion.

"Adelaide!" Valka yelled.

Adelaide recovered from the explosion and raised her fists. "Just stay back, I can handle this," she assured.

"I am impressed," Agnar admitted. "You are a much better fighter than I expected… that said allow me to show you why I'm confident that you'll never defeat me."

He then extended his hand and Adelaide vanished in another explosion knocking her backwards.

"You can't win a fight with spirit and sentiment alone, it takes skill," said Agnar. "And mine greatly surpasses yours. Are you really willing to risk your life in attempt to prove your strength to me?"

Adelaide's _Takeover_ then wore off and she glared at him. "What you mean by that? This isn't about the difference of power," she snapped. "You're stronger than me, who cares? We just want to protect our camp so our friends know where to find us."

"Frankly I couldn't care will less," said Agnar. "I was sent here to fight you so that's what I'll do."

Suddenly Valka, who had switched at her civvies with her armour and staff, charge towards him and blasting with a powerful gust of wind, much to his surprise.

"You okay?" Adelaide asked.

"I want you to go and look for the others," said Valka. "Meanwhile, I'll stay here and keep this guy busy."

"I can't leave you alone with him," said Adelaide firmly.

Agnar can quite comprehend what just happened, he barely sent any magical power for her before. However, something a change and now he felt a massive amount of magic power emanating from her.

"I'm going to fight with you," said Adelaide pulling herself to her feet. "If we work together we've got a better chance of beating him."

"I swear you're just a stubborn as your father," said Valka shaking her head. "However, I am more than capable of defeating him."

"Then I won't have to hold back," said Agnar.

"Mess with our guild… no our family and you're in for world of hurt," Valka roared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Hiccup and Zancrow were facing one another. Both are their bodies were covered in flames and there were glaring at one another.

"You think you can take down Master Hel," Zancrow snarled. "There's no way in hell that's ever going to happen, if you can't even beat me you punk."

Hiccup then punched him across the face with a blazing fist and then slammed him with another that sent him backwards.

"I told you, your flames have no affect on me," said Zancrow as he held his ground.

He looked up and saw Hiccup jumping from tree to tree and then came flying down with I _nferno_ ablaze. He slammed the blade right on top of him, but he blocked it with his flames.

Stoick watched the fighting and stared at Zancrow when he saw that he was using the _Fire Magic_.

"Your dragon fire has nothing on my divine flames there are a completely different level," Zancrow smirked as he pushed Hiccup with a flamed fist. "My flames do more than burn stuff…" He then brought his hands together and created a scythe out of the black flames. "They become a weapon of fire that can defeat any enemy!"

He then swung to the scythe at Hiccup, but he was able to dodge it. However, the scythe sliced through all the thick trees around them that had to be about a thousand years old and he laughed.

Hiccup began jumping from trunk to trunk and then punched one of the trunks down on top of Zancrow. However, the trunk was split in half and Hiccup was punched in the gut by Zancrow.

"Gotta!" he smirked.

Hiccup felt the ground and Zancrow looked down at him with an evil smirk. "My flames love to consume puny Vikings like you," he said as the black flames in his hand resembled mouth shape claws. "You're going down! _Fire God's Supper!_ "

The claws then extended and he slammed into Hiccup, trapping him in a large bowl of black fire. Hiccup roared in pain as the flames began to burn into his skin.

"You should quit fighting, because once my blaze has got you, there's no getting out," Zancrow smirked. "Not until you've been turned to ash."

"Hiccup! No!" Stoick yelled.

"I can still it my way out of this you know," said Hiccup.

"Go ahead and try it, but there's no way a Viking with dragon power can ever eat a divine flame," Zancrow smirked.

Hiccup tried to eat the flames, but choked on them much to Zancrow's amusement. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He then felt something very large clasp around his body. He turned his head and saw that Stoick had in mind and his hand and was crushing him.

"A giant, huh?"

Hiccup could barely see from within the black flames, but he could see enough to realise what his father was doing.

"Dad!"

"How dare you!" Stoick growled. "What kind of heartless monster would hurt one of my charges, especially my son, right before my very eyes? Stop or I will crush you like an insect! And when I'm done there won't be any trace of you!"

He then tightened his grip and Zancrow roared in pain. "How can you be sure you have enough strength left old man?" Zancrow smirked, noticing Stoick's injuries.

Zancrow then covered his body in black flames and Stoick roared in pain at the black flames eat his skin.

"Come on, you better let go of me soon otherwise the only thing I will vanish without a trace is your arm!" Zancrow yelled.

Stoick groaned in pain, but kept on increasing his grip, but it did very little with the black flames around Zancrow.

"You crazy!" Zancrow yelled. "Let go! Do you really want to lose that arm?"

"If that's what it takes so be it!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup knew his father couldn't last long. "Please, just let go of him, Dad!"

Stoick ignored him and kept increasing his grip.

"Let me go!" Zancrow snarled.

"And begging you! Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

Again Stoick didn't comply. "I pity you young man, because you don't know the power of family!"

Hiccup knew he had to try something else his father would be killed. He then summed the last of his magic and covered his body in flames in attempt to break free from Zancrow's attack.

Zancrow just smiled excitedly. "Is it gonna be the Dragon Hunter, Stoick or me? Which one of us will kick the bucket first?"

Hiccup kept unleashing his power, but no matter how much power he unleashed he couldn't break free from Zancrow's grip. Then Zancrow and Stoick saw his flame dying out until it was distinguished.

"Hiccup's magic power," said Stoick horrified. "It's gone."

Zancrow laughed. "Well, it looks like the Dragon Hunter is the first to go!"

Then something miraculous happened, Zancrow's flames began to die down and then they soon realise that it was Hiccup eating the black flames.

It was Zancrow's turn to look in horror. "No! Impossible!" he yelled as every single one of his flames began to flow down Hiccup's throat. "A dragon hunter should be able to eat my flames!"

Stoick just watched in amazement. Somehow, Hiccup learn how to eat uneatable fire by emptying out his magical reserve.

"I get it now," said Hiccup as he finished eating the last of the flames. "I had no clue there was a special technique in eating given flames."

Stoick just stared, he would hardly call that level of magic a special technique. He took a big risk emptying his magic power while the enemies began to build up inside him.

Stoick then tossed Zancrow and glared at his son. "Are you crazy son? Do you wanna die?" he yelled furiously.

"You keep on telling us that were Vikings and that it's an occupational hazard," said Hiccup as he sat his fists ablaze. His left hand was that of his normal flames, but his right contained the black flames that he had just absorbed. "Besides there's no way I'll back down and die. No one is going to die, not on my watch! Were all gonna make it home to Dragon Tail together!"

Hiccup then jumped into the air. " _Dragon and divine flames, come together to form one…!_ " he yelled. He then brought his hands together creating another plasma blast, but this time it was covered in black flames. " _Dragon God's Plasma Blast!_ "

He then fired the plasma blast directly at Zancrow and they could hear his laughter as he was consumed by the explosion and black flames. The explosion was so powerful they saw him flying across the clearing and into the forest.

Stoick looked at his son in awe, as he landed on the ground, exhausted, but very much alive. Stoick couldn't believe he won, he had grown so much into an amazing Viking and possibly the future Master of their Guild.


	10. Grand Magic World

Zancrow laid on the ground, unable to move and saw that his momentum had created a small group within the ground.

"No way," he said. "That weak little Dragon Hunter… actually beat me?"

Stoick looked at his son, who just stood there. Hiccup had emptied his magic power in order to create a vessel capable of capturing his Zancrow's flames. Strategies did seem impossible, but there again he didn't know the meaning of the word. He was certainly his father-son.

"Dad," said Hiccup weakly and Stoick looked up. "Let's keep fighting. I learned a viable lesson from Gildarts, sometimes you have to know your limits and fall-back. But now… now is not one of those times.

"These people made an enemy out of Dragon Tail, we've got to show them that nobody can do that. You can never defeat a guild that has as much hot as we do…" He then turned and looked at his father with a determined look. "Not without a fight. Right Dad?"

Hiccup then toppled over and fell to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agnar was firing more explosions around the base camp, but Valka simply blew it away with her staff and Agnar felt a powerful gust of wind heading straight at him.

"A staff as a weapon? A woman in her late forties? Unable to conjure wind strong enough to slice through steel?" said Agnar looking at the warrior standing in front of him. "There's no question about it… you're the Stormcutter, the S-Class Viking disappeared twenty years ago."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Valka noted.

"I make note of every powerful warrior in all the guilds," said Agnar slamming his fists together. "I even heard that you can create a tempest strong enough to blow an entire town."

"People never seem to forget that," Valka grumbled.

"Then let us see who is the strongest," said Agnar.

Valka answered by taking a deep breath. " _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ " she roared.

She fired a powerful gust of wind straight at Agnar, but eventually lutes shot out of nowhere blocking the attack. However, the roots broke apart and slammed into Agnar and it was a much more effective with the roots in its vortex.

"Impressive, using the degree of my own shield to amplify your attack," said Agnar smiling. "I was hoping to face a worthy opponent."

"Is that really the only reason you're here?" Valka asked. "To feed your vanity?"

"I just wish the opportunity to face a warrior of high regard," said Agnar. "I just wonder whether it's you."

"If it's the only way for you to stop hurting my family!" Valka yelled and rushed towards Agnar.

She moved so fast that Agnar had no time to defend and took a massive kick in the chest. Who was launched into the air, but he extended his hand and next second Valka was blasted by multiple explosions.

"Valka!" Adelaide yelled.

"I'm fine," said Valka.

However, she soon found her legs and arms tied by tree roots.

"Now! _Chain Burst_!" Agnar yelled snapping his fingers.

The tree roots then exploded and Valka were shielded from view from the smoke. However, she then shot out of the smoke with wind gathering around her fist.

" _Sky Dragon's Tornado Claw!_ " she yelled and punched Agnar so hard that he had to hold his ground.

She then follow that up with a powerful kick that almost knocked him off balance, but he began to counter. The two of them then began to fight like they've never fought before and it was unclear who the winner was going to be. Then with one powerful punch the two of them skidded backwards.

"Most impressive," said Agnar smiling. "I finally found a worthy opponent."

"I admit you're not a bad fight yourself, but I won't let you harm my family," said Valka her eyes narrowing.

" _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!_ " Valka yelled as clear blue Magic Circle appeared beneath her feet. Then wind began to spin around her staff in a way that resembled a drill. " _Shattering Light: Sky Drill!_ "

She then charge straight towards Agnar with her staff pointing straight at him.

" _Tower Burst!_ " Agnar yelled out stretching his arms.

Adelaide watched as Valka charge towards him and next second there was a huge column of flames shooting out of the ground. It was so powerful that she was knocked off her feet and was unable to see either Valka or Agnar.

When the smoke cleared the entire base camp was in ruins and Adelaide found Valka laying on the ground motionless while Agnar was badly bruised and on one of his knees.

"Auntie Valka!" Adelaide yelled running over to Valka's body. Tears were running down her cheek. "Please, wake up."

Agnar got up with a hand over his chest and walked away.

"Valka!" Adderley cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the forest Ultear was still searching for Drago Bludvist.

"This path I've travelled," she said to herself. "Such an exhausting journey. Long and full of turmoil, but today it appears I finally reached its end. And once I found Lord Drago, my soul can be a peace."

"You truly believe that, don't you," said a voice behind.

"Who are you?" Ultear said turning around.

"I'm the man you've been searching for," said Drago looking at her with a look of curiosity. Ultear was completely speechless as a smile appeared on a face. "You've certainly caused a bit of conflict in these sacred lands just so you can find me…" Ultear's smile vanished once she saw the expression on his face, which was one of anger. "And that makes me quite angry."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clearing, Merrill and the Exceeds had found Hiccup and Stoick, who was covered in bandages. Merrill was already attempting to heal the two of them, but he didn't seem to be staring and she was getting quite exhausted.

"Merrill, are you okay?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Merrill weakly and stopped her healing spell. "But I don't understand why can't heal them. How come it isn't working?"

"Master's wounds maybe too severe to be healed by _Sea Magic_ ," said Stormfly looking at Stoick. "I'm afraid there may be nothing we can do for him at the moment."

"And Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"I'm not entirely sure why he's not responding," Stormfly admitted. "But it feels as if something is getting in the way."

"The fact of the matter is, it's very likely that neither of them will survive without medical attention," said Cloudjumper.

Stoick then stirred and saw them. "Merrill."

"Master," said Merrill relieved.

"I had hoped that you would find us," said Stoick smiling. "Are you all right, lass?"

Merrill nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'm an old warrior, but Hiccup…" He then winced in pain. "He is a guild's future, save him."

"But Master…" said Merrill crying. "You're hurt, I can't just leave you in pain like that. If you hang I'm sure I can figure out a way to help both of you."

"His sword," said Stoick wincing. "It's been tainted…" The five of them just stared at him. "Please, you must return it to normal."

"I need to fix his sword?" Merrill frowned.

Merrill grabbed _Inferno_ and extended the blade, which was still as black as night.

"The force that has tainted it, is what's preventing him from being healed," Stoick explained.

"Okay, I'll try," said Merrill.

She then laid _Inferno_ on the ground and channelled her magic into it.

"Does anybody know what could have made his sword term black in the first place?" Stormfly asked.

"I do," said Toothless grimly. "Before we met up with you guys we met Drago Bludvist."

They all stared at him.

"He's the one that _Grimoire Heart_ are looking for," said Skullcrusher.

"Then they've got a death warrant," said Toothless. "I saw the guy unleash some sort of magic that caused everything around him to wilt. In fact if it wasn't for Hiccup's sword, he probably would have died."

"If that's the case, then why are they looking for him?" Cloudjumper frowned.

* * *

Ultear was standing face-to-face with Drago, who narrowed his eyes at her. However, that didn't stop her from smiling and she remained completely ignorant of the danger around her.

"You people have come here because you're so desperate seek my power?" Drago asked.

Ultear then went on her knees. "It's your entire existence we seek, Lord Drago," she explained.

"Then you've come here for wasted journey," he said plainly. "I order you to stop your attack on this island and leave at once. I'll leave when I'm ready and not before and I will kill those who stand in my way."

Ultear was shocked to hear this and found it confused why he would not want their service. Eight hundred years ago he raged an entire war and had many followers, but now he would ignore her. He did seem conscious, but he may not be aware and wondered if this is what they call his State of Rest.

"Your presence, disgusts me," he snarled.

Ultear looked at him fearfully as a chill went up her spine. A single look into his eyes rendered her body motionless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ruins, Snotlout and Rubbella were fighting against Zathralan, who just summoned an enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature to attack them with.

They had just dodge one of its large fists, but barely.

"What the—watch it you big brute!" Snotlout yelled.

"You're want to talk!" Rubbella snapped.

"My _Guardian sacred Beast,_ dear _Belcusas the Thunderclap_ ," said Zathralan.

Belcusas raised its fist once more and they ducked just in time and it smashed through the wall next to them.

"Did he say _Belcusas the Thunderclap_?" Rubbella asked.

"That's quite a mouthful," said Snotlout.

"Valkyries quickly fly from fate, alas a demon always lies in wait," said Zathralan.

"I'm sick of you Valkyrie and demon crap," Snotlout spat. "So quick, talking garbage and come and fight me like a real man."

" _Belcusas_ go give that man the fight he so desires."

"I was talking to you pretty boy!" Snotlout yelled.

" _Fairy Machine-Gun! Leprechaun!_ " Rubbella yelled and fired a barrage of magical bullets straight at Belcusas.

However, they just bounced off its armour without even a scratch on its body.

"Not even a scratch," Rubbella gasped.

It then raised its fist at her and prepare to strike.

"So you like monsters, huh?" said Snotlout and took the form of his _Beasts Soul_. " _Takeover! Beast Soul!_ "

He blocked the fist with his four arms protecting Rubbella.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Snotlout asked turning to Rubbella. "Would you hurry up and turn him to stone already?"

"That only works on humanoids, muttonhead!" Rubbella snapped.

"Not him you idiot, I was talking about the man," said Snotlout gesturing to Zathralan, who jumped from the ruin wall. "Turn into a statue."

"It won't work on him, because he's wearing glasses!"

"What? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

"I should use it on you to shut you up!"

"Hearts of passion erupt into flames between those in love," said Zathralan.

Snotlout and Rubbella quickly turned on him. "We're not in love, okay!"

 _Belcusas_ raised its fists at them, but Snotlout was able to catch them holding the beast in place.

"Keep that one busy for now," said Rubbellla as she washed forwards.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Snotlout yelled.

"I figured out how his magic works, he uses summoning spells like Ruby," she said as he charged towards Zathralan. "And all summoning magic users have one glaring flaw… their bodies are weak."

Next second there was a big explosion and Rubbella disappeared from view. She reappeared above Zathralan bring in our hands together and formed the orb of light.

"I've got you now," she said.

" _I am Lord of the Underworld, and my arm is a jet black sword that cleaves through all_ ," said Zathralan and his right arm transformed into a claw-like sword. " _And you…_ " Then suddenly his arm extended straight towards her. " _Will disappear into darkness!_ "

Rubbella was so stunned that she was unable to dodge and was tossed aside at the other side of the ruins.

"No, Rubbella!" Snotlout yelled.

 _Belcusas_ kicked him so hard he was sent flying and reverted back to his normal form.

"This guy's magic… I don't understand it," Snotlout groaned.

"I suppose I could explain how it works, but it will prove far too difficult to understand…" said Zathralan. "For scum like you."

"Say what?" Snotlout snarled.

"It springs from a place very close to the darkest depths of magic, and as a result the side-effects it burns me with are extremely heavy and powerful. I walk the path of life and hidden in the weight of tragedy."

Snotlout just stared at him in utter confusion.

"But now, we've learned that the Black Tyrant Drago Bludvist is almost within our reach. He will lift this magic burden from our shoulders and usher in a new and marvellous age."

Snotlout and Rubbella stared at him. He was after Drago, the same person that nearly killed them. They still couldn't understand how he was alive much less why he would be on the island.

"We will enter into the grand magic world," said Zathralan.

* * *

"'The grand magic world'?" Ruby blinked. "But what does that even mean?"

She, Ragnar, Agatha and Leo were staring at Caprico within the ruins they were fighting in.

"A true and primal realm ruled by fear and darkness as it should rightly be," said Caprico.

The four of them just stared at him.

"Ruled by darkness?"

* * *

"A Vikings province, where those who do not share our abilities shall perish or tremble as they pray for death," said Zathralan.

Snotlout and Rubbella stared at him in horror.

"Isn't it marvellous? A world made entirely for our kind alone, completely free from those ignorant and frightened of the Dark Arts."

"At last Drago will take his destined place as ruler," said Caprico to the fore Vikings in front of him.

"The grand magic world will be upon us," said Orara to Astrid and Heather.

"Those without magic power will be annihilated, and we shall inherit this magical utopia," said Zathralan to Snotlout and Rubbella. "I've waited so long for this glorious day, and at last its dawn is soon to break."

"No way," said Snotlout.

"I don't believe it," said Rubbella. "What he's saying is—is pure madness?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultear was still staring at Drago, who seem to have lost his patience with her. Drago raised a hand and a dark orb appeared within it.

"What is that?" Ultear stared.

Drago then tossed it straight at and she Berry had time to dodge it. It was fortunate that she did, because it started to burn a hole right through the boulder behind her.

She just stared at the hole and realised if she touched it, it would have went straight through her as well. She turned in time to see Drago create another orb and she knew she couldn't fail in order to capture him and she had to take the risk.

He tossed the orb once more straight at her.

" _Lost Magic! Forward Arc of Time!_ " Ultear yelled.

The boulder behind began to crumble into chunks of rock and she sent them straight at the orb. She managed to stop it in its tracks, but she was hit by the after-shock fell to her knees.

Drago once again created another orb.

"Speeding forward the flow of time, I will trap you in its course," said Ultear raising a hand. At once an entire tree trunk grew around Drago forming a sort of prison. "I've got you."

"You've only proven how much a fool you are," said Drago. Ultear just stared at him in confusion. " _Predatory Death!_ "

Next second the tree trunk around him died and left without a single trace of its existence. A dark cloud of mist exited from Drago's body and everything that touched it began to die.

It headed straight for Ultear and she raised one of her crystal balls just in time and began to absorb the dark mist into it. It was power unlike anything she had ever experienced, but eventually she managed to absorb all of the mist and her crystal ball turned black. It then crumbled to pieces and fell to the ground.

Ultear looked up and saw that the spell had taken its toll on Drago, who had fallen and was now sitting in front of her. " _Arc of Time!_ " she yelled at her crystal ball of fixed itself.

Drago panted. "I see the pieces of fallen into place," he said.

" _Luminous Minutes!_ " Ultear yelled tossing her crystal ball into the air.

The orb reproduced into numerous orbs that charge toward Drago like light beams. He roared in pain at the lights hit him and he collapsed.

"Although you're full power may be the stuff of legends, now this pitiful state you're in is no match for me," said Ultear standing up shakingly. "Don't you dare underestimate the leader of the _Seven Kin_!" She then calmed herself and smiled at him. "But Lord Drago do not worry for now we possess all the keys necessary to awaken you."

Drago lifted his head and glared at her, before toppling over. "You will regret this."

"At long last, I have him!" Ultear cheered happily. "Lord Drago is in my hands!"


	11. Arc of Embodiment

Ultear was sitting at the base of a tall oak tree and lay next to her was Drago. She still hadn't fully recovered from her clash with him, but she was grateful that she was alive.

"Lord Drago," she said. "At last I have you all to myself, my freedom. And no one can take you away from me. I'm going to make you the ruler of this world and then you will bring about my salvation.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins, Snotlout was running away from _Belcussas_ with Rubbella over his shoulder.

"I don't think he's going to let us go," said Rubbella. "If he catches us were through." Snotlout then came to a sudden stop and Rubbella glared down at him. "Don't stop you trying to kill us?"

She then noticed that they had reached the edge of a cliff. "End of the line, huh?"

"Yup," said Snotlout.

"I've had it up to here with you," said Rubbella gesturing to her neck. "What kind of lame brained buffoon runs for his life without even bothering want to look where he's running!"

"You love complaining, don't you," Snotlout snarled putting her down. "If that's what you want, you can go the rest of the way on your own!"

Rubbella kicked him in the butt. "So… not only are you an idiot you also leave a cripple comrade defend herself!"

Snotlout quickly turned on her. "You're as healthy as a horse to me!"

There yelling came to a stop when they saw _Belcussas_ had arrived in front of them.

"Not good," said Rubbella. "He's got us cornered." _Belcussas_ took a step forward. "And if he takes another step this close to the edge, we'll be making craters in no time. I'm so lawn magic power and not even sure I can fly."

Snotlout then got an idea. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before," he said.

"You? Thinking?" Rubbella stared. "Not a chance."

"Those smarty-pants specs really come in handy I should get a pair," said Snotlout.

"They are nothing to do with my intelligence, I'm smart with or without them. Or did you forget you're talking to one of the great as Dragon—" She stopped when Snotlout grabbed her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"No time like the present," said Snotlout.

Snotlout then tossed her into the air. Belcussas just stared at _Rubbella_ , who just flew past its head.

"Eyes forward, freakshow," said Snotlout.

 _Belcussas_ then turned his attention down upon Snotlout, but saw that he had vanished.

"Are you looking for me?" said Snotlout. _Belcussas_ turned and found Snotlout standing behind him. "I'm ready to throw down if you are, ugly and I won't hold back so give me your best shot."

 _Belcussas_ raised its fist and sent it down towards Snotlout, but he took on the form of his _Beast Soul_. " _Takeover! Beast Soul!_ "

He then raises for arms and blocked the massive fist and the impact caused the edge to crumble.

"He fell for it," Snotlout smirked.

The edge where _Belcussas_ was standing crumbled and Snotlout reverted back to normal grabbed hold of the lead before he fell down with it.

"All right you," said Rubella's voice as she flew down to the ground glaring.

"Yo, good work, we totally fooled him—"

Rubbella pressed her foot against his face. "Next time you come up with a plan leave me out of it! I am not bait! Do you understand?"

"A lethal discussion, followed by intense physical contact," said Zathralan as he approached them. "Today's lovers have no sense of shame, do they?"

"Shut up!" Snotlout and Rubbella yelled in unison.

"I'm impressed," said Zathralan. "Many have met their end by my beast. Surviving the _Thunderclap_ is a feat worthy of heroic song. It was a truly shocking turn of events to say the least. Finding victory after such a pitiful display, and I do mean pitiful. Where was your gracefulness, my poet's soul wept in disgust. Vikings like you are the sort of my ire, scum like you cannot be permitted. The Grand Magic World will snuff you out and just like that…" He snapped his fingers, "we would be free."

Snotlout slammed his arm on the stone ground in fury. "You're talking about a coward's freedom! A real warrior doesn't need to destroy the world just feel comfortable living in it!"

Both Rubbella and Zathralan turned to face him.

"Don't you get it," said Snotlout as he pulled himself off the edge. "Most people in this world don't have magic power, you'll put them through hell and wiped them out just for your freedom?"

"That's right," said Zathralan. "If the Grand Magic World is to be born, they cannot be allowed to live."

"I'm not gonna let you do that, pal," said Snotlout.

"You honestly think they're necessary? Tell me what great purpose do they serve? People who can't use magic like candles that cannot be lit. They should be discarded."

"Having magic power doesn't mean you're more valuable than someone that doesn't, all life has meaning!" Snotlout and then winced in pain.

Rubbella took a closer look and saw massive bruise on his forearm. _Belcussas_ had clearly done more damage than she initially thought.

"What you care? Afraid to lose your cash crop?" Zathralan continued. "That's a fine example of hypocrisy. You call me a coward, but in the end you're afraid of being left with nothing. How pathetic."

Snotlout stood up. "You're wrong. We work together to make life easy for everyone. In exchange for services, they give us compensation. That relationship of trust built the world we live in, it gave birth to the Guild's." Snotlout then looked at him with a determined look. "I won't let you mark what we've made together! This world belongs to everyone! And I'll be damned if I let you tear it down!"

Zathralan adjusted his glasses and looked at him. "How sad. You don't even realise you've already lost the war. You stray too far from the abyss of sorcery, the infinite void of which true magic flow within excitingly and internally. Drago power alone eludes your feeble minds now, but you'll learn that lesson soon. As will all Vikings and the only options left will be servitude or death."

"If that's what you think you've got a world of disappointment ahead!" Snotlout roared charging at him. "If Dragon Tail is heading to death then we'll take Grimoire Heart with us!" He then jumped into the air. "Starting with you!"

"My, what an elegant language, but at least you've made your position clear," said Zathralan and his arm transformed into the claw sword and struck Snotlout. "Very well, if you wish to act like a fool then you'll be disposed of accordingly!"

"Leave him alone!" Rubbella yelled.

"You can call me garbage if you want, but you sure as hell never get away from trash talking my friends!" Snotlout yelled. "As a warrior I won't let you!"

"Oh? Is that so!" said Zathralan and extended his claw-like sword which struck Snotlout.

"No! Snotlout!" Rubbella yelled.

Zathralan smirk quickly vanished when he saw that Snotlout had wrapped his claw-like sword with both arms.

"I've got you now," Snotlout smirked. "In order to overcome an opponent, you've got to learn the inside and out first."

He tightened his grip around the claw-like sword and groaned in pain from his injuries with _Belcussas_.

He then looked up at Zathralan smiled. "Thanks pal. I needed an arm."

He then raised his right arm and then it transformed into an exact duplicate as Zathralan's claw-like sword.

"How dare you takeover my weapon with your stench," Zathralan snarled.

"You ready to die?" said Snotlout raising his claw-like sword.

" _In my left hand appears a kite shield that no attack shall ever pass_ ," Zathralan chanted.

A dark aura covered his left arm and just as Snotlout struck a shield appeared and blocked his attack.

"You're cheap tactic has failed," said Zathralan smirked. "Now what will you do?"

Snotlout then grabbed his glasses and remove them with his other hand much to his surprise.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Don't feel secure without your specs on?" Snotlout asked and crushed them. "Do it Rubbella!"

Rubbella began to remove her glasses and opened her eyes. "With pleasure." Zathralan realised too late what Snotlout's plan was stared into Rubbella's eyes as she began to channel her magic. "Turning this drama club reject into a pigeon perch will be the highlight of my day. No one trust talks Dragon Tail and lives."

"No!" Zathralan yelled.

" _Stone Eye!_ "

Zathralan yelled and tried to shield his eyes, but then he smirked. "Drama club reject you say?" he said.

He then knocked Snotlout with his claw-like sword into the ground and he skidded across it.

"Snotlout!" Rubbella yelled. She turned just in time to see Zathralan charging towards and knocked her aside in the same manner of Snotlout.

As she fell Rubbella was confused on why hers _Stone Eye Spell_ had no effect on him.

"Rubbella!" Snotlout yelled.

Zathralan walked up to him. "Such a shame," he said. "I had hoped your lover's bond would somehow move me. Alas, it seems that even a love born on the battlefield can make my poets soul quiver." Snotlout then noticed he was wearing a new pair of glasses over his eyes. "That's not to say the show wasn't enjoyable."

"Your glasses?" Snotlout stared. "I crushed them with my own hands."

"My magic is that of imagination," Zathralan explained and a pair of glasses appeared in his hand. "The _Arc of Embodiment_." He then created multiple glasses over his head. "If I can envision it I can give its shape and make it a reality."

"What?" Rubbella stared. "But how? There's no such power."

"The embodiment of wishes is linked to the root of sorcery—while it has its limitations—I say they are small price to pay," said Zathralan as he walked away. "For I possess magic that is unmatched in power. And to this day it is never vanquished by another Viking."

He then stopped in his tracks. " _Come forth, my dark Tower of Dingir_!"

Suddenly a tower emerged out of the ground beneath Snotlout and Rubbella. The two of them found themselves trapped within the tower as it rose up from the ground higher and higher.

" _Turn all your sorrow on to the foolish dragons and return them to the refuse from which they came!_ "

"What the hell is this thing?" said Snotlout as he tried, fruitlessly, to escape. "I can't move."

"Snotlout," said Rubbella. "I—"

"Rubbella!" Snotlout yelled. "You've got to hang in there!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What?"

"If only I hadn't been your partner, you might have become an S-Class Viking. You wouldn't have lost, or been held back by a weakling like me."

"You idiot," said Snotlout shaking his head. "I made it this far, because you were by my side."

Rubbella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Snotlout."

"I'm glad you're here," he said with a small smile on his face. "Rubbella."

" _Now wane to the ends of darkness_ ," said Zathralan snapped his fingers.

Snotlout and Rubbella reached out for one another and then the entire tower exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clearing, Hiccup finally regained consciousness and found him surrounded by Merrill and the Exceeds that looked relieved to see him awake.

"Hiccup," Merrill smiled.

"You're alive," said Toothless in relief.

"Where's Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Right here," said Skullcrusher.

Hiccup turned and found his father laying on the ground next to him and he looked terrible.

"And I'm afraid he isn't out of the woods yet," said Stormfly.

"The good news is he stable, but I don't know how long it will be until he wakes, if he ever does," said Cloudjumper.

Hiccup then noticed _Inferno_ next and saw that the blade had returned usual grey colouring.

" _Inferno_ is back to normal," he noted.

"Merrill use her _Sea Dragon Magic_ to get the dark magic out of it," Toothless explained. "It seemed to be that that prevented you from healing completely."

Hiccup turned his eyes upon Merrill. "I owe you one."

"No problem," Merrill smiled. Hiccup then stared strangely into the distance and Merrill frowned. "Is something wrong, Hiccup?"

Hiccup quickly stood up. "I know that smell."

"What smell?" Toothless asked.

"It has to be him, but why would he be on the island?" Hiccup frowned.

"Who is he talking about?" Skullcrusher asked confused.

Stormfly looked to Merrill. "Merrill, can you smell it too?"

"Not really, sorry," said Merrill. "There's so many new scents out here that I'm having trouble figuring out who's who."

"Hiccup who do you smell?" Toothless frowned.

"It's a masked guy from Luna Island," said Hiccup.

He remembered Zalty, the masked man, for his little adventure on Luna Island. He tried to contain the power of Deliora, a destructive demon from the Book of Drago. Hiccup did defeated him, but there had never been any trace of the man ever since.

Hiccup began to look around and found where the scent was originating from. "He's close," he said and began to run deep into the forest.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Toothless yelled.

"Don't just run off!" Merrill yelled.

"There's no point in trying to stop him," Toothless sighed.

"What happened on Luna Island? Who's he talking about?" Merrill asked looking down at Toothless.

"It's a long story," said Toothless. "I do know the guys talking about, but we haven't seen them since that day."

"You think you want revenge?" Merrill frowned.

"I'm more concerned about all this _Lost Magic_ business," said Stormfly.

"Yeah, can't be a coincidence," Cloudjumper nodded

"I must admit I'm envious of Hiccup's powerful snout," Skullcrusher admitted. "He's just like an animal."

"Yes, a cunning wolf hunting for its prey," Stormfly nodded in agreement.

"I better follow him," said Toothless summing his wings. "You guys will be all right without me?"

"Don't worry, we'll manage," Stormfly assured.

Toothless nodded and began to fly after Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ruined Viking Council warships had made it to a nearby reef that overlooks the island. They had set up tens for their wounded and were busy fixing one of the warships.

Leading them was Alistair the Firm, captain of the Viking Council Fourth Custody Enforcement Unit. "Look alive people!" he yelled. "Get the wounded to the tent on the reef at once, we must heal them quickly. We'll worry about repairs once we secure the island. We're going to launder a full assault on the island, if you can hold—"

He stopped when Garon appeared behind him. "Alron?" he gasped when he saw his injuries.

Garon Trustarrow's true name was actually Alron Windwalker and he was a member of the Council's Intelligence Office and very ambitious.

"What happened? You look like you've been through a meat grinder," said Alistair noticing his injuries.

"Don't worry about me, how the crewmembers?" Alron asked.

"They're all fine, we had a few injuries, but thankfully no significant casualties."

"Whether the communication lacrima?" Alron asked.

"It still works," said Alistair. "Now, can you tell me what happened out there?"

"I was making progress, next thing I know a three way war between Dragon Tail, _Grimoire Heart_ and Drago Bludvist exploded in my face." He then turned and looked to the island. "That attack on the ships was _Grimoire Heart's_ dirty work." He then began to limp away. "Where is the communication lacrima? The council need to know what's happening here."

Alistair looked immensely furious. "This can't be coincidence," he said bitterly. "The biggest thrones in our side somehow windup gathered in the same place? If I were a gambling man I'd say this game was rigged." He closed his eyes. "The chairman won't hesitate, you know how he is. As rigid as steel and swifter carry out judgement. With an opportunity like this in front of him, he may decide just to wipe them out."

Alron turned on him. "An Etherion blast?"

"If the chairman does resort to that, we have no choice but to obey."

"Out of the question!" Alron roared. "I know that the Council has had it in for Dragon Tail for a long time now, but they don't deserve the same fate as Drago or _Grimoire Heart_."

Alistair just stood there. "If I'm ordered to execute them, that's what I'll do."

Alron just stared at him and remembered Merrill.

"Now," said Alistair. "Will you tell HQ or shall I?"

The two of them just stood there in utter silence.

* * *

Meanwhile on the far side of the island, as the ruins, Ragnar, Ruby, Agatha and Leo were still battling Caprico, but they hadn't even landed one single hit on him.

He had just finished telling the four of them of _Grimoire Heart's_ plans for Drago which would only result in ten percent of the world's population to live in their new world.

"What you're talking about is genocide," said Leo.

"Only ten percent of the population will be allowed to live?" Agatha stared.

"You honestly think that will work?" Ruby stared. "People will fight to the end! Until there is no world left!"

"Perhaps," said Caprico. "Then again Hel hasn't yet revealed the full extent of her plan. She dreams of heaven for those tune for the abyss of sorcery. The Black Tyrant will be ours and once here's the world you know will vanish. Once all the fire and dust is settled it will be reborn."

Ragnar slammed his hands together. "You talk too much," he said glaring at him. "All I care about is making you pay dearly for coming into our house and acting like you own the place!"

"My comrades and I have two missions," said Caprico taking up a fighting stance. "The first is to seize Drago and then deliver him safely to Master Hel. And the second one is to wipe Dragon Tail from existence."

"You think you can wipe us out?" said Ragnar unmoving. "Let's put that theory to the test."

"Wait," said Leo placing himself between Ragnar and Caprico.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Covering your retreat," said Leo. "Since he is just one of the _Seven Kin_ it's safe to say that there a six pack of nasties somewhere out there. I'll hold him off while you hunt down the rest of his crew."

"Are you crazy?" said Ragnar. "The four of us combined couldn't take him down and you want to go solo on him?"

"That's because his magic is zapping your strength," Leo explained. " _Enslavement Magic_ , its ancient and powerful stuff."

" _Enslavement?_ " Agatha stared.

"It's also known as _Rulers Magic_ , it temporarily reduces the combat ability and magic power of any human, elf and even dwarf." He then reverted back to his normal form. "Celestial Spirits are immune to it so we can fight evenly. You may have already figured this out, but he is also a Celestial Spirit, Capricorn the Sea Goat."

"That's crazy!" Ragnar yelled.

"Seriously?" Agatha stared.

Ruby just looked in horror. This wasn't the first time that she had seen Celestial Spirits fighting one another and I was horrible to begin with.

She wouldn't allow it to happen again and she stood up. "We'll stay here and help."

"I don't think so," said Leo. He then pointed at Caprico. "How about it Sea Goat? Feel like going toe to toe with a superior fighter. Let's do this!"

"I accept your challenge," said Caprico. "To be honest Leo I was beginning to wonder whether you remember that you were a Celestial Spirit."

"Get out of here, I can handle it," said Leo looking at the others.

"We can't!" said Ruby.

"I hate to admit it Ruby, but his right," said Agatha.

"We're just a burden without a full magic power. Leo knows what he's going to do now so let's make sure he can," Ragnar agreed.

"Leo?" Ruby begged.

Leo turned to look at her and smiled. "Don't worry beautiful, I've got this fight in the bag. Just focus on finding the others and stopping them."

"You can't expect me to leave you here to fight one of your own kind!" Ruby yelled.

"Get out of here now!" Leo yelled.

Ruby was taken aback.

"I get the feeling that there's more to this fight than Leo is willing to tell us," said Agatha.

"There's definitely some bad blood between the two of them," Ragnar agreed. "Time for us to go so come on." Ruby just stared at Leo. "You have faith in him, right?"

Ruby nodded and reluctantly went with the others down the passageway.

"All right then, we've got a hurry and worried about the others," said Ragnar.

Leo gave a sigh of relief.

"Leo!" Ruby's voice yelled. Leo turned and saw her looking at him. "Win this! Please promise that you'll come back safe and sound. Promise me!"

Leo nodded and she nodded back.

"Ruby!" Ragnar yelled.

He then watched as she followed Ragnar and Agatha down the passageway.

Caprico's eyes widened. "I know that face."

Leo turned to face him and at once his hand began to glow in a golden light. "You got bigger things to worry about at the moment."

Next second he punched Caprico with his glowing fist and he went right through a wall into another chamber. Leo then went after him, but was then kneed in the stomach.

"Just how long has it been since you left this _Celestial Spirit World_?" Leo demanded.

"Twenty years," he said.

Caprico then jumped out of the way just as Leo performed a leg sweep and back flipped a good distance away. He then jumped into the air.

"There's no way you could have survived that long on your own power," said Leo. "Tell me who you contract it with!"

"No one controls me," said Caprico plainly. "But I have plenty of servants of my own." He then raises index and middle finger and ancient writing appeared in front of him. " _Come forth!_ _Mighty Hero of_ _Rubengard!_ "

Leo stared at the writing. "Another worldly gate?"

Then suddenly a bright light appeared and appearing in front of him was a human holding a long sword.

" _General Bjorn the Blood Thirsty!_ " Caprico yelled.

Leo just stared next second he was struck by this warrior and realise at once that he was a Celestial Spirit and watched as he vanished. "He's not a Celestial Spirit. What's going on?"

"General Bjorn the Blood Thirsty, led the anti-government to victory during the _Rubengard Civil War_ in the year 779. He disappeared shortly after, but the truth of the matter is that he became my slave. He lives and dies by my will."

Leo looked at him in disgust. "Have you gone over the edge? Keeping mortals as puppet is barbaric!"

"And being a slave to your own is somehow noble?" Caprico counted.

"My owner has nothing to do with this," said Leo.

"I wonder, who exactly is owning your leash?" Caprico wondered. "Might it be that redhead girl you told to flee? She seemed quite fond of you. You never wanted to challenge me to a duel, did you Leo?" Leo didn't answer. "This was just a way of getting her to safety while fooling me? A clever tactic. Being a puppet is just enough anguish role to play, such a boring existence."

He then remembered Ruby's last words to Leo and there were somehow familiar. His eyes widened as he remembered a woman slightly older, but looked exactly like.

" _Dear Capricorn, please promise you'll come back safe and sound. Promise me_ ," she said.

Leo saw Caprico just standing there and he cursed, he figured it out.

Caprico glared at Leo. "I know exactly what you're trying to do Leo! Why you are protecting that one? I should have seen it before. The resemblance is uncanny… she's the daughter of Crystal Heartfull."

Leo got ready, because the real fight was just about to begin.

"Where did you send her?" Caprico roared. "She can't be allowed to live!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were running through the forest.

"He's close, I can smell like he's next to me," said Hiccup.

"You sure is the same guy?" Toothless asked.

"It's a scent I'm not going to forget in a hurry," said Hiccup.

"Well, you're nose hasn't right before," said Toothless.

* * *

Close by was Ultear laying down next to Drago.

"Lord Drago, with you I can create a new future," she said.


	12. Mortal Gate

At the ruins that came a massive explosion and both Leo and Caprico landed outside the building they had been fighting in.

Caprico raises index and middle figure and created more ancient writing. " _Come forth! Hunter of Belparaso,_ _Feyvel!_ "

Appearing out of thin air appeared an elven hunter.

"Eliminate, Crystal's daughter!" Caprico commanded.

Leo stared at Feyvel as he jumped over head. " _Feyvel of_ _Belparaso?_ You've got to be kidding me, I know who that is he's a library and every hunter, there's even children's books about him."

Feyvel took up a vantage point and aimed two arrows straight down to the forest and Leo had a very good feeling that he was aiming at Ruby.

"Wind, good. Angle, good," he said before he releases arrows.

Leo jumped into the air and smashed the arrow with a kick that glowed brightly. "What kind of hunter shoots people?" he said glaring at him.

Feyvel released another arrow this time aiming at him, but Leo jumped into the air with his face glowing brightly he slammed it down towards him. Feyvel performed the back flipped to dodge him and fired two new arrows at the forest while he was upside down.

"He can fire upside down?" Leo stared.

He uses glowing fist to smash the arrows to pieces, but Feyvel was already lining up for another shot.

"I heard whatever my master orders—be it animal or man—my arrows will strike," said Feyvel and fired the arrows again.

Leo prepared to smash them once more. "Not if I stop—"

He stopped when the arrows curbed out of his way and headed straight towards the forest. "What the hell?" he stared. "A curved shot? I've never seen anything like it."

"Indeed," said Caprico. "That's precisely why I enslaved him. He's an excellent sniper, I have no doubt those arrows will strike his intended target."

"I don't think so!" Leo yelled and smashed the piece of the ruins with his glowing fist.

The not a piece of it off and the debris headed straight towards the arrows smashing them to pieces.

"Did you see that?" Feyvel stared. "He deflected my shot with debris."

Caprico growled.

"While I admit Feyvel is an excellent archer, I'm afraid he's nothing compared to Sagittarius," said Leo.

"Go!" Caprico commanded angrily at Feyvel. "Find the girl and eliminate her at once!"

"Of course, sir," said Feyvel as he ran. "A hunter never let us pray escape."

Leo sighed. "Her name is Ruby. Do you have to keep calling her girl play?" said Leo distastefully. "I mean, don't you think that's kind of insulting?"

Feyvel jumped into the air and out several knives. "You will let me pass!"

He then tossed the knife straight at Leo, but he easily blocked them with his glowing fist. "Not going to happen."

He then slammed his fist against Feyvel's face and he slammed into the ruins. Seconds later he vanished much do Caprico's annoyance.

"Out of the way!" Caprico roared in fury. He then created more ancient writing and five human soldiers appeared.

Leo just stood there and casted a powerful bright light that caused the five soldiers to vanish much to Caprico's fury.

"I'm not moving until you start talking," said Leo. "Crux said twenty-three years ago you formed a Celestial Spirt Contract with Crystal. Now, I don't know what form of agreement you made in the mortal world, but if that's true then there's one thing I do know. Since Crystal is no longer with us you should be fighting for her daughter Ruby, or at least according to your Contract. I don't understand why she doesn't seem to know anything about you. So, you want to tell me what happened, Capricorn?"

"A taboo," said Caprico.

Leo stared at him.

"Every magic in existence has its own set of rules that should never be broken," Caprico explained. "And I broke one of those sacred rules."

"You did?" Leo stared.

"As a result I was given this form." Leo just stared at him confused. "Now I'm a goat, isn't that funny?"

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the forest, Hiccup was still tracking down Zalty. He was at the moment running down a steep hill and he could tell he was getting close.

"He must have gone this way. I'm telling you, I smell him," said Hiccup.

"You think he's one of the _Seven Kin_?" Toothless asked.

"It makes sense, he uses _Lost Magic_ and Zancrow mentioned that they were trying control Deliora," Hiccup pointed out.

He then jumped and began to skid down a hill towards the ground and soon he came to a stop within a clearing. Then he noticed Drago sitting down next to a tree.

"Drago?" he stared.

"Hiccup! Watch out, below you!" Toothless yelled.

Suddenly the ground beneath and began to shake.

"What the—?" he said.

Then suddenly a tree shot out from the ground and kept on growing until it reached its full height.

"There was a sprouting seed hidden beneath the soil beneath you," said a voice. Hiccup looked up and saw Ultear sitting on one of its branches. " _Arc of Time_ , guided it into the future to become this tree. Where do you think your future will guide you I wonder? Well, Hiccup Haddock?"

"So, you're the creep from before," said Hiccup as he sniffed the air. "No doubt about it, I never forget a smell. I suppose that explains the perfume."

"Are you saying she's the guy who used Lyon's group on Luna Island?" Toothless stared.

"Clearly a form of _Transformation Magic_ ," said Hiccup. He then looked at her curiously. "I've seen your face before, you are a member of the Viking Council and disappeared just after Jellal's betrayal. Your name is Ultear the Radiant, is it not?"

Ultear nodded. "I am a member of _Grimoire Heart_ Guild and leader of the _Seven Kin_." She then looked at him curiously. "Don't tell me your Guild send you to go after Drago Bludvist as well?"

"Not quite, we were taking part in our yearly S-Class Trial. Gives a whole new meaning to being in the right place at the wrong time, doesn't it? Especially for you."

"I suppose, our timing could have been better," Ultear admitted. "Still we have succeeded in locating Drago, despite your interference."

"I still don't understand how Drago can be alive after all these centuries," Toothless frowned.

"Just so you know, I won't let you have him," said Ultear. "The Black Tyrant, Drago Bludvist, belongs to me."

"You think I would allow you to take the most evil man off this island and join the most powerful of the Dark Guild with in the _Balam Alliance_?" Hiccup questioned.

"I suppose that is a bit much to ask," Ultear admitted and summoned one of her crystal balls. "This time I mean business!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the swamp Astrid and Heather were staring at Orara.

"Heather Valha, formerly of _Phantom's Element Four_ , along with Astrid Hofferson, known as Freya," she said in a deep calculative voice.

"Well, you've obviously done your research on us," said Heather. "And who might you be?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Astrid demanded.

Orara's body began to glow. "Answer, deemed unnecessary. Commencing combat operations."

Astrid firmly gripped her axe. "You ready Heather?"

"Yes," said Heather.

" _Maguilty Sodom!_ " Orara chanted.

"Stay focused," said Astrid.

"Are those what I think they are?" Heather asked.

Surrounding Orara were about a dozen swords made of pure light.

"Blades of magic power," Heather stared.

"She can summon weapons just like I do?" Astrid gasped.

" _Go!_ " said Orara and by the sword straight at them.

Astrid dodged them, but Heather remained where she was not flinching at the swords.

"Nice try, but your attacks will have no effect on me," said Heather. "My body is made entirely of—"

Suddenly one of the sword struck and she was knocked backwards.

"Heather!" Astrid yelled.

Heather could understand, the sword it go right through her, but she still felt the pain from the attack.

"When my blades strike they stimulate the enemy pain receptors," Orara explained. "One might say they are blades of sensation."

"Such power," said Heather clutching her arm.

"I see," said Astrid looking straight at Orara. "You're one of the _Seven Kin_ _of Purgatory_ , aren't you?"

"I was not sent here to answer questions, just eliminate the enemy," said Orara. "That was the mission I was given."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ruins, Leo and Caprico were still facing one another.

"It's funny, I was just thinking it was about time I took on a humanoid body," said Caprico smiled evilly. "This is perfect."

"You're not even making sense anymore," Leo frowned.

Caprico then raised his hands. "I'll use my _Enslavement Magic_. _Mortal Raise!_ "

"You realise that magic isn't gonna work on me," said Leo as a dark aura exited from Caprico's hands. "I'm not a mortal remember, I'm a Celestial Spirit."

"Yes, and that would be the taboo," said Caprico. "This magic is _only_ supposed to be used on mortals."

Leo saw the entire area was getting dark and misty. "How this happen?" he said looking around. "When did I fall into his trap?"

He then saw several spectre like forms of Caprico. "Whoever dares to brick that rule—"

Leo's eyes widened. "Hang on. You don't mean—"

Suddenly shadows from the spectres began to leak their way towards him. "—completely merge with their target."

Leo felt the shadows taking hold of him. "I can't believe this…" he said shaking his head. "Are you telling me that you're a guy who has merged with Capricorn?"

He then heard laughter that wasn't Caprico's voice. "I'm about to make your body my next conquest, Leo!"

Leo was barely able to move, but he had one last chance of defeating this entity. He channelled all his magic into one go and it was covered in a blight light, which expelled the darkness.

"No way!" he yelled and punched Caprico with his glowing fist.

The moment his fist make contact with Caprico, he fell to the ground.

"I'm afraid you're a tad too late," said the voice.

Leo just stood there panting and look down at the body of Capricorn.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ragnar and the girls were still running away from the ruins, but then Ruby came to a sudden stop.

"What's the matter?" Ragnar asked. "We don't have time to stand around."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Ruby and looked up at the ruins overhead. "It's just… I'm wondering whether we should go back and check on him."

"I know you're worried, but that's not an option," said Agatha. "Not now."

"From what I could tell Leo had some sort of plan," said Ragnar.

"He can handle it," Agatha assured. "Plus we would only get in his way considering that goat guys magic."

"He's got this in the back," Ragnar smiled. "So, don't worry okay. After all he is the leader of the Zodiac Spirits. Have a little faith in him."

Ruby reluctantly looked at them. "Yeah, I know. Come on, we got a meet up with everyone else and find the rest of the Seven Kin."

They then resumed running through the forest.

"That's right, said Ragnar.

"Let's hurry!" said Agatha.

Ruby was still concerned about Leo and hope that he would come back after all he had promised to come back.

* * *

Up in the ruins, Leo was still looking down at Capricorn's body and then he smiled evilly.

"That hurts," he groaned in pain. "That's right, I forgot I wound him in battle." He then looked down at his hand. "Looks like I finally got a humanoid body again."

He then looked down at Capricorn. "I've got to say, Leo really knocked on your tail didn't he goat man? I'm not gonna miss being your body, but thanks for the help anyway. Look at me, I've gone from goat to leader of the Zodiac.

"I'm Leo and my master is Miss Ruby Heartfull. All I have to do is kill her and I'll be completely human again. That's right, it'll be easy. I'll have no problem getting close to, because she trusts Leo. How shall I do it? A surprise attack? Or maybe I should enslave and have some fun? After all, she is as beautiful as Lady Crystal."

He then grunted in pain and roared in pain as Capricorn pierced his body with his fingers. "No! How could you do this? Unhand me now!"

"I believe Regulus has reached it the next…" said Capricorn narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. " _Zoldio!_ "

Zoldio's eyes widened. "No! Don't say that name!" he cried and suddenly a dark essence began to exit from Leo's body as it roared in pain. "You know what that does to me!"

The dark essence took form and land on the ground. He was human, but was a squatter dwarf with black hair was dark as night and a sinister -looking face.

"Thank you, Capricorn," Leo winced.

"I apologise, Sir," said Capricorn apologetically. "I didn't want to use excessive force."

Leo shook his head. "No, it's all right. You had to use that much power, it was the only way you could have possibly separated us."

"I don't get it," said Zoldio looking at the two spirits. "How are you able to move Capricorn?"

"Just moments before you took control of Sir Leo's body, he was able to grant me the use of his magic," Capricorn explained. " _Regulus!_ Also known as the _Heart of the King_."

Zoldio then remember the punch Leo struck in with before he took control. "What? Are you kidding me?" snarled Zoldio. "No, that was a transfer of magic power."

Leo just smirked.

"Curse you!" Zoldio screamed. He then just smirked at them. "All that matters is that I am finally myself again."

Zoldio winced in pain and looked down at his hand and saw them turning to dust. "No!" he screamed as the rest of his body began to turn to dust. "I'd like my body is disintegrating! What's happening to me? Make it stop… please!"

Leo and Capricorn just looked at him in cold sympathy.

"Capricorn! Help!" Zoldio begged. "Don't let me disappear like this! You have to help me! Lady Crystal!"

Those were his last words as his entire body turned to dust leaving only a pile of it where he once stood.

"So, that's the fate of those who dare break a sacred rule of magic," said Leo.

"It happened twenty-three years ago," said Capricorn as he helped Leo up. "Lady Crystal had suddenly fallen ill, she was forced to retire from magic. Since she had no further use for us, she decided her three spirits—Aquarius, Cancer and myself—would be passed on to three of her servants. One of them was Zoldio, my key was given to him. However, before I moved on, Lady Crystal and I made one other contract."

* * *

Twenty-three years ago, Capricorn was kneeling in front of Crystal Heartfull within her mansion.

"I promise you my lady, I'll protect your family for all eternity," said Capricorn. "In the future, should one of your descendants choose of all the path of magic."

"Yes," Crystal nodded. "Capricorn, I ask you please help guide them along that path."

* * *

Back in the present, Capricorn gently placed Leo on a boulder and then turned to face the forest below them.

"I see," said Leo. "So, that's how you are contracted to Ruby."

"Yes, that's correct," Capricorn nodded. "In the beginning, Zoldio consented to the arrangement. However, it wasn't long before he was forced to leave the manner, he began travelling aimlessly. Eventually, he was exposed to the dark side of magic."

"I'm guessing he then broke a sacred rule and then end up merging with you," Leo surmised. Capricorn nodded. "That kind of power, can sometimes push people to the dark side." He remembered how his former master, Runa and all the abuse he suffered. "I know, because I've witnessed it first-hand. I can honestly say there's nothing more painful."

He then looked up at Capricorn. "So, tell me something… what do you think of Ruby now that you've met?" he asked.

"She's definitely Lady Crystal's daughter," said Capricorn. "It's clear she loves her spirits and I can tell they love her in return."

"Does that mean you're willing to lend your help Capricorn?" Leo asked. "She could really use it."

Capricorn shook his head. "I can't." Leo looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, Sir Leo, I'm afraid it's too late. I can't offer her my help now." He then smiled slyly. "I'm only saying that, because she's already got my power at her full disposal."

He then closes eyes blissfully. "Finally, I can return to my light for owner."

* * *

Deep within the forest, Ragnar and the girls were still wondering. Then suddenly Ruby felt her keys blowing and felt a bit of weight to them.

Ragnar and Agatha stopped in their tracks and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Agatha asked.

"Don't tell me Leo is in trouble?" said Ragnar.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, he was just telling me he won."

"Really?" Ragnar smiled.

"I knew he could do it," said Agatha.

"He says he doesn't want to go through all the details right now, but apparently Capricorn switched over to our side," said Ruby. "Also, he said the fight really took it out of him. So, he's going to try and recover his strength by returning to the Celestial World."

Ragnar just stared at her. "What?"

"It makes sense," Agatha nodded. "I mean he has been using all his magic power to stay in our world all the time."

"But that ain't fair at all!" Ragnar yelled furiously. "He promised me he would be my partner, now he's backing out on me!"

"He says to tell you that he'll make it up to you later," said Ruby smiling nervously.

"Forget him," said Ragnar dismissively. "Just tell him that I don't need his help to make S- Class."

Agatha looked up.

"Okay, let's keep moving you guys," said Ruby.

"Yes we need to find the others," Ragnar nodded.

"Hold on, I have an idea," said Agatha. They all looked at her. "Well, if we want to find the others six creeps, it might be easier if we split up."

"You think?" said Ragnar doubtfully.

"Are you crazy?" said Ruby. "I don't want to risk running into one of all by myself."

"Oh, don't worry," said Agatha hugging her. "I'll be there to protect you, Ruby."

"But I thought we were—"

They looked at Ragnar, who was looking sceptical. "I see, so when you said 'split up' you really meant 'ditch Ragnar'."

"You're jealous," Agatha smiled.

"I just don't think splitting up is a good idea, because we are much stronger together than we are on our own."

"Listen, Ragnar, the only reason I suggested we split up to search for the enemy is because I want to get back to the S-Class trials. And in order to do that we have to wipe them out. Bet I know exactly why you are so against it, you're scared."

"Agatha," Ruby stared.

Ragnar sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He then walked off. "Let's go ahead and split up here."

"Be careful out there Ragnar," said Ruby as she and Agatha walked in the opposite direction.

"Right back at ya," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the clearing, Hiccup was still staring up at Ultear, who hadn't moved from her sitting position.

"All right, I've had another you lady," said Hiccup and began to run up the tree. "There's no way I'm gonna let you take Drago off this island."

"Are you positive that what your future holds?" said Ultear as she tossed the crystal ball into the air.

Hiccup dodged by jumping out of the way, but then it made a U-turn and headed back straight towards him. It then began to pummel him again and again. Hiccup then smashed it to pieces with a fiery fist.

However, the crystal ball repaired itself and suddenly multiple crystal balls appeared all around him.

"Each one of these crystal balls contain a different possible future for you, parallel worlds," said Ultear. "I have the ability to create an infinite number of futures and then…" The crystal balls began to move closer towards Hiccup. "Compress them into a single future."

Before Hiccup could do anything the crystal balls began to pummel him into the ground.

" _Fast Forwards!_ " said Ultear. She watched as Hiccup toppled to the ground. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet and you're knocked out cold."

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and the twins had arrived at what remained of the camp. Adelaide had already prepared attend for the injured and now Eret was lying next to Valka.

"Don't worry, the both breathing," Fishlegs assured as he checked the pulses. "They'll be okay."

"Even still I can't believe that Eret and Valka were easily defeated," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, considering they're both Dragon Slayers," said Ruffnut as she sat next to Eret.

"I feel terrible about this," said Adelaide. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not anybody's fault," said Snotlout's voice.

They turned and saw Snotlout standing there with Rubbella in his arms. The two of them looked like they had just been struck by a tornado.

"Snotlout," Adelaide asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we don't stand a chance against _Grimoire Heart_ ," said Snotlout. "They're way too strong. I'm a sad excuse for warrior, I couldn't protect my partner from those monsters."

Fishlegs looked at the twins on their faces were grim. "It's time we come together," he said.

"Legs?" Adelaide stared.

"We all wanted to become S-Class Vikings so badly that we let the trial drive us apart. I know is only for a little bit, but everyone was thinking about themselves instead of the Guild. Well, we can't afford to do that anymore.

"Our enemy may be overwhelming, but where the Dragon Tail guild. If we put all our strength and are feeling together there's no way they can beat us. Please, everybody, we have to come together, I'm begging you!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Agatha were wandering through the forest.

"Hiccup the First's grave?" Ruby stared.

"Yeah, you said you figured out whether it was right?" said Agatha. "I was going to ask you about it earlier, but then all the crazy stuff started happening."

"Sure, I'll tell you," said Ruby. "But I've gotta warn you I could be totally wrong. There's a lot of guesswork involved. Firstly, the first master was an elf and as such he would be buried, not cremated like us humans and even had a tree planted over him."

"That doesn't exactly now it down," said Agatha.

"I know, but listen. I decided to make up a list of words that might somehow be connected to the word 'grave'. Death, sleep, earth, stone, star and end. Sadly no single word with six letters long."

Agatha look to the confused. "Wait, I don't get it. Where did you get the idea that there needed to be six letters in the word."

"From the time limit, silly. We were supposed to find the grave in six hours, I figure that number had to be important." She then began to draw a word in the dirt. "Now, I know it might be a stretch, but I thought of a word that not only has six letters, but also related to the words 'grave' and 'time'. 'Demise'." As she finished writing the word in the dirt. "Essentially it means to end, it associated with death and therefore braves the letter requirement and have the time element to it."

Agatha just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Okay, now here things gets iffy, this is just a hunch, but look at the word 'demise', it has one letter that's different from the others. What a guess?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Agatha trying to follow Ruby's trail of thought.

"There's one letter that's used twice," said Ruby pointing the letter with a stick. "'E'. Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious to you?"

"What's it mean?" Agatha frowned.

"Remember how all the passengers we chose the very beginning of the trial were marked with letters."

Agatha's eyes widened. "Back in the first round."

"Yep," said Ruby proudly. "You got it, route E." She then suddenly became quite drowsy. "I think that's where—"

She then toppled over and fell fast asleep.

Agatha was standing over her with a sleep card in hand. "You've been a big help," she said. "Thank you."

Agatha then laid her against a bush and began to run off.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," she said sincerely.

However, the moment she left someone had discovered Ruby sleeping on the ground. It was the orc, Muk from the _Seven Kin of Purgatory_.


	13. Meteor Fire Punch

Ruby opened her eyes and time to see an orc raising his foot. She quickly rolled out of the way, but the orc's strength was enough to shatter the ground.

"Hold on," said Ruby. "Did I miss something? Where did the orc come from?"

Ruby had a strong feeling that this orc was one of the _Seven Kin_ , but then she noticed that Agatha was nowhere to be seen.

"Agatha? Where did she go?" said Ruby looking around. She then glared at the orc. "Where is my friend, ugly?"

"Ladies room maybe," said the orc dumbly.

"What have you done with her?" Ruby demanded.

"Listen there is no need for you to be worried about your little friend right now," he said.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" Ruby asked pulling herself up.

"I know you're not gonna live long enough to see her again."

Ruby was now totally confused. Had she been sleeping a minute ago? How did she lose track of Agatha? She really hope that she wasn't in love another one of these creeps. Ruby however did know one thing that she needed to take this guy down pronto.

Orc's expression changed when he saw Ruby's glaring face and to a surprise he hid behind a tree.

"Staring at me like that isn't going to save you," he said. "You might think it intimidating, but it's not because you don't have any idea who I am lady. I'm Muk, one of the deadly _Seven Kin of Purgatory_. I'm super strong and stuff."

"Your strength doesn't mean jack squat," Ruby glared. "To a member of Dragon Tail like me facing a strong opponent is just another challenge. I'll take you one and I'll defeat you."

Muk then himself from the tree. "First, and so one question," he said. He then began to scratch his hair. "I feel something bristling in my head, do you see anything?"

Ruby just stared at him. "Are you talking about your hair?"

Muk nodded.

Ruby sighed. She had her the stability of orc's before, but this guy was as at a whole new level.

"Fine," said Muk as he reached for his belt. "You've asked for it now. Prepared to face my _Witching Hour Curse Magic_. You should've run while you had the chance."

"Awkward and creepy, what I got myself into?" Ruby moaned.

Muk then pulled out a doll which made Ruby quite nervous.

"Before I destroy you, you mind giving me a strand of your hair?" Muk asked.

"Huh?" Ruby stared.

"Come on, if you don't give me a strand of your hair then I can't curse you with my cursey doll."

Ruby blinked. "Not happening."

"All I needed one flimsy little strand and Mr Cursey will control you however I want. You'll be pudding in my hands." He then looked grimly as he rubbed his stomach. "Hmm, pudding."

"You know, telling me what you're doing isn't going to help you get a strand of my hair," Ruby pointed out.

Muk looked at her dumbly and his face lit up.

"You're just realising this now?" Ruby groaned. "Besides, everybody knows that voodoo dolls are bogus. You can't scare me with a bluff, ugly."

"Huh, that's not his name," said Muk dumbly. "I only told you it's Mr Cursey. Get straight lady! You don't have to be lewd just because I want to kill you."

Ruby face palmed herself. "Uh, no. I mean bluff as in an exaggeration, you know like telling people you're ugly instead of handsome."

"Wait, are you calling me a liar because that's even worse?" Muk said furiously.

"I think I just lit a short fuse on a stick of stupid," said Ruby nervously.

Muk then removed one of his hairs.

Ruby just stared at him "This guy is a total nut job."

"That's what you think, you can try for yourself," said Muk giving her his strand of hair.

"What? You messing with me?" Ruby stared.

Muk then placed the hair on his doll. "We'll use one of my hairs as a demonstration. Just stick it on Mr Curesy's head like this. He's ready!"

Ruby couldn't believe how stupid this orc was.

"Now go ahead and give it a try," said Muk giving her the doll.

Ruby took it and examined it.

"There, see, do you feel the power?" said Muk. "You can apologise to me at any time now. Feel free to give plenty of hugs and kisses too. By the way, I'm starting to get hungry so can fight later—"

Ruby responded by slamming the doll on the ground and Muk landed face first in the dirt.

Ruby laughed.

"Okay, that's another lady," said Muk.

Ruby then held the door upside-down extended the legs and the same thing happened to Muk.

"Hey, it's my turn now!"

Ruby then began messing around with the doll and everything she did with it Muk was forced to do.

"You witch!" Muk yelled furiously. "Give me Mr Cursey."

"What's the rush, there still several embarrassing poses we haven't tried yet," said Ruby as she posed the doll.

Muk was now forced to do several embarrassing sexy poses, but instead of feeling humiliated he seemed to be enjoying them.

"Yeah, baby!" he cried.

"You're not supposed to enjoy it," said Ruby.

"You know what screw you!" Muk yelled and charged at Ruby. This surprised her and she jumped out of the way just in time, but Muk had grabbed the doll. He then slammed his foot into the ground crushing the ground beneath him. "All right, now I'm angry and you can just forget about asking the out on a date you hear me! I won't waste my feelings on a bully who won't share her toys!"

"Trust me, I'll find a way to get over it!" Ruby snapped.

"It's time for a non-stop ride on the orc train," said Muk and charged at her. "Choo-choo!"

Ruby then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. However, Muk start for nothing and knocked trees out of his way as he may train noises.

"Sorry, but I'm putting the brakes on this trip," said Ruby reaching for one of her keys.

"Don't run away from me!" Muk yelled and then cried. "I still have to accept my feelings for you."

"I'll have to fight big and creepy with big and creepy," said Ruby pulling out Taurus' key. " _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull!_ "

Taurus then appeared swinging his axe down on top of Muk, but he grabbed it with his bare hands.

"Get him Taurus!" Ruby ordered.

Taurus pressed all his weight down upon his axe.

" _Celestial Spirit Magic_ and axe swinging cow," Muk blinked.

"I'm a bull and there's no way I'll let you manhandle Miss Ruby," he said.

Muk then pulled away from Taurus. "You know, I haven't eaten a while. Is it okay I take a bite?"

"No!" said Taurus looking annoyed. "But you can eat the ground once I beat you."

"Hey Taurus so ugly here that we don't take any bull," said Ruby.

Taurus then jumped swinging his axe down on top of Muk. "I thought you would never ask."

" _Iron Punch!_ " Muk yelled and punched Taurus so hard he was sent him flying.

Ruby just stared in bewilderment. "How did ugly get the drop on you?"

"I don't know," Taurus moaned. "But I'm tenderised. See ya."

He then vanished.

"My appetites roaring and suddenly in the mood for strip stick," said Muk glaring at Ruby.

"Strip what?" Ruby stared fearfully and ran as fast as she could.

"Come back here!" Muk yelled running after her.

"What's with this guy? He stronger without magic and how does someone his size so light on his feet?" Ruby stared. Her eyes then widened. "His feet. Wait a minute… I've got it." She then reached out for another key. " _Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!_ "

Sagittarius then appeared and stood to attention. "You called my lady," he said.

"Horsemeat? Yummy," Muk yelled hungrily.

"Quick! Aim for his legs! Trip him up!" Ruby ordered.

"Right ho," said Sagittarius as he fitted five arrows on his bow. "I'm not letting you lay your hands on Lady Ruby or on me."

He then launched his arrows.

" _Iron Kick!_ " Muk yelled and them away and deflect them right back at Sagittarius.

"He deflected them?" Sagittarius stared.

"No way," said Ruby.

Then both she and Sagittarius got hit by the arrows

"I'm beaten," Sagittarius moaned as he began to vanish. "I failed you my lady."

"Okay, now I'm angry," said Ruby and pulled out another key. " _Open! Gate of the Scorpion!_ _Scorpio!_ "

Scorpio then appeared. "Been a while, but I'm still wicked." He then looked to Ruby. "Can we make this quick, me and Aquarius are having our own little island adventure. And hate to leave the hanging ten. You feel me?"

"By all means go back as fast as you can, I don't want to give her any more reason to hate me even more," said Ruby.

"Just because your trip with your girlfriend doesn't mean you've got a rub it in my face!" Muk roared angrily.

" _Sand Buster!_ " Scorpio roared.

He then fired a sand tornado straight at Muk, but he blocked it with his hands.

"I could go for grilled scorpion, but I'd rather not have all this sand," said Muk he then sneezed in a bit of mucus exited his nose.

"Ah man, that's wicked nasty," said Scorpio in discussed.

"So… uh, what now?" Ruby asked.

Muk then punched so hard they flew into the air.

"Hey, Ruby," said Scorpio at the sored into the air. "Since my sand ain't working squad, I'll be going back to my Bahama Mama. That cool?"

He then vanished with before Ruby could say a word.

"So, not cool!" Ruby yelled and he began to fall back down to earth. "This blows, I'm running out of spirits."

"Mr Cursey still has one of my hairs," said Muk. "So, what do you think will happen if say… I can change what his body is made of?"

Ruby looked down and saw that his doll was now made of iron and as such he was as well.

"He made cursing himself into an advantage?" Ruby stared.

This would explain how come all the spirits attack had been useless and how he easily overpowered them.

"Change, Mr Cursey… I'm getting tired of being made of iron," said Muk and the doll began to glow. "Let's change to light!"

" _Shining Punch!_ " Muk yelled and punched Ruby with a glowing fist.

Ruby screamed that she was sent flying into the ground.

"You can't defeat me lady, I may not look very tough, but I'm still one of the _Seven Kin_ ," said Muk. "Better summon something tasty before I really get mad."

"Help me out here _Cancer!_ " Ruby yelled as Cancer appeared in front of her.

"Long time no see," said Cancer.

"Crab legs!" Muk yelled.

"Does he seriously want to eat my legs?" Cancer asked.

"Don't ask, just cut his hair before he uses it enhances powers," said Ruby.

"You've got it baby," said Cancer charging at Muk snapping his pincers.

However, Muk's was uncuttable and his pincers were badly damaged.

"What? No way!" said Cancer, he then looked at his pincers and saw them worn a bit. "How did wear down my babies, baby?"

"Ha, my hair haven't seen shampoos into the Stone Age," said Muk proudly.

"That isn't something to be proud of," said Cancer.

" _Iron Punch!_ " Muk roared and punched Cancer with a fist of iron and he vanished.

"Hey! Only one shot left," said Ruby pulling out one of her keys. "Get him Aries!"

Aries appeared looking extremely nervous. "I'll do my best," she said timidly.

"You better have food for me, my stomach is trying to eat itself," said Muk as he approached her.

"I'm sorry," said Aries quietly. "I wish I can satisfy you."

Muk came to a sudden stop. "Wait, a minute why apologising to me?"

"Well… because you're starving and I can't do anything to help you," Aries cried. "Sorry!"

"Please don't go!" Muk begged.

Ruby just stood there dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what was going on. Then suddenly Aries expression changed and turned on him.

" _Wool Bomb!_ " Aries yelled and blasted him with a large amount of wool. "I hope I probably serve you Miss Ruby."

"Yeah, you did great," said Ruby. "I do know you are such a pretty good actress. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, Leo taught me," Aries explained. "He said I should simply cry my eyes out when fighting a male opponent than blasting with a surprise attack."

"Yeah, remind me to talk to him," Ruby muttered.

"Why you!" said Muk's voice within the wool. "Why did you have to be so mean?"

Then suddenly the wool trapping Muk dispelled and Muk stood there looking quite furious.

"I think I made him angry," said Aries.

"There's no stopping this guy, is there," Ruby moaned.

" _Iron Punch!_ " Muk roared.

The punch sent both Ruby and Aries flying.

"I'm so sorry," said Aries as she vanished.

"Fine then… I'll just have to fight my hunger with a full course meal of pain and suffering," Muk growled. "Mr Cursey changes the cotton!"

The moment he changes doll to cotton, he changed himself as well. This allowed him to saw up into the air where he saw Ruby rolling down a hill.

"Last stop on the pain train," said Muk. " _Self-Reinforcement! Iron_!"

He then changed his doll back into iron and sored down like a rocket straight towards Ruby.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiccup and Ultear were still fighting. Hiccup was just holding his ground after a devastating attack.

"Hiccup, are you all right?" Toothless asked.

"I'm fine, bud," Hiccup assured.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm going all out right now," said Ultear. "I could have destroyed you, but I owe you for Luna Island and I always make good on my debts."

"You're not any stronger than you are last time," said Hiccup.

"Keep talking, little man, it'll be that much sweeter when I shut you up for good," said Ultear as she bounced her crystal ball on her hand.

Then suddenly Ruby appeared, but Hiccup was so focused on Ultear that he didn't notice Ruby or Muk hurling straight above them. He charged at Ultear and extended his leg, but it made contact with Muk sending him flying.

"What that—" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup?" said Ruby in relief.

Muk slandered the train opposite Ultear.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Just running from my life and I appreciate you knocking at orc off my back," said Ruby.

"And I thought Hiccup was the king of dramatic entrances," said Toothless.

"Muk?" said Ultear as Muk got up. "Care to tell me what you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Muk. "I was fighting that go and I almost finished her off."

"Looks like she's been giving you a hard time too," said Ruby noticing Hiccup's injuries.

"You don't know the half of it," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, Hiccup has landed a single hit on her yet," said Toothless.

"I take it the orc is another one of the _Seven Kin_?" Hiccup guessed.

"Yeah, and he wields the most unusual magic I seen so far," said Ruby.

"What you say we team up and take these guys down?" Hiccup asked.

"Teaming up with you guy sure brings back memories," said Ruby as she wrapped her hair in a ponytail.

"Kind of reminds me of our first adventure back in the Berk Harbour," said Toothless.

"You ready Ruby?" Hiccup asked.

"You know it, Hiccup," said Ruby and the two of them high-fived each other.

"Don't forget about me," said Toothless.

"Stop this buddy buddy nonsense, it's driving me crazy," Muk glared.

The five of them just stared at one another for quite a while waiting to see who would make the first move.

"That does it!" Muk roared. "I'll take out these bratty kids! Just leave them to me! First enough land these two and then our barbecue that little blue dog."

"I'm a cat," Toothless glared.

"Very well, I'll leave them to you," said Ultear. "Destroy them. I'll take Drago to Master Hel. So we can continue our plans."

Muk looked at her excitedly. "That's great news, I didn't realise you are found him yet."

"Oh no," Ruby moaned and turned to Hiccup. "We have to stop her, if she get away with him we're all screwed. They want to bring about some Grand Magic World and kill all non-Vikings."

"Then we can't let them get their hands on him," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then ran towards Ultear, but Muk blocked his path and punched him hard in the face and sending him flying.

"No, Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Kill them quickly," said Ultear. "We've got no time to waste. Show them the full fury of the _Seven Kin_. Head back to the ship as soon as you're finished decorating the forest with the entrails."

"No way, I've got a stomach to fill in the main cause just got served," said Muk. Ultear and ran deeper into the forest. "There won't be any leftovers to decorate with."

"Bring it on," said Hiccup and jumped at the way just as Muk slammed his fists towards him. "I'll handle the orc."

"Okay, I guess that means I'm going after her," said Ruby running towards Ultear.

" _Freeze!_ " said Muk.

Suddenly Ruby stopped in her tracks and was unable to move a single muscle in her body.

"Hey, what you doing?" said Hiccup staring at her. "She's going to get away."

"I'm trying to move, but I don't seem to be able to barge," said Ruby.

"I snagged one of your hairs while I was chasing you earlier," said Muk holding out his doll which had one of Ruby's head attached to it.

Ruby stared at him horrified. "How did you—"

"Now that you end Mr Cursey are connected it's time for me to serve up your just deserts," said Muk. He then poured on the arms and Ruby's arms were forced upwards as well. "What was the first thing you did to me? Oh, yeah…"

Muk then began to mess with the doll the same way Ruby did at the beginning, much to her dismay.

Hiccup and Toothless just watched in confusion.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope," said Toothless.

"Time for some embarrassing poses," said Muk.

Ruby felt mortified as she performed several sexy poses.

"Cut… it… out!" Ruby cried at each pose.

"Using to be enjoying it if you ask me," said Muk.

"No, it's on your head," Ruby cried.

"For some reason whatever that orc does to that doll it happens to Ruby too," said Toothless.

"So she's practically become a slave then," said Hiccup.

Muk began messing around with Ruby and making her hop around like she was a rabbit.

"Hop along little rabbit," he said.

"Knock it off!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this," Hiccup assured.

"You'd better, or you'll die," Ruby warned.

"I think he should die right now," said Muk and forced Ruby to charge at Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Out of the way!" Ruby yelled.

Hiccup quickly somersaulted over her. "Why you!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup prepared to fire his breath attack, but then Muk forced Ruby to kick him in the face and then spin kick knocking him aside.

"Sorry!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay, this is awkward," said Toothless.

"It's nice to know who your friends are," Hiccup moaned.

"It's not me it's that creepy doll!" Ruby cried.

Muk then forced to punch him in the face.

"That hurt," Hiccup moaned.

Hiccup managed to dodge the second punch and grabbed Ruby from behind.

"Stay still," he said he struggled to hold her down. "Jeez, when did you get so strong? Either you've been doing some extra push-ups or that doll is giving you a major boost."

"Don't you do have any decency!" Muk roared. "Cuddling and kissing in the middle of a battlefield."

"We're not doing either of those you perv!" Hiccup and Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, because Astrid would kill them both if he did," said Toothless.

"Now you've got me steamed," said Muk. "Fine! You won a little hand around him, take this!

Ruby then slipped out of Hiccup's grip and then suddenly performed a bear hug and nearly crashing Hiccup's ribs.

"I'll make you hug your boyfriend so hard his spine will break," said Muk.

He then forced Ruby to do some wrestling moves, much to Hiccup and Ruby's dismay.

"This is just a taste of the power _Witching Hour Curse_ _Magic_ ," said Muk. "Your future is looking very dark indeed." He then looked down and saw that his doll was no longer in his hand. "Mr Cursey! Why does everything I love always run away from me?"

They all looked up and saw Toothless flying overhead with the doll in his hands. "I managed to snag the doll what you guys want me to do with it?" Toothless asked.

"That stupid black dog can fly!" Muk yelled.

With Ruby no longer under Muk's control she released Hiccup and the two of them smiled at him.

"Nice going, bud," said Hiccup.

"Awesome!" Ruby cried.

However, his victory was short lived, because Muk punched Toothless forcing him to release the door and sending him flying.

"My doll!" Muk cried.

The doll was now spinning in midair, which caused Ruby to spin as well. Muk was inches away from grabbing, but out of nowhere Hiccup took it before his very eyes.

"It's my now!" he said.

Unfortunately, his sudden grab had forced Ruby to fly to the right at a breakneck speed. He then spun trying to deal Muk a blazing kick, but the orc dodged his attack and Ruby was forced upwards.

Muk then head-butted Hiccup sending him up into the air. "What gives?" said Hiccup in surprise. "How is he so fast?"

"These _Grimoire Heart_ creeps super strong," said Toothless fearfully. "I would never for that an orc could overpower, Hiccup."

"Did you honestly think a wimpy Official Guild could go toe to toe with the likes of us?" Muk asked and punched Hiccup in the face and then punched him a second time.

Hiccup slammed into the cliff face and it crumbled, trapping the lower half of his torso under the rubble.

"Hiccup!" Ruby yelled.

Hiccup tried to free himself, but the weight was too great for him. "I'm stuck," he said as he tried to free himself. "It's no good I can't get out."

"I'll summon Virgo, to help set you free," said Ruby, but then suddenly went dizzy. She had used all her magic power up. "Not now. This is not the time to run out of power."

"Ruby! Behind you!" Toothless yelled.

"Runaway!" Hiccup yelled.

It was too late, Muk slammed his fist on top of Ruby slamming her into the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup yelled. He tried, with no avail, to free himself. "Come on!"

"Relax, little guy, you've got a front row seat to tonight's execution," said Muk.

"You bastard!" Hiccup yelled. He looked at Ruby desperately. "Get out of here. You've got a chase that woman or else will lose her. Don't worry about me, just keep running and don't look back!"

"No way," Ruby groaned as she tried to get up.

Muk then forced to back down by pinning her to the ground with his foot. He then continued to slam his foot on top of her and she screamed with every hit.

"I refuse to run away," said Ruby as Muk grabbed her head. "I won't do it, I'd rather stay here with you. I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

"I guess at one way of saying goodbye," said Muk as he began to crush her skull. "I can't wait to part that cute little head of yours off."

"You let go of her!" Hiccup yelled.

"Careful, you break my concentration, I might not squeeze enough the first time," Muk smirked as he squeezed her skull even harder and she screamed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Toothless yelled.

Toothless transformed into his battle mode and punched Muk across the face, causing him to release Ruby. Toothless then kicked across the face pushing him backwards.

"Toothless!" Ruby yelled. "You're a lifesaver."

"Like I'm gonna let one of my friends die on my watch!" Toothless roared and punched Muk in the gut.

"Then how about we give you a boost," said Hiccup. Toothless then replaced Ruby's hair with one of Toothless'.

"I like your plan!" Toothless smiled.

Hiccup then let the one of the dolls fists on fire.

" _Max Speed!_ " Toothless yelled summing his wings and flew off into the air causing a sonic boom.

Muk looked up. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.

Toothless then flew down towards Muk like a flaming meteor. " _Meteor Fire Punch!_ " Toothless yelled.

He then punched Muk so hard that it caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Muk was on the ground, unconscious, and Toothless had reverted back to normal.

"He's down for the count," said Hiccup.

"We did it," said Ruby.

"That's another _Seven Kin_ down!" Toothless cheered.


	14. Dead-End of Despair

It took some effort, Hiccup managed to blast the rocks that had pinned him to the ground and now he, Ruby and Toothless were running through the forest and hopes to track down Ultear.

Hiccup lead them to where he last saw Drago, but once they reached the base of the tree he was gone.

"We're too late," said Hiccup.

"Are you sure that Drago Bludvist was right here?" Ruby asked.

"He was, but clearly they got to him," said Toothless.

Hiccup sniffed the air in the hopes to find their scent. "They were definitely here, but she must have done something to mask their scent. I can't tell which way they went."

"Don't forget about Agatha, she's gone to," said Ruby.

"One problem at a time if you don't mind," said Hiccup.

"You're right, as much as I want to look for Agatha we need to find this Drago creep first," said Ruby. "From what I understand _Grimoire Heart_ plan to take over the world completely revolves around Drago."

"Why do the bad guys want to take over the world?" Hiccup moaned.

"Yeah, it sounds like a huge pain in neck," Toothless agreed.

"Well, we have to find them," said Hiccup. "We have to stop them before they do the same thing they did to my father to everyone else. Once we're through them are going to wish they hadn't stepped foot on Dragon Tail sacred island."

"How do they even get here anyway?" Ruby asked. She then got an idea. "Wait, they must have some kind of ship to get here, right? And that dark-haired woman said she was planning to take Drago back with her to see her Master didn't she? I'll bet whatever ship they came on, is anchored somewhere near on the island. That's got to be where she is taking him."

She then bent down to Toothless. "Toothless, do you think you can fly around and look forward?"

"I would, but I used all of my magic power on that creep," said Toothless.

"In that case, I guess we should check back with my dad and Merrill," said Hiccup. "Maybe, Stormfly, Skullcrusher or Cloudjumper can look."

* * *

Meanwhile Agatha was walking through route E, a tunnel that whined through Cove Island.

"His Ruby was right then I should be able to find Hiccup the First's grave somewhere down here," she said to herself. "I'm going to be the first one to find it. I'm going to be the one who passes the trial this year, and find a way to become S-Class rank and then I can look at him in the eye and I can tell him the truth. But I'm not going to do it until I am an S-Class Viking."

She then saw a light at the end of the tunnel and started. "Is that it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was still wondering through the forest.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "Splitting up was an absolutely brilliant idea. I haven't run into a single person yet, friend or foe. I wonder what Agatha's problem is anyway? I've never seen her in such a rotten mood. I guess you could really use a drink or something."

He came to a sudden stop. "Wait a sec… I don't think I've seen her take drop of anything the entire time we've been on this island. It was you going cold turkey?"

He then heard a rustling in the bushes and quickly hit behind a tree. He took a peek to see who it was and saw Ultear dragging Drago along.

"It won't be long before you're restored to your rightful place as ruler," she said to Drago. "Lord Drago."

Ragnar stared at Drago and frowned, that was opposed to be the most dangerous and powerful Viking in the known world, but he was unable to stand up on his own. He then turned his eyes upon Ultear and his eyes widened.

He first thought it was Ur, his former master, but then he reminded himself that Ur would never join up with _Grimoire Heart_. The fact remained however that she looked a lot like his master. He decided to follow them, quietly in the hopes of find out who she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Hel was sitting at a table within _Grimoire Heart's_ airship. She removed her helmet and chuckled slightly.

"This is truly entertaining indeed," she said.

Then a large man appeared within the shadows. "I'm pleased to find the joy in such high spirits, my lady."

Hel chuckled again. "All of my elite _Seven Kin_ , three have already been tested. It would appear that Stoick has trained his charges well."

"Should I go down there?"

"Not now. I'm afraid this is not your battle to fight, stand down Bjorn."

"I can't let those beneath me have all the fun, can I?" said Bjorn and placed his hand on the table. "After all I can't risk my body going soft."

The entire ship began to shake as it sank down into the sand as if some sort of force was pushing it down.

"That is quite enough," said Hel.

Bjorn removed his hand and the shaking stopped. "What's the matter? If we submerge the ship they'll have no hope finding us."

"Stoick's follows will surely try and come aboard, unaware of the horrors that await them," said Hel emotionlessly. "Never suspecting they ventured into the demon heart, until it's too late."

"You would rather have your prey fling itself to your gullet?" Bjorn asked. "I prefer the thrill of the hunt."

"Some other time, perhaps. I want you to throw my plans into disarray," said Hel and took a sip of wine. "So, you'll remain here."

Bjorn spats. "Almost half of your prized fighting force are down. If one more of them should fall, I'm going in. I'm ready to fly."

Hel just sat there emotionlessly.

* * *

Meanwhile, just off the coast, the members of the Viking Council were still repairing their ship and tending to the injured.

"Bjorn the Crusher is them?" Alron stared.

Alistair nodded. "Legend has it that during the Cabria War, he singularly handed right out Commander Sven's Blue Dragon Regiment. It says that his powers so terrifying that every single blade of grass he treads upon dies."

"They've got someone that strong," said Alron horrified. "This is even worse than we feared."

"I'm afraid so," said Alistair. "And we have no hope of defeating them on our own, neither does Dragon Tail."

He then approached the communication lacrima. "I'll contact HQ immediately. They will advise on our next move."

Alron then suddenly grabbed his hand and Alistair stared at him. "Give me some time first."

"Look here," said Alistair.

However, Alron grab the lacrima and then vanished along with the lacrima.

"Alron's vanished," the soldier stared.

"Not only that, but he took the communication lacrima with him."

"How we supposed to contact headquarters now, sir?"

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Alistair groaned. "Whose side are you on?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the clearing, Merrill, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were still looking after Stoick, who had yet to awake.

"Merrill!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

They turned and saw Hiccup and Toothless running towards them and noticed that Ruby was with them.

"You made it back," said Merrill in relief. "Did you find anything?"

"Is master doing any better?" Ruby asked.

"I can't say his condition has improved," said Stormfly honestly.

"Although it would seem the Master's wounds are quite lethal, for some reason I think his life truly in danger," said Skullcrusher.

"Yeah, they must be quite serious if Merrill is unable to heal them," Cloudjumper agreed.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this island been considered sacred ground," said Stormfly.

"You know why, Hiccup?" Merrill asked.

"I may be the guild master's son, but that doesn't mean I know every secret within the guild," Hiccup admitted.

Then suddenly they saw Alron appearing out of nowhere with the communication lacrima in tow.

"The traitor has returned," Skullcrusher glared.

"Why did you run off to?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms.

"First my name is Alron," said Alron.

"What are you doing here?" Merrill asked.

"Please, don't be afraid Merrill," said Alron. "I guess you can say that I'm on a rescue mission. I can use my magic to transport your Guild members somewhere safe. I'll get you as far away from this island as possible, but first I need to know where everybody is in order to do that."

"We don't need your help," said Hiccup.

Alron stared at him.

"What makes you think we'll trust anyone who's acting in the interest of the Viking Council?" Stormfly asked.

"This is our problem, not yours, and we're more than capable taking care of it by ourselves," said Skullcrusher firmly.

"Listen to me!" Alron yelled. "I guarantee that once the Council finds out what's going on here though do whatever it takes to neutralise the threat."

"You mean you they'll blast us with _Etherion_ again?" Toothless yelled horrifyingly.

"Once was enough," Ruby groaned.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper looked to Stormfly confused.

"What's an _Etherion_?" Skullcrusher asked. "Do you know?"

"I don't have any first-hand experience with it, but apparently it's extremely powerful _Destruction Magic_ ," said Stormfly.

"She's right, I've seen it in action, it has enough power to wipe out an entire continent," said Toothless. "They used it on us and the Tower of Valhalla."

"Really, how did you manage to survive?" Skullcrusher frowned.

"Pure luck," said Toothless. "It's a long story, but the short of it was that it was absorbed into a huge lacrima."

"Yet another example of this guild running into major trouble where ever we go," said Stormfly.

"Sounds powerful, and destructive," Cloudjumper nodded.

"But if they decide to fire it while was still on the island—" said Merrill.

"Who knows what kind of damage it might cause this time," said Ruby.

"Then we have to take care of business before that happens," said Hiccup.

"Your father has been defeated and _Grimoire Heart_ has got incredibly powerful Vikings on their side," said Alron. "There's no way you can beat them."

"For your information we've already taken down three of them, or least free we know of," said Hiccup. "And I doubt blowing up the island would solve your problems."

"We can't let that happen," Merrill cried. "Our guild considers this sacred ground, because our first master is buried here. We have to try and protected."

"Here's a message for the Council," Ruby glared. "Tell them they had better back off. If they don't there going to be sorry."

"Yeah, tell them Dragon Tail can always take care of itself," said Toothless.

"Are you threatening the Viking Council?" Alron stared. "Some lonely Vikings?"

Hiccup glared at him. "You've got a lot to learn. Whether it's _Grimoire Heart_ or the Viking Council, Dragon Tail doesn't back down. You attack us and it's going to be your last mistake. I also find it a bit hypocritical of the Council accusing us of destroying things when they are willing to use a weapon that wipe out an entire continent."

Alron just stared at him as storm clouds began to gather over the island.

* * *

Meanwhile in the swamp, Astrid and Heather were still fighting against Orara. Unfortunately, Heather had been taking the worst of the hits and finally collapsed into the water.

"Heather!" Astrid yelled. She then turned and looked at Orara. "Although we don't have much magic energy left after the S-Class Trials we have the advantage. A two on one battle shouldn't be this difficult."

Orara looked down at Heather. "Number Thirteen."

"Don't worry," said Astrid as he placed herself between Heather and Orara. "I can handle her."

She then summoned her Deadly Nadder Armour.

"The Viking known as Astrid Hofferson, your assigned Number Five," said Orara.

Astrid then charged at with her swords raised. "And what is this ranking mean?" Astrid demanded.

"Your priorities," said Orara and waved her hand and several of her energy sword appeared behind. "It's the order you should be eliminated!"

Orara then flung her energy swords and Astrid, but she deflected them with her blades.

"That's ridiculous," said Astrid.

Orara glared. "It is necessary."

Then the blades made their way struck Heather and Astrid quickly charge at Orara. "Tell me, why are you going after Heather?" she demanded.

"Number Thirteen is worthless trash so I want to get her out of the way!" Orara and fired her sword at Heather once more.

Heather screamed and she knew she could take much more of this.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid then quickly blocked Orara's energy swords.

"Number Four is Hiccup, but his location is unknown. Number Three is Gildarts, but it appears he's no longer on the island. Number Two is Stoick, but Master Hel has already defeated him."

"Stoick is Number Two?" Astrid yelled in bewilderment as she deflected more of her swords. "You mean to tell me that there is higher priority target than the master of our guild?"

"Number One is that man…" said Orara, with an expression of pure hatred. "Ragnar Keatson."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Why him? Why choose Ragnar?"

A bright aura then began to cover Orara's body at her hatred grew. "Because… he her blood on his hands. Ultear's mother died because of him… that man! Can never be forgiven for the pain he caused Ultear!" She then launched her swords and Astrid. "When I find him! I'll tear him from limb from limb!"

"She's gone insane," said Astrid as she found herself surrounded by the swords.

Then suddenly the water around Astrid rise and knocked the swords away.

They all stared and then suddenly rain poured down on top of them, it was as if the rain cried were angry. They then turned and found Heather, still battered and bruised, standing on her two feet.

"I won't allow that," she said in angry voice. "If you dare carry out that threat I swear that to you that you'll never live to speak of it."

"What's wrong with her?" Orara scoffed. "She's only Number Thirteen."

Astrid just stared at her and felt her going weak in the knees, which rarely ever happened. She had never seen Heather like this, not once, and she could only surmise that she had feelings for Ragnar.

"Are you all right?" Astrid asked.

"I'll be fine the moment I wipe her off the map," said Heather and she made her way towards them.

"That's a little dark for you," said Astrid worriedly.

"I'll do what it takes to protect Ragnar," said Heather and then glared at Orara. "You're going to pay for even thinking of hurting him!"

Heather then raised a hand and before Orara you what happened, a wave of water slammed into her and she slammed into a tree.

Heather then ran, at breakneck speed, and appeared right in front of Orara. " _Water Nebula!_ " she yelled.

She then blasted Orara with two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes Orara with huge force.

Astrid just stared, Heather hadn't shown this much power during the trial. It was clear that she was using her feelings for Ragnar to amplify hand power. She always suspected that she had feelings for him, but she never knew they were this strong.

Heather then punched Orara were fist covered in water and sent her flying. She then turned to Astrid. "Astrid, listen. Go ahead, I can handle this battle my own. Find the others make sure they're safe."

Astrid replaced her armour with her normal clothes. "If you're sure, best of luck to you," she said and left.

"Get back here Number Five!" Orara yelled summoning her swords.

Heather never gave her a chance to attack Astrid and slammed her hands together. Next second, two waves of water slammed into Orara.

" _The Guilty Rain!_ " Orara yelled and sent her swords down onto Heather.

" _Water Cyclone!_ " Heather yelled creating a powerful cyclone of water around her and knocking the swords away.

The two girls looked at one another with firms expressions.

Deep within the forest, Ultear was still dragging Drago to her guild airship. Unbeknownst to her, Ragnar was following her silently.

"The storm has intensified," she noted.

Ragnar wondered where she was taking Drago and wondered if she was leading him right towards their base and to her master.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zathralan just stood there as the rain fell.

"The sky's tears wash away my own desires, its eyes turned cloudy with a looming darkness," he said.

"At those lyrics from a song, Zathralan?" said a voice.

Zathralan looked up and saw Agnar looking down at him. "In a way," he said. "Music to accompany my drum." He then looked at him curiously and notices injuries. "So, speaking of drums, it looks as though you've taken a beating."

"Prove that I've battled a skilled warrior," said Agnar.

Zathralan looked surprised. "Oh, did you now? I find that hard to believe, there doesn't appear to be a single one in the bunch." He then placed a hand over his heart. "My war drum beats a steady gong and steady rhythm."

"You'd be wise to take them seriously," said Agnar.

"They are quite formidable. Their power doesn't ally solely on magic, their hearts and conviction are weapons enough."

"They use conviction as a weapon?" said Zathralan. "Well, that's not unlike our blossoming flower."

* * *

Back in the swamp, Heather and Orara were facing one another with firmed expressions on their faces.

"I find it strange," said Orara. "We both speak of the same Ragnar and yet… one is boiling with hate and the other one with love. Although it's the same person, you'd think we discussed two different men."

"It's natural," said Heather. "Not everyone feels the same, it's what makes me human and you an elf."

"This is amazing stroke of luck, I've come here on a mission to kill Ragnar Keatson and right away I encounter someone who harbours strong feelings for him."

"What you mean?" Heather demanded.

"Your deep feelings of love for Ragnar will be what kills him," said Orara an extended her hand. "Now Heather, enjoy your brief journey to Valhalla before you descend to the depths of Hellheim."

Heather just frowned her. "Picture your love, feel him inside your heart."

Heather knew she knew better, but she couldn't help but think of Ragnar. "Just like that! My _Sensory Link_ will bind you!"

Orara's hand began to glow and Heather was blasted with a strange purple light and she screamed. Then the light soared up into the air and struck Ragnar.

Ragnar looked to his wrist and saw something glowing on it, it looked like some sort of bracelet. "What is that? It's hurting my arm."

Ever looked at her wrist and saw that she had a glowing bracelet on her wrist as well.

"This is _Lost Magic_ ," said Orara. " _Maguilty Sense!_ "

"What have you done to me?" Heather asked.

"I've linked your sensations to those of your beloved Ragnar," said Orara. "It can only be accomplished between those with strong feelings."

Heather stared at her. "Are you saying that Ragnar and I feel the same thing?"

"Doesn't it feel nice that your senses are completely intertwined?" said Orara.

"What are you playing at?" Heather asked. "You will link us together unless you had some sort of reason."

"Indeed, because now you share each other's pain!" Orara yelled and struck Heather with one of her yellow blades.

* * *

In the forest Ragnar yelled in pain as if something is just struck him. He had to keep his head down so that Ultear didn't see him, but he was sure that she heard him.

* * *

In the swamp Heather had just recovered from the attack.

"He too will experience all the pain I'm prepared to put you through," said Orara.

Heather glared at her. "You would use my love to cause Ragnar pain!"

Then suddenly she moved so fast that Orara could barely see her and felt something struck. She looked behind and saw Heather standing there with a water like blade in a hand.

"But how?" Orara groaned. "The magic power has increased. I underestimated her ability, she can channel her feelings into strength. Then I'll do the same, I'm I'll show her the power of what I feel."

Orara raised her hand over her wrist. "Now! Once more with _Three Spread Sensory Link!_ "

Heather charge at her again in the same purple light that struck hit her other wrist and when she struck her with a fist of water and slammed her into a hill. She felt something struck him in the chest.

"Why is my attack hurting me too?" Heather groaned.

In the forest Ragnar clenched his chest, it felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. "Damn, where is all this pain coming from?"

Heather and Orara stood up panting.

"For Ultear's sake, I would gladly give up my life. I would make that sacrifice, you're the link between me and him, you've allowed me to connect to my target," said Orara. "With this spell I cast, me you and your dear Ragnar are all one. All of our senses have merged and if one of us were to die in this battle, Ragnar will die as well. It will be the end of all of our lives. No, the end of all of our suffering."

Heather just stared at her and wondered why she was going to such lengths to kill Ragnar.


	15. Tears of Love and Vitality

Heather just stared at her and wondered why she was going to such lengths to kill Ragnar.

"You can't be serious," said Heather as she stood up. "We all lose this way. No one lives."

"Precisely," said Orara. "That's how far I'm willing to go." Heather just at the young elf in front of her. "This is it, death is all that's left for us. Makepeace."

* * *

In the forest, Ragnar was still recovering from the little shock he had. He couldn't understand what was going on, it felt as if there was a knife in his gut. Also his feet felt cold and wet. He assumed it had to be the glowing bracelet around his wrist, but he had no idea where it came from.

Now he had to deal with this and follow Ultear without getting noticed. If he didn't do anything quick he would lose her.

* * *

In the swamp, Heather felt something pressing against her back. She naturally assumed that it was what Ragnar was feeling.

"I can sense Ragnar Keatson's connection," said Orara. She then raised up her hands. "There's no need to fight you anymore." Then two swords appeared just over her neck. "In fact, I'm going to end this right now."

She then brought the two swords towards her neck. "To do that, I will die!"

"No! Don't!" Heather yelled running towards her.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," said Orara.

Heather kept on running, but she knew she would be able to make it in time. There was one way to stop, but she knew it would also hurt Ragnar. However, she had no choice.

"Ragnar, forgive me!" Heather yelled and struck her leg with a watery fist with all the strength she could muster.

She screamed as he had a small crack and Orara felt the pain and toppled over just as the swords swung over her head.

* * *

In the forest, Ragnar clutched his leg and grunted in pain.

* * *

"You hurt yourself, for him?" said Orara as she rubbed her leg. "You're smart I'll give you that, but causing me pain won't help. If you want to stop me then you'll have to kill me. However, doing so will only aid my vengeance.

"Give up, you can't keep hurting yourself forever. Eventually your body will fail, but that doesn't matter to you, does it? You'll fight until your last breath. Don't you get it, nothing you do will change our fate all roads converge on death for us, it's the only option?"

"No, that's not true," said Heather. "If you leave Ragnar alone we'll live."

Orara looked up at her.

"Once, I was a lot like you, but joining Dragon Tail has taught me, even my enemies deserve to live."

"It's utter nonsense!" Orara yelled as she stood and summed another sword above her. "I'll kill Ragnar Keatson and put Ultear's heart at ease!"

"Not if I can help it," said Heather as she got up, shakenly. "If I have to knock us both out to stop you then so be it!"

The sword began to descend as Heather hobble towards.

Orara had to kill Ragnar, for her.

* * *

When she was a little girl she had been part of an elven clan, but the clan had been utterly destroyed and she found herself in a forest and crying her eyes out.

It was also the first time she met Ultear. She had appeared out of the forest and knelt down to her.

"You don't need to cry anymore," she said as she comforted her. "No one is going to hurt you."

Orara kept crying, but she nodded.

Then Zancrow jumped down from a branch. "What gives? Who is the little brat?" he demanded.

"She's a survivor," said Ultear.

Muk then appeared. "Dinner is waiting, just kill and let's be done with it," he said.

Orara then cried even harder, but Ultear did not raise a hand to her.

"I'm taking her with us instead," she said.

"You've got to be out of your freaking mind," Zancrow stared in bewilderment. "Master Hel centres defined Drago's Key and wipe the entire clan that means her too."

"She reminds me of myself when I was a little girl," said Ultear.

Zancrow and Muk looked at one another confuse them back to Ultear who was now hugging Orara as she crying to her shoulder.

"I'll take responsibility," Ultear assured. "Besides, I have a feeling that she is has a great gift to share with us."

"Sure," said Zancrow dismissively.

* * *

A few years later, Orara was on _Grimoire Heart's_ airship and was looking from the balcony into the clouds.

"Ur?" Orara blinked. "Why do you look so sad all the time?"

Ultear sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Ur is my deceased mother, the name Ultear died with her."

"She's dead?"

Ultear sighed. "I'll tell you about it… someday."

Orara then wrapped her arms around her's and Ultear stared at her. "You are my mother, now and forever."

"I'm far too young to have such a mature and intelligent daughter," Ultear smiled.

Orara smiled back at her.

* * *

Back in the present, her sword was heading straight down towards, but then a jet of water sliced right through it. Then she felt Heather wrapping her arms around her and could feel her crying into a shoulder.

Orara couldn't understand what was going on and why Heather was crying.

Heather then pulled away from her. "You feel love, I can see it," she said. "You love someone and they mean the world to you."

Orara couldn't understand how Heather knew about her and Ultear. She then remembered the sensory link and wondered wither that's how Heather knew.

"Please, live," said Heather as tear rolled down her cheek. Orara couldn't understand how this was possible. "Live for her, please. Like I live for the person I love. You don't have a chose, if you have love you have to live."

Orara stared. Love? Live for Ultear? Heather simply smiled and nodded.

The feelings that were inside her were eating away at and slowly tears began to fall down her cheek. The tears of love and life were unstoppable and no matter what she did she couldn't stop them.

Then the two of them fell to their knees and hugged one another. The sensory links that were on their wrists faded away and so did Ragnar's.

"I can't do it," Orara cried as she fell. "Please forgive me."

"Ragnar, be safe until I can find you," Heather said and toppled over.

The two girls just lay there in the water as the rain poured down over them. Their fight was a draw and resulted in no loss of life.

* * *

In the forest Ragnar looked at his wrist where the sensory link had been asked at the horrible pain he felt. He then placed a hand on his cheek and felt tears rolling down his face. He was completely confused and had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He then remembered Ultear and Drago look behind the tree and found they were gone. "They're gone."

He then sent someone behind him and got up and faced Ultear. "Stay back," he warned.

"We're you following me, little man?" Ultear asked.

"Who are you?" Ragnar demanded.

"Surely you notice the resemblance," Ultear smiled. "There's a perfectly good reason why look so much like your Master Ur. I'm her daughter."

Ragnar's eyes widened. It didn't make any sense, it took a while, but he recognised her as the woman that helped Jellal to betray the Viking Council. And now he discovered that she was a member of _Grimoire Heart_.

"Well, that's news," said Ragnar. "So, are you here to kill me? You must be holding a grudge."

"No, Ragnar," said Ultear honestly. Ragnar was quite surprised to hear that. "Actually, I was hoping to meet you for a long time now. Please, don't worry. I'm a friend, I want to make things right."

The way she smiled reminded him a lot of Ur.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others had found shelter in an ancient ruin. Hiccup and Toothless were standing watch and kept an eye open for either Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper, who they send a fire on the island look a _Grimoire Heart_ base.

Alron sat next to Stoick, who still had not awoke. Ruby then appeared behind a boulder wearing a new set of clothes, which had been ruined from a battle with Muk and were supplied by Virgo.

"What you think?" she asked.

"You look cute," Merrill smiled.

"Clothing from the stress to weld suits you mistress," said Virgo. "This is our latest fashion. Like it?"

"You bet I do," Ruby smiled.

"Happy to be of service, mistress," said Virgo. She then pulled out a second pair of clothes and present them to Merrill. "Your turn."

"You didn't have to do this for me?" said Merrill.

"Please, think nothing of it," said Virgo. "Now, change before you catch cold."

Merrill smiled. "Okay. Thanks a lot."

"Would you like some assistance getting out of your clothes?" Virgo asked.

"I think I'll be fine," said Merrill and went behind the boulder. "Thanks for offering."

Ruby then turned to Hiccup and Toothless. "This rain doesn't seem to want to let up."

"It's nice to be dry, but I feel kind of helpless," said Merrill rubbing her head out from behind the boulder.

Hiccup and Toothless then saw Stormfly flying down towards them.

"Hey, Stormfly," Hiccup waved. "Did you lose Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper?"

"We decided to stop by base camp on the way here," said Stormfly. "Eret and Valka are in pretty bad shape. So the two of them are staying with them until they recover."

"I hope they get better soon," said Toothless.

"Need to," said Stormfly. "But the good news is we spotted _Grimoire Heart's_ ship off the east coast of the island."

"I suggest we head back to base camp, we need to drop my father of there and we can best plan counter-attack once we find out who is in better shape to fight," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, if Agatha or Ragnar sure we could really use their help," said Ruby.

"I'm with you guys," said Merrill as she exited the boulder wearing her new clothes.

"Then it's agreed," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then grabbed one of his father's arms and lifted him up, thanks to the Dragon ritual that gave him his powers he was strong enough to lift his father.

"What about me?" Alron asked.

"Keep the Council from blowing us up," said Hiccup.

Alron looked as if he was in two minds.

"Listen, we don't need their help," said Ruby. "We can take down _Grimoire Heart_ and Drago by ourselves."

"Tell them there's no need to fire an Etherion blast," Merrill begged.

"You think they'll listen?" Alron asked.

"In that case, just try and find a way to buy some time," said Hiccup as he made his way out of the ruin. "We're counting on you."

"Come back!" Alron yelled getting to his feet. "You can't beat them! No guilt that has faced _Grimoire Heart_ has lived to talk about it! Do you even have a plan?"

"Give them everything we've got," said Hiccup simply. "That's all."

Alron watched as they walked away and looked at them as if they were completely crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Ragnar was still staring at Ultear.

"You're on my side?" said Ragnar sceptically.

"That's right," Ultear nodded.

"About Ur—"

"I know," said Ultear. "You don't need to say anything. Her death wasn't your fault, I don't blame anyone. My mother was simply protecting her pupils. I'm very proud of her."

The two of them just stood there in utter silence and Ragnar turned his gaze upon Drago.

"Sure, whatever you say," he said distastefully. "This might sound harsh, but I honestly don't care what you think of me. And if you're as proud of her as you say you are you've got a funny way of showing it."

Ultear just stood there in silence. "Are you referring to Drago?"

"Damn straight, if anyone is responsible for Ur's death it's that bastard. She was killed by Deliora. A monthly he created, but instead of getting rid of him you're going to use his power to kill more people than any of his creations did."

Ultear clutched her arm and looked at her feet. "You have it all wrong, Ragnar" she said.

"Do I?"

"Like I said: I'm going to set it right. Trust me." Ultear then turned and looked at him. "This is Ur's Will."

Ragnar stared at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was still looking for the others and found herself at the base of the tree that was either in the middle of the island.

"Merrill!" she yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"The famous Astrid Hofferson," said a voice.

"Show yourself!" Astrid demanded.

Then appearing out of a tree came Agnar's torso. "Finally, I've found a true warrior. Freya. Merrill is gone, I saw to that."

Astrid clenched her fist. "Then you'll die."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hel was still sitting at a table with within her airship and took a sip of wine.

"To think that even Orara could be bested in combat," said Hel. "I never imagined than more than half of the deadly _Seven Kin_ would fall to such weak rabble. I've no choice now…"

She turned her head to Bjorn, but found that he had left. "It would appear that he's already left." She then closed her eye. "Forgive me Stoick, he's the one Viking I hope I never had to send into the fray. The end is near."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the remains of base camp, Fishlegs and the others had just finished hearing what Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper reported.

"Hiccup and the others I headed this way?" Ruffunt looked up.

"It'll be so good to see everyone again," said Fishlegs.

"And then we can kick the bad guys butts," said Tuffnut.

"At least will have one of our stronger players," Adelaide nodded.

"They should be here soon, in fact the following Stormfly to the camp as we speak," said Skullcrusher.

"We can then discuss our options and decide how best to counter-attack," said Cloudjumper.

"Yes, with so many Vikings down we're going to need all the help we can get," said Adelaide.

"We'll be adding one more to the wounded when they arrive when they arrive with master," said Skullcrusher grimly.

"I can't believe those guys beat him like that," said Fishlegs.

"I know," Adelaide nodded.

"He's not dead," said Ruffnut.

"And once they get here will make those suckers pay," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we'll send _Grimoire Heart_ running to the hills," said Ruffnut.

"If we can work together we can pull it off," said Fishlegs firmly. "I know it."

Then they heard footsteps behind them and turned to find Zathralan approaching them. "Here's an idea," he said. "Why don't you surrender? Nothing wrong with that, difference in power are bound in this unbalanced world of ours. Feel your drums pound faster against their cages, and prepare yourselves for oblivion. Because that's where you're headed."

"Oh, yeah, that's what you think scoundrel," said Skullcrusher.

"We won't be defeated so easily," said Cloudjumper.

The two of them then took their battle forms and they all prepared for battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were moving as fast they could towards base camp.

"I'm worried, Stormfly," said Merrill. "What if Alron fails?"

"Just forget about that creep, we don't need him," said Stormfly.

"I'm really worried about Agatha too," said Ruby. "I hope she made it back to base camp."

"Maybe Astrid will be there," said Toothless.

They then came to a stop when they saw something approaching them.

"We've got company," said Hiccup.

Approaching them was a muscular man with dark black hair which was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing battle armour that was tough and sturdy. However, the thing that caught the interest was the fact that the rain around him was heavier. He looked like a cartoon character with a rain cloud over his head.

They could also since the immense magic power emanating from him and their eyes widened.

"I can feel his power," said Merrill.

"The rain is pouring down on him as if there's a storm cloud over his head," Stormfly stared.

"I don't know who he is, but he is strong, unbelievably strong," said Toothless.

"Who are you? One of the _Kin_?" Hiccup demanded.

"Tell me, have you learn to fly," said Bjorn.

They all just stared at him in confusion.

"No? Pity," he said as he extended his hands and in the rain suddenly stopped. "Then you'll fall."

Suddenly they could feel immense pressure pounding down on them, pressing them to the ground. In fact the ground itself gave way and they found themselves in a deep crevice.

"I can't move!" Stormfly yelled.

"It's crushing me!" Toothless yelled.

* * *

All over the island people could feel the power and hear the rumbling.

"Do you feel that?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's overwhelming," said Adelaide.

"I know I can feel it from here," said Ruffnut.

"What could cause this?" Tuffnut stared.

"This present is stronger than the others combined," said Skullcrusher.

"I've never felt powers such as this before," said Cloudjumper.

"It sees an annoyance has reared its ugly head, does he intend to disturb my glorious feast?" said Zathralan.

* * *

At the Cove Tree, Astrid and Agnar could also feel the presence of Bjorn.

"What is that?" said Astrid.

"You're death now," said Agnar. "This war is over. Now that Bjorn has entered the fray all life on this island as good as gone."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had never felt pressure like this before, they could barely lift their heads let alone stand. The crevice was now a small canyon and looking down at them was Bjorn, whose face was emotionless.

"You know personally neither the Dragon Tail guild nor are plans for Drago mean much of anything to me," said Bjorn. "There was one thing… I've been longing to do on this island. Where is the grave of Hiccup the first, I wish to pay my respects to Dragon Tail's first master."

* * *

Agatha meanwhile was still walking through the passageway and eventually found a light at the end of the tunnel.

She had finally found it. Hiccup the first's grave. She could now become an S-Class Viking and then she could face her father.

She wandered into a small canyon and at the far end near one of the routes that led to the tree was a grave marker. In its centre she could see a light emanating from it.

"What is this… this light?" she stared. She took a closer look at it and saw that it was a small golden flame. "It's like fire, am I seen things?"


	16. The One Thing I Couldn't Say

Agatha stared at the grave marker and the golden flame that was emanating from it.

"This light is intense," she said. "Is it magic power?"

She then gingerly outstretched her arm and tried to touch the flames, but then a sharp jolt of paying was sent through her body.

Then ancient elven runes appeared in thin air, but then they translated to Norse. "' _Here I seal the Dragon Sword one of three grand Dragon Spells, made forever burn in the darkness'_." Agatha's eyes widened. "This isn't his grave at all?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were recovering from Bjorn's devastating attack.

"Okay, pal what exactly are you after here?" Hiccup asked.

"As I said before I want to know the location of Hiccup the first's resting place," said Bjorn.

"Well, you be looking for while, because we don't know either!" Ruby yelled.

"I wonder what he wants with Master Hiccup? Do you think it has something to do with second part of the trial?" Merrill wondered.

"I doubt it," said Toothless. "Maybe the first master laid something within his grave, something of great importance."

"Like what?" Stormfly asked.

"How should I know?" Toothless asked.

Then suddenly a dark Magic Circle appeared over Toothless head and he felt himself being pressed against the ground.

"Toothless!" Stormfly gasped.

"All right that's enough," Bjorn snapped. "No more comments from you. I'll say this one is, so listen well, I don't know anything about a trial. All I want is to see the grave of your first master."

"Like will ever give it to you!" Ruby yelled. "His grave is more than just a headstone, it's sacred ground! Even if we knew where it was we would never tell you!"

Then a Magic Circle appeared over her head and she felt herself being pressed against the ground.

"What do you want? Tell me!" Hiccup demanded.

"I want the blazing flame of the dragons. I want _Dragon Sword_!" said Bjorn.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "That's what you're after?"

The others just stared at him in confusion unsure what _Dragon Sword_ was.

"Hiccup, what's _Dragon Sword_?" Merrill asked in confusion.

"It's one of three grand Dragon Spells," said Hiccup. "It's just as powerful as _Dragon Law_ , if not more so than _Dragon Law_ itself." He then turned to Bjorn. "If you want a sword so badly maybe you should try forging one yourself."

Then a Magic Circle appeared over his head and he felt himself being pressed against the ground.

"Hiccup!" Ruby and Merrill cried.

"I want that mercilessly flame, tell me where to find it or else squash you until you pop," said Bjorn.

"Like we'll tell you!" Toothless snapped.

Bjorn then squashed him once again.

"Stay strong you can pull through this," said Stormfly.

"Which of your friends would you like to see crushed first?" Bjorn asked.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock, the son of Stoick, descendant to the first master, it'll take more than what you've got to keep me pinned down to the ground," said Hiccup as he began to stand. "I won't be defeated so easily!"

Hiccup then began to rush towards Bjorn, despite the gravity pressing him down.

"He's running," Merrill gasped.

"Wow? Under that much gravity amazing?" Ruby stared.

"I hear it was sealed away from Hiccup the first when he was buried," said Bjorn. "Tell me where it is and I'll leave you alone—"

Hiccup then jumped into the air as flames covered his fist.

"He jumped?" Merrill stared.

"How is that possible?" Ruby gasped.

" _Fire Dragon's Blazing—!_ " Hiccup yelled, but then he slammed it as something hard and was sent flying back into the canyon.

"You should listen when someone is talking to you," said Bjorn.

Hiccup groaned in pain in the small crater that he created.

"Hiccup!" Toothless gasped.

"He's down," said Merrill.

Ruby looked up at Bjorn. "Great, what will we do? We can't touch him."

Bjorn then extended his hand and lifted Hiccup up into the air. "So you're the guild master's son, then you should know whether grave is located."

"I don't," Hiccup groaned. "Even if I knew I would never I would never tell you."

"Then maybe your father will loosen his lips to save you," said Bjorn.

"You make it sound as if gonna give up, we're not!" Hiccup yelled.

Then a Magic Circle appeared over his and the others heads and suddenly there were press down back into the ground.

"We're done talking when I say we're done. Now are you going to be helpful or should I squash you all flat? Well?"

"This brute is too strong for us," Stormfly groaned.

"This is bad, he's got completely stuck here," said Merrill.

"Someone help us," Ruby begged.

* * *

Meanwhile at the graveside, Agatha looked annoyed and angry as she looked at the grave marker.

"What is this?" she asked. "Some sort of sick joke?"

She then glared at the grave marker. "I'm looking for grave not some stupid spell! How my supposed to finish the trial?"

She then began to look around. "Master! I need answers!"

Agatha began to cry. "Am I just not good enough to become an S-Class Viking? After everything that has happened, I fall short of the finish line. Have the past twelve years of my life been nothing but a big waste of time?"

* * *

Agatha then began to relive memories fifteen years ago, it all started on a rainy day. She was looking at her mother's pyre, she had passed away.

When her Will had been read out, she learned that her father was still alive. So, she set out on our own to look for him and found herself Dragon Tail. The only thing she knew about her father was his name, Gildarts

When she got there a tall muscular man with blond hair walked out. It didn't take long to figure out that he knew was her father and when he looked down at her she quivered slightly.

"Hey, little lady," he said. "What are you doing at a place like this?"

Agatha wanted to say something, but meeting heard father for the first time left speechless.

"You should have a back home," he said and she stared at him as he walked away. "You keep hanging around your cloths will start reeking of booze in no time flat."

Agatha tried to stop him, but she couldn't get the words out. It was then she realised that he knew nothing about her and she felt utterly devastated.

She then hung around at the Guild, nervous to go inside, because of all the grown-ups. That was when she first met Gobber and Spitelout.

"Yeh lost kiddo?" Gobber asked.

"You shouldn't be hanging around here, kid," said Spitelout.

"Don' frighten the poor kid," Gobber glared.

"Please, do you know when Mr Gildarts is going to come back?" Agatha asked politely.

"Gildarts? Why yeh looking fer a chump like him?" Gobber asked.

"He break your heart?" Spitelout joked.

"I need to see him," said Agatha.

Gobber and Spitelout looked at one another.

"He just there fer job today, didn' he?"

"Yeah, sounds like it can be a real tough one," said Spitelout. "He could be gone for a few days or as long as a month. Hard to say really."

Gobber noticed the sad look on Agatha's face. "Ah, don' worry, he'll be back sooner or later. Come in and have some juice, my treat."

Agatha soon sat at table drinking a tankard of juice and that was when she first met Hiccup. She was surprised to find someone of her age in the guild.

"I'm Hiccup, nice to meet you," said Hiccup.

"Agatha, why you hear?" Agatha frowned.

"My daddy is the guild master, I've been in this guild as long as I can remember," said Hiccup.

"Must be nice, knowing your daddy," said Agatha.

"Yeah, but I've never met my mummy," said Hiccup. "Daddy said that she went to do a difficult job and never came back."

"I'm sorry," said Agatha. "You know anything about Mr Gildarts."

"Gildarts is like the strongest member of the Guild, only second to my daddy. Why you so interesting him?"

"I just want to talk to him, but I miss my chance."

"You could become a member," Hiccup suggested. "That way you don't have to keep on coming back every day."

Agatha did what Hiccup suggested and joined up with Dragon Tail.

* * *

Two months later, the town began to break apart and Agatha stared in awe.

"Why is the city breaking?" Agatha asked.

"This is what happens when Gildarts comes back ter Berk," said Gobber.

"Two months of waiting has finally paid off," said Spitelout.

Agatha watched in the distance as Gildarts talks with Stoick.

"You look terrible," said Stoick.

"Nice to see you to, master," said Gildarts.

"I guess the job was rougher than we expected, but the client was pleased they already sent a thank you letter by carrier pigeon," said Stoick.

"Really? Glad to hear it."

"Welcome back, Gildarts," said Gobber.

"You've got a minute?" Spitelout asked. "We'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh, that's right, where are my manners," said Stoick smiling slightly. "This is Agatha, our newest member. She is very excited to meet you."

"Hello," said Agatha nervously.

"Agatha?" Gildarts frowned when he saw her. "You know, you look awfully familiar. Wait, I remember you now…" Agatha's face lit up, thinking that he recognised her as his daughter, but her happiness was short lived when he said, "you're that girl that stood by the entrance when I left for the last job, right? So, you joined up, huh? Well, glad to have you aboard little lady. Work hard."

"I need to tell you…" Agatha then stopped herself.

Gildarts frowned, but then Stoick spoke. "Sorry, I know you've just returned, but if you have a moment." Gildarts turned to him. "I have something to discuss."

"You're kidding me? What is it this time?" Gildarts groaned.

Sometimes Gildarts wouldn't come back for months and when he did he would turn back around and leave for another job.

* * *

Seven years later, she still hadn't worked at the courage to tell Gildarts that she was his daughter.

"Hey, you're sprouting like as beanstalk, Agatha," Gildarts smiled when he saw her.

"By the way…" said Agatha.

Gildarts frowned.

"Better get a move on or the train is going to leave without you!" Stoick yelled across the room.

"I'm on it!" Gildarts yelled and left the Guildhall in a hurry. "Catch you later, Agatha!"

"Later, dad," Agatha said quietly.

No matter how many time she tried she could never work of the courage to tell him what she wanted to. Eventually it became a crushing weight she couldn't ignore.

She then tried handed understanding fortune-telling cards, in the hope that she could predict when her father would make it back home.

This and get unnoticed by Gobber and Spitelout.

"Hey, when did you learn to read those?" Spitelout asked.

"Yeh've been hiding under a rock? Agatha is a natural, her predictions have been spot on," said Gobber.

"Wow, well if you enjoyed maybe you should think about learning some _Card Magic_ ," Spitleout advised.

"He's right for once," said Gobber.

"You think I could learn, honestly?" Agatha asked uncertainly. "How do I even begin to learn magic?"

"With your heart," said Stoick. "If you want to learn, you have to believe in your heart that you can learn. Like with your fortune-telling, you have faith in what you predict will come to pass. Learning to use magic utilises the same faith and hard work as any other useful skill. If you can believe in the way of the natural world, trusting yourself and learn to live in harmony with both you will easily master the power of magic. Just let your heart be your guide."

"My heart?" said Agatha.

After that, she began to learn _Card Magic_ and took it like a fish to water. She had hoped that mastering it would bring her closer to her father, but it didn't.

Her father was the Guild's best Viking, he was placed on a pedestal and everyone down below basked in his radiance and she was buried beneath them out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

Years had gone by and she still hadn't told him who she was. She started to fear telling him, afraid that he would reject her because she wasn't good enough. Then came the announcement of the candidates of S-Class Promotion Trial and she was one of those candidates.

She met up with Gildarts before he left on his job. "I'm rooting for you," he said.

Agatha smiled.

It was then that she decided that she would tell her father the truth when she became an S-Class Viking like him. Unfortunately, for four years in a row she had only known defeat.

Astrid, who joined the Guild after her, became an S-Class Viking and Adelaide, who also joined the Guild after her, proves to be the more accomplished Viking. She was nothing, but a failure and she considered that her father would never be proud of her which is why she made this her last attempt.

The only person she had ever told about her father was Ruby, who had a bad experience with her dad. She has considered to talk to Hiccup, who never knew his mother at the time and had tried tirelessly to make his father proud of him, but she wasn't able to.

* * *

Agatha then returned to the present when she started to hear an alarm sound. She opened her purse and pulled out a card with a picture of Ruby, which kept crying 'Help!'

Before they had made their way to the meeting point after they accomplished the first part of the trial, she gave Ruby a card. She placed the magical enchantment on the card that signalled her if Ruby was ever in any trouble and she could use the card to track your whereabouts.

Agatha fell to her knees when she realised that it was her fault that Ruby was in trouble. "What have I done?" she said and began to cry. "No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I never meant to betray my friends! I can't do this anymore."

She then dried her eyes out and stood up. She then made her way over towards the grave marker and extended her arm. She finally realised that it didn't matter if she did not become an S-Class Viking, that it was okay she never told her father the truth. As much as she wanted that, she wanted to protect her friends even more.

She then placed her arm and the golden flames and they rushed over her body at once, destroying the sleeve of her shirt.

"Please! I have to save them!" Agatha begged. "That's my only purpose right now! It doesn't matter whether I stay in the guild not, because no matter where I end up or who I become, my heart will always belong to Dragon Tail!"

The light emanating from the grave marker was blinding.

"I'm begging you! I need the power and you're the only one you can give it to me now!" Agatha cried. Then her emblem began to glow. "I can't do it alone! Give me the strength to protect the Guild and family that I hold dear."

The light from the grave marker then covered her and she could feel an immense magic rushing into a body. She could also feel presence and wondered if it was the first master.

She removed her hand from the grave marker and saw that there was a strange tattooed engraved on it. It resembled some sort of sword and in the centre of it was the Dragon Tail emblem. Master Hiccup had given her this power and now she was going to use it to save her friends.

She then ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the forest. She knew she could be running straight to her death, but she didn't care. She had fifteen years of kindness to repay and she was going to deliver.

She looked at the card that linked with Ruby's and it glowed brighter and brighter. She knew she was getting close and she was bringing the big guns with her. The Grand Spell, _Dragon Sword_. Whoever was attacking Ruby was going to regret it, because with a spell she could protect everyone.

* * *

She soon reached the canyon where Bjorn had entered and was looking over at Hiccup and the others.

"Are you the one I need a squash!" Agatha yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Look!" Hiccup yelled.

"Agatha!" Ruby gasped.

"She's okay," said Merrill with relief.

"Better late than never," said Stormfly.

"Got that right," said Toothless

Agatha then jumped into the canyon and tossed several cards at Bjorn. "I'm not letting you lay a finger on my friends!"

Bjorn extended his hand and the cards went straight around him. It was then they noticed the tattoo on Agatha's arm, which was now glowing.

"You're going down!" Agatha yelled.

"What's that?" Stormfly stared.

"I was going to ask you," said Toothless.

"It can't be," Bjorn gasped.

He then extended his hand in a Magic Circle appeared over Agatha's head and suddenly a big force of gravity slammed her down into the ground.

"Tell me what that magic is or you'll die here," said Bjorn.

"It's the _Dragon Sword_ ," said Hiccup.

Everyone then turned and looked at him.

Agatha stood up and looked to Ruby. "I'm sorry… for leaving you in the forest I mean. I betrayed you and our friendship. That was unforgivable." She then held out her arm. "But with this I can begin to atone, one shot from this bill will make sure this creep doesn't bother anyone again."

"Awesome, does that mean you found the grave?" Ruby asked.

"She must have," said Hiccup. He then looked Agatha. "What you say we take this guy down."

"You've got it," Agatha nodded.

"I'll keep you distracted long enough for you to gather the power you need for that spell," said Hiccup.

Agatha nodded.

Bjorn then extended to hands and to Magic Circles appeared which created enough force that sent them flying.

"Little girl, you've gravely misjudged the gravity of your situation," said Bjorn. Then the increase of gravity cover the entire canyon pushing them all down into the ground. "I never thought _Dragon Sword_ would be delivered to me personally. Now if you'll be so kind, it's time I took that spell of your hands."

"Unless you plan to join the Dragon Tail guild that's not going to happen," said Hiccup. "That spell is useless to anyone else."

"If you knew the origins of magic you'll realise that all spells are fundamentally the same," said Bjorn without looking at him. "Every type of magic that exists today was once part of a single unified whole."

Ruby looked up. A single type of magic? It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why.

Bjorn then lifted Agatha up into the air. "I've approached the abyss of sorcery, I need to join your Guild to use that spell or any other."

He then clenched his hands and at once Agatha screamed as she felt a massive amount of pressure pushing against her.

"Agatha!" Ruby yelled.

Hiccup tried to pull himself up, but the gravity around him was far too strong. "Can't move," he groaned.

Bjorn looked Agatha. "I have a question for you? Did you really think you are capable of wielding such an advanced spell such as _Dragon Sword_?"

"Got a problem with that jerk?" Agatha asked ignoring the pain.

"It's a ultra level spell that uses pure golden flames to deny the existence of anyone it will do deems an enemy. You bet I've got a problem with an amateur that thinks she can control such power."

He then squeezed his fist on Agatha screamed as the pressure around her increased.

"Don't worry," said Bjorn. "I intend to relieve you of it as painfully as possible."

Hiccup raised his head and tried to fire his breath attack, but the gravity was too great and his head slammed into the ground.

"No, Hiccup!" Merrill yelled.

"I guess even his strength can't stand to this much level of gravity," said Stormfly.

"Just watch, I think you'll surprise you," said Toothless.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Hiccup yelled with his head still stuck in the ground.

Suddenly the ground erupted and a burst of flames slammed into Bjorn.

"He did it," Ruby gasped.

When the smoke cleared Bjorn didn't even look scathed and he glared at Hiccup. "Cocky little brat," he growled and sent a powerful wave of gravity that sent them flying.

Of course this was nothing more than a distraction which caused the release of Agatha.

"Nice one Hiccup!" Agatha yelled.

"Go now!" Hiccup yelled.

Agatha glared at Bjorn. "This amateurs about a rock your world," she said and raced her arm into the air.

" _Assemble! O blazing flames that lights the dragons' path!_ " Agatha chanted and her tattoo began to glow. "This is a member of what Dragon Tail can do!"

Entire body was then covered by golden flames that saw up into the air and into the clouds.

"She's doing it," Bjorn gasped. "But how?"

They watched as they could see both the sun and the moon and the stars circling around them.

"Sun is breaking through the rain clouds," Merrill stared.

"Sunlight with moonlight and the light of the stars," Ruby gasped.

" _May your radiance shine! And vanquish the fangs of wickedness!_ " Agatha chanted.

Then the light from the sun, moon and stars formed into a giant sword of pure golden flames.

"Adios you bastard!" Agatha yelled. "Go _Dragon Sword!_ "

The sword then rushed down straight towards Bjorn and slammed into him. They were unable to see you because of the golden flames, but they could hear his yells.

"Whoa, this light and heat is intense," said Ruby covering her eyes.

"I guess this is what we should expect from our _Grand Spells_ ," said Merrill.

"For my family!" Agatha yelled.

The power of the spell intensified and Bjorn roared, but then he placed a hand to the ground. " _Fall!_ "

Then suddenly there was a huge burst of magic that sent them flying, but it didn't come from the _Dragon Sword_. Bjorn had somehow managed to dispel the spell with his own magic.

"So, that's the skill it takes to use _Dragon Sword_?" said Bjorn distastefully. "Don't make me laugh. I guess even ultimate power can be garbage when it's put in the hands of lonely trash like you."

Agatha just stared at him in horror, she failed once again.

"I'll take the spell now," said Bjorn as he advanced towards. "And the good news is I need you alive to do so."

Hiccup and the others were still press down by Bjorn's magic I could only watch helplessly.

"Agatha!" Hiccup yelled.

"Runaway!" Ruby yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Merrill cried.

Agatha however fell into despair and was unable to move her body at all.

"Another day passes and I still didn't get to fly," said Bjorn disappointingly and extended a hand straight towards Agatha. "Maybe sending you to Helheim will lift my spirits."

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone appeared between him and Agatha were an outstretched hand. Then a powerful force sent Bjorn, but he was able hold his ground and stared out at this stranger.

Everyone else stared at him and found a new light of hope had emerged. For the person that had saved Agatha was a father, Gildarts.

"I believe it," said Hiccup.

"We're saved," said Stormfly.

"Gildarts' is here!" Toothless cheered.

Agatha just stared at her father as tears rolled down her cheek.


	17. Cove Tree

Everyone watched as Gildarts and Bjorn size each other up for a fight.

"He came back," said Hiccup.

"You need to get out of here," said Gildarts.

They watched as the two Vikings in front of them created powerful auras around their bodies. It was clear that this fight was going to be immense and destructive. The two Vikings had fearful looks across their faces it was so frightening that even the bravest of Vikings would quiver.

"That look on Gildarts' face is one of the most intense things I've ever seen," said Toothless.

"Yes," Stormfly agreed. "I can definitely agree on that."

"Now go!" Gildarts ordered.

He then zoomed towards Bjorn, who uses _Gravity Magic_ to cause the piece of ground Gildarts was running across to float into the air and flipped it upside down. However, Gildarts was somehow sticking to the surface and was looking down Bjorn upside down.

"This is crazy," said Ruby.

"Amazing," said Hiccup.

Gildarts then shatter the ground and fell down towards Bjorn, who then jumped up towards him. The two of them raised their fists and they collided with centre massive shockwave through the canyon and sent all of them flying.

"That hurt," Merrill groaned.

"I think we all should try and stay out of their way," said Ruby.

"You okay Stormfly," Toothless groaned.

"I'm fine," Stormfly assured.

Gildarts and Bjorn then landed on the ground.

"Unbelievable," said Bjorn, who had removed his cape. He stared at Gildarts. "He pushed me back."

"I'm getting scared, I think we should probably get away from him like he asked us to," said Merrill.

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby nodded. She then looked at Agatha. "Hey, Agatha?"

Agatha just looked at Gildarts with an emotionless expression. "Let's go," she said. "Gildarts can handle it, we only get in his way if we hung around."

Ruby was slightly surprised to hear her say that, but nodded.

Gildarts and Bjorn continue to stare at each other.

"Let's fly," said Bjorn.

"Let's get going," said Hiccup as he placed his father's arm around his shoulders.

Agatha just continued looking at her father, and pray that he'd be safe.

Then they made their way out of the canyon and running as far as they could away from the fight.

"You've interrupted something very important," Gildarts glared at Bjorn. "These kids were pushing themselves to limit, working to make this world a better place than what we left them. They put absolutely everything on the line to salvage the future and you came along and trampled all over it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Hiccup and the others were making their way to base camp.

"Gildarts should be able to handle Bjorn," said Hiccup.

"You think so?" Ruby asked. "That guy was crazy strong."

"So where is Gildarts in case you haven't noticed," said Hiccup. "In fact I think we should be more worried if there's gonna be any island left after their fight."

"Thanks for putting that thought in my head," Ruby snapped.

"Hopefully the others have made their way back to base camp," said Stormfly. "We need to regroup and figure out her exit strategy."

"Don't forget, Garon… I mean Alron promised he would do his best to help us get off this island," Merrill reminded.

"Talk about a leaky vessel," Stormfly muttered.

Ruby turned to Agatha, who hadn't said a word as they walked. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Agatha look to her. "Yeah, I'm all right."

* * *

Meanwhile at base camp, Fishlegs and the others were facing down Zathralan.

"The _Seven Kin of Purgatory_ have come calling, my name is Zathralan," said Zathralan. "I spy a stuff of dreams waiting to be devoured."

"We need to protect our friends working we've got left," said Adelaide.

"Right," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Don't lie we've got your back," said Ruffnut.

"I prefer the front," said Tuffnut.

"I'm afraid me and Cloudjumper can't stay in our battle form for that much longer," said Skullcrusher.

"Then we'll have to do what we can and put an end to this quickly," said Cloudjumper.

"Two young girls, a chubby worm, a little boy and two cats are guarding the infirmary?" said Zathralan disappointedly. "Oh dear, and here I was hoping to be involved in a more epic battle. Well, no matter, this is the hand of fate has chosen for me, and so I shall play it without mercy."

"I understand it," said Fishlegs. "How can you people be so cold-hearted, did you become the strongest dark guild by preying on the defenceless?"

"Yeah, how was I supposed to show your strength?" Tuffnut asked.

"It must be done," said Zathralan. "Those poor people souls would never have a prayer surviving the Grand Magic world. So where simply helping nature run its course by speeding along the inevitable."

"You never create an ideal world by killing whoever you think doesn't deserve it," Skullcrusher spat.

"That's exactly what the King was trying to do in Edolas and it didn't work out for him," said Cloudjumper.

Zathralan smirked. "Then you should use your righteous conviction to try and stop me. For the most effective weapon against darkness is the light you claim to wield."

He then morphed his hand into his claw sword and began striking them one by one. He smiled as he heard their roar of pain with every strike.

"What sounds, cries and screams," said Zathralan and he charged them once again. "They provide such a perfect soundtrack. To the end of your dreams!"

He raised his claw-like sword again ready to deal the final blow, but then something slammed into him and he was sent flying.

"Who dares silence my symphony?" Zathralan roared.

Appearing out of the words were Fenris and Dogsbreath.

"It's Fenris and Dogsbreath!" Fishlegs yelled in relief.

"But how? I thought the both of you had left," said Skullcrusher.

"We saw the red flare in the sky," Dogsbreath explained.

"So we returned with Gildarts," said Fenris.

"He really came back to the island with you guys," Adelaide stared.

Zathralan we summoned his claw-like sword. "Ha, your ranks may swell, but you still be swept away by my _Arc of Embodiment_ ," he scoffed. "And all that will remain of you will be the infallible fragments of tragically fading memories.

"You're going to realise pretty quickly that we don't always like to play by the rules in our Guild," Dogsbreath snarled. "We'll do whatever it takes to beat you."

"Simply put since you harm the member of the _Thunder Legion_ , the rules no longer apply," said Fenris.

" _Barrier Formation!_ " Dogsbreath yelled as his totems spun around in a circle.

Then a beam fired at the middle and headed straight towards Zathralan.

" _In my left hand appears a golden shield, through which no single attack show ever pass_ ," said Zathralan as a shield appeared in his hand blocking Dogsbreath attack.

Fenris then drew out his rapier and created some elven runes. They then turned into purple beads and headed straight towards Zathralan.

" _On my feet appears Pegasus wings_ ," said Zathralan as wings appeared on his feet. He then used them to jump into the air to dodge Fenris' attack. "You cannot defeat my rich imagination! An eternal wellspring of limitless power!"

Suddenly dark magic began to surround him. " _Come forth, my guardian beast Belfast. May your mighty gust sing through their bones_?"

Then suddenly a huge winged beast appeared behind him.

"Where did that come from?" Skullcrusher gasped.

"It's like he can create things with his mind," said Cloudjumper.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen," said Fishlegs.

"You guys better watch out!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeah, he's really dangerous!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Oh, we know how to handle this fool," said Dogsbreath and his eyes began to glow green. " _Sane Magic: Possession!_ "

They watched as Belfast began to glow green and Zathralan watched in horror. " _Shatter!_ "

Belfast then exploded.

"Impossible," said Zathralan as the head of his beast landed next to him.

" _Dark Écriture:_ _Absolute Shadow!_ " Fenris yelled.

Fenris then casted runes onto himself, his upper body was then covered in a dark armour, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Fenris' hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet.

He then slammed into Zathralan and sent him flying.

"Incredible," said Skullcrusher.

"They sure are," said Adelaide.

"That's our _Thunder Legion_!" Tuffnut smiled.

"Hit him again!" Ruffnut yelled.

Zathralan pulled himself to his feet and stared in horror at Fenris and Dogsbreath.

"Get up," said Dogsbreath.

"There is no way of you to run," said Fenris.

Zathralan began to tremble as he realised for the first time in his life he was afraid.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the base of the Cove Tree, Astrid was looking up at Agnar.

"You're telling me that you've eliminated Merrill," Astrid stared.

"But she hasn't fallen on her own, several of your comrades have joined and the rest are all being dispensed with as we speak," said Agnar.

"You think I'll trust a word you say," Astrid spat. "There's no way you could overpower Hiccup, Valka and the others."

"I can't vouch for this Hiccup friend of yours…" he then smirked. "But as for the Stormcutter, I've sliced through her storm with my own hands."

Astrid's eyes widened.

"Do you doubt my words?" Agnar asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'll have to fight you myself to believe you," said Astrid and Requiped her Monstrous Nightmare Armour.

"I just can't believe my luck, first I take down the Stormcutter and now the mighty Freya," Agnar smiled. "It's amazing what lovely trophies for this days hunt."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Ragnar was still talking with Ultear.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Ragnar. "You actually wanted to meet me, because you're really on my side?"

"That's right," said Ultear. "I have been searching for you for such a long time. You are the beloved pupil of the Ice Viking Ur, and I am held long lost daughter. That means you and I are practically siblings."

"Okay let's just slow down," said Ragnar. "This is a lot to process."

"I suppose it is," Ultear nodded. "But with that being the case I bear no grudge against you."

Ragnar looked at her sceptically. "Seriously? I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around this. You do realise that our guilds are sworn enemies."

"It's true," Ultear admitted. "I've sworn regions to _Grimoire Heart_ , but there's more to life than guilds. Perhaps we can get past our differences, we both share _her_ guidance. She lives on inside of us."

Ragnar wasn't sure how to process any of this, we have a nagging feeling that something was off.

" _All this fighting on Cove Island was finally reaching that conclusion. We never lost faith. We believe wholeheartedly in our victory. We still had hope_ ," Ruby wrote.

* * *

Meanwhile at base camp, Zathralan was staring up at Fenris and Dogsbreath. He had never once in his life felt feel like this, still he had the advantage.

Zathralan then got to his feet and placed two fingers on his temple. " _These rising thoughts of fear, like my fume. They serve to spur my imagination. Go for spirits of Brittia, dying on the souls of dragons!_ "

He then sent out a wave of ghost-like entities that consumed Fenris and Dogsbreath.

"His summoning powers are insane," said Fishlegs.

"Don't let those things touch you!" Ruffnut yelled.

It was however far too late the ghosts had Fenris and Dogsbreath trapped.

"They're sticking to me," said Fenris as he tried to free himself.

"He can make anything from his imagination to come to life," Skullcrusher stared. "How can we fight against someone like that?"

"This has got to be the most messed up magic I've ever seen," said Dogsbreath.

"Fenris and Dogsbreath was it?" said Zathralan. "Ah, yes… two members of the _Thunder Legion_ if I'm not mistaken. Or should I say to underlings of Stoick's treacherous friend, who was rejected after a failed overthrow attempt. What was his name again? Oh, yes… Alvin the Treacherous."

"Shut your mouth!" Dogsbreath snapped.

"How dare you even speak his name, you scum," Fenris growled. "You know nothing about him!"

* * *

In the canyon, Gildarts and Bjorn were battling each other. They were punching each other across the face and neither one of them were giving in.

"You bastard," Gildarts growled and punched Bjorn in the face.

"At last a true challenge appears," said Bjorn.

The two of them then head-butted each other sending a powerful shockwave across the canyon that turned the floor beneath them into rubble.

* * *

Within the Cove Tree, Astrid had replaced her Monstrous Nightmare Armour with her Night Fury Armour. She was lying straight towards Agnar, who dodged her swipes.

Agnar then extended a hand on a rootwrapped itself around Astrid's leg.

" _Bleve!_ " he yelled and Astrid got blasted by an explosion.

She headed straight one of the routes, we use her momentum and jumped off of it.

" _Requip! Fire Worm Queen Armour!_ " Astrid yelled.

She then replaced her armour with an armour with leather-like material, sports many horn-shaped decorations, including the short cape, there were pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Astrid's waist was held up by a simple belt on the front. She doned a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armoured greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armoured as well. Astrid's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she's armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges.

Agnar extended his hand and more roots headed straight for Astrid, but she easily dodged them and slammed her swords together.

" _Blazing Slicer!_ " she roared.

Then emanating from a two blade was a massive stream of fire that slammed into Agnar and sending him flying.

Agnar quickly recovered and somersaulted onto a large root, he then looked down at Astrid with a slight smile on his face.

"Does something amuse you?" Astrid asked.

"Not quite amused, but I must admit I'm intrigued," said Agnar. "I've heard many tales of your skill and valour. I believe you and I are cut from the same cloth. We see warriors, because fighting means everything to us."

Astrid then replaced her Fire Worm Queen Armour with her normal clothing and she shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not true," she said. "I don't go looking for warriors to fight."

"No?" Agnar said sceptically. "The only way you could reach your level of strength is by fighting powerful foes."

"All that I have ever wanted is the strength to protect those I hold close to my heart. I would give up all of my strength if I could still guarantee their safety."

Agnar blinked.

Astrid smiled. "It's strange… but true."

"What a shame," said Agnar looking slightly disappointed. "You're quite interesting. I had hoped we had a fair fight."

Astrid frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Then the entire ground began to shake. "We've reached a different stage in our battle," said Agnar.

"What's happening," said Astrid looking around.

She then saw several of the roots moving and then turned to Agnar. "I am connected with nature, the forest. My _Lost Magic_ is the _Arc of Trees_."

Agnar then extended his arms and several points of the roots began to explode. "I can take the explosive power of the land and channel it into the heart of the woods." Astrid watched as roots around her began to move and Agnar sinking into the root he was on. "But where my true power lies… it gives me the ability to become one with the land and control its magic energy."

"You can control the energy of the land itself?" Astrid gasped.

"That is the reason why I was sent to arrive on this island. To harness the magic energy contained in your sacred ground."

Astrid watched in horror as the roots twisted and turned around Agnar. "No! That's impossible!" she gasped.

"This was not my choice, but I must follow the orders I was given," said Agnar closing his eyes.

"What—what are you going to do?" Astrid demanded. "Answer me may!"

It was at that point that several of the roots snapped and Astrid watched in horror as the Cove Tree in the centre of the island began to tumble.

* * *

Alron watched as the tree fell. "No! The Cove Tree it's falling!"

He could only shake his head in disbelief. "This can't be happening. I should have forced them to leave I have a chance." He then closed his eyes. "Merrill. Hiccup. I wish you good luck."

Alron then vanished.

* * *

Hiccup and the others ran as they watched as the Cove Tree fell.

"What's going on?" Hiccup yelled.

"The Cove Tree is falling!" Toothless yelled.

"We have to hurry and get back to camp ASAP," said Hiccup.

At that point he felt all his strength leaving his body and he fell to his knees. "What the—"

It wasn't only him, Ruby also felt a power fading away. "What's happening?" she cried as she fell. "I feel like I just ran out of juice."

Merrill fell to the ground. "My legs just quit working. What's wrong with me?"

Toothless and Stormfly then fell.

"So weak," said Stormfly.

* * *

In the forest, Ragnar and Ultear could see the tree falling from their position. Then Ragnar nearly toppled over.

"Hey, what in the world is happening?" he asked clutching his chest.

"It's Agnar," said Ultear.

* * *

At base camp, Fishlegs and the others felt the power leaving their bodies.

"My power, completely run out," said Skullcrusher before he reverted back to his normal form.

"Same here," said Cloudjumper and he too reverted back to his normal form.

"All at once? What is it?" Skullcrusher said confused.

Fishlegs, the twins and Adelaide also fell to the ground.

"Oh no, Fenris and Dogsbreath," said Adelaide.

Fenris and Dogsbreath were panting as they felt their power depleting rapidly. Zathralan approached them sit with a smirk on his face he then slammed them with his claw-like sword.

"What a dramatic reversal of fortunes," he said. "The tide has turned again. And the last laugh will belong to me!"

Fenris armour faded away. "No way," he groaned. "I don't understand this."

"What happened to our power?" Dogsbreath asked.

* * *

In the canyon, Gildarts also felt his power depleting.

"Dammit," he groaned. "I'm totally out of energy."

Bjorn saw his chance and kicked them across the face and him flying.

"What is this?" Gildarts groaned. "What the hell is going on here?"

Bjorn turned his head and saw the Cove Tree falling. "Master Hel… what sort of insane mission are you having Agnar carry out for you?"

* * *

Within _Grimoire Heart_ airship, Hel watch from her window as the tree fell.

"Quite the impressive pawn Stoick has within Gildarts, to think someone other than me can stop Bjorn in his tracks," she said with an impressed voice. "If only for moment. Although it did take longer than I had originally hoped. Cove Island's magic power is now under our control and with that Dragon Tail's chance of surviving this battle disappears."

She then laughed maniacally as the tree fell into the ocean.

* * *

Astrid could only watch as the tree fell into the ocean.

"Master Hel holds a vast amount of knowledge about this island," said Agnar's voice.

"Does he?" said Astrid staring up at a root with Aganr's face on it.

"In the centre stands the great Cove Tree. It blesses all who bear the guilds emblem with divine protection from harm and deaths. While at the same time it amplifies their magic power and gives them all extraordinary abilities."

Astrid finally understood why Stoick held the trial on the island now. Then her eyes widened when she realised something. "And you just fell the tree!"

"That is correct," said Agnar. "And as a result not only has this protective spell over every Dragon Tail Viking has been notified… all of your magic power will rapidly drain from your bodies."

"If that's the case tell me this… why do I still stand?" Astrid demanded.

"This may be the end of your Guild, it will die along with that tree…" Agnar then emerged from the tree root and looked down at Astrid. "However, since I control all the magic power on this island, I've kept yours intact."

Astrid stared at him in shock.

"Now Freya of your friends or death's door and you're the only one who can save them. You strive for the power to protect those close to you. Show me what that means."


	18. Astrid versus Agnar

Hiccup and the others suffering from a sudden loss of power.

"What the heck? What is happening to all of us?" Hiccup groaned. "I can barely move, it feels like all my strength has been sucked out of me."

"Yeah, and my head is spinning in circles, I may hurl," Ruby groaned. "I would move out of the way if I were you Agatha."

Agatha didn't reply and Ruby turned to find that Agatha had lost consciousness. "You okay?"

Agatha didn't say a word.

"Agatha! Come on this isn't funny, you have to get up!" Ruby then collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so tired, my vision is blurry. Is it some kind of spell?" Merrill groaned before she toppled over.

"It's as if all that magic power has vanished," said Toothless as he toppled over.

"I think you're right," Stormfly groaned and then she toppled over.

* * *

Deep within the forest, Ragnar and Ultear just stared at the place where the Cove Tree had been standing.

"That shaking, you know what it was?" Ragnar asked.

"Agnar," said Ultear.

Ragnar nearly toppled over, because of the loss of power. "Ah, man," he groaned. "I feel so dizzy. What the hell was going on?"

"It seems as though the Cove Tree has been uprooted," said Ultear. Ragnar stared at her. "Now we will act as a garret for anyone who bears the Dragon Tail emblem. It's only a matter of time."

"So, you knew about this," said Ragnar. "Was this your plan all along?"

"It was an option, Master Hel chose to go with it," said Ultear.

* * *

In the swamp, Orara was pulling Heather to shore, who had lost consciousness.

"And now I'm aiding a fallen enemy," Orara muttered. She shook her head. "What in the world have you done to me?"

* * *

Within the centre of the island, Astrid and Agnar were looking at one another. Prepared for the fight of their lives.

"Agnar of the _Seven Kin_ , correct?" Astrid asked. "And you're acting under orders?"

"This is part of Hel's plan, yes," Agnar nodded. "Felling the tree was the easiest way to do a death blow to Dragon Tail."

"I see," said Astrid. "If you could dispatcher so easily why keep me around?"

"You know why. Now are you going to give me the fight I want or not?" Agnar asked. "Make your decision."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" said Astrid. "Now you insist on a fair fight so I expect you to return our powers once you've lost."

"You have my word," Agnar assured. "Believe me, I'm not fond of these methods either. Of course, you still have to win."

Astrid summoned her battle-axe. "The lives of my friends depends on my victory. I won't lose!"

She then charge straight at Agnar, who took up a fighting stance.

" _Requip!_ " Astrid yelled as he changed into her _Deadly Nadder Armour_. " _Deadly Nadder!_ "

She then soared straight towards Agnar. "Ready? _Spine Shot!_ "

She then fired about a dozen spikes straight at Agnar, but he simply shield himself using a root as a shield. The spikes ducked into the bark, but they didn't land a hit on him.

" _Folium Sica!_ " Agnar yelled.

Agnar then summoned a barrage of massive funnels of sharp leafs and send them straight at Astrid. Astrid summoned a pair of twin swords and use them to deflect the attack, but several did striker.

" _Ramus Sica!_ " Agnar yelled.

This time Agnar released a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches that barged Astrid. They sliced right through her armour and then out of nowhere a large tree in the form of a fist slammed into her and sent her across a twisting root.

It struck her with enough force that she _Deadly Nadder Armour_ vanished.

"Come on, Freya, I'm not even sweating yet," said Agnar. "Get serious! I'll force you if I have to!"

He then fired several sharp roots towards Astrid, but she was able to dodge them. She then began to glow and moved so fast that Agnar didn't even see her strike him before it was too late.

Astrid had switched into her _Speed Stinger Armour_ and was moving in blinding speed. She kept on striking Agnar, before he even had time to react.

"That's better," Agnar groaned. "She must be using her _Speed Stinger Armour_. Okay!"

Agnar extended his arm and tried to strike her with several sharp roots. Astrid did her best to avoid them, but one of them grazed her and she was sent falling to the ground. Agnar then slammed a large tree in the shape of the foot on top of her.

However, when the smoke cleared after was completely fine and was wearing her _Boneknapper Armour_.

" _Boneknapper Armour!_ " she said.

"The impenetrable shield," said Agnar looking intrigued. "It's said that it can even stop a direct blast from an _Odin Focused Magic Cannon_." He then smiled. "Excellent."

He waved his hand and more leaves began to pummel Astrid.

"What you say we put it to the test!" Agnar roared as he fired a large of branches at her again.

Astrid raised the shield of her armour and kept her ground.

Then all of a sudden lightning rained down burning the branches and leaves to ashes. Agnar smiled when he saw that Astrid had Requip her _Skrill Armour_.

Astrid then jumped into the air and slammed her spear towards him. He jumped out of the way in time, for the spearhead sliced through the root he had been on moments ago.

Astrid went after him, but he sank into another tree root. While she was focusing on the route he melted through, Agnar reappeared in front of and punched him in the face.

Astrid went through several roots until she slammed into one hard.

"The _Skrill Armour_?" said Agnar. "You're pulling out all the stops, I see. You've truly earned the name Freya." He then sank into the root and kept reappearing in different root. "You're Requipping speed is unmatched and your weapon techniques are flawless."

Astrid pulled herself up and saw Agnar appearing on the root above her. "Very impressive, you're everything I wanted in an opponent."

Astrid looked to her arm and saw it was badly damaged. His _Arc of Trees_ was certainly overwhelming, this was bad.

"It seems your more than just inflated ego and talk," Astrid admitted as she got up. "Your obsession with strength is quite obvious now."

"Are you saying that you'll fight me seriously?" Agnar asked.

"Careful, you might just get what you want," said Astrid as she reappeared in her normal clothing.

Agnar licked his lips.

The two of them then jumped at one another and their fists clashed. The two of them then began trading punches, it was hard to tell who had the upper hand because they kept on dealing decisive blows.

Agnar then jumped back a bit and extended his hand. A root then wrapped itself around Astrid arm, hindering her movement. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion, but out of the smoke came a huge spear.

Agnar barely had time to dodge it, he was able to avoid a deadly blow, but the spear still grazed his hip. Then he felt something grabbing his leg, he looked down and saw that Astrid was wearing her _Gronckle Armour_.

She then put all her strength within a thrust and he slammed into one of the roots. Astrid then pressed all her body weight down into a slam, it would have crushed him if he hadn't shot a root pinning her to another root.

The root then collapsed due to the impact and hid from view for a brief moment. The roots fall cause a bit of an up draught of dust and suddenly appearing out of the dust was Astrid in her _Rumblehorn Armour_.

He barely had time to dodge her greatsword, which sliced right through the root. She then began to give chase.

"The magic power has increased," he said as somersaulted as dodged another swipe.

Astrid slammed her greatsword towards him, but he blocked it with a root on the blade ducked into it.

"Even the _Rumblehorn Armour_ magic power is not to defeat him," she said.

Agnar's hands appeared out of the route and grabbed her legs. She looked down and saw Agnar's upper torso looking up at her.

"You overestimated your armours effectiveness and left a weak spot wide open!" he said. " _Tower Burst!_ "

Suddenly an enormous tower of flames engulfed Astrid. She screamed as the flames ducked into a skin.

Once the flames dispelled, Agnar dropped Astrid and she fell into a crumpled heap on to the ground, her armour badly damaged. However, she pulled herself up and look at him with fight still left in her eyes.

She had to admit that the amount of power he was able to produce was incredible. She had no idea how to counter it, her _Bewilderbeast Armour_ was still damaged from her fight in Edoals and she doubt any of her remaining armour would do the job.

She had to think this through, if she was going overcome his power shall have to sacrifice defence and focus on her attacks. Better still it might be best to fight with no defence entirely.

She then Requipped her _Armourless Dragon Armour_ , the same armour she used to fight a member of _Trinity Raven_ within the _Tower of Valhalla_. This was the only way she could succeed in defeating Agnar, by channelling all the magic with in her sword.

" _The blade that cannot be held without shedding or armour, come forth sword of the stars, Starfang!_ " she yelled.

Then a sword appeared in our hands, its make was unlike anything that Agnar had ever seen. The blade sparkled like stars and the hilt was shaped like a dragon's mouth. He could sense a men's magic power emanating from the blade and he smiled.

Astrid knew she lost here all of Dragon Tail would fall, the fate of the entire guild unrest within her hands. She then charge straight at Agnar and _Starfang_ began to glow as she channelled her power into it. For her friend she had to end this with one stroke.

"Yes, show me now!" Agnar yelled taken up a fighting stance.

Agnar then sent several roots straight at Astrid, but she slipped right through them and kept up her advance towards Agnar. However, the roots began to turn and surround Astrid.

"Oh, no!" she yelled.

Agnar wrapped the roots around her body, trapping her. "You just lost your chance," he said. "Now face all the power of Cove!"

The ground began to shake and glow and Astrid realise that he was prepared to fire another explosion. She tried to break free, but the roots were too strong.

" _The outcry of the earth! Terra Clamare!_ " Agnar roared.

Then suddenly a large explosion engulfed Astrid, it was so large that many of the roots surrounding them had burnt away. Astrid then fell to the ground, smoke emanating from her body.

"The great Freya finally falls," Agnar panted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Era, deep underneath the Viking Council was a large prison that housed many criminals that were tracked within lacrima holding cells that prevented them from using their magic.

Inside one of the cells sat Jellal. "Astrid," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cove Island all the members of Dragon Tail were at the mercy of their enemies. They were unable to move let alone fight and were completely helpless.

"All right, we're getting nowhere fast," said Ruby. She then looked to the others. "Any luck?"

"Not here," said Stormfly. "My magic power is almost depleted, but I can't figure out what's causing me to lose it."

"My head is spinning like a carousel," Toothless groaned.

"It started after that giant tree toppled over," said Merrill. "Do you think there's a connection?"

"I've only heard rumours," Hiccup groaned. "It's said that the tree is what protects anyone with the Dragon Tail emblem on the island with divine protection. I've even heard that it prevents death."

"Then what caused it to fall?" Ruby asked.

"I'm willing to bear that it was _Grimoire Heart_ , but how they knew about the tree I don't know. In fact I still don't understand how they managed to locate the island, its unplotable only those of Dragon Tail were able to find it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back within the Viking Council prison, Jellal continue to sit there and kept on muttering something over and over again.

The guard around his cell couldn't hear him since his voice was nothing more than a whisper. However it is caught the notice of one of the guard and he looked at him.

"What's that Sir Strider?" the guard asked. "I can barely hear you."

"Jellal!" a second guard yelled. The first guard turned and looked at him. "I did that already slip your feeble mind. Strider is the fake name he used when he was a member of the Council."

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard."

The second guard approached Jellal's cell. "Look at him. This is the guy who destroyed our Council building? Because to me this dangerous criminal looks more like a caged stray dog."

Jellal didn't acknowledge their presents and kept on muttering something.

"Whoa, do you think he's trying to cut a curse on us?"

"He couldn't cast anything even if he wanted to. As long as he's in here, he's as weak as a newborn." He then smiled sinisterly at Jellal. "Want to put him to the test?"

"What do you mean by that?"

The second guard then placed his spear on the cell and it went through it like he just poked it through water. He then fired a magic blast at Jellal and he groaned in pain.

"What did I tell you? He's nothing more than a helpless animal in his cage."

"Okay you've had your fun, knock it off," said the first guard.

However, the second guard did not stop. "I'm curious, what were you mumbling about a moment ago? Saying a pray?"

Jellal didn't answer and the second guard unleashed more magic into the blast and he roared in pain. About a minute of this torture the guard stopped and Jellal fell to the floor in his cell.

"I just realised," said the guard. "You probably haven't had a decent meal since you were brought here, have you? But your stomach is trying to eat itself." He then smiled sadistically. "Well then… if you say: 'Please feed me Sir Gord', I might consider it. Five little word end you'll be feasting like a king in there."

"That's enough," said the first guard.

Gord ignored him. "However if you don't set I'll make sure the taste of food becomes a bitter memory."

Jellal murmured something, but it was too faint to hear.

"Speak up," said Gord.

"Astrid…" said Jellal in a whisper.

The two guards looked at each other and stared at Jellal.

"Don't give in," said Jellal. "You can do it, Astrid."

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes and for moment she thought she felt the presence of Jellal, but now is impossible he was on the continent in prison. Even still it gave her the strength to keep fighting much to Agnar's surprise.

"What?" Agnar grasped. "She lived? That's impossible! I hit her with all of Cove's power."

Astrid panted deeply as got to her feet. She then charged at Agnar with _Starfang_ raised.

Agnar quickly summoned a root and used it to block Astrid's attack, but she sliced right through it like was made of butter. Agnar don't backwards and Astrid followed him.

Agnar fired more roots at her, but she slipped through them and sliced through one that headed her way. Agnar then jumped off a root and somersaulted over her as she swiped at him.

However, Astrid jumped off the root and charge straight back at him. He quickly summoned more roots to block, but she began to slice through them and only stopped inches away him when her blade dug into the last one.

He just stared at her and saw the determined look within her eyes, it was like nothing he had ever seen. He then fired more roots and she began to somersault away from them and tree-like hand appeared out of the root to grab her.

However she simply sliced through it with her sword and she turned to face Agnar. She had almost closed the distance and even if she got that close again she wasn't sure she had the power to taken down.

She may lack in power but she certainly made up for it in conviction and purpose, a purpose he forced on her. He had backed her into a corner and that was his undoing. She would protect what she hold dear, the Guild, her friends and the man she loved. She would win for them and she will.

Agnar took up a fighting stance and Astrid charged at him. He barely had time to dodge her swipe, by arcing his back. He then kicked him in the chest and centre upwards, but used the momentum to jump off a root and a chargeback down at him.

He managed to swipe, which was fortunate since it managed to slice right through the root he had been on moment ago. He then extended his hand and sent several more leaves that her, but she simply used the sliced root as a shield.

Once they landed he sent several roots at her, but she began to slice right through them with Starfang.

"It's been a long time since I feared an opponent," Agnar smiled. Suddenly the roots managed to wrap themselves around Astrid, trapping her once more. "Freya of Dragon Tail. Miss Astrid Hofferson, you've fought bravely. I won't forget your name as long as I live."

"I'm not done!" Astrid roared. Her mind then fluttered back to the moment when she met Jellal and the times of happiness she had with Hiccup. "It won't end this way!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Agnar yelled as he extended his arms extending Astrid up into the air. "I win! And there's nothing you can do about it Astrid! _Terra Clamare!_ "

Then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion that consumed Astrid. It was so large in fact that it could be seen all across the island and everyone turned to face it.

Hiccup was the only one in his group that still remain conscious. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling that Astrid was in the centre of that thing and knew that their survival depends on her victory.

"No, Astrid," he said weakly.

* * *

Astrid felt herself falling and completely powerless. "So this is the end?" she said. "Death."

"Don't tell me you're giving up," said a voice.

Astrid opened her eyes and she recognised the voice. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup then appeared in front of her. "We're here," he said.

Her eyes widened as the spirits of all her friends on the island appeared, all them with smiles on their faces.

It was at that moment she realised the truth. She had been such a fool, she had forgotten the most important thing of all. She hadn't been protecting everyone around her, they've been protecting her all along. Now it was time for her to repay the favour.

Astrid could feel the presence of all her friends giving her strength. She channelled their power into hers and soared out of the explosion and straight towards Agnar. Agnar stared up and gasped the moment she burst out of the explosion with a new-found strength disposal.

"Unbelievable," he said.

He quickly tried to create a barrier of roots to stop her, but it was less than useless. She just kept on charging through them knocking them aside. The Cove Island's magic power was under his control, but yet it was giving her strength. He then realised that this was the strength she was talking about, the power to protect those close to her, it came from the bond of her friends and guild mates. It certainly was an amazing Guild.

He smiled as she raised Starfang at him. "Well done," he said.

Astrid then struck him and she landed on the root opposite him. The root Agnar had been standing on was split into an Agnar himself fell to the ground. She had did it, she had won and saved her friends.


	19. Freezing Fighting Spirit

Astrid had just finished dealing the final blow to Agnar and then felt all the strength leave her body. She collapsed and landed on the ground just in front of Agnar.

She looked up and saw that Agnar was becoming one with the earth itself and sprouts were growing out of him. "What's happening to you?" she asked. "It's like you're being swallowed by the ground."

"I suppose I was a bit too careless earlier," said Agnar. " _Lost Magic_ takes a heavy toll."

Astrid watch as the sprouts slowly became trees.

"I'll honour my word, you're friends power will be returned to them," Agnar assured.

Astrid pulled herself up and looked at him. "Tell me something, you know a man named Jellal?"

"Yes," said Agnar. "Supposedly he lost his mind after being possessed by Drago's spirit, or that is what he believed. It left an empty shell living a life without meaning." He could see Astrid's pained expression on her face. "Was he close to your heart as well?"

Astrid didn't say anything, but her silence was the only answer he needed. "My condolences that was also Ultear's doing." Astrid looked up. "It was all part of an elaborate scheme that expanded over the course of several years. Meant to distract the Council from our actions at the time. Her skills are truly terrifying. Perhaps that's the reason why Mater Hel chooses to keep her close to her side."

"Explain something to me," said Astrid. "Why does your guild seek Drago's side so desperately?"

"To get closer to the Primordial Magic. Magic that has existed since the world's creation that's why."

The growth of the tree increased, so much so that only his mouth remained.

"The Primordial Magic?" Astrid blinked. She then looked at Agnar desperately. "And what would happen if you were ever able to obtain it?"

"Jellal had dreams," said Agnar. "He was dreaming of paradise, of Valhalla—"

Astrid tried to run towards him, but she was still weak from their fight and toppled over. "Wait!"

She looked up and saw that she was too late, Agnar had become a tree and never uttered a word again.

"Magic from the world's creation?" Astrid stared.

Then there was a glow that shone over the island and all over Dragon Tail Vikings felt their power restored.

* * *

Hiccup's group were able to get back on their feet, except for Stoick and Agatha who was still unconscious.

"I'm starting to feel my power returning," said Hiccup as he stood.

"Did something happen just now?" Ruby asked as she lifted Agatha up.

"My magic power is coming back," said Merrill looking at her wrist.

"Do you feel it?" Toothless looking at Stormfly.

Stormfly nodded.

"Our powers back all right," said Hiccup. "So that means we can get back to work."

* * *

At base camp, Fishlegs, Fenris and the others got back onto their feet.

"Very good," said Fenris.

"Back in business," said Dogsbreath.

Zathralan could only watch in horror.

"Let's rock babies!" Dogsbreath yelled and outstretched his hand.

His totems then slammed into Zathralan. Fenris then struck him with his rapier and you ascend slamming into the cliff.

"I wonder what just happened," said Adelaide.

"Well, whatever it was our magic powers back to normal now," said Fishlegs.

"And just in time to," said Ruffnut.

"Now let's get back to kicking this guy's ass!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Maybe this bizarre phenomenon is the reason why all the others haven't returned yet," said Skullcrusher.

"Most likely, but at least we can fight back now," said Cloudjumper.

"What have you done, Agnar?" Zathralan stared. "They were supposed to be reduced to dead leaves blown away in the wind."

* * *

In the canyon, Bjorn was slamming his foot on top of Gildarts.

"So now the mighty Gildarts is nothing but a powerless joke," he said as he stomped on top of Gildarts without mercy. "I had expected much more from you old man."

Then all of a sudden Gildarts grabbed his foot much of a surprise. "Where is all this power coming from?"

"I came here to show the young ones how to hone their skills," he said. "You think they're gonna take me as an authority if I let some Dark Guild lowlife get the best of me? My reputation is at stake here so I have to get back up!"

Gildarts then spun to his feet which caused Bjorn to lose his balance. Gildarts then backhanded so hard he was sent flying to the edge of the canyon.

Bjorn laughed. "Oh yes," he said smiling sadistically. "This is what I wanted! A battle where we both can soar to the highest levels of fighting skill. Let me show you why my name strikes pure terror into the hearts of men."

He then placed his hands together and created a dark orb, which slowly began to expand, and it seemed to begin to suck everything into it. Even Gildarts himself felt himself being drawn to the orb.

" _Black Hole!_ " Bjorn yelled.

"What kind of crazy magic is this?" said Gildarts as he did his best to prevent from been dragged into the vortex.

"It's an infinite gravity well and resist its pull," Bjorn explained.

"We'll see about that," said Gildarts.

"Ready?" Bjorn yelled with a crazed smile. "Let's fly!"

* * *

Meanwhile at base camp, Zathralan had gotten to his feet and was prepared to finish Fishlegs, Fenris and the others off.

" _Come forth, dark Tower of Dingir! Turn all your sorrow onto the foolish dragons, and return them to the refuse from whence they came!_ " he yelled.

Suddenly a large tower emerged out of the ground trapping Fishlegs, Fenris and the others.

"What is this spell," said Fenris.

"Man, I can't move," said Dogsbreath.

"We've all gotten trapped in this thing," said Skullcrusher.

"This sacred ground you hold so dear will serve as your graves!" Zathralan yelled with a sadistic smile.

"No!" Fenris cried.

"I've got no other choice, I have to use my _Figure Eyes_ ," said Dogsbreath as he lifted his visor.

"But that spell won't work on someone wearing glasses," Fenris reminded.

"I know," said Dogsbreath as he looked down at Snotlout, who nodded. "The guy you use it on his too proud for glasses." His eyes then began to glow. "I need your help for a second."

"Happy to be of service," said Snotlout.

Zathralan was too busy laughing and triumph that he did not notice Snotlout getting up and walking towards him. Snotlout then roared as a green aura covered his body.

"Now take that guy down!" Dogsbeath yelled.

"What?" said Zathralan turning around.

He turned around in time to witness Snotlout punching him in the face and then he dealt a powerful sidekick. This broke his concentration in the tower that the others were trapped in vanished.

"Nice one!" Fishlegs yelled.

Adelaide then turn into her Wraith Form and flew behind Fenris. "Are you ready Fenris?"

Fenris nodded with a hand clutched around his rapier.

Adelaide then grabbed Fenris' arm. "Here we go!" she yelled as she spun around and tossed him straight towards Zathralan with all her strength.

Zathralan could only watch helplessly as Fenris zoomed towards him.

" _Dark Écriture: Destruction!_ " Fenris roared and struck Zathralan with his rapier.

Zathralan then fell to the ground and found himself unable to move.

Up in the air Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper had summoned their wings and grabbed Fishlegs and Ruffnut, Adelaide had grabbed Tuffnut and Dogsbreath just floated on his totems. However they all smiled down at Zathralan's motionless body.

* * *

In the canyon, Gildarts outstretched his hand in the hopes to shatter Bjorn's orb with his _Crash Magic_. The two Vikings channel as much magic as they could into their attacks, but then to Bjorn's surprise Gildarts' spell began to shatter his orb.

"It cracked," he gasped.

The orb then vanished leaving no trace of its existence.

"If you really want a fight, I can help you out," said Gildarts.

"He crushed my _Black Hole_ with a shattering spell? How?" Bjorn grasped.

Gildarts then charged at Bjorn with his fist raised. " _Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!_ " he roared.

Gildarts then slammed his fist riding to Bjorn's jaw and sent him flying through the air. He continued to watch as Bjorn disappeared from view, the attack was so powerful that it cleared the skies overhead and then he collapsed after exhausting all of his magic power.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Ragnar had just recovered from his sudden loss of magic power.

"It seems as though you're magic power has been returned," said Ultear. She then made her way over to Drago and placed one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Ur's Will," said Ragnar quietly.

"You can believe me or not, you know," said Ultear. "It's up to you." Ragnar turned to look at her. "As for me, I'm taking Drago of this island. Listen, Hel must fall. I'm positive with Ur's _Ice Shell_ she can be defeated once and for all."

 _Ice Shell_ was a powerful Ice Spell that traps one's enemy with entire body, making it a death sentence. Ragnar had witnessed it once and that was when Ur used it to save him and Lyon from Deliora. It wasn't a happy memory.

"Please, Ragnar," Ultear begged. "My mother and I both dreamed this would one day come to pass. Please, make it happen for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were making their way to base camp. Unfortunately, Agatha had yet to regain consciousness which forced Ruby to carry her.

"I can't believe we all felt so horrible and we just a minute ago," said Merrill.

"Yeah, speaking of which are you guys sure we're totally back to normal right now?" Ruby asked. "I mean, we don't want to rush into anything that were not ready for, right?"

"All I really care about is getting my dad somewhere safe," said Hiccup. "Plus we won't have any clue what's going on with the guys back at camp until we can see them for ourselves."

"You mentioned that the Cove Tree could have been the cause of our loss in power," said Toothless. "I don't see how a tree can do that."

"There's not much I know about this island, the only person who would know more is my dad and he's not in any condition to tell us about it," said Hiccup.

"But aren't you his son?" Ruby frowned. "Don't you know anything about this island?"

"All I know from rumours and what I read in the library, which wasn't much," said Hiccup.

"No, this is horrible!" Stormfly's voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Stormfly flying over their heads. "I decided to fly over in order to get an aerial view of the island. The great tree growing in the middle of it, has been snapped in half."

Hiccup was the only one who didn't look surprised. "That certainly explains a lot."

* * *

Back in base camp, the others were figuring out what had just happened.

"It all makes sense to me now," said Skullcrusher. "That great tree falling must have something to do with how we lost all of our magic power earlier."

"It's only no coincidence," Cloudjumper agreed.

"It's commonly known as the great Cove Tree," said Fenris. "The legends say it blesses our guild members."

"Well, the rumour I've always heard about it is that if you have a Dragon Tail emblem somewhere on your body the tree at we keep you from dying," said Dogsbreath.

"Really? That means all the wounded members will survive," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, but if the Cove Tree got knocked over somehow why did we get our magic power back?" Adelaide frowned.

"There are many unanswered questions at the moment," said Fenris.

"We need to stay alert and make sure we completely recover," said Skullcrusher.

* * *

In the forest, Ragnar and Ultear were still looking at one another both with grim faces.

"All right," said Ragnar at last. "I'll do it."

Ultear looked up. "You will?"

"That's right. I'll beat Hel," he said clutching his fist.

"You know that _Ice Shell_ is fatal to whoever casts it," said Ultear.

"I'm well aware of that. I know exactly what I'll be getting what I'm getting myself into by doing this."

"Thank you," said Ultear sincerely.

"Don't, because I ain't doing this for you or for your mother either. It's for Dragon Tail."

Ultear nodded and then began to walk off with Drago over her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others had finally reached base camp and what they discovered was shocking.

"It's a whole lot worse than I thought it be," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, this is awful," said Ruby.

They looked down at the unconscious bodies of Eret, Valka, Snotlout and Rubbella. Then they noticed the body of Zathralan, who groaned.

"Even Eret and Valka went down," said Ruby shocked.

"Don't worry guys, I'll use _Sea Magic_ to heal them," Merrill assured.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Merrill, but I'm not sure that you can right now," said Adelaide.

"Your magic power has seriously overtaxed today," Stormfly reminded. "You need a restful little while."

"Stormfly's right Merrill, as much as you want you can't save everyone," said Toothless.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked.

"That man over there attacked us," said Adelaide gesturing to Zathralan. "And then all of a sudden we lost our magic power. Like we were all drained at the same time, it was strange. Fenris and Dogsbreath fought as hard as they could, but with everyone injured we were already at a major disadvantage. This is bad, I don't know what we're going to do."

"We'll figure something out," Toothless assured.

"You're right," Ruby nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry you guys," said Adelaide.

"And now we can count Master and Agatha among the injured," said Fenris grimly.

"How did they get the upper hand like this?" said Dogsbreath.

"Hiccup, with Master and Valka unconscious and Astrid know where be seen you're now in charge," said Adelaide.

"Well, we know where _Grimoire Heart's_ airship is," said Hiccup. "We'll have to split our group into two separate teams. One team needs to be fence and the other will play defence."

They all nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the swamp, Orara had taken cover from the rain by sitting next to a cliff wall. Lying next to her was an unconscious Heather by her side.

"Orara!" Ultear's voice cried.

Orara turned and saw Ultear walking towards her dragging Drago along with her.

"Oh, did you find him?" Orara asked getting up. She then looked at Drago. "That man with you… is that Drago?"

"It is indeed," Ultear smiled. She then released Drago and he toppled to the ground. "It's Lord Drago." Orara smiled, but it vanished when she said, "There's been a change of plan. We're leaving the island."

"Are you sure we should leave so soon?" Orara asked. "I still haven't been able to locate Ragnar Keatson."

"He is no longer of your concern now, Orara," Ultear assured. Orara frowned. "He's not our enemy."

* * *

About an hour ago, Ragnar and Ultear had been discussing about Ur's Will.

"I don't get it," said Ragnar. "What the hell does Drago have to do with Ur's Will?"

"Just hear me out, Ragnar," said Ultear. "When I was a little girl, my father was killed by Hel." Ragnar stared at her. "My mother kept tabs on _Grimoire Heart_ , binding her time until the day came when she could avenge his death.

"After she died, I found her journal and that's when I discovered the truth. That day I made a decision that I would infiltrate _Grimoire Heart_. However, Hel was more powerful than I ever imagined. My mother perfected the _Ice Shell_ , because that was the only way to take him down."

"That's why she learned it?" said Ragnar.

Ultear nodded. "But even though her blood run through my veins, I was never able to master it myself. As far as I can tell that is the only spell capable of defeating Hel and I have failed at it."

Ragnar then turned to Drago.

"You needn't trouble yourself with Drago. I will seal him away of the island somewhere where he'll never be found again." She then looked to Ragnar. "I will keep them out of Hel's reach."

Ragnar just stood there in silence.

"Please, Ragnar," she begged. "My mother and I both dreamed this would one day come to pass. Please, make it happen for us."

* * *

Back in the present, Ultear had just finished explaining her with Ragnar compensation with Orara, who just stared at.

"He's not our enemy in the slightest," she said. She then smiled sadistically. "He's our pawn." She then laughed. "I just can't believe that he actually fell for that ridiculous story I told him. What a fool."

She laughed. "If this goes as planned I'll get rid of both Hel and Ragnar in one fell swoop. It almost couldn't have come together more perfectly."

"Get rid of Master Hel? But why?" Orara stared.

"With her gone, we can keep Lord Drago entirely to ourselves."

"You'll really betray our master like this?"

"Hel, Ragnar and anyone else I please. I will have all of them right in the palm of my hand, I will crush anyone who wants to get near Drago. He's entirely in my possession."

Orara just stared at her and Ultear finally calmed down a bit. "Silly me, I'm getting carried away," she said. "I am almost certain that Ragnar isn't anywhere near up to the task in hand, but at least he can distract Hel's ever watching eye while we leave with Drago."

Orara just stared at her she bent down towards Drago and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's depart before her eye falls back to us," said Ultear. She then noticed the unconscious Heather on the ground. "Who might this be?"

"That's Heather, Ragnar's close friend," said Orara.

Ultear then held out her hand and the sword resembling a clock hand appeared. She then placed the blade next to Heather's neck.

"What you doing?" Orara stared in horror.

"Preparing to kill her obviously," said Ultear.

"But—she's not a threat. She's unconscious."

"Be quiet," Ultear snapped as she raised her sword. "This will limit Ragnar's options for the future. He can be killed by Hel or die performing the _Ice Shell_. Seeing his dear friend lying dead on the ground like this will only drive him towards the inevitable."

Orara could only watch in horror as Ultear brought the sword down. However, ice spikes appeared out of nowhere and blocked her sword. She gasped as Ragnar appeared out of nowhere grabbing Heather and landing safely away from her.

"He found us," Orara gasped.

Ultear's sword vanish as she turned to face Ragnar.

"I knew something was rotten with you," said Ragnar.

"Well, well, well, did you?" said Ultear. "And when did you finally catch on?"

"From the second you opened your mouth everything that came out of it would be a lie," Ragnar snarled.

"Is that so? You are only just playing along the whole time trying to find my true motives were," said Ultear. "Bad boy."

"I made a promise, I swore that I would never try to use _Ice Shell_ ever again," said Ragnar.

During the incident on Luna Island, Hiccup had placed himself between Ragnar whenever you use the _Ice Shell_. Hiccup could always see there was another way to fight their enemies and resorting to spells such as _Ice Shell_.

"I don't care if this is Ur's Will or not," said Ragnar as he stood up. "Because I got a Will all of my own and it says my friends and I are going to walk the path of life."

Orara just stared at him and remembered what Heather had said during their battle about living for those they loved.

"My, my, I guess you're not so loyal to your master after all," said Ultear. "I thought I Could count on you to eliminate Hel for her sake. It's such a shame… here I was hoping that I would never have to fight you myself."

She then began to walk towards him. "I'm surprised that witch love you even more than her own daughter." She then laughed. "I'm afraid I'd enjoy killing you so much myself my heart would exploded with joy."

"You need to show some respect for your mother," said Ragnar as he tossed his shirt aside. "And since she is not around, I'll have to teach you that lesson for her."

"You're such a fool," said Ultear. "You've made an extremely grave mistake and threatening me like that. For I am the leader of the _Seven Kin of Purgatory_ and scum like you is no match for me!"

Ragnar then appeared in front of her and clenched his fist as he covered it in ice. He then slammed his fist right at down onto Ultear, marking the beginning of their battle.


	20. Power of Life

"No! Ultear!" Orara yelled.

Ultear quickly recovered from Ragnar's attack. "Don't worry about me, I want you to hurry and take Drago to the escape point."

"Right," Orara nodded.

"Rag?" said a voice.

Ragnar turned and saw that Heather had regained consciousness. "Heather, you're awake? And just a minute of time, you have to go after that girl and don't let her get away with Drago."

"I'm on it," said Heather, but when she tried to move she felt a large jaunt of pain in her leg. She remembered how she injured herself when she battled Orara and it had finally taken its toll on her. "My leg."

"Are you hurt?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, but I can handle it," Heather assured.

Despite the pain in her leg she began to chase down Orara, who ran as fast as she could with Drago over her shoulders.

"I'm counting on you," said Ragnar.

He then turned and just in time to see Ultear performing a jump sidekick, he quickly blocked it. She then tossed one of her crystal balls it multiplied and they began to bombard Ragnar.

Ragnar placed his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Lance!_ " he yelled. He then fired several ice lances towards Ultear.

"I'll simply cast your ice into its future," said Ultear and waved a hand. " _Sublimation!_ "

Suddenly the ice became steam much to Ragnar's horror.

* * *

" _Arc of Time_?" said Ruby.

Hiccup and Toothless were base camp and explaining their encounter with Ultear with Ruby.

"Yeah, that's the kind of Lost Magic she uses," said Toothless. "Apparently it can control time, but doesn't have any power over living things."

"In that case and worried about Ragnar, because is a good chance he'll end up fighting her," said Ruby. "We'll his _Ice-Make Magic_ be enough."

"I don't know," said Toothless. "It will be a tough fight, she managed to beat up Hiccup without even breaking a sweat."

"She is dangerous," Hiccup admitted. "I imagine more concerned of the presence entirely. Do you remember that creepy old man we met back on Luna Island? Well, that's her. Apparently she disguised herself in order to take control of Deliora."

Ruby stared at him. "So you're saying not only did she help Jellal, but she duped Lyon's group with the intention of controlling Deliora?"

"In a nutshell, it's hard to tell which side she's on, because she helped repay the village after our fight with Lyon," said Hiccup. "Try as I might I can't figure that a girl out, but if anyone can take down its Ragnar."

"Anyway I think we got more important matters than this mystery girl," said Toothless.

"Agreed, we need to decide what who is on offence and who is on defence," said Hiccup getting up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar and Ultear's fight had led them to a statue shaped like a dragon.

" _Ice-Make: Hammer!_ " Ragnar yelled putting his hands together.

"Into the future!" said Ultear as she extended her hand. Then like before with his lances the hammer turned to steam.

"Dammit," Ragnar said frustratingly. "My ice attacks are completely useless against."

"Well, what did you expect?" Ultear smirked.

She then moved her crystal ball towards Ragnar and it multiplied. The crystal balls then began to bombard Ragnar, but he was able to jump out of the way in time.

"I've mastered _Arc of Time_ ," said Ultear as Ragnar someone sorted onto the statue. "To kill an Ice-Make Viking. My mother, my entire life I've wanted nothing more than to do away with her."

Ragnar's eyes widened in disgust. "You're sick," he growled. "You kill your own mother?"

Ragnar remembered how Ur cradled children's clothing. He noticed that they were small dresses indicating that she had once had a little girl in the house. He could see her tears trickling down her cheek and knew that whatever she was remembering was painful.

Ragnar then noted the crystal balls floating above his head.

"I've never stopped hating her," Ultear snarled.

The crystal balls then began to bombard towards Ragnar and he quickly created his ice shield to protect himself.

"Nice try," said Ultear waving her hand.

Suddenly the ice shield turned to steam leaving Ragnar completely defenceless.

"Now! _Flash Forward!_ "

Next second Ragnar found himself being pummelled by the crystal balls and was blown off the statue. He landed face first onto the ground, but managed to recover and got back onto his feet.

"But why?" Ragnar asked as he placed his hands together. "I know Ur care for you!"

He slammed his hands onto the ground and created several ice spikes that shot towards Ultear. Unfortunately, she simply waved her hand on the ice spikes turned to steam.

"Did she?" she said sceptically.

"She used to cry!" Ragnar yelled as he charged towards. "Because she couldn't tell you how she felt!"

Ragnar swung his fist, but she simply sidestepped out of the way and grabbed it. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and tossed them into the statue.

"Resorting to brute force now that your ice is useless?" she said as if she didn't hear a single word he said.

"No," said Ragnar, in a determined voice, as he picked himself up. "I'll beat you with ice. You just watch. I'm going to bring you down with Ur's magic."

"But that's impossible," said Ultear. " _Arc of Time Magic_ controls an object flow of time. Ice sent to its future supplements and sent to its past becomes water."

"I can do it," said Ragnar as he outstretched his right arm and formed an ice blade, "because I believe in Ur's _Maker Magic_."

"Very well, don't say I didn't try to warn you." She then looked at him with a sadistic look. "You cannot defeat me Ragnar not with your pathetic _Maker Magic_."

Ragnar remembered how he also called Ur's magic pathetic with the exact same look and he had long since regret saying that.

He then sliced his side with the blade, much to Ultear's surprise. He quickly formed an ice patch on his side and at the same time his blade began to turn red. Then he bombed the second blade on his left elbow and that to turned red.

"Our free you from the darkness, I'll see little way," he said. He then looked up at Ultear, "forever."

Ultear just stared at him, it was almost as if she could feel the presence of her mother. However, she quickly cashed that thought aside.

"I told you your ice won't work!" she snapped.

Ragnar then charge straight at it and she waved her hand in order to dispel his late. However, they did not disappear and he struck with them.

"What happened?" she gasped. Ragnar then began striking her again and again with his blades. "I can't control it's time! What the hell is going on?"

Ragnar then struck again. "It's over, because you can't control the time of living things."

Her eyes widened when she realised what he had done. He had frozen his own blood with in the ice, preventing her from using her _Arc of Time_ on it.

Ragnar then struck once more making the total number of his attacks seven and his ice blade shattered. " _Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!_ "

Ultear then slammed into the statue which caused rubble to fly around everywhere. Ragnar clutches side, while it was an ingenious tactic it had weakened him considerably.

Ultear was on her hands and knees. "Losing the battle just to win the war," she said looking at him. "Such tenacity." She then narrowed her eyes at him. "Even so I swear… I won't lose this battle!"

She then got onto her feet and placed the hands together and cold mist exited from them. Ragnar's eyes widened, because he recognised that stance all too well.

"No way, that stands," he stared.

Ultear could lose until she reached the Grand Magic World. " _Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!_ " she yelled.

Ultear created giant roses and spiked branches made of ice that they surround Ragnar and struck him. Ragnar just stared at her as he fell, she was using the exact same _Maker Magic_ as Ur.

He remembered how Ur told them that out of all the magical arts, that she felt _Maker Magic_ created the most creative feeling. She mentioned how every Viking had their own unique style and that if he trained hard he would be able to create a style all of his own.

"That spell," he said as he picked himself up. "I never thought I'd see it again."

Ultear stared at him.

"It's hers, you used Ur's magic," he said with a small smile on his face. "I guess it's only natural, since her blood is in flowing through your veins."

"Shut up!" Ultear roared.

She then slammed her hands to the ground and created several bunch of ice flowers which bloomed outwards and slammed into Ragnar.

"I'll show you!" Ragnar yelled and jumped off one of the ice flowers stalks.

Ultear summoned her sword and tried to swipe Ragnar, but he simply rolled under it and slammed into her. The two of them then began to roll down the hill towards the ocean.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"How the hell did you become such an evil person?" Ragnar yelled as they rolled down the hill. "What's wrong with you?"

"Like you care!" Ultear snarled. "You can never understand what I'd been through!" They then rolled off the cliff and headed down to the ocean. "My mother… that witch abandoned me!"

Ragnar stared at her.

They then landed in the ocean.

* * *

When Ultear was a little girl, before Ur began training Ragnar and Lyon, she had been very sick. Ur placed on her back and began to walk into the cold night air.

"Mamma, where are we going?" Ultear asked weakly.

She then fell unconscious before she got an answer and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in a strange place. It was a wasteland and the only thing from miles was a strange building.

"Mamma? Where did you go?" she asked.

She turned and found several masked people emerging from the strange building.

"Young lady, I ask that you please come with us," said one of them as he held out his hand.

"Where my mamma ago?" Ultear asked as they took her inside.

"She's gone home, but don't be afraid," the man assured. "She brought you here because she knew we would take good care of you and help strengthen your magic power."

"Where are we?"

"The _Bureau of Magical Development_ ," said a woman.

"It's a marvellous facility that devises all sorts of magic spells."

They then stopped when the approach the door and it melted away to reveal a room inside.

"Please step into your room," said the man.

"But—"

"I know you want to see your mother, but we can't allow that until your magic power has grown strong," said the woman.

"In fact that was her request."

"There's a change of clothes waiting inside, we'll be back shortly."

Ultear entered into the room and saw as the door melted back into place.

She changed her clothes and was now crying on her bed.

"Why mamma?" she cried. "Why did you leave me with these people? I want to go home."

She looked up and saw that the door had noted once again and she saw the same mast people standing there.

"Miss," said the man.

"It's time," they said in unison.

* * *

Ultear then found herself strapped to some sort of machine.

"Scared? What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully. She tried to break free, but the restraints were too strong. "Please let me go!"

"We're going to strengthen your magic power," said a man.

"Now this might hurt a little, but we need you to say strong," said a woman.

"Remember, you're doing this for your mother's sake."

They then activated the machine.

"Mamma!" Ultear cried.

She then felt a massive jolt of electricity running through her body and she screamed.

That was how it was every single day, they would take to her room, locker inside and next day strapped back into the machine. She felt the same agony again and again and every night he would cry herself to sleep wondering why her mother would leave in such a dreadful place.

During one of these experiments, a dark skinned man with silver hair. It was Brain, the former leader of the _Oración Seis_ before he was captured and when he was still head of the _Bureau of Magical Development_.

"How is she doing?" Brain asked.

"She's a remarkable vessel, sir," said one of the scientists. "All our previous test subjects pale in comparison."

"That is excellent news," said Brain. "But no surprise, she is the daughter of Ur who said it is to be nearly as powerful as the ten Viking Lords. Take it up to another five hundred percent and perform magic fusion in hourly intervals. Don't ease up, even if she screams."

"Yes, sir," said the scientists.

Ever since then the pain she endured was tenfold. One night while she was trying to quiet self to sleep.

"I want to go home," she cried. "Please come and get me, mamma. Mamma!"

She then unleashed a powerful burst of magic power that damaged the whole room. In fact it had caused so much damage that one of the windows broke.

She crawled out of it and managed to climb her way to the ground and made a run for it. She could hear alarms sounding, indicating that they know of her escape.

"Subject 3373 has escaped!"

"Sudden spark of magic power has been detected!"

"What are you orders, sir?" a guard asked Brain.

"I suppose we can just let her go for now," said Brain. "The real show is still to come, young daughter of Ur."

* * *

It took her a long time, but she eventually made it to her hometown. Unfortunately, the _Bureau's_ experiments had left her mind and her little body completely battered, the only thing that kept her going was her desire to see her mother again.

However, when she finally located her mother she felt devastated. She looked over the hill and saw that there were two little boys with her and had a smile on her face. Not only had she abandoned her, but she was living with two little boys and looked so happy.

* * *

She then decided to go back to the _Bureau_ and continued the magic amplification experiments. She wanted to grow stronger so that she could take revenge on her mother.

One day during one of these experiments, Brain looked at her. She was no longer screaming in pain.

"Is there something wrong?" Brain asked.

"Well, sir…" said one of the scientists.

"Her magic power has been increasing an alarming rate over the past several days," said a woman.

"I'm afraid it simply too dangerous to continue."

"This child is full of untapped potential," Brain smiled. "I thought she might be one of the five great warriors I'm searching for, but it doesn't appear that way. Unfortunately, her magic is of a different quality, I doubt a _Body Link_ would be possible."

He then turned to the scientists. "I want you to increase the power to maximum level."

"But sir if we do that we risk overloading the system," said the woman.

"Do it," said Brain as he walked away. Then a green mist covered his body and his suit was replaced with a clothing he wore as an _Oración Seis_. "This place can crumble to the ground for all I care. I already have all the spells I need. I'll leave Ur's daughter to _him_ as a parting gift."

He then laughed and vanished into thin air.

"He vanished," said a scientist.

"Hey, we've got trouble!" a scientist yelled.

Ultear was now unleashing a massive amount of magic power. It had increased the moment she had heard her mother's name and anger filled her body and it was proving too much for the system.

"The magic power is reversing its flow," said a woman as she tried desperately to stop it.

"It's going to explode! Evacuate!"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion.

The entire building was in flames and walking away from the devastation was Ultear and her face was covered in anger and rage.

* * *

Days later she found a massive library containing a large amount of different books. She began researching on different types of spells and found quite a lot about the Black Tyrant, Drago Bludvist and the Dark Guild _Grimoire Heart_ , who sought after Drago.

Then out of nowhere a projection of an old lady appeared in thin air. It was Master Hel of _Grimoire Heart_.

"The _Grand Magic World_ , is dependent on his revival," she said. "It cannot be become a reality without Lord Drago."

"What's the _Grand Magic World_?" Ultear asked.

"A realm where Vikings are free to use any magic they want, light or dark. Nothing is off-limits, not even the forbidden magics that can retrieve lost happiness."

Ultear looked up. "'Retrieve lost happiness'? You can do that with magic?"

"Yes, with the _Arc of Time_. It's rather complicated, but I'm sure you can master it. It is one of the ancient and forgotten _Lost Magics_ which are now forbidden, because of their immense power. In this world it is considered imperfect. However, that shall change in the _Grand Magic World_. There the _Arc of Time_ will be perfect. And then the Viking, who masters it will become a time traveller."

* * *

Back in the present, Ragnar and Ultear were in the ocean and faced each other for the conflict. Ultear had to succeed so that she can start all over again and have the chance to change a cursed life into one of happiness.

The two Vikings placed the hands together and unleash their _Maker Magic_. Ragnar's lands collided with Ultear's large ice flower. It was an even fight, but then Ultear heard something that flew her off.

" _Please, help me!_ "

Ultear's eyes widened, because she recognised the voice. It belonged to a mother, Ur.

This distracted her and she didn't noticed Ragnar kicking her across the face.

" _I need help!_ " he mother yelled again. " _Please, I'm begging you!_ "

Ultear recovered and kicked Ragnar in the chest. She can believe what she was hearing, it didn't make any sense.

" _My daughter is suffering, because she is born with too much magic power!_ " her mother yelled.

Ultear realise that she must be witnessing her memories. The water then began to move unusually around her and the voices became more clear.

" _There's so much of it containing her tiny body that fevers won't go away!_ " her mother cried.

" _Don't worry ma'am, I know of a facility that specialises in such cases_ ," said a new voice.

Ultear then began to witness visions that had to be her mother's memories. She saw the _Bureau of Magical Development_ building and the scientists that led her inside. Watching as she entered the building was her mother, Ur with tears in her eyes.

She couldn't understand why she was witnessing her mother's memories, especially now. She then remembered what happened on Luna Island, how melting the _Ice Shell_ around Deliora flowed into the ocean.

Following into the sea must of course to see these memories and it was as though she could feel her presence around her.

She then saw another vision, one of her mother looking at the scientists and Brain within the _Bureau of Magical Development_ building. She looked completely distraught in tears were rolling down her cheek.

"My baby," she cried. "What the hell did you monsters do to her! She's dead?"

Ultear's eyes widened, the _Bureau_ had lie you'd to her no doubt to stop her visits so they can continue experimenting on her without any trouble.

"How did this happen?" Ur demanded.

"There's nothing more for me to say," said Brain.

Ur fell to her knees. "I was told that your agency specialised in cases like hers. The only reason I brought here, because I thought you could cure her. Now she's dead!"

"We offer our condolences," said a scientist. "Her magic power was simply too strong."

"It proved too much for even, us to handle," said a woman.

"It be best for you not see her remains," said Brain as he walked off.

"That all you have to say!" Ur yelled. "No! Wait! Please give my daughter back to me! No she can't be gone! She can't!"

Ultear just floated there in the water in bewilderment. Her mother really did love her, she brought her to that facility just so to cure her of her illness. Then they lied to her, telling her that she was dead. She had no idea what she had suffered through was clear as much as a victim as she was.

Then she noticed Ragnar placing his hands together. " _Ice-Make: Gungnir!_ " he roared within the water.

Then Ultear found herself trapped within a large land is that shot upwards and broke the surface of the water. Her torso was frozen in place preventing her from doing anything. She was still speechless after witnessing the memories of her mother and wasn't sure how to comprehend them.

Ragnar then floated to the surface and looked up at Ultear. "Ur told us about you, but the memories were too way too painful for her," he said.

Eight years ago when Ragnar was still Ur's student, she began to tell him and Lyon about her daughter.

"When my daughter was born it suddenly felt that there was a brilliant light shining within my heart," she says placing a hand on a chest of drawers. "One look and I knew she had a bright future awaiting her. Back then… I was so happy.

"Packed inside her tiny body were limitless possibilities for the future. The power of life, my eyes overflowed with tears of joy that couldn't be stopped."

The lance that Ultear was trapped in then shattered and as she fell she remembered what she truly wanted was bring about the _Grand Magic World_ so that she could she could go back to a time before she hated her mother. She wanted was to see her mother again and to tell her one last time how much she loved her.

She then landed in the water and though she and Ragnar knew that their fight was over.

* * *

The storm had now picked up and was shooting lightning, both Ragnar and Ultear made it to the shoreline.

"I guess this means it over for me, my battle," said Ultear as Ragnar tied a shot around his waist.

"I wish I could say the same, but mine as just started," said Ragnar.

"Be careful, you can't defeat Hel on your own."

"I figured as much," said Ragnar and Ultear look at him slightly confused. "But I'm not alone."


	21. Rolling Thunder

"You know," said Ruby looking up at the storm clouds overhead. "Storms are kind of relaxing."

"You think so?" said Fishlegs. "They put me on edge."

"All right," said Hiccup. "I say it's time we pay Hel a visit. Are you guys with me?"

"Always," said Toothless.

"Just the three of us?" Ruby stared.

"Hey, we're a team remember," Toothless reminded.

"Yeah, I know that, but wouldn't Fenris be a better choice?" Ruby questioned.

Hiccup shook his head. "Fenris needs to stay here and uses enchantments to help protect the infirmary."

"He's right, I'm needed here," said Fenris.

"We'll stick around and make sure that the others can heal up," said Dogsbreath.

"I've done what I can hear so I'll go," said Merrill.

"You'll do no such thing," said Stormfly firmly.

"They're going to need every bit of support they going to get in this fight," said Merrill.

Hiccup looked reluctant, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm coming to," said Skullcrusher.

"As I," said Cloudjumper.

"Okay, I'll stay behind and help Fenris with his enchantment," said Fishlegs.

"I'll stay as well," said Adelaide. "Just in case there are any more _Grimoire Heart_ creeps roaming around."

"There's no way were going to abandon Snotlout," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we've got this place covered," said Tuffnut.

The twins then head-butted each other.

"It would appear we have a plan of action," said Fenris.

"We'll hold down the fort while you guys going kick some butt," said Dogsbreath.

"Be careful, Ruby," said Fishlegs. "Come back safe and sound."

"Now that my powers back I'm ready to rumble," said Ruby firmly.

"Hel's the last opponent," said Adelaide. "Teach her a lesson."

"Let's show her why you shouldn't mess with Dragon Tail," said Merrill.

"She doesn't know what's hitting her," said Toothless.

"Let's not get overconfident," Stormfly advised.

"Let's go," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the forest, Orara was still being chased by Heather while carrying Drago. Heather was moving sluggishly because of her injuries, but she was certainly determined to chase her down.

"Hand over Drago," said Heather as she limped towards Orara.

"Is this lady possessed?" said Orara as she tried desperately to get away from her.

"Just hand him over," said Heather.

"So was all that talk about love and life to save your skin?" Orara asked.

"I don't want a fight any more than you," said Heather.

Then suddenly landed in front of them was Zancrow. He looked a bit battered from his battle with Hiccup, but it looked as if he had fully recovered.

"Well, well," he said with a sadistic look.

"Zancrow," Orara gasped.

"You do realise the ship is in the other direction, right?" Zancorw said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Orara lied. "I didn't."

"You think I believe that?" Zancrow spat. "Everyone knows you follow Ultear around like a little lost puppy."

"You're wrong!" Orara yelled.

"You ain't a part of _Grimoire Heart_ anymore," said Zancrow and fired his breath attack at her.

The flames blasted her knocking both she and Drago around. Heather was caught in the updraught and all three of them skidded across the ground.

Zancrow laughter the girls screams. "That's what you get for trying to take something that doesn't belong to you."

He then walked over to Drago and picked him up.

"You can't," Orara said weakly. "If you take him you take Ultear's future, not just hers, but mine to."

"You never learn, do you?" Zancrow smirked. "Ultear is just using you like she uses everyone else."

"You're wrong," Orara cried. "She made me promise. She promised every which the _Grand Magic World_ my clan would return."

Zancrow laughed. "Those weaklings? Why would you ever want them back after Muk and I slaughtered them?" Orara stared at him. "We weren't the only ones killing them, you know. Your precious Ultear led the attack, she slaughtered even more elves than we did."

Orara eyes widened in horror.

Heather watched the conversation with great interest.

"That's not… true," said Orara with tears in her eyes.

Zancrow laughed as he watched her cry. Heather looked at him in disgust, she had never seen anyone more vile in her life.

"Acnologia," said Drago.

Zancrow stopped and looked at Drago. He then saw Drago's red eyes and next second there was a massive pulse that covered the entire area. The trees around them died and Zancrow toppled over, his entire body was lifeless.

Drago was on his feet and looked down at Zancrow. "Such a pathetic fool," he said. He then turned to Heather and Orara and saw that they were still alive, but unconscious. "It would seem as if those two are quite lucky. I suppose I should kill them, but it will be such a wasted Exercise."

He then began to walk off and as he walked he saw the emblem on Heather's thigh. "Ah, so she is part of Hiccup's cult though I don't sense any dragon's blood within her. It seemed quite a few things have changed over the last eight hundred years, but it would seem as if they still breed fools. I have been in slumber for far too long, it is time for me to fulfil my destiny as ruler of this pathetic world. Soon we'll see if your ancient prophecy will come to pass and see whether the descendant of the first Dragon Slayer can destroy me, my dear sister."

Hiding behind a tree was Alron and he had heard every single word Drago had spoken. He looked at him in fear, because there was one word that frightened him even more. Acnologia.

He was also quite curious about this so-called sister we had in the prophecy that predicted his destruction. It was also much that it was difficult to comprehend, in their history there had never been any records that Drago had a sister and what connection did she had to do with Hiccup the First.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Ragnar was limping towards the shoreline. He was still recovering from his fight with Ultear and nearly toppled over. Fortunately, Astrid appeared out of nowhere and caught him.

He looked at her and saw that she had taken a beating as well judging from her wounds it was even worse than the beating he took.

"You done showing off?" Ragnar smiled.

"I've missed you too," Astrid smiled back.

"You know always getting rescued, gets old really quick," said Ragnar.

"Consider this returning the favour," said Astrid.

"You two look worse for wear," said a voice.

The two of them looked up and saw Hiccup, Ruby, Merrill and the Exceeds approaching them.

"You're all here," said Ragnar.

"Hey guys," said Ruby.

"Glad we found you," said Merrill.

"Feel like getting some payback?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar smiled.

* * *

At the eastern shoreline, Hel was looking down from the deck of _Grimoire Heart's_ airship.

"I never would have imagined that the _Seven Kin_ and Bjorn could be bested at the hands of Dragon Tail," she said. "In the end I suppose Stoick is a better guild master than even I anticipated.

"Well, no matter. Since my team was too inept to exterminate their prey I will just have to do it for them. Playtime between demons and dragons are now over. From here on out its all business… but that doesn't mean I won't take pleasure in making them suffer."

Hiccup and the others then reached the shoreline and gazed up upon _Grimoire Heart's_ airship. They saw standing on the deck was Hel, who didn't look intimidated by them at the slightest.

"You wish for the same treatment I gave your master?" she asked.

They didn't answer and simply glared up at him.

"Come face your destruction, Stoick's charges," she said and then turned their back on them and ended inside the airship.

"We owe her one for Stoick," said Ragnar.

"He'll answer for it soon enough," Astrid assured.

"So if we can defeat that lady in time the rest of them will even a Council won't have to fire on us?" Merrill asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Ruby nodded. "And if their ship is destroyed they can swim back."

"Toothless, I've got a job for you," said Hiccup. Toothless and the other Exceeds looked at him. "I want you find whatever makes this thing fly and taken out of commission."

"You sure you don't need my help?" Toothless asked.

"If they do get their hands on Drago, I don't want them to leave this island and spread their chaos on anyone else," said Hiccup. "At least here there will be no innocence to kill."

"I see a point," Toothless nodded.

"We'll go with him," Stormfly said gesturing to herself and the other Exceeds.

"You can count on us," said Skullcrusher.

"We'll make sure this tub can't fly or float again," said Cloudjumper.

"Good plan," Merrill nodded.

"I think we've kept her waiting long enough," said Ragnar placing his hands together. He then slammed into the ground. "Let's go!"

He then created an ice staircase that led straight towards the deck of the airship.

"For Dragon Tail!" Hiccup yelled and led the charge up the steps.

"Let's get in there and break stuff," said Toothless as he and the other Exceeds ran on the opposite side of the ship.

"Remember, her power surpasses Stoick's," Astrid reminded. "Once were inside, hit hard and hit a fast."

"Yeah, okay!" Merrill yelled.

"Don't worry I'm not stopping until she's begging for mercy," said Ragnar.

"After everything she's done she doesn't deserve mercy," said Ruby.

"Let's take a down," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then jumped so high that he was level with the deck and was face-to-face with Hel. He said his fist ablaze and glared at her.

"This is for my father!" Hiccup yelled and sent a powerful stream of fire straight towards Hel.

Hel simply raised one hand and the flames dispelled around her. "You'll have to do better than that! Try again!"

Then Astrid and Ragnar jumped and looked at her with determined looks.

Astrid then replaced her clothing with her Night Fury Armour. " _Night Fury! Night Slash!_ " she yelled as she swung her sword.

" _Cold Endeavour!_ " Ragnar yelled as he created a massive ice sword.

Together the two of them slashed him with their swords and Hel quickly turned on them.

Ruby then pulled out Taurus' key. " _Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!_ " Ruby yelled.

Taurus then appeared and slammed his battle-axe on top of Hel.

" _By the grace of the sea, may you, strike fiercely, move swiftly and the save of all harm!_ " Merrill chanted. " _Arms and Armour! Vernier!_ Now go!"

Astrid and Ragnar felt a massive increase in power and charged at Hel once again. However, she simply dodged their attacks, but they kept on pressing their attacks nearly caught her a few times.

"Nimble little stamp," she said as she barely dodged Astrid's attack.

She then fired a magical chain that caught Astrid on the neck and then she slammed her into Ragnar.

Then out of nowhere came Hiccup fighting through the chain with _Inferno_. He then charged at Hel, his power also been increased by Merrill _Enhancement Spell_.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blade!_ " Hiccup roared as he struck Hel.

Hel had been tossed into the air, but she quickly recovered and fired another one of the magical chains and this time struck Hiccup. She then began to spin around across the deck. Astrid then appeared out of nowhere in her _Amourless Armour_ and sliced through the chain with _Starfang_.

Hiccup had been sent flying to the momentum Hel had put in her spin.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled and created a large ice hammer, which Hiccup landed on.

"On it!" said Hiccup.

"Get in there!" Ragnar yelled and swung the hammer with all his might.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill roared and fired her breath attack.

" _Scorpio!_ " Ruby yelled and Scorpio appeared next to her and shot sandstorm.

The two attacks then merged together as one increasing their power twofold.

"A _Unison Raid_!" Hel gasped.

Hiccup then shot into the vortex and began spinning his momentum increasing due to the vortex. Then a flames covered his body and he was sent of the vortex like a bullet straight towards Hel.

" _Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!_ " Hiccup yelled.

He then slammed into Hel and the momentum of his attack caused her to be sent flying across the deck through her throne and through the wall.

Hiccup and the others stood there as they waited for the dust to settle the see whether they had succeeded in defeating Hel.

"I've often heard young people refer to their mistakes as life experience," said Hel's voice.

Their eyes widened as they watched Hel walking out of the dust. She didn't have a single scratch on her, it was like their attacks did nothing at all. She had tossed aside her cape and helmet and was looking at them quite seriously

"But true mistakes do not yield experience as there are no coming back from them," Hel continued. "Such is the case here. Your future only consists of the grave. There will be no lesson to learn other than opposing me was the biggest mistake of your lives."

"Oh no," Merrill gasped.

"All of that and she wasn't even scratched," Ruby stared in horror.

"Come on, with poured everything we had into that attack," said Ragnar.

"Her magic power is unreal," Hiccup stared. "How do we beat her?"

"Very well," said Hel. "Now that I am all warmed up, it's time to get serious."

All of them were paralysed by fear when they sensed an immense magic power emanating from her. It was like nothing they had ever felt, even Astrid was overwhelmed and such events were extremely rare.

"Get ready," said Astrid.

Hel turned her eyes upon Merrill and roared and everything felt as if it was in slow motion. They turned and watched in horror as Merrill vanished into thin air, the only thing that was left of her were her clothes.

"Merrill! No!" Hiccup yelled.

"Believe me when I tell you that was a mercy kill," said Hel. "She got off easy. From this point forward each of your deaths will be more gruesome than the one before."

They all just looked at Merrill's discarded clothing in horror.

"No, Merrill," Ruby cried.

"What did you do to her?" Ragnar stared.

"This can't be happening," said Hiccup.

"'It's okay everybody, I'm fine. I'm up here,'" said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Horologium above them sticking to the ceiling. "She exclaims with relief."

"It's Horologium," Ruby stared.

"Nice old-timer," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup sighed with relief.

"My Automatic Danger Detection Mode was activated just in time," said Horologium.

"Really?" said Ruby sceptically. She remembered quite a few times how she was faced in the death experience. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think your Danger Detection thingy need to overhaul."

"My apologies, but while you have had troubles in the past, your life was never in any danger," said Horologium apologetically. "'Thanks Horologium, that was a close call', she says graciously."

"I guess timing is kind of his thing," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then looked down at Merrill's clothing. "So… uh, why didn't Merrill's cloths go with her?"

"As it was an emergency I only had time to protect her physical body," Horologium explained.

Ragnar stared up at him. "Hang on, just her body? Are you saying in there that she's—?"

"'Ahhh!' she screams an embarrassment," said Horologium. "I will provide new clothing for her."

"We're just glad she's all right," said Astrid. "Thank you for your help."

"Sadly, this is the only time I will be able to offer my protection," said Horologium. "Please, take extra care everyone. Good luck."

Horologium then vanished and Merrill appeared, wearing new clothing.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Ruby assured.

Merrill then landed on the ground and the five of them got ready for battle.

Hel looked unfazed by all of this. "So this is Stoick's Dragon Tail," she said. "Well, you're certainly entertaining."

"Hang on, are you saying that you know my father?" said Hiccup.

"I'm surprised he never told you about me," said Hel. "Have the records of my existence been expunged from the Guilds library? I should have expected as much. I'm your father's mentor, I'm the Guilds second master."

They all stared at her in shock.

"That's impossible," Hiccup stared.

"My name was Runa the Reasonable back then, it was I that appointed Stoick as the Guilds third master."

"I find it hard to believe that my father would have anything to do with you!" Hiccup yelled and charged at Hel.

Hel simply pointed her index and middle finger and wrote a magic formula. Before Hiccup could do anything there was a massive explosion.

"Hiccup!" Ruby yelled.

Hel waved her hand and they were all blasted by a wave of dark magic. She then fired magic chains that grassed Astrid and Ruby's wrist and then drew her hands towards her. Astrid and Ruby found themselves being ramped up by a magical chain and then there was a massive explosion that sent them flying.

Hiccup charged at Hel, but she simply raised her middle and index finger like she was pointing a gun. She then fired a magic ball that caught Hiccup on the leg and caught him to topple over. She then did the same to the others and one by one they fell as they experienced great pain.

"Now do you understand your folly?" she yelled as he continued to blast them.

Hel laughed at their misery.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the members of the Viking Council had finished repairs on one of their ships. However, they had much larger concerns.

"There's no denying it," said Alron to Alistair. "At first I just hope I misunderstood him, but I— I know what I heard."

"Acnologia?" said Alistair in horror. "You're sure that's what Drago said? You must be certain."

"Damn, I'm useless," said Alron placing his head in his hands. "How can I just let myself get paralysed by fear?"

"Please, get a hold of yourself," said Alistair. "Are you absolutely sure that he said Acnologia?" Alron didn't answer, but his silence was all that Alistair needed to hear. He then turned to his men. "Move! Prepare to withdraw! All forces retreat at once! As of this moment our survey of Cove Island is negated!"

All the men began to rush around the place getting the ship ready for departure, mending any last-minute repairs.

While all this was going on Alron still had his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do now, it was over. Alron then looked to Cove Island and hopes that they would forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile in _Grimoire Heart's_ airship, Hel was looking down at the bodies of Hiccup and the others.

"Tell me, did the first Night Fury had only one tailfin?" said Hel. "It's an internal mystery and an internal adventure. I believe that was how the Guild got its name."

Hiccup looked up and saw Hel towering over him. "However, your adventure will end crashed under the heel of my boot." She then slammed her foot on Hiccup's head pinning it to the ground. "The first master, your ancestor, Hiccup the First, interested his will to me and I in turn passed my will and mantle on to your father. One of my greatest mistakes. Stoick changed the Guild."

"What are you talking about?" said Hiccup as he lifted his head to look up at Hel.

"He brought magic out of the darkness and into the light."

"That's how our Dragon Tail does things!" Hiccup yelled. "You got a problem with that? We aren't heartless people like you in your Guild. We live our lives on the line, every moment. So you can sit in the darkness all you like, but you don't have the courage to change a thing."

"My, you are certainly are stubborn as your father. Who knew Stoick would bore such an impulsive son, but that is to be expected," said Hel and then she pointed her index and middle finger at him. "But you show great disrespect. You'll pay for that."

She then began to blasting with magic bullets.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar groaned.

"If you're angry it should be at your father," said Hel as she kept on blasting him.

"No! Stop!" Ruby begged.

"After all," said Hel ignoring Ruby's please. "It's his fault that you're about to leave this world are not agony."

"Leave him alone!" Astrid begged.

Merrill closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek, she couldn't bear to watch it.

Finally Hel stopped, Hiccup was barely able to move, but he didn't let that stop him. He pulled himself up and looked at Hel. "I won't let you get away from hurting my father," he said weakly. "I—"

"Will die," Hel finished as she pointed her middle and index finger at him and prepared to deal the final blow. She then began to charge a massive amount of magic power. "Horribly!"

"Don't kill him, please!" Ruby begged.

Then just as she fired her magic bullet, lightning struck the airship with immense force. It was as though Thor himself was angry and struck Hel.

Everyone stared as the lightning gathered in one single place between Hiccup and Hel. They all stared at the lightning took form and there stood a familiar figure wearing a hooded cape.

"So this is the fossil that took down Stoick," said the man as he lowered his hood. "Interesting."

Their eyes widened, for standing before them was Alvin and his appearance gave them new hope.

"Alvin," said Hiccup both shocked and relieved.

Hel's eyes widened at the name. "The boy?"

Alvin then head-butted her in the head and lightning shot through her body. This marked the start of a new battle, but it was unsure who would win.


	22. The Man Without an Emblem

Hiccup and the others just stared at Alvin, who had just came to their rescue.

"It's my father," Ragnar gasped.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to see him," said Ruby.

"Isn't he the Master's best friend?" said Merrill.

Hel just recovered from the head-butt Alvin just gave her. "It is certainly been a while young Alvin and it appears you haven't changed a bit."

"How pathetic," said Alvin without even looking at Hiccup and the others. "You guys got beat so badly that you look like a bunch of tattered rags."

"No joke," Hiccup smiled.

"What are you doing here Alvin?" Astrid asked.

"I came to pay my respects to the first guild master, I used to be a member of Dragon Tail remember," said Alvin. Astrid just smiled. "I was just planning to stop by Hiccup the First grave, but I never expected to run into my old master and even more so to discover that she is the master of _Grimoire Heart_. Since you're already here how about I did you a grave for you?"

Lightning then began to shot out of him as he prepared for a fight.

"You were more like your mother than I expected, I heard about your little coup attempt and you met with the same fate as your mother," said Hel crossing her arms as a dark aura covered her body.

Hiccup and the others just watch it was definitely a clash of titans, because from where they were they could sense the immense magic power emanating from the two of them. Then the two of their aura stopped.

Alvin then became a bolt of lightning and shot across the room towards Hel's blind spot. He then kneed her and then gave her a left electric hook. The two hits had caused Hel to fly backwards and he became a bolt of lightning again and charged at her.

He then dealt an electric punch right on top of her head and dug her head through the floor and prepared to do another electric punch, but Hel quickly recovered and dodged it.

"Good," she said. "I'm impressed with your magic power, not to mention your courage. You have certainly improved since last I saw you and your power matches that of Gildarts."

"You know, that reminds be something which Stoick used to say," said Alvin. "Whenever you face a tough enemy, it doesn't matter how strong they are. Standing up to them is what is most important. Ain't that right Hiccup?"

"Yeah, you bet," said Hiccup.

"Utter nonsense," Hel scoffed. "That's not anything more than a weaklings excuse. Think you're strong enough to take me then let's see what you've got?"

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," said Alvin cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile at base camp, Fenris and Fishlegs were busy writing enchantments on the ground.

"Defence enchantments can't even have the tiniest of holes," said Fenris. "Or they'll be rendered useless. So, double check every detail."

"As in the first time I've written an enchantment," said Fishlegs.

In the infirmary, the twins were busy tending to those still unconscious. As Tuffnut placed a wet towel over Stoick's head, Ruffnut tended to Eret.

"It's my turn to protect you now, you big lug," she said.

"What was that, sis?" Tuffnut looked up.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ruffnut snapped.

Adelaide was busy tending to Snotlout, who was the only one of the wounded to regain consciousness.

"There you go," she said as she wrapped a bandage around his arm. "You should lie down for a bit. You need your rest."

"Nah, I'm good," said Snotlout. "I'm through of lying down. Let me help you keep watch."

"While you are out, you get talking in your sleep," said Adelaide mysteriously. "Rubbella, Rubbella."

"That what you're thinking!" Snotlout yelled turning bright pink.

"I'm just kidding," Adelaide laughed.

"Oh, come on," said Dogsbreath. "Will you guys please get serious?"

"You want to talk!" Snotlout yelled. "Where have you been slacker?"

"Getting rid of that guy with the glasses we knocked out," said Dogsbreath. "We can't risk him using a Bodylink Spell and led him give away our location."

"Good work, Dogsbreath," Fenris smiled. "We're just wrapping up things appear."

"You two should get some rest while you have the chance," Fishlegs advised. "You must be exhausted."

"After dealing with the guys that barged in into enemy territory this is a piece of cake," Dogsbreath smiled.

His eyes then widened as the word 'Pierce' went right through his chest.

"Dogsbreath!" Fenris cried.

"No way," said Fishlegs recognising the magic. "I recognise that spell!" Dogsbreath toppled over and standing behind him was Razor. "Not him again!"

Hunter then appeared with a rifle in hand. " _Bullet Rain!_ " he yelled.

He pointed his rifle up and began firing multiple shots into the air and they rained down on top of them. Fortunately, Fishlegs was able to protect them by casting a _Solid Script Spell_ using the word 'protect'.

"It's an ambush," said Snotlout.

"They must have traced our whereabouts somehow," said Fenris.

"I thought Eret beat these guys earlier!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I guess not," said Tuffnut.

Razor then smirked at them. "Forget battle etiquette, it means nothing to a warrior whose losses blade," he said as he moved his hands creator _Solid Script Spell_. " _Erase!_ "

The word 'erase' appeared and it flew over the magic runes that Fishlegs and Fenris had written and erased them.

"The enchantment!" Fishlegs yelled.

"But at the injured!" Fenris ordered.

"Please, let me fight to," said Snotlout standing up.

"No you can't," said Adelaide firmly.

Then suddenly Snotlout was blasted backwards and she and the twins turned to find Muk standing there.

"If we don't beat you now Master Hel is going to be angry," said Muk. "Real angry!"

"We won't let him down!" Razor assured as he and Hunter charged awards them. "Besides banks to the meddling you've caused to our guild…"

"Will be promoted to the _Seven Kin of Purgatory_ once we get rid of you and your friends," and just smirked.

"No way!" said Fishlegs.

"Wait," said Fenris. "We have restore the enchantment first."

"But Fenris—"

"Get up Dogsbreath," said Fenris looking to Dogsbreath. "Take them out."

"You got it," said Dogsbreath as he picked himself up. "Just leave them to me! Let's go babies!"

He then sent his totems towards Hunter and they slammed into him.

Razor turned. " _Sane Magic_? Well, in that case… _Protect!_ " he yelled creating the word 'protect' and the totems bounced off it.

* * *

Adelaide transformed into her Waith Form and began punching Muk across the face.

"Cut it out!" Muk roared and punched away.

"Let's you like this," said Ruffnut and slammed her hands into the ground. " _Gas Cage!_ "

Muk suddenly found himself trapped within a ball of gas. He tried punching through it, but his face just bounced off the gas cloud.

"My turn," Tuffnut smirked mischievously and extended his hand. " _Fierce Explosion!_ "

Suddenly the gas cloud exploded and the twins high-fived each other. However, their victory was short lived, because Muk just jumped out of the explosion and back and the two of them.

"What's with them?" said Adelaide. "He's tough."

"Well, dude, of course I am," said Muk he then held out his doll. "I reinforced myself."

"Huh, wait a minute didn't Toothless steal that doll from you?" Adelaide questioned.

"I always carry a spare just in case," said Muk. "I call it Mr Cursey the Second."

"The Second?" said Adelaide.

"This guy lacks imagination," said Ruffnut.

"Well, he is an orc," said Tuffnut.

"Being a skilled warrior I am I only managed to get a hand on one of your pretty black hairs," said Muk as he placed a black hair on his doll.

"You jerk," Adelaide glared.

"Is fighting dirty," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I wish we thought of that," said Tuffnut.

"You've seen nothing yet," said Muk. "As much as I hate being defeated, I'll admit that it taught me a thing or two. Okay, Cursey the Second, turning to iron!"

The doll then turn into iron and the twins looked at Adelaide, but she had changed one bit.

"Listen cuties, if you want to get back together with me just say so," said Muk looking at Adelaide and Ruffnut.

The two girls just stared at him in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ruffnut snapped.

"Yeah, you're not making sense!" said Adelaide.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Muk. "I've learned this for the last guy who defeated me." He then flung the doll forward as if throwing it. " _Metallic Rocket Berserker!_ "

Then to their surprise Snotlout came flying forward straight at them, covered in iron.

"Snotlout?" Adelaide stared.

"Look out!" Snotlout yelled.

Adelaide and the twins have to dodge Snotlout, who flew around them like a rocket. Muk was controlling his movements with his doll and to be enjoying himself.

"Is sibling love a remarkable thing, lots of girls told me: 'I wish I were your sister ', but they're just looking for an excuse to get close to me!"

Then Snotlout finally slammed into the three of them and they were not to the ground. Snotlout himself found his upper torso start in the ground with his legs hanging out.

"Ouch, I bet that hurt, but you shouldn't mess with one of the _Seven Kin_ ," said Muk. His doll reverted back to normal. "Now, you might be small fries but that's not going to stop me from destroying you."

"We won't lose," said Adelaide as she tried to maintain her _Takeover_. "We refuse to. We'll keep fighting, because were Dragon Tail."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Berk, the other members of Dragon Tail were completely unaware of the events that were transpiring on Cove Island.

"It's only required with the kids go on," said Gobber.

"Aye, I'm actually enjoying it," said Spitelout.

"Yes, but it certainly is very dull round here," said Gobber.

Wartihog looks from the request board down into the Guildhall and rub the back of his neck. "So, is it just me or do we have a lot of new members?"

"Yep, and that's a good thing," said Speedfist. "We need a bunch more folks to handle all these requests we've been getting."

Silent Sven nodded and gestured to the request board.

"Yeah, we certainly do need a lot of people to take these jobs," Wartihog nodded.

Phlegma looked at Helga and Ingrid, who looked utterly miserable. "My, don't you look happy."

"What do you expect without Fishlegs here?" said Ingrid.

"Yeah, he didn't take either one of us and chose to go with Eret," Helga grumbled.

"Personally I think it was the smart thing for him," said Mulch.

"Yeah, did he go, did he go fishing?" said Bucket as he painted on a canvas.

"I wish I can go?" said a small voice.

They turned and saw a little Gustav, he was one of the new members and had a tendency to do his own thing.

"You still got a lot to learn kid," said Spitelout.

"Hiccup said that I can be a great Viking someday," said Gustav.

"Yes, but someday doesn't mean in the next five minutes," said Gobber.

"It's only as quiet without Hiccup and the others," said Mulch.

"Yeah, you can say that again," said Speedfist.

"Without our best team, S-Class Vikings and the Dragon Slayers were still the strongest guild in Septem, but right now were missing our main forces," said Wartihog.

"No wonder it's quiet," said Speedfist.

Silent Sven then began banging on his chest.

"Yeah, you're right," said Wartihog. "We should enjoy it while it lasts."

"I can't believe the trial was going on right now, I wonder how it's going," Gustav wondered.

"We've got another set of good contenders this year," said Spitelout. "Which reminds me why did Merrill go along with them?"

"She was someone's partner wasn't she?" said Gobber. He then blinked. "No, that's not right. Stoick chose eight candidates."

"Whoa, you guys are getting old," said Ingrid. "You've already forgotten who is competing this year?"

"I'm still old enough ter give yeh a good thumping," Gobber warned.

"So who do you think is going to make S-Class?" Gustav asked.

"Hard ter say kid," said Gobber.

"Well, I can't wait the next trial, because I'm going to become an S-Class Viking!" Gustav announced.

"Hold yeh horses, lad," said Gobber. "You've got to become a regular Viking first."

"Oh, I will! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cove Island, Toothless and the Exceeds were still looking for the power source, but to no avail.

"I'm afraid such as a group isn't going to get us anywhere," said Stormfly. "I think it would be best for us to split up."

"Agreed," Toothless nodded.

"You sure that the wisest move?" said Skullcrusher crossing his arms.

"If you've got any better ideas, I'm open," said Cloudjumper.

The fourth and kept on looking around the ship, but none of them could find any trace of the power source. They soon met up and for some reason Skullcrusher was holding a door handle in his poor.

"No luck," said Toothless. "So much for splitting up."

"It was worth a shot," said Stormfly. "I guess we might as well continue searching as a group."

"That's fine with me," said Skullcrusher.

"I'm starting to wonder there is a power source here," said Cloudjumper crossing his paws.

* * *

Meanwhile at base camp, the defence group were getting overwhelmed by the remains of _Grimoire Heart_. Dogsbreath was facing against Razor and Hunter and he was just recovering from one of their attacks.

"Not too shabby," he said. "You guys really know how to put up a good fight, don't you?"

The two hunters laughed.

"Mess with _Grimoire Heart_ and you'll find yourself in a world of pain," said Hunter.

"It's time to finish you off," said Razor. "Prepare to die!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere several cards shot at them and they barely had time to dodge them.

"Who did that?" said Razor.

Dogsbreath turned and found Agatha standing there, her right arm was dangling precariously, but from the way she was standing it was clear that she could still fight.

"I've had enough of you guys," said Agatha. "You've disrupted the trial, you hurt my friends and now you're attacking the injured. If anyone's gonna find themselves in a world of pain it will be due two."

"Have a two Adelaide and the twins' sides," said Fenris walking past.

"Hold on, what about the enchantment?" Adelaide asked.

"I've already enabled its minimal level of defence," said Fenris. He then looked directly at Razor and Hunter. "Right now, getting rid of the scoundrels should be our number one priority." He then looked to Dogsbreath. "You ready?"

"You know it," said Dogsbreath.

Agatha then left to join Agatha and the twins and Fenris looked at the two hunters and nodded.

"Ah, I see, they work together to attack Eret," he said understandingly. "I wondered how such an inferior Vikings defeat him."

"Neither of these clowns could have pulled it off in a one-on-one fight," Dogsbreath nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Adelaide was tending to a brother.

"Hang in there, Snotlout," she said. "You've got to stay strong."

"I'm trying, now listen up," said Snotlout weakly. "There's only one where you'll ever be able to beat these jerks. And that will coordinated team attack, you've just got a trust me on this one. They're too strong for you alone."

"What we look like, chopped liver?" said Ruffnut.

"My wish, I'm starving," said Tuffnut.

"You can take him as a team," said Snotlout as Muk made his way towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin and Hel were still fighting.

Alvin had just fired his breath attack at Hel, but she was nimble enough to dodge it. She then created a _Dark Magic Circle_ and fired a chain straight at Alvin.

Alvin simply dodged it, but the chain simply attached itself to a large globe behind him. She then pulled on the chain and cause it to topple over and sent it rolling straight at Alvin.

Fortunately, Alvin noticed this and dodged it, but the globe didn't stop and headed straight towards Ruby.

"I really wish I can move right now," Ruby moaned.

Fortunately the globe was bouncing up and down and she simply ducked it flew over her head.

Alvin then shouted at Hel with a fist covered in electricity. Hel extended her hand and with a mighty push Alvin was sent backwards, she then moved her middle and index finger and created a magic formula around Alvin.

Alvin recognised at once. "Is that an _Amaterasu Formula_?"

"Now die!" Hel roared.

"What the hell!" Alvin yelled.

There was suddenly a massive explosion of dark magic power consumed Alvin. It was so powerful that the up draught caused everyone, apart from Astrid, to be blown away.

"Those hit by the _Amaterasu Formula_ lose all strengthen their limbs and become immobilised," said Hel. "Simply blocking it can consume so much magic power it can be fatal."

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of the smoke and zoomed over Hel's head. Alvin then flew down straight at Hel and kicked him in the back. Alvin landed on the ground to see Hel toppling over.

"Awesome," said Ragnar.

Astrid stared at Alvin, she had no idea that he was this powerful.

"To think that was only one leg, I still have the other one and both my hands, not to mention the rest of me," said Alvin as electricity sparked around his body. "If I can combine them into one attack, it will be a hell of a lot stronger than the kick that just took you down. You want to try me?"

"It seems that you haven't lost arrogance of yours," said Hel picking herself up. "Although I can't blame you, there is an air of confidence comes with you, but it's not indicative or your skills! You can't beat me!"

"Just watch me!" Alvin roared.

The two of them raised their fists and enhanced them with their magic power. Then there are two fists collided causing both dark and lightning magic to fly all around the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, at base camp, Adelaide's takeover had failed and the twins were on the ground. Muk had Adelaide by the ankle.

"I've got you now," he said. He then looked down at her. "You're in a sorry state, as is your little friends, aren't you? Well, that's what you get when you try to use a pure heart like mine."

"What?" Adelaide stared. "Wasn't trying to seduce you?"

"And neither was I," Ruffnut snapped.

"Now then," said Muk. "I think it's about time for me to finish you three off. I promise I'll do my best to make it quick so that you don't have to suffer—"

Suddenly he was blasted in the back and released his hold on Adelaide. Adelaide twins looked up and saw Agatha standing behind Muk with several cards in a hand.

"Agatha!" Adelaide asked.

"Just a neck of time," said Ruffnut.

"What we have that luck?" said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

Muk was trying to put his hair out, which was on fire. "Hot! Hot! Why did you burn my hair lady?" he cried.

"To teach you a lesson, ugly," Agatha snapped. "You need a drop that cocky attitude!"

"I'm not ugly!" Muk roared and charged at her.

" _Card Magic! Solid Lightning!_ " Agatha cried as he swatted a few cards.

Suddenly lightning struck Muk, but it had no effect on him. "That tickles," he said.

"What that—?" Agatha stared.

"You're overwhelmed by my manliness, aren't you?" Muk smirked. "You know I don't have a type so I am an equal opportunity lover. I never turn a lady down, does that surprise you?"

"No," said Agatha looking annoyed. "I'm surprised that my attacks not affecting you."

"That's because Cursey the Second is a generator," said Muk holding out his doll which now had one of his head on it. " _Self-Reinforcement! Lightning Bolt!_ "

"Why don't you blow out of here," said Agatha and tossed several cards that then set themselves on fire.

However, before they hit Muk, uses magic to turn his doll into cotton and he himself became cotton. He then jumped into the air and dodged the attack with these.

"Nice try," he said. "But your attack was easily dodged by changing—" Then he was suddenly hit by water. "That's cold!"

"You need a cold shower," said Agatha would place a card on the ground and was shooting out a jet of water at the orc.

"No!" Muk cried as he felt his body getting heavier and wetter. "When cotton absorbs water it gets heavy."

He then fell to the ground, but Agatha wasn't quite finished with him yet.

"I'm not finished with you yet," said Agatha and swatted her cards again. " _Icicle!_ "

Then exiting from the cards were several icicles heading straight towards Muk.

" _Self-Reinforcement! Heat!_ " Muk yelled jumping to his feet. He then held out his hand and heat began to exit from it meltingly icicles.

Adelaide then twins just stared at Agatha. She was going toe to toe with one of the _Seven Kin_ , it was possible that she may become S-Class this year.

"It's been quite a while since I had three beautiful women fight over me like this," said Muk smiling. "It's kind of like high school all over again. I'm flattered ladies."

"Are you trying to distract us? Or are you just that clueless?" said Agatha in disbelief.

"And you know it only girls fighting you, I'm here to you know!" Tuffnut yelled.

"As I," said a new voice.

Next second the word 'Iron' landed right on top of Muk and nearly squashing him to the ground. They turned and found Fishlegs joining them.

"Was that guy bothering you?" Fishlegs asked.

"He was," said Agatha smiling.

"I'm just sorry I didn't do that," said Ruffnut.

"Let's take out altogether," said Adelaide.

Muk then recovered from Fishlegs surprise attack and slammed his foot on the ground and annoyance.

"Wait a second, let me get this straight," said Muk. "If I heard right you lovely ladies all want to go out on a date with me?" He then closes eyes as if reliving a blissful memory. "Getting professional love from three beauties at once? This isn't anything like high school at all? I'm the man!"

The three girls just stared at Muk complete bewilderment and Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at each other and they shrugged.

"Listen up!" Muk roared. "I'm not a flirt okay, I'm an old fashion orc. I hate to say this, but I can only go steady with one of you? So, the lady who really wants date with me please step forward!"

"Don't look at me," said the girls in unison.

"I think this guy is missing a few screws," said Fishlegs.

"Only a few?" said Tuffnut.

Muk then slammed his fists at the girls, but they all managed to dodge his attack.

"I'm crying with tears of joy!" he cried. "Everybody girl knows I'm single and loving every minute of it!"

" _Solid Script! Hole!_ " Fishlegs yelled.

The word 'hole' appeared on the ground just as Muk stepped on it and sank into it.

" _Crimson Flames!_ " Agatha yelled and tossed several cards that lit him on fire.

" _Massive Explosion!_ " the twins yelled combining their powers to cause a massive explosion around Muk.

" _Wraith Soul!_ " Adelaide yelled transforming back into her _Wraith Soul_ and dealt a powerful punch onto Muk.

They smiled victorious, but soon they vanish just stared.

"Oh, no," said Fishlegs.

"Adelaide! Hey, look down," said Agatha.

Adelaide looked at them confused and looked down. Her eyes widened, because beneath her fist was Snotlout.

"How did he turn into my brother?" she stared.

"That hurt," Snotlout groaned.

"Did you like that?" said Muk's voice. Adelaide looked around and saw Muk, who would become fog, floating towards them. "I call it: _Self-Reinforcement!_ _Overlap!_ " He then held out a third doll which had one of his hairs and one of Snotlout's. "At taboo technique using Mr Cursey the Third. By attaching both my hair and the big ones I can switch bodies with him whenever I want."

He then continued to flow towards them. "You're screwed now that I self-reinforced myself into a mist. It will be even more frustrating than trying to attack a big fluffy thunder cloud in the sky."

Then suddenly he slammed into an invisible barrier.

"What the—?" he said as he turned back to normal and fell to the ground. He then noticed ancient ruins on the ground, he had landed head first into an enchantment. "You tricked me!"

"Where did that come from?" Agatha asked looking at Fishlegs.

"Well, Fenris had a feeling this might happen. So, we went ahead and set up a few of them before the fighting got started," Fishlegs explained. "This enchantment trap, caves Vikings from using their magic."

"Nice," Tuffnut smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Ruffnut.

"Let me out," Muk begged.

"If you don't mind, I wanna be the one who finishes him off," said Adelaide and gave Muk a death glare.

"You go girl," said Agatha.

"I hate to be that guy," said Muk.

Adelaide then summoned her wings and soared into the air. She then brought hands together and began to form an orb of dark magic. " _Evil Explosion!_ " she roared.

She then fired a powerful stream of dark magic.

"No!" Muk cried at the blast hit him. "I'm defeated again and this time by a girl! Where's the fun in that?"

Suddenly there was a massive explosion in seconds later a badly scorched Muk was flown into the air and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Razor and Hunter saw Muk flying overhead.

"Something tells me, he lost," said Hunter.

"Yeah," said Razor smirking. "Good news for us."

"Our chances for promotion just skyrocketed," Hunter smiled.

"Those losers are happy their buddy got beat down," said Dogsbreath.

"That's how it works in the Dark Guild," said Fenris distastefully. "I doubt we will ever be able to understand."

Then the two tag teams looked at one another.

"Only two left," said Dogsbreath.

"Let's make quick work of them," said Fenris.

"Right on," Dogsbreath nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on _Grimoire Heart's_ airship, Alvin went down on one knee.

"Well, would you look at what we have here," said Hel with a small smile on her face. "I knew you a full of bravado, but I didn't expect you to fall to your knees so soon."

"Alvin!" Hiccup yelled.

"Come on, please get up," said Astrid.

"He was hit by that spell after all," Ruby stared.

Alvin laughed. "I've travelled almost everywhere, all over this world of ours, but this is the first time I've ever met such a monster. I knew you were strong, but I didn't realise how strong until today. I still have a long way to go."

"You've got a pull yourself together!" Ragnar yelled.

"I'm glad I help you come to terms to that realisation at long last," said Hel. She then held out her hand and began to channel a large amount of _Dark Magic_. "This is the end. Prepare to die!"

She then fired a powerful beam of dark magic straight at him.

"You need to get up!" Astrid yelled.

However, Alvin did not move. "I realise, I'm not a member of Dragon Tail anymore," he said as you remember the days he had fun with Stoick and the others.

"Look out!" Ruby cried.

"Move or its going to hit you!" Merrill yelled.

"Dad!" Ragnar yelled.

He then remembered the meeting they had when he first became guild master, the discussion they had about his mother and her betrayal. And how that day they ceased to be friends. He then remembered his last days of the Dragon Tail member and how they managed to rekindle a bit of their friendship.

"But this bitch took out my best friend, so I'm allowed to take revenge right?" said Alvin.

"Of course you are!" Hiccup yelled.

Alvin just smiled and electricity began to search through his body and then he sent it straight to Hiccup, who realised what he intended to do.

"Lightning," he said.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion that blew everybody away. It was so powerful that it shook the entire airship and the Exceeds below felt it.

They watched as Alvin appeared out of the smoke, battered and torn, and fell through a massive hole in the floor that led to below deck.

"Alvin!" Astrid yelled.

"This was my treat…" he said as he landed below deck, "Hiccup.

Then everyone turned to Hiccup and saw lightning covering his body.

"What's happening to him?" said Merrill.

Hiccup got to his feet. "Thanks for the pick me up," he said to Alvin.

"An electric charge?" Hel stared.

"I gave him all of my magic power," Alvin explained.

"He what?" Ragnar stared.

"He transferred his power to Hiccup," said Astrid.

"You kidding me?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Does that mean, he ate lightning? If he eat anything other than fire, it makes him sick."

"Not entirely," said Hiccup. "Dragon Slayer can harness more than one elemental power, but it takes a great deal training to prepare the body for such a transaction."

Ragnar then looked at his father. If Alvin had transferred all his power into Hiccup then that meant that he had no power remaining when the blast hit him.

Merrill came up with the same conclusion. Alvin was willing to risk his life in order to help them.

"Why did you give it to me?" Hiccup asked. "You know that I'm weaker than you."

"It has nothing to do about who's weaker or stronger," said Alvin. "She wounded Dragon Tail's master. It's only right that someone with the Guild emblem should take her down. Anyone who hurts the Guild deserves what's coming to them." Alvin smiled. "Go get her Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly his body burst into flames and soon there was a mixture of lightning and fire around him.

Merrill stared at him. "It's a fusion of flame and lightning. A _Lightning Flame Dragon_."

They could fill the entire ground shaking as Hiccup harnessed the two elemental powers at the same time.

Hiccup then glared at Hel. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"


	23. Realm of the Abyss

Sailing away from Cove Island was the Viking Council ship, still slightly beaten up, but still seaworthy enough. On the deck Alron looked at the island with Alistair by his side.

"Was this really necessary?" he asked his friend.

"Look, I know how important the mission is. However, I'm also responsible for the lives of our shipmates," said Alistair. "Retreat is the only option."

"That's not what I'm talking about," said Alron. "We left so many people behind. We could have easily pull them off the island, but instead—"

Alistair nodded. "I understand how you feel. There was a time when I thought the same way, but in the end I realised how naive I was. And justice demands that—"

"Oh, cut the peace and justice crap," Alron snapped. "All we did here was runaway."

"Obvious that you're not thinking logically. If blaming me will ease your guild then by all means take out your frustrations and be done with it."

"No," said Alron shaking his head. "It's just… I don't know how to make things right."

* * *

Meanwhile, at base camp, Fenris and Dogsbreath were still fighting Razor and Hunter.

" _Slice!_ " Razor roared as he created a word that said 'slice' and sent it straight at Fenris.

"How insulting," said Fenris. "Writing of that calibre can't touch me."

He then raised his rapier and when the word 'slice' struck him it dispelled.

Fenris then looked at Razor smirking. "Did you honestly believe my talents which is limited to only defensive enchantments?"

"Say what?" Razor snarled.

Suddenly some ancient ruins appeared in front of Fenris.

"I guess _Grimoire Heart_ isn't all that it is cracked up to be," said Fenris. "You're welcome to try something new if you like."

" _Slice!_ " Razor roared and created the word 'slice' again and sent it at him.

"Perhaps ruining the character from learning will help you out," said Fenris and raised his rapier. " _Enchantment!_ " Ancient Runes then appeared in front of him acting like a shield. "Your writing is now destroyed."

Razor smirked. "That arrogance is going to get you killed someday," he said evilly. "Your enchantment have a fatal flaw, their long complicated, but my writing is short and vertical. Allow me to demonstrate!"

He then created the word 'roar' and suddenly there was a large roar echoing across the camp.

"Certainly louder than the last one," Fenris admitted. His eyes widened when his enchantment vanished. "No, he broke through!"

Then suddenly the two words 'roar' and 'slice' merged together and Fenris was pushed back by a lots larger 'slice' word.

Razor laughed. "Roar is a noun and a verb. So, not only does it refer to the actual sound, but it also means to be heard far and wide."

Fenris stared at him. "You strengthen one character with another. Interesting." Fenris picked himself up. "I'd admit that I underestimated your abilities." He then pointed his rapier at him. "But what you fail to realise is that true expression derives from the gathering the words into structural idea."

Razor just stared at him. "Are we still fighting here?"

Agatha, Fishlegs, Adelaide and the twins were busy trying to pull Snotlout out from the ground.

"Is Fenris trying to find a guy with a lecture?" Agatha stared.

"While on a philosophical debate releases distracted the now, right?" said Fishlegs.

"It's a kind of boring distraction," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, he should try blowing something up," said Tuffnut.

"Or slashing him with his sword," said Agatha.

They eventually then managed to pull Snotlout out.

Not far away was Dogsbreath battling against Hunter.

" _Barrier Formation_ , babies!" Dogsbreath yelled as his totems began to spin around in a circle.

They then fired a powerful being directly at Hunter, but he quickly switched his rifle to a shoulder cannon. " _Cannon Blast!_ " he yelled.

He then fired a beam from the cannon and it collided with Dogsbreath blast. The two attacks just seemed cancel each other out.

"You don't have to do better than that," said Hunter.

"Man, this guy is tougher than he looks," said Dogsbreath.

"It looks like Dogsbreath is having some trouble," said Agatha.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," said Adelaide.

"I know, but fighting that orc drained out the last of our magic power," said Fishlegs.

"I can't even produce a cloud of gas," Ruffnut moaned.

"I can't even make something explode," said Tuffnut.

"I may be able to help," said Snotlout as he pulled himself to his feet. "My power may not be a hundred percent, but it still enough to take down this joker."

* * *

Meanwhile, at _Grimoire Heart_ airship, Alvin was below deck and now unconscious. However, Hiccup was back on his feet and had his arms crossed glaring at Hel. Fire and lightning were covering his entire body and everyone could the magic power emanating from him, it was like nothing they've ever sensed before.

"I don't know if eating lightning was a good idea," said Ruby slightly terrified.

They could hear noises emanating from Hiccup that sounded like a wild animal.

"I've never seen anything like this before," said Ragnar staring at Hiccup.

"A _Lightning Flame Dragon_ ," Merrill stared.

Astrid had seen something similar like this before and Hiccup was insanely powerful back then as well. "This is just like the time he ate shard of _Etherion_."

She remembered Hiccup eating a piece of lacrima that allowed him to enter and his _Dragon Force_ mode. He had been insanely powerful that he was able to take on Jellal, a Viking Lord, with insane power and speed.

Hiccup then roared which shook the entire airship and suddenly he vanished. And suddenly he reappeared and punched Hel right in the face with a blazing fist. The strike was so powerful that she was sent flying right into the hall.

Hiccup then jumped and dealt a powerful blazing kick right on top of her and jumped away. Hel managed to expel the flames, but then she was struck by a bolt of lightning and roared in pain.

"So now Hiccup is able to use my father's power and his attacks?" Ragnar stared.

"That's awesome!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at base camp, Hunter had jumped into the air began bombarding Dogsbreath with massive bullets.

" _Bullet Buster!_ " Hunter yelled.

"Cut it out!" Dogsbreath glared.

"I'll show you!" Snotlout roared and jumped into the air.

His right arm then became an iron fist of a golem and he slammed it down on top of Hunter.

" _Protect!_ " Razor yelled and the word 'protect' blocked Snotlout's punch. He then blasted him with the word 'slice'. " _Slice!_ "

Snotlout was not back and landed behind Fenris and Dogsbreath.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Snotlout," said Fenris.

"You're gonna drop dead if you keep this up," said Dogsbreath.

"Like I care about that," said Snotlout. "Even if I don't have enough magic power for _Full-Body Takeover_ , this one arm is all I really need. It's cause a lot of pain in his arm, it hurt Adelaide and my father and my partner when she needed it. So, it maybe pathetic, but I put all power I have into it now beat the losers into next week."

"Oh, yeah!" Dogsbreath cheered. "We're back baby!"

"We'll fight as one unit, this is your chance to make it up to Rubbella," said Fenris.

Razor and Hunter then charged at them.

"Are you done giving yourself a pep talk?" said Hunter as he jumped into the air.

"You should be saving your breath to beg the mercy!" Razor roared.

Fenris raised his rapier. " _Dark Écriture: Pain!_ " he yelled and fired several beams of magic into the air.

"All right, babies, let's fry this loser!" Dogsbreath yelled and his totems who look towards Hunter.

Hunter tried to blast them away with his magic bullets, but the totems were infused with Fenris' spell. They then slammed into him and he roared in pain as Dogsbreath place everything he had into that attack.

Snotlout then jumped into the air and raised his fist ready to pummel Hunter.

"Look out Hunter!" Razor yelled.

However, before Razor could do anything to help his partner, Fenris appeared in front of him in his armour. He then dealt a powerful kick straight towards Razor just as Snotlout punched Hunter with all his might.

"Wow, they did it!" Adelaide cheered.

"Incredible," said Fishlegs.

"That's showing them!" Ruffnut cheered.

"We've won!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Look again," said Agatha looking at Fenris. "It's not over."

Razor had created the word 'protect' which blocked Fenris' kick. "So close, and yet so far," Razor smirked. "Now it's my turn! _Pierce!_ "

The word 'Pierce' went straight through Fenris and he began to fall. "I must say, I'm impressed with your timing," he said in his armour vanished. "Finish him off for me, will you?"

Then just as Fenris fell Snotlout came flying down at Razor, whose eyes widened.

" _Golem Iron First!_ " Snotlout roared.

"Where did you come from?" Razor yelled.

Snotlout placed of his body weight into his fist and sent Razor flying.

"Then I have the greatest big brother ever?" Adelaide asked.

"That's our boss!" Ruffnut cheered.

"He can take anyone down!" Tuffnut yelled.

Agatha and Fishlegs just stared at Snotlout, looking slightly terrified.

"Oh, wow," was all Agatha could say.

"Thank your lucky stars that we didn't had to fight him during the first part of the trial," said Fishlegs fiddling with his fingers.

Snotlout, Fenris and Dogsbreath were worn out from the battle just laid on the ground

"It appears we have successfully defended everyone," said Fenris.

"I can sleep a week after that," said Dogsbreath.

"No kidding," said Snotlout. "I can definitely use a nap right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, and _Grimoire Heart's_ airship, Hiccup was still fighting Hel.

"This is what happens to anyone who messes with Dragon Tail!" Hiccup roared and punched Hel with a fist up of fire and lightning.

He then struck once again and sent Hel flying, destroying the floorboards as she flew.

"I'll make you pay!" Hiccup roared as he created a plasma orb, but unlike his other ones this one was charged with electricity. "Now say goodbye!"

He then tossed it directly at Hel and at once the orb expanded shooting fire and electricity everywhere.

Hel then jumped out of the explosion and fired one of the magic chains, trapping Hiccup's hands together.

"Try fighting me with your hands tied," she said.

However, to her astonishment, Hiccup broke the chain with his bare hands. He then took a deep breath and fire and lightning appeared around him.

" _Lightning Frame Dragon's Roar!_ " he yelled.

He then launched the most powerful breath attack that any of them had ever seen. It was twice the size of his body and was a mixture of fire and lightning. The attack slammed into Hel and they heard her scream as the combination of fire and lightning consumed her.

It didn't stop there, the attack went right through the wall of the airship and continued across the island and teared up the ground as it soared over it. It was so powerful that it can been seen for miles and those at base camp just stared as it flew overhead.

"Look at that!" Adelaide yelled.

"It's totally wicked!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Better than any explosion I've ever seen!" Tuffnut yelled enthusiastically.

"Oh, man, that's can't be good," said Dogsbreath.

Fenris knew where the blasts that originated from. "Hiccup, don't die on us."

Gildarts was flat on his back in the canyon and he just smiled as he saw the attack flying overhead. He knew where that blast came from and he can be more proud.

After about two minutes, the attack began to weaken until it finally stopped completely.

Hiccup just stood there panting for breath, he was completely exhausted as he put every ounce of his magic power into that one attack.

Everyone, apart from Astrid, who was smiling proudly, just stared at Hiccup and the damage he had caused. Hel was flat on her back and it looked as if the attack had rendered her unconscious, truth be told there was a price she wasn't killed by such an attack.

"I warned you not to mess with us—" said Hiccup began to topple over towards the hole behind him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," he said barely able to keep them himself conscious. "That was a close one."

Astrid just smiled, she was a surprise that Hiccup had toppled over. If she had used that amount of magic power in one go she would toppling over as well.

"Another one bites the dust," said Ragnar as Astrid pulled Hiccup onto the deck.

"We won!" Merrill cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the airship, Toothless and the other Exceeds were crawling along in the air ducts.

"Maybe the power source is super small and we just missed it," Toothless suggested.

"Given the size the size of the ship I would say was likely unlikely that it's been powered by anything that small," said Stormfly.

"Is there a reason why we're crawling through the ductwork?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Don't ask me, why don't you ask our fearless leader," said Stormfly gesturing to Toothless.

"Personally I think he's got the right idea, at least this way when I could be discovered," said Cloudjumper.

"I just got a feeling, that's all," said Toothless.

"You'll be feeling my fists next," Skullcrusher warned.

Toothless then came to a sudden stop as a creat. Unfortunately the other Exceeds bumped into each other.

"Jeez, you could give us a warning before you stop," said Stormfly as she rubbed her rear end which Skullcrusher collided into.

"Sorry about that," said Toothless looking at them. "But I think you need to see this."

The other Exceeds moved over and their eyes widened.

"It's life," Toothless stared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Hiccup and the others just sat there is the regained the magic power they used up when fighting Hel. All them when pretty bad shape, Hiccup most of all since he used the most.

"You may have knocked me down, but I'm not out," said a voice.

Their eyes widened and they turned to discover that Hel had regained consciousness and acted as if Hiccup's attack was nothing more than an irritating annoyance.

"Well done, Stoick," she said as she pulled herself up. "You've raised an incredible son as well as your charges, despite your flawed philosophy."

Merrill looked horrified. "There's no way."

Hel began to stand. "I can't remember the last time when someone left me tattered and torn after a good brawl," she said and a cape appeared around her shoulders.

"How is she even still standing?" Ragnar stared.

"I appreciate the entertainment, but I must get back to work," said Hel as reached for her eyepatch. "I'll be obliterating you now. Believe me you'll wish that I've done it earlier."

"What kind of monster could survive such a powerful attack," Astrid stared.

" _Demons Eye! Open!_ " said Hel as she removed her eyepatch.

She then opened her right eye and it was bright red. All of them quivered in fear as they felt a dark presence surrounding Hel, it was like nothing they had ever seen.

"You'll now witnessed something, you've never seen before," said Hel. " _The Abyss of Sorcery!_ From here extends an endless realm that passes your feeble imaginations."

"Do you feel that?" said Ragnar.

"It's not real!" Merrill cried. "No it can't be!"

"I've never sensed this much power in one place before," said Astrid shaking uncontrollably.

"And it's getting bigger by the second," said Ruby.

"I am the harbinger of Dragon Tail's last breath," said Hel.

Hiccup tried to move, but winced. "You okay?" Astrid asked.

"No," said Hiccup slamming his fist on the ground. "I've used up all my strength. That last attack did me in."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and the Exceeds had entered into a strange chamber. There were strange tubes all around them, but that wasn't the weirdest thing that all.

Right in front of them was some sort of container and inside was some sort of heart, though it looked very corrupt, and the could hear it beating as if it was alive.

"You think that it?" Toothless asked.

"Well, it doesn't really look like a power source, but who knows," said Stormfly.

"That's got to be the power source," said Skullcrusher. "It's like the heart of the ship itself. Maybe that's the _Grimoire Heart_."

"It does fit," Cloudjumper nodded.

"I heard voices inside," said a voice outside the steel door.

"Don't be ridiculous," said another voice. "How could anyone get in there?"

"Not good," said Toothless.

"Oh no, they found us," said Stormfly.

"Me and Cloudjumper will try and keep them occupied," said Skullcrusher as he and Cloudjumper ran to the door. "You to hurry and put that thing out a commission."

"Toothless if they get past us, you're the last line of defence," said Cloudjumper.

Toothless and Stormfly watched as they ran through the doorway and then they turn to the Grimoire Heart.

"Let's get to work," said Toothless.

"Right," Stormfly nodded.

Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper are merged outside and that's when they met several armed soldiers. Skullcrusher pulled out the door handle he had been holding and holding it like a weapon.

The soldiers just stared at the two of them.

"How the hell did a couple of cats Goetting here?" said a soldier.

"Who cares, just stomp them," said another soldier.

"Stomp this," said Skullcrusher and tossed the door handle like a boomerang.

The door handle struck several of the soldiers and return to Skullcrusher's hand. He caught it just in time in order to deflect the sword of a soldier.

"You little flea bags, now you're asking for it," the soldier growled.

However, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper then took on their battle form. Skullcrusher then punched the soldier in the face and Cloudjumper did the same with another one.

"How did they get so big?"

"Get him!"

A soldier carrying a greatsword charged at Skullcrusher, but he simply caught the blade. "How generous," said Skullcrusher and yanked the sword out of the soldier's hand.

"But—but that's my sword," the soldier stuttered.

"Then perhaps you should take better care of it," said Cloudjumper as he elbowed a soldier holding a staff.

Skullcrusher swung the greatsword and not several soldiers of their feet with a single swing. His eyes widened when this all began to glow and saw that the sword was changing shape, to suit his needs.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," said Skullcrusher looking at the sword. "I never thought I'd find a size changing sword outside of Edolas."

"It is a small multi-verse it would seem," said Cloudjumper as he kicked another soldier.

The remaining soldiers then charged at them.

Skullcrusher looked at the sword and smiled. "I think I'll keep it," he said. "I need a replacement for _Bustermark_."

The greatsword's former owner groaned. "Oh, come on, man," he groaned. "I spent four months pay on that _Musica Sword_.

"Bring it on!" Skullcrusher roared and swung the _Musica Sword_.

The swing was so powerful that it created a massive updraft that blew the door leading to the chamber off its hinges. Inside Toothless and Stormfly were holding their ground as they felt the updraft slamming into them.

"Hang on, Toothless, this isn't over just yet," said Stormfly.

"Can't we ever get a break?" Toothless moaned.

The soldiers kept on charging at Skullcrusher and Clooudjumper, but they stood very little chance against the two Exceeds. Skullcrusher kept blowing away with his new greatsword and Cloudjumper kept on punching or kicking it anyone who got close.

"I hope Hiccup and the others are having better luck then we are," said Toothless.

* * *

Truth was, on the bridge, Hiccup and the others were having even worst luck. Hel power seem to have increased, despite everything they had thrown at her.

" _The Abyss of Sorcery_?" said Ragnar.

"Yes," said Astrid. "It's power is overwhelming."

Merrill and Ruby was shaking in fear, they were just too stunned to speak.

Hiccup on the other hand was barely able to move, he had used so much power in his last attack that it left him completely helpless.

"I'm out of power," he said.

"In order to walk the path of sorcery, one must sink into its abyss of eternal darkness," said Hel as she raised her hand. "Within that darkness lies _Primordial Magic_ that shines like the heavens." Then her hand was covered by dark magic and then she squeezed it. "The purest of magic power. Can you feel it? The _Primordial Magic_ is so close it's palpable. Yet it is so far in the depths it may as well be out of reach.

"Within those depths is a lost world, the _Grand Magic World_. And Drago is the key to reaching it. Tonight, Drago will awaken and history for ever will be altered. And then at long last the _Primordial Magics_ will find their rightful place with me."

"We cannot allow that to happen," said Astrid.

Ruby had stopped shaking when she had heard Hel spoke. _Primordial Magic_? It sounded familiar and then her eyes widened. Mum?

"But you will be ostracised, only the strong will be allowed to live," said Hel as she began to spin her arms in a circle. "And you lack the resolve necessary to reach to the abyss."

"Things are about to get way worse," said Ragnar.

"Chapter Four: Verse Twelve from the Book of Drago. _Arcane Magic! Nemesis!_ " Hel roared.

Suddenly dark creatures began to emerge out of the debris that surrounded the entire deck. There was no way to describe them, there were nothing short the monsters and demons made completely of dark magic.

"No! She's creating some kind of monsters from the debris!" Ragnar yelled.

"With the magic power of the abyss at my command, I create nightmares from the tiniest speck of dust," said Hel triumphantly. "Devilish dancers and heavenly arbiters, such as the supremacy of _Arcane Magic_!"

Astrid found herself holding onto Hiccup tightly and she shook uncontrollably. Every one of those demons were was overwhelmingly lethal in their own right. How could you kill pure magic power? She then saw her hand shaking for the first time in her life she understood what terror felt like.

Ruby and Merrill were holding onto each other tightly and were shedding tears of fear onto each other.

Ragnar was in deep despair, he can figure out how come he was feeling such fear. It was like his courage had faded away.

Then suddenly Hiccup grassed Astrid's arm.

"Hiccup?" she stared.

"Don't worry," he said. "We've got everything we need to beat her right here with us." He then began to remember what Gildarts had said to him during the trial and repeated it to everyone. "'There's nothing wrong with fear, after all how else would we come to know our own weaknesses. And you need to know them to become a stronger and gentler person'."

Everyone turned and looked at Hiccup, even despite these monsters surrounding them he wasn't afraid. In fact somehow he managed to renew his courage and had regained his strength.

"Today we've learned just how weak we really are," said Hiccup. "So what do we do next?" He then got up and looked at them. "I'll tell you, we grow stronger! On our own we might be too afraid to stand up to her, but right now we have our friends are right by our side. I still have courage, because you're all here with me. There's no reason to be afraid! When we are together we can accomplish anything!"

Hel snorted. "Still holding onto the light? You fools, your future is nothing but darkness."

However, Hiccup speech managed to inspire everyone around him and one by one they got to their feet.

"Our friends are by our side," said Astrid.

"There's no reason to be afraid," said Ragnar.

"You've given me hope, Hiccup," said Ruby.

"Even if we have no magic power left," said Merrill.

"We'll keep fighting until our last breath, because that's the Dragon Tail way," said Astrid.

They then stared down at the creatures, but they no longer felt fear or despair. They had new hope and determination and they were going to win.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

They all yelled and charge straight at Hel without fear or hesitation.

"What do you possibly hope to do without any magic power?" said Hel. "Now dances! My demons of the earth!"

The creatures then fired beams from their blasts and hands at them. Despite this they kept on running through the blasts without a twinge of fear.

Then till the blasts hit right behind Hiccup, they did hidden directly, but the impact it causing to tumble. However, Ruby and Merrill grabbed his hands and kept on running.

Hiccup looked at them and saw the smiles on their faces and then they tossed in with all their might straight towards Astrid and Ragnar. The two Vikings saw Hiccup flying over their heads and just as he went over them they extended their legs and gave him a boost with all their might. All four of them tumbled to the ground, using all the last of their strength to give Hiccup this one chance.

Hiccup zoom straight towards Hel with boundless confidence and the determination to defeat her once and for all.

"I shall send you into the depths of darkness!" Hel roared. "It's time for your son to set, Dragon Tail!"

She then fired more blasts that Hiccup, but that didn't stop him and then suddenly there was a huge explosion making it impossible to know who had one.


	24. Daybreak on Cove Island

The explosion was so bright that it could be seen all the way across to base camp and that she blew the top of the airship clean off. Astrid and the others looked up and turned to see who had become victorious Hiccup or Hel.

Their eyes widened, because Hiccup had managed to punch Hel successfully and hit her with such force that she was sent flying. Hel could understand what had just happened it was as though her attack had no effect on Hiccup.

"No," she said. "That's impossible, my _Arcane Magic_ had no effect on you?"

Hiccup then began to advance towards Hel.

"How can that be? My magic lies within—" She then covered her right eye when she realised what must've happened. "They could have."

Hiccup then charged at her again and dealt a powerful uppercut that knocked backwards.

* * *

Below the deck, Toothless was in his battle form and Stormfly stood next to him. They stood there quite firm and behind them was a broken canister and destroyed the mechanical heart that laid in there.

The soldiers began to panic when they saw the damaged heart. Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper smiled victoriously. Toothless and Stormfly gave each other high five.

* * *

Back on the airship, Hel could sense the damage that they had done to the mechanical heart.

"What have you done to my heart," she said.

Suddenly the creature she had summoned earlier began to crumble and faded away.

"Look at that," said Astrid. "All the monsters are starting to crumble."

"Their disintegrating," said Ragnar.

* * *

Zathralan had just regained consciousness, but he was still too weak to move. He could see the damage that had been done to the airship and you knew what had happened.

"The secret of Master Hel's incredible magic power and invincibility lies within the demon heart our ship aka the _Demon's Heart_ ," he said.

* * *

Back on the airship, Hel was just struck by one of Hiccup's kicks and then he dealt her punch. If they managed to destroy her heart that meant she would lose all her magic power.

Then that's when something unexpected happened, the Cove Tree began to reform. Everyone was so occupied on the battle that only Merrill saw the tree returning to normal.

"Whoa," Merrill stared.

"Is everything okay Merrill?" Ruby asked.

That's when everyone noticed the tree returning to its rightful place in the centre of the island.

"You kidding me," said Ragnar.

"The Cove Tree," Merrill stared.

"How did you get back to normal?" Ruby asked.

* * *

At the base of the tree was Ultear, who had used her _Arc of Time_ to repair the tree before Agnar had uprooted it. It took a lot out of her, she had never used that amount of magic power in her life before.

"Thanks to all of you," she said. "I've been given a new lease on life."

Hiding among the trees watching her was Orara and her expression was empty and emotionless. She had not forgotten what Zancrow had told her about her clan and what part Ultear played in it.

* * *

Back on the airship, the members of Dragon Tail saw that their emblems were glowing and they felt their power returning.

"What's happening?" said Ruby.

"Our emblems a glowing," said Merrill.

"Our magic power… its back," said Astrid.

"Well, it's about time," said Ragnar.

Hiccup felt a new surge of power editing in his body and he charged at Hel one last time.

Hel couldn't believe what was happening. How could she, the all-powerful Hel, be defeated by Stoick and his charges?

"This is what you get for hurting my father, you jerk!" Hiccup yelled and he swung his punch.

However, Hel was not helpless and slammed the palm of the hand into Hiccup's face.

"Stay back!" she roared and pushed him back the pulse of magic.

Before she gave Hiccup time to recover, she kicked right across the face. There was no way she would back down, not until she stood before all others that follow the path of sorcery.

"The demon within me will never sleep!" she roared.

Then out of nowhere Alvin appeared right in front of her and punched her in the face.

"Alvin?" Hiccup cried.

"Attack! Come on, Dragon Tail!" Alvin roared.

Hiccup felt his power returning and soon reactivated his _Lightning Flame Dragon Mode_.

Hel quickly recovered from Alvin surprise attack and pushed him back with a pulse of magic. She then saw Astrid and the others charging straight towards.

"This might be our last chance so let's make it count!" she yelled.

"We've got a blast this old bat with everything we have!" Ragnar yelled.

"If you come any closer, you shall feel my wrath!" Hel yelled and pushed them back with a pulse of magic.

"We don't have a contract yet, but—" said Ruby skidded across the floor. She then pulled out Capricorn's key, whose keys teeth resembled that of a goat's head, and held up in the air. " _Open! Gate of the Sea Goat! Capricorn!_ "

Capricorn then appeared next to her, now wearing a butler's suit. "At your service, my lady. Do you need assistance?" he asked politely.

"Take her down," said Ruby gesturing to Hel.

"Right," Capricorn ordered.

"How dare you!" Hel roared.

Capricorn then punched her in the face. "I have rid myself of Sir Zoldeo," he said and kicked her across the face with his hoof. "I am now Lady Ruby's Celestial Spirit!" He then dealt a powerful elbow right in her face. "Capricorn!

Hel barely had time to cover when Merrill jumped behind him.

"I want to get a hit in to!" she yelled. " _Sea Dragon Tsunami Claw!_ "

She then dealt Hel a powerful punch with a fist make and purely of water that struck with such force that it sent her flying.

Ragnar then jumped above her and placed his hands together and formed a pair of twin swords. " _Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!_ " he yelled and struck Hel with the blades.

Hel then began to tumble from the impact of Ragnar's attack.

" _Requip!_ " Astrid yelled as she charged at Hel. She then replaced her _Armourless Armour_ with her _Deadly Nadder Armour_. " _Deadly Nadder! Spine Shot!_ "

Astrid then fired about a dozen spikes directly at Hel and she roared in pain as the attack sent her backwards. She then saw Hiccup charging at her with fire in one hand and lightning in the other.

She quickly put her hands together. " _Grimoire Law!_ " she yelled creating a dark orb in the palm of her hands.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was a lot faster than she was casting his spell. " _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!_ " he yelled. Hel knew at once there was no way she can please her spell, not in the condition she was in. " _Crimson Lotus: Plasma Lightning Greatsword!_ "

He then spun the fire and lightning into a single enormous plasma blade with electricity running through it. It struck Hel and consumed her and caused a massive explosion destroying the remaining walls on the deck.

Just as the sun rose all the members of Dragon Tail smiled triumphantly at the motionless body of Hel, who was now truly defeated.

Seconds passed and still Hel did not move and then suddenly Hiccup fell to his knees, utterly exhausted.

"We did it, dad," said Hiccup. "We showed her who was boss. We put everything on the line and we showed the power of our guild."

Alvin had managed to pull himself up and just smiled as he saw Team Asgard hugging one another.

"I'm glad that's over," said Ragnar, with a hand over his chest.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed and change into her normal clothing.

"So, I guess this means we won, huh," said Merrill smiling.

"Yeah, though I admit there was a point when I thought we wouldn't have made it," said Hiccup.

"We won't have if you hadn't given us coverage," said Astrid and pulled him into a kiss.

Ragnar then covered Merrill's eyes, though she attempted to peak past them.

Ruby laughed.

"Help!" Toothless' voice cried.

They turned and saw the Exceeds running towards them.

"We need a little help here!" Stormfly yelled.

"It never ends, does it?" Hiccup moaned.

"Who's that behind them?" Ruby asked.

Upon close examination it was the remaining soldiers of _Grimoire Heart_ and they looked angry.

"Talk about bad timing," said Ragnar.

"Oh, no," said Astrid. "I'm completely drained of magic power right now."

"Me too," said Merrill.

"As are we," said Skullcrusher.

"We really made them angry, didn't we?" said Toothless.

"I suppose that's what happens when you destroy the power source of the ship," said Stormfly.

"This could have happened at a worse time," said Cloudjumper.

Then suddenly they sent a powerful presence and they all turned and found Stoick and the other members of Dragon Tail standing there.

"Stay right where you are!" Stoick barked.

"Dad!" Hiccup stared.

"Everyone's here," said Ruby.

"Master's better and so is Eret," said Merrill.

"Good to see you guys," said Ragnar.

"I guess we should be thankful that the Cove Tree was restored," said Astrid.

The Exceeds cheered.

Alvin on the other hand, had an emotionless look on his face.

The _Grimoire Heart_ soldiers just stared at the Dragon Tail members and judging by the way they were quivering they must been terrified under their masks.

"There's more of them?"

"Is that Stoick the Vast?"

"Look over there!" said a soldier pointing at Hel's motionless body.

"Master Hel!"

"She's been defeated!"

"I order you to get off this island immediately!" Stoick ordered threateningly.

At once the soldiers began to run as fast as their legs could carry them and at once everyone cheered him triumph. They had won!

Hiccup and Ragnar bumped fists in a brotherly manner. Hiccup then joined Astrid and that's when Fenris noted the troubled look on Ragnar's face.

"Something troubling you Ragnar?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," said Ragnar. "Where's Heather?"

"We don't know, she never returned to base camp," said Fenris.

Ragnar really hope that she was okay and he wanted to know what happened to Drago.

Stoick then walked over to Alvin, who was leaning against some of the rubble. The two of them looked at each other slightly uneasy.

"I am surprised that he will hear, Alvin," said Stoick.

"I only came to pay my respects to our first master, but when I saw the presence of _Grimoire Heart_ I had to act," said Alvin. He said then turned to Ragnar. "Especially since my son was in danger."

Then the _Thunder Legion_ notice the presence of Alvin and the just stared at him.

"It's Alvin," Fenris stared.

"You came back to us!" Dogsbreath yelled as the three of them rushed over to Alvin.

"We thought we never see you again," said Rubbella.

"Calm down," said Alvin.

Hiccup still felt extremely exhausted not his fight with Hel. "I'm glad that's over," he said.

"So am I," said Snotlout. "Now we can get back to the trials."

"Seriously?" said Toothless.

"Hey, the second round was interrupted by _Grimoire Heart_ so it doesn't count," said Snotlout firmly.

"Haven't you forgotten that were injured and tired?" said Hiccup. "Me and Ragnar especially."

"What? Think you're not up to it?" Snotlout mocked.

"I have just become a Lightning Flame Dragon—" Hiccup then winced in pain.

"Hey, you're right?" Eret asked walking over to them.

Hiccup then toppled over.

"Hiccup?" said Eret.

"Don't you dare go passing out on me!" Snotlout roared.

"I'm surprised he managed to last this long," said Astrid as she heaved Hiccup onto her back. "He was the one that destroyed this section of the airship."

Snotlout gulped. "On second thoughts, let's not do the trial."

"Anyway, I think is about time we go back to base camp," said Merrill, who had Stormfly in her arms.

"If we don't get some rest soon our bodies will be able to hold out," said Stormfly.

"Not sure if I make it," said Ruby.

"May I be of some assistance," said Capricorn and suddenly he lifted Ruby and cradle her in his arms. "Please allow me to carry you, my lady."

"Thank you, Capricorn," said Ruby graciously. "I really appreciate your help."

"Those two seem to be getting along great," said Ragnar looking to Agatha.

Agatha smiled, but that smile soon vanished. She really hope that her father was all right.

Ragnar felt the same way about Heather.

They soon left the airship leaving the body of Hel far behind. "Stoick, she said." Stoick came to a stop. "Why don't you finish me?"

"Over the years I've learned many things from you," said Stoick. "As fact I'm willing to overlook what you've done this time, but you must leave this island at once."

"How can you be so naïve, boy? If you let me live I shall return and when I do I shall crush your Guild completely."

"You may defeated me in battle, but you have proven to be no match for my son and my charges I've raised."

"You're wrong. I was weakened because my heart was destroyed while those youngsters were empowered by the Cove Tree. It was merely a coincidence, otherwise I would never have lost to your son and charges. Never."

"Why did you fall to the dark side?" Stoick ask without looking at her.

"I told you once…" said Hel. "Darkness is the true nature of magic. It is comprised of miracles that were born in the shadows subsequently brought into the light. After I retired from Dragon Tail I began travelling down the path of sorcery in the hopes of learning the underlying principles of the world.

"I learned that the one we lived in, with its overflowing magic, is a lie. The Grand Magic World that Drago Bludvist described is the true world of magic. I wanted nothing more than to see it for myself. To make that happen I began collecting all the keys I needed to resurrect the legendary Black Tyrant."

She then raised a hand into the sky. "I was so close. So incredibly close to my dream. _Primordial Magic_ was finally within my reach."

"Even if your dream had been realised, it wouldn't have changed anything," said Stoick. Hel turned and looked at him. "If magic true nature is darkness, then I accept that. And if it's light, I accept that too."

He looked down at his hand and summoned a ball of light. "Because magic is alive so its purpose is ever evolving with the times. It grows along with the Vikings who use it. There is no definition of magic, because everybody thinks of it differently. It is as limitless as your imagination, it can become darkness or light depending on its caster.

He then began to walk off. "Dragon Tail is free to use magic however we choose, these are all things I learned from you, Master Runa."

Hel just laid there speechless and even acknowledged that Stoick had left.

* * *

At base camp, Astrid had laid Hiccup in the infirmary and sat right next to him.

"You will one day will make a fine guild master," she smiled.

Snotlout glared and crossed his arms. "Don't see what she sees in him?"

"Well, he did save her from and madman, prevented a mad month and getting one of the most dangerous weapons of all-time, he saved the entire guild from a lunatic king from another dimension and now he just let an attack on former guild master and was triumph it," said Adelaide counting them off her fingers.

"I mean apart from that," Snotlout dismissively.

The Exceeds were sitting at a stump having some breakfast.

"You know I had no idea that thing we destroyed was Hel's heart, did you?" Toothless asked looking at Stormfly.

"Nope, it was just a lucky break," said Stormfly.

"Considering how the others were faring I have to agree with you," Cloudjumper nodded.

"I suppose if you consider that the ship's power source, then the Exceeds Squad completed our mission exactly as planned," said Skullcrusher.

"That's true," Stormfly agreed.

The _Thunder Legion_ sat next to Alvin, who was bandaged up in the infirmary.

"We missed you, Alvin. Welcome back," said Dogsbreath.

"I think you gain ahead of yourself, Dogsbreath," said Alvin.

"Don't ruin the moment, we're just glad that you're here with us," said Fenris.

Alvin groaned.

"Alvin, you wouldn't believe all the terrible things Snotlout did to me while we were gone," said Rubbella. "Would you please punish him?"

"Why you—?" Snotlout roared.

"Personally I think the two of you are perfect couple," said Alvin.

"We're not a couple," said Snotlout firmly.

Alvin then placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded sympathetically.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snotlout yelled.

"Excuse me, Lady Ruby" said Capricorn to Ruby, who was busy talking to Agatha. "I should really be going now."

"I can't thank you enough for all your help today," Ruby smiled. "I'll be counting on you in the future."

Capricorn smiled. "And I you. I endeavour to become your most valuable spirit. Until we meet again."

Capricorn then vanished.

"You know I like him better now that he doesn't have that creepy guy inside him," said Agatha.

"Yeah, the whole enslave mortals thing was quite creepy," Ruby nodded.

Merrill was already starting to work on those who are severely injured.

"You're sure you're up to this?" Fishlegs asked as he wandered over to her. "You've been healing everyone non-stop.

"I'm fine," Merrill assured. "I can't tell you how amazing I feel now that the Cove Tree is back to normal."

"I still don't understand how the tree could come back after being destroyed," Astrid frowned as she removed a wet towel from Hiccup's head.

Ragnar had a feeling that Ultear had been involved, but why? He was only brought out of his thoughts when he heard rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Someone is there," said Ragnar turning.

"Show yourself," Astrid demanded.

"It's just me," said Heather looking quite weak.

"Heather?" said Astrid and rushed over to her.

"What happened to you?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm afraid I failed to capture Drago," she said wincing slightly. "I don't know exactly what happened, but another member of _Grimoire Heart_ appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Drago. Then Drago unleashed a strange power and I was knocked out cold. When I came to I saw that _Grimoire Heart_ member dead on the ground and Orara nowhere to be seen."

Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another. They didn't know what to make of this, because it sounded like that Drago just awoke on his own and attacked them. Either Orara managed to take Drago away or he walked off on his own.

"So all are missing is Gildarts," said Ruby.

"Guess so," said Agatha.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Ruby assured.

Agatha didn't say anything and drank the milk from the coconut her hand.

That was when Agatha noticed that Gildarts was sitting next to Alvin.

"Let me get this straight, you got beaten up so badly that you got expelled by Stoick," said Gildarts tried to contain his laughter.

"Laugh it up," Alvin muttered.

Agatha was so surprised that she spat the milk out and Ruby just laughed and soon Agatha joined her.

Valka walked up to Stoick.

"What do we do about the S-Class trial?" she asked.

"Good question," said Stoick crossing his arms. "I think we should head back to the Guild to clear our heads a little before we picked that up again."

* * *

Meanwhile, flying away from Cove Island, was Grimoire Heart's airship. It was so badly damaged that it was a surprise that it was flying at all.

Inside Hel's dining hall sat Hel herself, who was heavily bandaged that only a part of her face could be seen. Also there was Muk and Zathralan, both of whom looked deeply depressed.

"Crazy," said Zathralan." I never would have thought that we would be defeated."

"Yeah, me neither," said Muk. "I still can't believe it's over."

"Lord Drago was there right before our very eyes, we let the _Grand Magic World_ slip through our fingers."

Then suddenly they heard footsteps and saw the shadow of someone approaching them.

"Who's there?" Zathralan demanded.

"Show yourself," said Muk.

"It would seem as if the world is still covered by fool," said a voice in their eyes widened as the figure emerged out of the shadows. "The world would be better off without you which is why I summoned Acnologia. This day shall forever mark the current end of this era. It can no longer be stopped, this miserable world will come to an end here and now."

Hel just said breathlessly, for the man in the shadows was none other than Drago Bludvist. "Drago Bludvist," Hel believed.


	25. The Right to Love

Hel, Zathralan and Muk were staring speechless at Drago Bludvist. Almost immediately Zathralan and Muk fell to their knees.

"Lord Drago," Hel briefed. "I cannot believe my eye, Lord Drago is standing before me. Is this merely a dream? A fantasy?" She then turned and looked at Zathralan and Muk. "The keys! Bring them at once!"

However, both Zathralan and Muk found themselves unable to move.

"I'm stuck," said Zathralan in a terrified voice.

"I can't move a muscle," said Muk.

"There is no need for those keys of yours," said Drago in a booming voice. "As you can see, I'm wide awake." Hel just stared at him in disbelief. "You certainly have put a lot of trouble in collecting worthless trinkets. To think all that time and you could have done something a bit more practical, like wiping out the truth of my rule."

"But—but that is impossible," said Hel.

"The keys you sought were just stories cooked up by a group of desperate fanatics, cultists who longed for my resurrection. And you took their fiction as gospel, what a sad and horrific legacy to leave behind.

Hel just stared at him. "What you mean we never needed the keys? "She then placed a hand on her bad eye. "I sort myself, I watched you fall with my demons eye. You were so weak that you can hold your own against one of my underlings."

"I'll explain this simply, so that even a fool like you can understand," said Drago. "At the time that was my full power, but no longer."

Drago's unrequited a black mist that terrified all three of them and suddenly materialise in his hand was a bullhook. He then slammed the ending to the ground and turned his gaze upon Hel.

"Long ago, eight hundred years to be exact, I fought against your guild is first master. I intended to rule this world with an iron fist and destroy all dragons in existence. However, Hiccup rose up and started to fight my regime and then he made allies with the most unexpected of allies. My sister!"

Hel's eyes widened, she had never heard that Drago had a sister. "My sister loved life and eventually she fell in love with Hiccup. Together they created the most powerful spell in existence, the _Primordial Magic_." Hel's eyes widened. "You for that I was I that could conjure the _Primordial Magic_ , but no it was both Hiccup and my sister that conjured it and entrapped me with it.

"However, the magic, while powerful, started to fade away until it was strong enough for me to break. Unfortunately, it was a lot sooner than I had intended no doubt due to your influence. And now I have met the one that would end me, if the prophecy is to be believed."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Hel stared.

"A prophecy that is unknown to all, but me and my sister. A prophecy that foretells my destruction and defeat. It foretells a long legged warrior, with the fire of dragons in his heart and who bears the name of a great hero."

Hel's eyes widened. "Stoick's boy?"

"Indeed, and thanks to you he now knows of my existence. The spell was first cast upon me I had intended to work my powers in secret, but thanks to your influence the world now knows of my return. The world will be forever changed to day, for that and I have summoned Acnologia to wipe out those who would stand against me and bring an end to this era."

Hel stood up. "What are you talking about? What is Acnologia? What is the _Primordial Magic_?"

"It is shame that you messed up, because if you had left enough alone I could have used you," said Drago as he slowly raised his Bullhook. "But I do not tolerate fools and imbecile is to do my work and as such…"

"No! Wait! There are so many questions I have yet to ask you!" Hel cried desperately.

"Then you will die in ignorance, for this is punishment for your foolish actions and created the tools for the one that is destined to kill me," said Drago.

Zathralan and Muk could do nothing but watch the dark mist intensified around them. Hel just stood there, motionless and for the first time in her life she was completely afraid.

"I do not tolerate fools like you," said Drago.

* * *

Meanwhile, sailing away from Cove Island were Ultear and Orara. The two of them had change their clothing and were in a rowboat.

They just sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

"Orara," said Ultear breaking the silence. "You don't seem to be very happy."

Orara just sat there in silence.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but here's an idea. Let's forget about _Grimoire Heart_ and Drago Bludvist too."

Ultear turned and saw dolphins jumping out of the water and she smiled. "Dolphins? Do you see them?"

"Ultear… is it true?" Orara asked at last.

Ultear smile suddenly vanished.

"Were you the one in charge… of destroying my clan?"

Ultear just remain silent.

"I lost my family, all of my friends… I deserve to know."

Ultear closed her eyes. "It was me." She looked at the expression on Orara and wasn't surprised to see at the devastation. "I'm sorry, I always intended to tell you the truth someday. I used to consider the life we currently live in our first try and I thought mastering _Arc of Time_ on reaching the _Grand Magic World_ I could bring about our second try.

"I believed our actions in this life had no real meaning, because we would be able to start all over again. This philosophy enabled me to act in horrific ways without remorse. I honestly thought that second time around would be my true life and yours as well. A life of happiness and peace. That's the reason I did what I did."

Orara then stood up causing the boat to shake and Ultear could see her crying.

"I'm so wrong, I had no right to cause so much suffering. I was a fool, a fool who committed countless atrocities in the pursuit of an illusion. While all I needed to be to be happy was right in front of me. And I know I can't ask for your forgiveness, but at least let me say I'm sorry."

Ultear saw Orara fists clenching and knew that she was resisting the urge to kill. "I understand, you're filled with hatred for me. However…" Orara eyes widened when she summoned her sword and plunged the blade into her chest. "Now there is no need for you to dirty your hands ever again." The sword then vanished. "I promise you that, because after today… I won't be here."

Ultear then stood up and began to fall into the ocean.

"Ultear!" Orara screamed.

"Find your joy, you're free to live your life Orara. So, go out there and make something of yourself," said Ultear she felt towards the ocean. "I love you… Orara."

She then landed in the ocean and Orara gestured at water horrified and then screamed, "Ultear!"

Ultear sank into the water and everything around her started to turn black. As she sank she knew that she was with her mother once again and it made this a happy ending. Then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes she found herself on the water surface and that someone had their arms around her. She turned and found Orara directly behind.

"You saved me?" she said shocked.

"Let's live… together," she said.

Ultear just stared at her and then noticed the tears within her eyes, but they were in tears of sadness they were of pain. She then looked down at her wrist and saw a one of Orara's _Sensory Links_ on it.

"A _Sensory Link_?" she gasped.

"I feel it all, your frustration and your sadness," said Orara. "You can't… blame yourself." Ultear just stared at her and then suddenly Orara wrapped her arms around her. "You made a mistake, but you're still a mother to me. Nothing will ever change that. It's okay, I forgive you. Just promise me you won't talk like that ever again. I can't bear the thought of being alone without you Ultear. I love you too, so please live life with me."

Ultear found herself unable to hold back the tears and then they wrap their arms around each other like a true mother and daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile on, _Grimoire Heart_ airship a beam shot right out of the middle of it and up into the sky above and into the sea below.

Inside Hel's dining room Zathralan and Muk just watched in horror as Hel toppled over in horror.

"No! What did you do to our master?" Zathralan demanded.

"She's… she's dead as a door nail," Muk quivered.

"She should be thankful that I'm so merciless," said Drago as he looked down at Hel's with an emotionless look. "All others who have failed me have suffered a far worse fate."

He then looked up as he sensed something powerful approaching. "It's here, Acnologia."

* * *

Meanwhile on Cove Island, Stoick was informing the members of Dragon Tail was intended to do about the trial.

"I have thought long and hard and I have finally come to a conclusion," said Stoick. "While it was not planned, I have decided that your battles between _Grimoire Heart_ served as a test. Certainly a much harder test than any I could ever concoct."

"So who are the three who will become S-Class?" Hiccup asked.

"It was a difficult decision and of course I could not count those who have failed the first part of the trial," he said and looked to Heather. "Which is unfortunate considering that some of you found your resolve afterwards. Despite your hard efforts I only find two that had the stone to become S-Class."

Everyone looked up some slightly nervous and others eager.

"Those who will become S-Class are Hiccup Haddock and Ragnar Keatson!" Stoick announced.

The two Vikings in question were completely speechless.

"Nice work boys," said Astrid as he placed an arm over each one of the boys. "Looks like all the founding members of Team Asgard finally become S-Class."

"What about the third?" Fishlegs asked. "You said you be choosing three S-Class Vikings this year."

"I am sorry Fishlegs, but you and the others have yet to show strength of character that is needed for an S-Class Viking."

"I guess we'll just have to try next year," said Fishlegs.

"I still say I'm S-Class material," Snotlout fumed.

* * *

Alvin was leaning against a tree where Valka was sitting on the _Thunder Legion_ went too far behind him.

"So you're alive," he said.

"Yes, and you're no longer in the guild," she said.

Alvin nodded. "Yes, it's clear that we have a lot of catching up to do."

"That's an understatement," said Rubbella.

"He suddenly changed over the past few months," said Fenris. "I suppose all that solitude gave new perspective."

"Yeah, he was never this friendly, even to us," said Dogsbreath.

Merrill was hiding behind a tree of deserving Alvin, this was the first time she had laid eyes on him and she remembered the stories that the other members of the Guild told about him.

"He seems like a pretty decent guy, but I'm still scared of him," said Merrill looking down at Stormfly. "Weird, huh?"

Stormfly looked at her startled. "What? Don't be silly, child. He's fine."

"Don't believe the rumours you hear about Alvin," said Astrid as she walked up to Merrill. "Deep down he is a decent guy."

"You think so?" Merrill asked.

"He just doesn't know how to express it, that's all," said Astrid.

Merrill looked at Alvin and found that he was laughing with Valka about something. "Really? I guess I should meet and see what he's like for myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Agatha were in an herbal spring trying to recover from their wounds. While the spring had great medicinal healing properties, it still stung quite a lot.

"This is supposed to help, right?" Ruby winced.

"This brings herbs as opposed to be medicinal, but knowing that sure doesn't make it sting any less does it?" said Agatha as she looked at one of the leaves in the spring.

"So… uh, how is your arm holding up?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I kind of liked the way it lurked when it was still the _Dragon Sword_ ," said Agatha and raised her arm out of the spring. There Ruby sword of the mark that had been on her arm had vanished. "It seems like the spell wore off and everything is back to normal again."

Ruby smiled.

Agatha then looked at Ruby quite guiltily. "Hey, Ruby, I wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Ruby frowned.

"You know, for ditching you I was looking for Hiccup the First's grave, for being selfish," said Agatha not able to look at Ruby in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, that doesn't bother me," Ruby assured.

"But it bothers me a lot. I betrayed one of my closest friends and I will regret it forever."

"Well, I never thought of it as a betrayal," said Ruby. "You were just doing what you had to win. It's no biggie. I'm your partner and I know how important S-Class rank is to you. So, please don't worry about it anymore, okay."

Agatha just smiled and then frowned. "Even though I did make S-Class this year either. I still need to bite the bullet and tell my dad the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Hiccup and Gildarts were fishing.

"So, how does it feel to become S-Class at long last?" Gildarts asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "It feels great, but I feel as if Grimoire Heart's present was a bit overkill. With the emphasis on the 'kill'."

Gildarts laughed. "You can only bring your father that. But at least it proved that you're capable of being S-Class like a girlfriend."

"True, but sometimes I feel as if she is more capable."

"First I was a long time coming," said Toothless. "And I think you're more than capable of being S-Class."

"I have to agree with the cat," Gildarts smiled. "I mean how many people can claim that they have defeated one of the Guild's old Masters."

"About might have something to do with the fact that we were on the island, that Toothless and his team managed to weaken him, and I wasn't exactly alone," Hiccup pointed out.

"Just take the compliment," said Gildarts shaking his head.

"How's it going guys!" a voice behind them yelled.

They turned and found Ruby and Agatha standing behind them.

"Still haven't got a bite," Hiccup groaned. He then noticed the look on Agatha's face. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yeah, Agatha wishes to talk to Gildarts about something," said Ruby.

Gildarts turned slightly surprised.

Then to the greatest surprise Hiccup stood up as if he had been expecting this moment. "There is probably best if you discuss it in private."

He then ushered Toothless and ruby away leaving Agatha and Gildarts alone. The two of them just looked at each other in silence.

"So what's up?" Gildarts asked breaking the silence.

"Did you know that… the reason I joined the Guild was so that I find…" She paused she rubbed her forearm. "My father."

"Actually, that's the first time I've heard of it," said Gildarts. He then looked at Agatha's face and saw that the something was wrong. "Wait, you join to find him? You're telling me your old man was a member of Dragon Tail too?"

"Uh… yes," said Agatha nervously.

Hiccup, Ruby and Toothless were hiding in the bushes not too far away.

"Come on, Agatha tell him," said Ruby in a hushed voice.

"Surprise it took her this long to tell him," said Hiccup.

Ruby then quickly turned on him. "You mean you knew?"

Hiccup raise an eyebrow. "Haven't you forgotten that I've known her ever since she joined the Guild? And since then she been asking a lot of questions about Gildarts and about the relationship of my dad, I put two and two together."

"Am I missing something," said Toothless looking at them.

Agatha clenched her fists trying to work up the courage to finally tell her father the truth. "His name is Gildarts," she said at last.

Gildarts just stared at Agatha. "I tried to tell you, but things kept getting in the way."

Gildarts was completely blown away. "Wait—are you saying that your my—?"

"Yeah," said Agatha quietly. "I guess it's hard to believe, huh?" Then her attitude completely changed and she glared down at him. "I only came to let you know. See you."

Agatha then stormed off to the surprise of everyone.

"Wait!" Gildarts cried getting up.

"I don't have anything left to say to you!" Agatha snapped. "Don't worry, I won't be moving in. Just carry on like I'm not around—"

She then stopped when Gildarts pulled her into a hug. "Your Ingrid's daughter, no doubt about it. She gave me a hard time as well."

Agatha wasn't quite sure what to say only said the only thing that came to mind, "Please, let go."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" he asked.

"Like I said, things kept coming up," said Agatha and felt Gildarts' hand brushing against her hair. "Maybe I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Your mother, Ingrid, was the only woman I truly loved," said Gildarts. "Marrying her was the happiest moment of my life. She let me twenty years ago, because all I ever did was work. It killed me and when I heard of her passing it was like a shot to the heart. I never knew that Ingrid had a baby, if I did I would have gone after her."

Agatha just remain quiet she took in everything her father said.

"I'm sorry, I should have realised long ago," said Gildarts.

Agatha then finally pulled away from her father and looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm the one who tried to keep it hidden all this time remember. I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon, it's just nice to finally have this weight lifted off my chest."

"I had a daughter all this time and she was right in front of me," Gildarts said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, now, there's no need for waterworks Gildarts," said Agatha. "I don't expect anything from you okay. You don't have to treat me any differently, but if you don't mind may I say just this once? I'm glad I met you, dad. I really am."

Gildarts looked at her and started to remember the little girl he met twelve years ago and remembered her growing up. In some ways he did praise her, even if he didn't know it, but in others he missed the chance to attribute part of her life.

Gildarts then pulled into a hug once more and she could feel the tears rushing down on her shoulder.

"I promise, I'll never make you feel sad again. I'll always be here for you," he promised. "I'll be right by your side, it doesn't matter whether it's on the job or hitting it up on the bars."

"I'm not so sure you could keep up with me," Agatha smiled.

"True, I could never keep up with your mother," he joked. "All that I ask is… that that you give me the opportunity to be a loving father."

In the bushes Hiccup just smiled and Toothless still looks slightly confused about what had just happened. Ruby on the other hand was at the verge of tears.

A loving father? Maybe it was time that she saw hers again, for old time's sake. As she stood there bathed in the warm sunlight she can help but think what a perfect day was. Of course no one could have predicted what happened next.

" _It was December sixteenth and the year of 784, on Cove Island. When without warning, destruction arrived._ "


	26. Let's Hold Hands

Stoick was sitting in the clearing and he could sense a disturbing noise in the air.

"That ungodly sound, what could it be?" he wondered.

"Master," said a voice and he turned around to find Astrid behind him. "The ship will be ready to take us back to the mainland very shortly. Also… regarding Alvin…"

"I have nothing to discuss with or without him," said Stoick firmly.

"Yes, I understand," Astrid nodded.

"Except to say that he's got quite a pair on him, daring to set foot on the Dragon Tail guild's sacred ground. He no longer enjoys that privilege."

"But what he's done for us—"

"Yes," Stoick nodded. "I heard all about his heroic fight with Hel. How he saved your lives, by putting himself directly into harm's way. My appreciation for what he did is more than words can convey, but as far as Dragon Tail is concerned he is still an outsider. Albie it, one that we owe our gratitude."

"So you haven't changed your decision," said Astrid.

"Of course he hasn't," said a voice. They turned and found Alvin leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "It's how the Guild stay strong over the years. You can't buy your way with a single good deed, and take a lot more."

Astrid nodded. "That's true."

"You guys were in a jam so I did whatever decent passing stranger should do and try to help out. There wasn't any kind of alternative motive behind my actions." He then looked to Stoick. "Hey, Stoick."

Stoick turned and looked at him.

"I just want to tell you that your son showed everything that a Dragon Tail Viking needed in order to lead. He'll make a fine guild master someday, though I don't know if I'll be around to see it."

Alvin then got up to leave.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled.

Alvin did stop, but not because of Astrid, but because they heard something in the air. It wasn't just him, Astrid and Stoick heard it to, but they weren't sure what it was.

* * *

Gildarts was still hugging a, but then he pulled away when he heard the sound and Agatha just stared at her father confused.

"No," he said.

"What's up? Is something the matter?" Agatha asked confused.

"Gods I hope not," said Gildarts.

"Something seems off," said Ruby.

"I know, I smell something new in the air," said Hiccup. "There's a strange odour."

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone on Cove Island could hear the noise.

"Is that someone's belly rumbling?" Eret asked.

"I don't think so," said Adelaide.

"He was only joking," said Ruffnut.

"Well, all joking aside what the heck was that noise?" said Ragnar.

"I don't know," said Heather frowning. "Whatever it was it didn't sound human, elf or dwarf."

"It was definitely not an orc either," said Fenris.

"Here you go," said Valka as she placed a couple of coconut milk in front of Merrill. "I bet you're thirsty."

"You don't have to do any of that while you're not feeling well," said Merrill.

Valka smiled at her. "It's fine, helping out makes me feel better."

They were certainly interrupted when they heard Snotlout and Rubbella fighting.

"Please tell me you didn't mean to do that," Snotlout growled.

"Oh, I meant it," said Rubbella growling as she held up a stick. She then began whacking him with it. "And if you make any more advances on me you'll be turned to stone."

Merrill just smiled and then she noticed her coconut milk swirling inside her cup and she sensed something was off. Then as quickly as it swirled it stopped in for a brief moment she fought everything was fine.

Then suddenly the entire ground shook as if they heard an ear-splitting roar and quickly they all cover their ears.

"What is that?" Rubbella yelled.

"No idea," said Snotlout.

"That's definitely a dragon's roar," said Merrill.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"A dragon?" Adelaide asked.

"How can that be?" said Skullcrusher.

They then heard the roar again and it sounded even louder than the last one.

"Hey! Is everybody all right?" Ruby's voice called.

Ragnar turned and found Hiccup, Toothless, Ruby, Agatha and Gildarts running towards them.

"Did you guys hear that crazy noise?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ragnar asked hoping they would know.

Gildarts then winced and placed his good arm over his waist.

"Are you okay?" Agatha asked fearfully.

"My wounds are starting to burn like hell," Gidlarts winced. "There's no doubt… that dragon, he's getting real close."

"Look up in the sky!" Skullcrusher yelled pointing. "Something is coming this way!"

Hiccup turned in his eyes widened.

"Hiccup, what's the matter?" Toothless asked he then looked up into the sky and cast.

Flying straight towards them they could see a silhouette of a large creature descending towards them.

"Holy crap!" Ragnar yelled.

Emerging out from the clouds was a dragon that was one hundred and sixty feet tall. It had very large spikes with two big horns protruding from the sides of its head and huge multiple wings. The front side of its body is covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. Protrusions from the back of its head was a mane-like frill. It had white razor sharp teeth. It scales were dirty looking and a very deep shade of black.

"It is a dragon," Dogsbreath gasped.

"I don't believe it," said Ruby.

As it flew overhead they were nearly blown away by the gust of wind it was emanating from its wings.

"You've got to be kidding me," Eret stared.

"I don't think it's a friendly one," said Merrill.

"I was right, they still exist," said Hiccup as he stared up at the dragon.

"I'm afraid that's Acnologia," said a voice. They turned and found Stoick had arrived with Alvin and Astrid by his side. " _The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse_."

"Yeah," Gildarts nodded. "It's definitely him."

"That sounds bad," said Ruby rubbing her head. "What the heck are we going to do?"

"So this is the dragon?" Hiccup asked looking at Gildarts.

Gildarts nodded grimly. "That's the dragon that cost me an arm and a leg. I'm lucky I didn't lose my life that day."

Hiccup remembered a conversation just before the incident with Edolas. Gildarts mentioned meeting up with a Bewilderbeast and how it almost killed him. He also mentioned that he didn't believe there could be a man to defeat him. Upon seeing the beast, Hiccup had to agree.

Acnologia then charge straight towards them.

"It's coming down!" Fenris yelled.

"I don't think this is the same kind of dragon that taught Hiccup and Merrill," said Toothless. "This one seems evil."

Acnologia then landed and created a powerful updraught that nearly knocked them all off their feet.

"You're certainly right about that!" Gildarts yelled. "It is the most evil thing there is!"

"So how to deal with this thing?" Hiccup yelled.

"We're not, Hiccup," said Gildarts. "You don't understand the situation. It's not about winning or losing a fight, it's about getting away with our lives. And I'm not sure if all of us are going to be lucky enough to do that."

Hiccup turned and stared at Gildarts. "What do you mean? Are you trying to say this things going are kill some of us?"

Acnologia then roared signalling his attack.

"Come on! Everyone run now!" Gildarts yelled.

Everyone just stared at Gildarts, but found themselves unable to move a muscle.

"What are doing?" said Valka as she noticed the dragon's movements.

Acnologia then let loose a powerful roar that devastated the landscape. Rubble flew everywhere, trees were knocked over and some of the ruins crumbled. It was so powerful that it could be seen off the coastline and one of the cliffs actually crumbled.

All the members of Dragon Tail were knocked off their feet when the dust finally settled, Hiccup gaze upon the new clearing around them.

"No way," he said as he picked himself up. "I don't believe it, the entire forest has completely disappeared."

"That's crazy," said Snotlout.

"How could it be so destructive?" Fishlegs whimpered in horror.

"It wiped out those trees with just a single roar," Agatha stared. "How strong is that thing?"

"Not just strong," said Gildarts. "He's evil pure and simple. That just now was nothing more than his way of getting warmed up." Everyone stared at him and he turned to face them. "Listen up! If you want to stay alive you can't waste time freaking out! Pull yourself together and let's get out of here!"

Heather's legs were still damaged, so Ragnar was forced to carry her piggyback style.

"Are you all right?" she asked Ragnar.

Ragnar didn't answer, because Acnologia soared above them and roared.

"Hurry! Everyone get to the ship!" Gildarts roared.

"It's this way!" Astrid yelled. "Just through those trees! Now get moving!"

Everyone made a break for the trees, but Acnologia wasn't going to allow them to escape that easily. He began to chase them down like an animal playing with its food.

"Merrill," said Stormfly. "You know how to communicate with dragons, don't you? Can you talk to it for us?"

"Anyone can commune with the dragon, but this one didn't come here to talk us," said Merrill.

Acnologia kept on chasing them down and slammed its claw next to Fenris and Dogsbreath. The two Vikings then saw the other claw landing on the other side them and they knew that they were trapped.

Acnologia then bared his fangs down upon them, but turning the earth with his tasks and they barely had time to avoid being eaten. That wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the fact that he was now in between them and the ship.

"He's attacking!" Skullcrusher yelled.

"No! Fenris! Dogsbreath!" Rubbella cried.

"He cut off our escape route," said Ragnar.

"But why us?" Merrill asked as she looked up at the Black Dragon. "Why are you doing this? Answer me!"

* * *

On _Grimoire Heart_ airship, Drago had seen Acnologia's arrival and was actually enjoying the show.

"He refuses to speak to them," he said. "Which means he views them as nothing more than insects. Men don't engage vermin in conversation, this is no different. And men certainly don't barrel pests as the same as actual threats. Those poor souls don't have a prayer of surviving.

"Mankind will soon learn who is on top of the food chain. It seems I find myself at the crossroads once again, the end of another era. So, farewell Hiccup."

* * *

On the island, Acnologia was destroying everything in sight. He then swung his massive fishlike tail and it swatted Snotlout like a fly.

"Snotlout!" Rubbella cried and summoned her wings.

"Be careful!" Astrid called.

Rubbella caught Snotlout and soared as far as she could away from Acnologia.

Snotlout stared at her. "Rubbella? Thank you."

Then suddenly Acnologia extended one of his claws towards them and then slammed it right on top of them.

"No!" Ruffnut whimpered.

"We're trapped," said Tuffnut looking utterly terrified.

"What we do?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup had no idea how they were going to survive this, let alone escape. Then he saw his father marching forwards with a determined look on his face.

"Dad?" Hiccup stared.

"Get to the ship," said Stoick as he grew until you reach the size of a giant.

He then grabbed the tasks of Acnologia and forced him down, but it was clear that he was struggling. Despite even his strength he was no match for Acnologia.

"This is crazy! He can't fight that thing!" Ragnar yelled.

"Stoick! Please don't play the hero!" Valka yelled.

"Yeah, the Guild need you to stay alive!" Astrid yelled.

"Get out of here!" Stoick ordered.

Alvin looks up at his old friend and he knew that Stoick had no intentions of living through this.

"I will fight by Master's side," said Fenris as he picked himself up.

"No lizard is going to this guild apart," said Dogsbreath.

"I'll stay with you until the bitter end!" Rubbella yelled.

"May too!" Snotluot yelled.

"I've only just come back to you, I'm not going to leave you again!" Valka yelled firmly.

One by one the members of Dragon Tail yelled their protests. None of them were going to leave their master to his feet.

"Will you brats just shut up and are your Master's final wish!" Stoick roared. "Get out of here, now!"

They all stared at him.

"'Final wish'?" Adelaide breathed.

"I'm _Dragon Slayer_ Viking, Dad!" Hiccup yelled. "This is what I was born to do so let me—!"

He was interrupted when someone grasped the neck of his shirt. He turned and found Alvin dragging him away.

"Not today, kid," he said.

"Let go! Alvin!" Hiccup demanded.

It was then that he noticed the tears in Alvin's eyes, he had never seen him cry once in his life.

Valka looked up at her husband and tears flowed in her eyes. "Best of luck," she said and ran after Alvin. "Now run!"

Reluctantly one by one they all followed her. All of them had tears in their eyes and can help but look back as they ran, because this will be the last time they would see of him.

Stoick was pleased that they were following his last wish. It may be hard now, but it was for the best. It was times like these that teach you an important lesson for your future. Like knowing tears are wasteful things, nothing to trouble over. His death caused by sadness? Or is sadness caused by death? The answer was within the heart.

Stoick was determined to allow them to live and grow to become stronger for themselves and for the Guild. If that meant giving up his life to protect them, then so be it. Death after all was an occupational hazard of being a Viking.

Stoick struggled to keep Acnologia at bay, he knew he could hold for long, but he had to in order to give his charges and family time to escape.

"You foul creature!" he roared as he tightened his grip around Acnologia. "I don't know what you're goal is here, but I'm not letting you get any further! I won't let you harm my family and my charges!"

Acnologia then pushed him back and he did his best to hold his ground, but eventually the Dragon pinned him to the ground. Acnologia dug his claws right into his chest and he roared in pain, but soon it changed to laughter.

This actually, caught Acnologia off guard and he loosened his grip around Stoick. Stoick was laughing, because this was what a father does to his family. As he looked to the clear blue sky with no regrets, he could die a happy man. He had a loving wife, a son to be proud of and possibly a future daughter-in-law, that was enough for him.

He closes eyes and prepared for the end, but then he heard footsteps and he opened his eyes. At figure run past him and Acnologia swung his tail to swat the newcomer, but he simply rolled out of the way and jumped onto it.

His eyes widened as he watched his own son climbing on top of Acnologia.

"If you think I allowed Hel to hurt my father, then you're dead wrong in thinking that I want that you get away with it," said Hiccup in a determined voice.

"Hiccup?" said Stoick.

Acnologia tried to shake Hiccup off his front leg, but stubbornly he clings onto it. And during one of his swings, Acnologia actually not Stoick into the side of the cliff. He slammed so hard into it that Stoick reverted back to his normal size.

He looked up and saw Valka and Astrid standing in front of him.

"Valka? Astrid? You too?" he stared.

"I was down with the plan to evacuate," said a voice. Stoick turned and found Alvin standing there was well. "I'm sure there are plenty folks out there that would allow an old warrior to take the fall." Alvin then turned and smiled. "But not you're Guild."

"And did you really believe that I would let my husband do something so dangerous?" said Valka smiling

"Now attack!" Astrid commanded.

Then all the members of Dragon Tail charged at Acnologia and unleash their magic upon him.

Stoick just shook his head. "You stubborn Vikings."

Alvin then roared as lightning surged through his body. "All right you guys, let's hit this overgrown lizard with everything we've got! If you let loose on it and I blasting with a million bolts of lightning Hill learn never to mess with Dragon Tail again!"

"Alvin," said the Thunder Legion smiling.

"Please be careful," said Merrill.

Hiccup turned and found Alvin preparing for his attack. "Alvin?"

"You better get out of the way, Hiccup! Because here it comes!" Alvin yelled.

"Do it!" Hiccup yelled.

"Raging Bolt!" Alvin roared and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning.

" _Deadly Nadder! Spine Shot!_ " Astrid yelled unleashing hundreds of spikes.

" _Super Freezing Arrow!_ " Ragnar yelled and fired hundreds of ice arrows.

" _Water Nebula!_ " Heather yelled unleashing a torrent of water.

" _Solid Script! Fire!_ " Fishlegs yelled creating the word 'fire' and sent it towards Acnologia.

" _Gas and Spark Combination!_ " the Twins yelled in unison unleashing a massive explosion.

"Now Sagittarius! Get them!" Ruby yelled summoning Sagittarius, who then unleashed a barrage of arrows.

" _Evil Explosion!_ " Adelaide roared in her Wraith Form and fired a powerful explosion of dark magic.

"We'll use the full power of the _Thunder Legion_!" Fenris yelled and fired several purple beams from his rapier.

"Come on babies, time to rock!" Dogsbreath yelled and fired a powerful being from his totems.

Rubbella unleashed a large of magical bullets.

Although attacks combined into one powerful magic blast that headed straight for Acnologia. Toothless used his _Max Speed_ to grab Toothless in time before the blast actually hit the dragon.

The blast was so large that it could be seen for miles an unknown to the members of Dragon Tail an elven figure was watching the entire confrontation from a cliff. The figure then closed his eyes and places hands together as if praying.

"Seriously," said Alvin as he struggled to unleash all his power. "We totally overloaded on this bastard and he's still smiling? Let's see what you Dragon Slayers can do! You hear me Hiccup!"

Hiccup, Eret, Merrill and Valka took off into the air with the help of the Exceeds.

"You are the man, given everything you've got!" Hiccup yelled as they soared above the Black Dragon.

" _Iron Dragon's Roar!_ " Alvin roared unleashing his breath attack.

" _Sea Dragon's Roar!_ " Merrill roared unleashing her breath attack.

" _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ " Valka roared unleashing her breath attack.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " Hiccup roared unleashing his breath attack.

Their four breath attacks combined into one powerful one and slammed right into Acnologia. The blast slammed into the Black Dragon with so much force that he was sent backwards right through a cliff side and into the ocean.

Hiccup and the other Dragon Slayer soon landed on the ground and watched as the seawater shot into the air due to the impact of Acnologia.

"Did that work?" Astrid asked.

"Of course not," said Gidlarts.

"What you mean?" Ragnar asked looking at the battle scarred warrior.

"He's not even using half as much power as the time he fought me, he's playing with us," Gildarts explained.

Sure enough the ground shook and Acnologia shot right back into the air. He didn't even had a single scratch on him.

"He's back in the air!" Astrid yelled.

"All of our attacks didn't even put a single scratch on him," Snotlout stared.

"His power is unbelievable," said Eret.

"We give it everything we had," said Merrill falling to her knees. "Four Dragon Slayers all at the same time, our whole Guild went against him and it still wasn't enough."

Hiccup slammed his hand into the ground. "This shouldn't happen," he said frustratingly. "We're supposed to be Dragon Slayers, to why the hell haven't we been able to beat him?"

"What you think you do now?" Skullcrusher asked.

"I don't know," said Toothless.

"I can't believe a beast like this exists," said Cloudjumper.

"We can't let go of our guard," said Stormfly.

Acnologia began to take a deep breath and they knew that he was about to unleash it dragon breath attack on them.

"Breath attack!" Eret yelled.

"Is it going to try and wipe out the whole island?" Agatha stared.

"By the gods," said Rubbella.

"He's that strong," Heather in horror.

"Are we gonna die here?" Ruby cried.

"No," said Hiccup firmly. "If offence won't work have the stick with defence."

"Hiccup's right!" Astrid yelled. "Defence Magic uses bring out your most powerful spells!"

"But I don't have time to write an enchantment," said Fenris.

" _Scrip Magic_ has plenty of other defensive spells we can use right now," said Fishlegs.

Fenris nodded. "Yes, you're right, Fishlegs."

"Think of one real quick!" Dogsbreath yelled.

"Everybody concentrate all your magic power on Fenris and Fishlegs," said Adelaide.

"Let's hold hands," said Valka.

Hiccup extended his hand to Ruby. "Come on, Ruby. We're not going out crying," he said and extend the other want Astrid, who nodded.

Ruby nodded and took his wrist. "Dragon Tail never gives up the fight!" Ruby yelled.

"We've got to all face our fears together," said Ragnar as he grabbed Heather's wrist. "We'll show them that we have a bond that will never be broken."

Alvin extended his hand to Stoick. "All right, Vikings, let's all go home together," said Stoick as he clutched it.

One by one they all held hands in one massive circle, neither one was afraid of what would come. They just stood without fear knowing that if they did go down they would go down together.

"Back home to Dragon Tail!" they yelled in unison.

Acnologia then unleashed his breath attack, it was an attack so powerful that it consumed the entire island. The explosion could be seen for miles the members of the Viking Council, Ultear and Orara just stared in horror as they saw the island been devastated.

The island had been completely destroyed, there was no trace of it and they watched as the water surrounding feeling the newly placed whole in the seabed.

* * *

Drago has seen the entire event from the airship and a small smile keeps on his face.

"So much for prophecy," he said smiling. "It would seem as if your predictions need work Chronicler."

* * *

It all happened on that day, December sixteenth, 784, on Cove Island. The day Acnologia wiped it off the map. His work completed, he disappeared into the wild blue yonder.


End file.
